Los años que perdí
by Val rod
Summary: Por miedo uno puede llegar a tomar malas decisiones en su vida, ahora es el momento de afrontar las consecuencias
1. Chapter 1

Consecuencias

Habían transcurrido 5 lagos años desde aquel accidente que lo dejo sin la capacidad de mover las piernas, luego de años de terapia comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos auxiliado por una única persona que permitía estuviera cerca de él, pues después de la decisión que había tomado años atrás era el momento de afrontar las consecuencias de la misma

Hay llegado el día en que todo continuaría, él estaba seguro que a partir de ese día todo sería mejor y podría continuar con su vida, en ese momento escucho como se abría la puerta de su habitación y dio vuela a la silla para ver a la recién llegada

¿Qué información tienes? – dijo el con ansias, pues de esa respuesta dependía su vida

¿Estás seguro que quiere saber? – dijo su cuidadora, sintiendo pena por él, pues si él decía que si ella lo destruiría

Está bien, te diré la he encontrado- dijo Ella no queriendo continuar

Por favor Melanie, dime más, no me dejes así, sabes que solo quiero saber que ha sido de la vida de ella para regresar a la familia, decirle que todo lo hice por el bien y poder continuar nuestra historia – dijo el entusiasmado y desesperado

Si no lo puedo evitar te lo diré, la encontré ella tal como la describiste es un ángel, una mujer muy bella y se ve que de buen corazón. Sin embargo le entere que ella hace un año se casó con un actor de Broadway y ahora están esperando un hijo, hable con ella se muy feliz y su hijo nacerá en dos meses, lo siento mucho Anthony- dijo Melanie triste al darle esa noticia a su amigo

Pero…- dijo Anthony siendo interrumpido

Ella siguió su vida, no dudo que te haya amado, pero cometiste un grave error al no decir la verdad- dijo Melanie quien a pesar de todo era sincera al hablar

Sabes que no la quería atar a mí- dijo Anthony sintiéndose frustrado y con el alma deshecha- lo hice porque la amo, que hubiera pasado si no volvía a caminar ella no podía estar a lado mío solo cuidándome al igual que Stear y Archí

Pero mentiste, más bien seguiste una mentira, si cuando me contrataron y me dijeron la verdad, no pensé que tú siguieras con esa farsa- dijo Melanie quien nunca había entendido como alguien era capaz de hacer eso

En su momento fue lo mejor- dijo Anthony en defensa apretando los puños

¿Lo mejor para quién? Para Candy, para ti o para tus primos por lo que veo todos sufrieron de algún modo – dijo Melanie siendo sincera y no intimidándose por el joven que prácticamente tenía su misma edad

Ese momento lo creí conveniente- dijo Anthony bajando la mirada triste y frustrado por la situación

Ante esta acción Melanie corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente, pues a pesar de que ambos podían ser muy sinceros y a veces decirse verdades que lastimas, eran amigo y veían por el otro

¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo Melanie aun abrazándolo

Nada, Amo a Candy con mi vida, pero sería incapaz de interferir en su felicidad, una vez renuncie a ella, esta vez no veo porque tenga que ser la excepción, la llevare en mi corazón siempre – dijo Anthony dejando que una lagrima traicionera rodara por su mejilla

Está bien, yo estaré contigo pero ¿y con tus primos? ¿No les dirás la verdad? – dijo Melanie quien conocía toda la historia

No, en este momento muere el apellido Andrew para mí, llama a Albert y dile la decisión que he tomado, no quiero volver a saber nada de ellos seria lastimarme ni de ella – dijo Anthony convencido

Claro, será como tú lo desees – dijo Melanie dando un beso en la mejilla a él, pues aunque al principio su trabajo fue porque necesitaba dinero para cuidar de su familia, ahora lo hacía por amor a él, aunque era consiente que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más por lo que se conformaba con su amistad

17 años después

Mama ¿podemos hablar? – dijo un joven de 17 años entrando a la habitación de sus padres sabiendo que su papa no estaba

Claro corazón, dime- dijo ella haciendo una seña para que se sentara junto a ella en la cama

En ese momento el entro se sentó junto a su madre y comenzó a jugar con sus manos sin verla a la cara

Dime que pasa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo quesea – dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios

Está bien, pero no sé cómo expresarlo – dijo el Joven a un nervioso

Matt dime, ten confianza – dijo ella imaginándose la situación- ¿es sobre una chica?

Como sabes- dijo Matt sorprendido –pero si

Te conozco y llevas días actuando extraño, cuéntame que pasa con el chica ¿es bonita? – dijo ella dando confianza a que le contara

Es la niña más bonita del mundo, jamás había conocido a alguien como ella – dijo el imaginándosela – es alta de cabello rubio y tiene unos ojos hermosos nunca había visto esa tonalidad de ojos, puedes ver el alma en ellos

Que buena descripción, pero que pasa con esa chica que te tiene tan nervioso – dijo ella con una mezcla de emociones pues su hijo se había enamorado eso era claro

Es que ella es la mejor amiga de Nathalia y Stear, tiene 15 años y mi prima me dijo que ahora en vacaciones ella regresara a América y tal vez no vuelva, pues a su padre lo han ascendido- dijo Matt decepcionado

Entonces ella es americana ¿y porque no volvería? Todavía a tus primos les falta un años, aunque Archí y Anni tampoco quieren que vuelvan ya que los extrañan mucho, además de que Albert quiere romper con la tradición del San Pablo ya que Mía no quiere enviar a los niños el próximo año – dijo ella reflexionando

Así es mama, nadie quiere regresar y ella menos porque según Nat en el nuevo trabajo de su padre su hermana se quedara sola en casa unas horas y no quiere eso, su hermanita tiene 5 años y está viendo la posibilidad de estudiar allá, además de que es la mejor de la clase- dijo Matt decepcionado

¿Acaso tu no le hablas directamente?- dijo su madre al entender lo que decía

No, solo la vi una vez cuando hicimos un experimento con Stear, ella estaba ayudando, pero mama no quiero que se vaya sin si quiera que sea mi amiga- dijo Matt comentando su mayor miedo

Te comprendo hijo, te voy a decir algo que se supone que no te debía decir es una sorpresa, tu padre está en pláticas con su medio hermano para que él se haga cargo del cargo que tu abuelo dejo, nosotros sabemos que nuca te gusto Londres, a nosotros tampoco y queremos regresar a Chicago, yo volver a ser enfermera y tu padre como productor de teatro, así que si la chica no vuelve se podrán ver en América ¿ de dónde es ella?- dijo ella animando a su hijo

Su padre estará en el hospital de Chicago- dijo Matt ya más entusiasmado

Ves, estarán en la misma ciudad, pero no entiendo ¿porque tendrá que cuidar a su hermana?- dijo su madre atando cabos

Es que su mama murió cuando ella nació- dijo Matt con la poca información que tenia

Bueno que te pare si mañana voy al San Pablo por un permiso especial antes de vacaciones para ti, Nat y Stear junto con la amiga de ellos, para despedirlos ahora que se van a América – dijo ella guiñando el ojo a su hijo

Si mama, así ella vendría sin que se viera muy obvio – dijo Matt abrazando a su madre en agradecimiento

Sirve que conozco a la persona que robo el corazón de mi hijo- dijo ella en burlándose - ¿Cómo se llama?

Phoebe y es una niña lindísima- dijo Matt en un suspiro

¿Quién es lindísima? – dijo un caballero entrando a la habitación, pues había escuchado voces desde que subía al escalera

Terry amor, pues yo soy lindísima – dijo ella para no avergonzar a su hijo

Eso siempre – dijo Terry yendo hasta ellos para dar un beso a su esposa y despeinar a su hijo- campeón, pensé que estabas en el San Pablo

No papa, tuve entrenamiento y nos dejaron salir a los del equipo, pero mañana tenemos que regresar- dijo Matt con cierto fastidio

Hijo ya solo son unos días, deberías ir con gusto a la escuela, yo lo hacía- dijo Terry bromeando

Claro y por eso entrabas a todas las clases y no te ibas a fumar- dijo ella complementando lo dicho por el

Candy debemos dar un buen ejemplo a nuestro hijo- dijo Terry acercándose misteriosamente a su esposa- cosquillas a mama

En ese momento ambos caballeros atacaron a la rubia provocando que se riera sin para

Ya, ya, ya, ya no puedo – dijo Candy riendo

Es bien, solo porque ya tengo hambre, vamos a comer familia- dijo Terry feliz, pues para el todos los días era dichosos desde que se casó con el años de su vida

Voy a mi habitación antes, los alcanzo en el comedor- dijo Matt saliendo antes de la recamara de sus padres

Amor, en la noche hablamos, quiero decirte algo – dijo Candy ya de forma seria pensando en la conversación de su hijo

Claro amor, pero no me asustes –dijo Terry abrazándola por la cintura antes de dar un beso en los labios a su esposa

Continuara

Hola Chicas como ya es tradición desde hace unos años, por Sombras del pasado y Dos caminos los inicie el día de mi cumple, no podía faltar una nueva historia este año, para celebrar un año mas

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo en esta nueva idea y me dejen ver que piensan

Y 28 de Enero el día más hermoso, lo se lo comparto cumpleaños con el actor, la publico una noche antes por que mañana no creo escribir

Espero sus reviwes


	2. Chapter 2 La invitada

La invitada

Por la noche Candy conto a Terry su conversación con su hijo, pidiéndole su apoyo y comprensión, pues en ocasiones el primer amor no es tan sencillo, por su parte él estaba encantado con la idea, pues al haría lo que fuera por su familia

A la mañana siguiente ella fue al colegio para solicitar el permiso especial de los jóvenes y después hablo con sus sobrinos, Candy estaba segura que ellos la apoyarían

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde Matt caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina, estaba muy nervioso, hecho que no paso desapercibido para su madre

Tranquilo hijo, todo saldrá bien, lo más difícil era que en el San Pablo dieran permiso y eso ya está, prometo no avergonzarte y tu padre tampoco – dijo Candy divertida

Mama, es que si no logro ser su amigo y ya no la vuelvo a ver – dijo Matt preocupado, pues por más que intento acercase a esa joven jamás lo logro

Solo se tú mismo, es la mejor forma de iniciar una amistad- dijo Candy segura

No lo sé, pero en realidad ella me interesa, cuando la veas sabrás porque – dijo Matt ilusionado

Está bien hijo, pero tranquilízate – dijo Candy comenzando a preocuparse por su hijo nunca lo había visto así

En ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, Matt se metió más a la cocina y pidió a su madre abrir, Candy solo sonrió y se dirigió al pasillo que daba hacia la puerta de la entrada

Hola corazón ¿cómo estás?- dijo Candy al ver su sobrina

Bien tía- dijo Nat con una sonrisa

¿Y tú hermano? – dijo Candy al no ver al otro joven

Ya sabes tía nunca termina de arreglarse, dijo que en una hora nos acompaña, según todavía no estaba- dijo Nat con cierto fastidio- pero, espero que no haya problema, invite a mi mejor amiga a comer, es que ella mañana regresa a América y quise despedirla

Claro que no hay problema, tu sabes que todos son bien recibidos aquí- dijo Candy con calidez

Fue ese instante cuando una joven rubia que se encontraba atrás de Nat levanto el rostro para ver a la dueña de la casa, dejando a Candy sumamente impresionada

Hola mucho gusto, soy Phoebe Brower – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tímida, misma que Candy reconoció

Al cabo de unos segundos la rubia respondió – Hola Phoe, un placer conocerte

¿Y Matt tía? – dijo Nat sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos

Está en la cocina ayudándome, vayas con él, Nat muéstrale la casa a Phoe, voy con tu tío- dijo Candy quien necesitaba salir de ahí

Claro tía- dijo Nat feliz llevando a su amiga

Candy sin más camino rápido a la habitación que compartía con su esposo, entrando rápidamente y cerrando tras de ella

¿Ya llegaron los chicos? – dijo Terry quien se estaba terminando de arreglar

Ya – dijo Candy aun recargada en la puerta

¿Y qué piensas? Si es como Matt la describió- dijo Terry un frente al espejo sin ver a su esposa

Este… si-dijo Candy nerviosa

¿Qué te pasa amor? – dijo Terry volteando al ver su respuesta a medias

Es que esa joven es…- dijo Candy quien no sabía si hablar uno

¿Es que?- dijo Terry sin entender- ¿es bonita?

Más que eso- dijo Candy quien tenía en su mente los ojos de la joven

No te entiendo, mejor voy a ver- dijo Terry sin entender, terminado a anudarse la corbata y colocándose su saco, saliendo de la habitación

Cuando por sin Candy estuvo sola, se sentó en la cama y paso una mano por frente- solo una vez en la vida había visto ese color de ojos, un azul que no era turquesa, pero tampoco claro, era una azul muy transparente, de esas miradas que solo pueden ser sinceras y expresar todo, además esa forma de sonreír, solo una persona lo tenía y nunca más lo volvió a ver

Mientras tanto cuando Terry ingreso a la sala, claramente pudo ver como su hijo estaba nervioso y trataba de no denotarlo, pero cuando vio a la hermosa joven rubia que estaba sentada junto a su sobrina Nathalia, pensó que su hijo se había quedado muy corto en la descripción

Buenas tardes chicos- dijo Terry para hacerse notar

Papa- dijo Matt levantándose- te presento a Phoebe Brown, una compañera del colegio

Un placer – dijo Terry estrechando la mano de la joven quien lo veía con esa mirada hermosa que tenia

Un gusto conocerlo señor Grandchester – dijo Phoe con una sonrisa

Dime Terry, sino me siento muy viejo- dijo Terry para entrar en confianza

Hola tío, tía Candy nos invitó a comer- dijo Nat quien quería mucho al actor

Si me comento ¿y tú hermano? – dijo Terry quien también quería mucho a sus sobrinos

Arreglándose, en unos minutos llega- dijo Nat

Bueno llegara a la hora de la comida- dijo Terry siendo cotes- jóvenes están es un casa, voy a ver cómo va mi esposa

En ese momento el actor salió de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina pero no encontró a la rubia, después fue a su habitación y la encontró sentada en la cama, pensativa

¿Qué pasa amor? – dijo Terry hincándose para verla desde abajo a los ojos

Nada, vamos con los chicos- dijo Candy tratando de sonreír

A mí no me engañas, lloraste, ¿Por qué? Entre nosotros nuca ha habido secretos- dijo Terry levantando el rostro de ella

No es el momento, es la tarde de Matt, luego hablamos- dijo Candy bajando la mirada

No, nuestro hijo tiene que aprender a hacer amigos y ahí esta Nathalia para ayudarlo, dime que pasa, ya conocí a Phoe y si es una joven realmente hermosa, no veo por qué ponerte así, en la comida la conoceremos más- dijo Terry tratando de averiguar que pasaba- dime que te puso a si

No me vas a creer y te vas a enojar- dijo Candy jugando con sus manos

Ya no tengo 18 años, prometo tratar de entenderte y no enojarme- dijo Terry infundiendo confianza en su esposa

Es que esa joven, tiene el mismo color de ojos que…Anthony, es muy parecida a él y tiene su misma sonrisa – dijo Candy evitando la mirada de el

¿Cómo? Del jardinerito, Candy por favor, eso ya quedo muchos años atrás, pensé que lo habías superado – dijo Terry molesto pasándose las manos por el cabello

Ves dijiste que no te molestarías- dijo Candy ya también molesta

Pero, como quieres que no me moleste, si vives pendiente de un fantasma- dijo Terry sin poder entender

Mira, no quiero discutir los jóvenes están abajo y no voy a echar a perder la tarde de nuestro hijo- dijo Candy levantándose lavándose la cara y saliendo de la habitación dejando a Terry con los puños cerrados

Justo en el momento que ella bajaba la escalera, llamaron a la puerta, por lo que desvió de su camino y fue a abrir

Hola tía ¿cómo estás? – dijo Stear

Hola Stear, pero que guapo vienes – dijo Candy divertida con su sobrino

Es una camisa de seda que mi papa me envió, dice que tiene una igual, bueno es que echada a perder pero que le fascina- dijo Stear quien era el más parecido a su padre

Si, ya el recuerdo, por mi culpa es que esta así- dijo Candy recordando cuando conoció a Archí

Si eso me dijo- dijo Stear riendo

Pasa, tu hermana, Matt y Phoe están en la sala- dijo Candy

¿Y ya se hablan? –dijo Stear quien también conoció el plan

Aun no sé, a ver si puedes ayudar a mi hijo- dijo Candy recordando lo más importante

No te preocupes tía, Phoe es una joven muy linda y prácticamente todo mundo la quiere y ella hace amistad fácilmente- dijo Stear quien era muy amigo de ella

Eso espero- dijo Candy riendo

Al cabo de unos minutos la comida estaba servida, pese a todo pronóstico Candy era muy buena cocinera, ella y Terry estaban a la cabecera de la mesa, cada uno en un extremo, seguían molestos, pero ante los demás eran los de siempre, todo por su hijo, a la derecha de ella estaba Matt seguido de Stear, del otro lado Phoe frente a Matt y Nat junto a Terry

¿Y cuéntanos Phoe como conociste a mis sobrinos? – dijo Candy iniciando la conversación

Primero conocí a Nat, porque vamos en el mismo salón y como a veces nadie quiere participar en sus inventos, a mí me gusta mucho, mi papa me enseño muchas cosas de mecánica, él dice que siempre es bueno saber un poco de todo, la ayudo – dijo Phoe siendo sincera

Si tía, deberías de ver a Phoe trabajando es muy buena- dijo Nat apoyando a su amiga

Y con Stear, por Nat quien a veces lo visitaba en el colegio y es el mejor consejero en moda- dijo Phoe riendo

Así es, de los cuatro soy el único que sabe- dijo Stear orgulloso

Y a nuestro hijo- dijo Terry entrando a la conversación

Con Matt he convivido poco, a veces va cuando Nat tiene algún evento, pero sé que eres parte del equipo del San Pablo- dijo Phoe viendo directamente a los ojos a Matt

Si así es, estoy en el equipo de futbol- dijo Matt quien no sabía que más decir

Yo entre este año al de animadoras, pero no creo continuar- dijo Phoe bajando la mirada

¿Por qué?- dijo Matt algo desilusionado

Lo que pasa, es que mañana me voy a América y tal vez no regrese- dijo Phoe quien era lo que más quería

¿Mañana? ¿Por qué tan pronto? Pensé que te irías con nosotros- dijo Stear quien quería mucho a su amiga y también era parte del plan, para que Matt entrara de acción causaría un poco de celos

Así iba a ser, pero mi papa quiere pasar unos días conmigo y con mi hermana de vacaciones, antes de que entre a trabajar- dijo Phoe feliz por eso

Así que tienes una hermana, ¿Cuántos años tiene? – dijo Candy quien por alguna razón quería saber mas

Si, se llama Melanie y tienen 5 años- dijo Phoe quien quería mucho a su hermana

De seguro es la consentida de mama y papa- dijo Terry sin pensar mucho

De mi papa tal vez, de mama no creo ella murió cuando mi hermana nació- dijo Phoe triste

Ante eso, Candy vio a Terry de una forma significativa, pues le había comentado algo sobre el tema

Lo siento, no debí mencionarlo- dijo Terry sintiéndose mal, pero algo en él quería denostar que Candy estaba equivocada

¿Oye y tu papa si va a ser trasladado a Chicago?- dijo Nat cambiando de tema, pues se dio cuenta de la situación

En su última carta me dijo que si, aunque NY también me gusta mucho – dijo Phoe ya más animada

¿Viviste en NY?- dijo Matt sorprendido

Sí, siempre he vivido ahí, solo que ahora me mudare- dijo Phoe

Nosotros también vivíamos en NY, hasta que nos veníamos para acá hace algunos años – dijo Matt pensando por que no la conoció antes

¿Y cuál te gusta más? – dijo Phoe con más confianza hablando a Matt

Cualquier cuidad de América, también he estado en Chicago mis tíos viven ahí- dijo Matt quien pasaba veranos con los Andrew y los Cornwell

¿Y es bonita Chicago? – dijo Phoe a Matt

A mí me parece que sí, pero los expertos son Nat y Stear- dijo Matt ya más seguro

¿Qué dicen? – dijo Phoe ahora con los hermanos Cornwell

A mí si me gusta Chicago- dijo Stear- y más porque están también mis primos

A mí también me gusta Chicago, y más estar en mi laboratorio personal, hay puedo hacer de todo- dijo Nat quien desde que descubrió el laboratorio que era de su tío Stear se lo propio con el permiso de Albert

Entonces si va a ser divertido estar ahí – dijo Phoe con una sonrisa

¿Y tú papa que es?- dijo Candy curiosa ante la mirada inquisidora de Terry

Es médico, bueno es neurocirujano- dijo Phoe orgullosa

Vaya, me imagino que pasara mucho tiempo en el hospital- dijo Terry para molestar a Candy

Así es, aunque siempre tiene tiempo para mi hermana y para mí, aunque desde que mama murió nosotras siempre somos su prioridad- dijo Phoe quien admiraba a su padre

Eso es muy bueno- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

¿Ya sabes donde vivirás en Chicago? – dijo Matt quien quería seguir estando en contacto

Aun no, pero cuando lo sepa se los diré, Nat dice que es fácil encontrar a los Andrew en Chicago – dijo Phoe recordando las conversaciones con su amiga

Eso ni hablar- dijo Terry riendo pues esa era una verdad

Bueno, pues si un día llegas a la mansión Andrew, desde ahí puedes encontrar a cualquiera de nosotros- dijo Candy feliz

¿Usted es un Andrew? – dijo Phoe sorprendida

Sí, soy Candy White Andrew- dijo Candy sin entender- ¿Por qué?

Es que mi padre me dijo que el alguna ves perteneció a la familia Andrew, pero ya no, aunque no creo que sea la misma- dijo Phoe sin darle importancia

Ese comentario dejo a Candy con más dudas de las que ya en su mente se formulaban

Acaso no sabías que todos a excepción del tío Terry somos Andrew- dijo Nat divertida

No, como en el colegio solo mencionan nuestro primer apellido, no le considere importante- dijo Phoe también divertida

Que extraño, ¿tu cuál es tu segundo apellido? – dijo Stear siguiendo en la conversación a la cual Candy ya mentalmente no estaba ateta

Soy Phoebe Brown Steele- dijo Phoe riendo

Por unos minutos más la conversación continuo, hasta que todos los jóvenes tuvieron que regresar al colegio, pues el permiso era por solo una tarde, Phoe agradeció su hospitalidad a Terry y Candy

Bueno Matt, espero seguir en contacto contigo y no seas tan tímido, me gustaría ser tu amiga, al igual que con Nat y Stear- dijo Phoebe cuando se despidió del joven Grandchester

Ante estas palabras Matt se quedó muy sorprendido y armándose de valor dijo – claro yo también quiero ser tu amigo y ojala en América nos podamos volver a ver

Claro –dijo Phoe feliz

Señor Terry, un gusto conocerlo- dijo Phoe en la puerta

Señora Candy, estuvo muy rica la comida y gracias por invitarme- dijo Phoe despidiéndose

Cuando quieras eres invitada, por cierto ¿Cómo se llama tu papa? – dijo Candy sin importarle la mirada asesina de su esposo quería saber

Anthony Brower- dijo Phoe sonriendo y comenzando a caminar, pues ya había llegado el coche que iría por ellos y no podían llegar tarde

Dejando a Candy sin palabras

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué les pareció? Para mis amigas Terry tanas, es un Anthony fic, sin embargo un no estoy segura si él sea el vencedor y esta es el actor gane, es un reto para mi esta historia

Ahora quiero agradecer a : anette celestte, Josie, Flor, FraylamBrower111, Guest, Sami, Stormaw, Ale arleniferreyrapacaya , así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	3. Chapter 3 Anthony

Anthony

Al marcharse los jóvenes, Candy y Terry se quedaron solos en casa, él no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer su esposa y ella estaba atonía ante las palabras de esa joven

¿No podías quedarte con la duda?- dijo Terry en forma de reproche

No la oíste, su papa se llama Anthony Brower- dijo Candy un sin poder creerlo

Claro que la escuche, pero hay cientos de Anthony y es una coincidencia que se apellide Brower, así como hay muchos Terrece Grandchester, no me vas a salir con que tu jardinerito revivió y tiene una hija – dijo Terry con sarcasmo

Yo sé que no, pero es sorprendente – dijo Candy quien quería que entendiera que el parecido con el ella muy extraño

Candy amor, entiende Anthony el jardinerito, está muerto desde hace muchos años tienes 35 años y el murió cuando tenías 12 no hay relación- dijo Terry con la mayor paciencia posible

Ante las palabras de Terry Candy solo volteo a verlo a los ojos y dijo – no tienes que ser tan duro – después de eso se dirigió a su habitación y la cerro con llave sin que el actor pudiera hacer nada

Candy amor, porque no dejas en el pasado ese amor, es una joven muy bonita e inteligente, pero no creo que tenga ninguna relación con alguien que ya no existe – pensaba Terry frustrado, pues era difícil que él y Candy tuvieran un desacuerdo, no le gustaba estar molesto con ello

Durante el resto de la noche Candy y Terry permanecieron separados, pues cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos sobre porque el otro no comprendía la situación

Mientras tanto en el San Pablo dos jóvenes conversaban a escondidas

Te voy a extrañar Phoe, pero espero que en Chicago nos veamos, mis papas dicen que un no saben si regresaremos igual y comenzamos a estudiar haya- dijo Nat

Yo también los voy a extrañar mucho y seria genial que estudiáramos todos haya y claro que vamos a estar en contacto – dijo Phoe con una sonrisa

Me saludas a tu hermanita, ya la quiero conocer siempre hablas de ella – dijo Nat

Claro y yo quiero conocer a tus otros primos y me despides de Stear, dile que extrañare sus consejos de moda- dijo Phoe divertida

Le diré que lo extrañas, porque si le digo de sus consejos se a sentir más de lo que ya lo hace ¿y Matt no le digo nada? –dijo Nat quien estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su primo

Le agradeces por sus hospitalidad y la de sus papa, me hubiera gustado conocerlo más como a ti o a Stear, pero ya ves que convivimos muy poco, te quiero amiga y mejor ya vete si no te van a castigar las monjas- dijo Phoe dando un último abrazo a su amiga

Te veo pronto y buen viaje – dijo Nat abrazando a su amiga fuertemente

A la mañana siguiente Candy salió de su habitación, pues gran parte de la noche paso pensando en lo que había pasado la tarde anterior hasta quedarse dormida sin salir, mientras que Terry tuvo que hacerlo en el sofá de su casa

Candy ¿podemos hablar? – dijo al actor al verla entrar a la cocina

Mira Terry es un tema en el que nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo , que te parece si lo dejamos así y mejor pensamos que conocimos a la joven por la cual nuestro hijo siente algo, es una buena chica y lo vamos a apoyar- dijo Candy quien había llegado a esa conclusión luego de pensarlo mucho

Pero… ¿y nosotros?- dijo Terry quien a pesar de los años que había pesado no podía olvidar el tiempo que ellos estuvieron separados por culpa de Susana

Nosotros estamos bien, tenemos un hijo maravilloso y no creo que debamos dar importancia a un tema que nos puede distanciar- dijo Candy quien ya no quería continuar con lo mismo

Candy, por favor hablemos- dijo Terry quien sabía claramente que aunque ella ya no quisiera continuar la conversación, aún estaba muy molesta

Terry, por favor ya no continúes, yo te amo ya no dudes de eso y si me desconcertó esa joven es porque como tú dices Anthony está muerto y eran muchas coincidencias con ella- dijo Candy ya fastidiada

Esta bien, te creo solo quiero que entiendas que aún me hace sentir muy celoso saber qué piensas en alguien más y quieres a alguien más – dijo Terry siendo sincero

Y no puedes pensar que lo quiero como quiero a Archí o a Albert, no me vas a decir que ellos también te hacen sentir celoso- dijo Candy viendo a los ojos al actor

No, ellos no, por ser que tu cariño es fraternal, pero con el jardinerito era diferente- dijeron Terry justificándose

Pero el está muerto, me lo has repetido cientos de veces desde que estábamos en el San Pablo- dijo Candy comenzando a enojarse

Aunque parece que tu no lo crees aun, no vas a negar que siempre que estamos en Lakewood o en el Hogar de Pony es visita obligada ir a su tumba y a la flor que plantaste hace muchos años- dijo Terry quien siempre la acompañaba

Voy porque fue alguien importe en mi vida y siempre pensé que jamás me pude despedir de el ni decirle todo lo que sentía por él, lo perdí de una manera muy cruel, pero es algo que tu no entiendes, estoy contigo, me case contigo, tengo un hijo tuyo, te espere el año que estuviste casado con Susana, no creo justo que sientas celos de alguien que ya no existe- dijo Candy molesta

Ante las palabras de ella, Terry se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego dijo- tienes razón Candy, te amo y quiero que sepas que todo lo hago porque eres mi vida y no se pasaría si te perdiera

No me perderás- dijo Candy ya más tranquila y dando un beso en los labios a su esposo

Por otra parte, en el muelle Phoebe abordaba el barco que la llevaría a América, ahí vería nuevamente a su padre y a su hermana, hecho que la emocionaba mucho

Cuando el viaje llego a su fin Phoebe tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la cubierta del barco, dese hay a lo lejos pudo identificar a su padre quien tenían en sus brazos a su hermana, esta imagen provoco una sonrisa en la joven

Al bajar de las escaleras Phoe corrió a los abrazos de su padre quien ya recibió con una gran sonrisa y cariño, haciendo un brazo familiar con sus dos hijas

Papa te extrañe mucho – dijo Phoe aun con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de su padre su lugar favorito

Yo también mi amor, ya no te dejar ir más, creo que cada año es más complicado- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Y como está la hermanita más hermosa del mundo- dijo Phoe tomando a su hermana en sus brazos

Bien, yo también te estrane- dijo Melanie abrazándose al cuello de su hermana- vas a jugar conmigo

Claro que si pequeña- dijo Phoe con una sonrisa dando un beso sonoro en la mejilla de la niña provocando que riera

Bueno mis amores es hora de irnos- dijo Anthony tomando la meta de su hija y conduciendo a ambas a la calle donde estaba estacionado su auto

¿Vamos a quedarnos ya en la casa nueva?- dijo Phoe con cierta esperanza de que no ya cuando iban de camino en el automóvil

No princesa, esta semana aun nos quedaremos en NY y la próxima es la mudanza, aunque la nueva casa ya está completamente equipada, pero creo que preferirías pasar unos días aquí – dijo Anthony quien conocía a la perfección a su hija

Si papa, quiero recordar algunas cosas- dijo Phoe con cierta tristeza hecho que no pasó desapercibido para su padre

Prometo que esta va a ser una nueva etapa- dijo Anthony viendo a los ojos a su hija infundiendo confianza

Así será papa- dijo Phoe con una sonrisa de seguridad

Ya vas a estar contigo Phoe- dijo Melanie feliz de ese hecho

Claro que si pequeña y jugare mucho a lo que tú quieras- dijo Phoe quien quería sobre todo a su hermana, pues ella consiente de la historia de sus padres y la pequeña no

Al llegar a su casa, Phoe se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta, era extraño estar en su casa luego de un año, pero ese lugar siempre había sido su refugio, el único donde siempre se sintió feliz a pesar de todo y protegida

Princesa ¿estás bien? – dijo Anthony colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hija

Si papa, solo que es extraño estar aquí después de un año- dijo Phoe sonriendo aunque su mirada era triste

Durante la comida que Anthony preparo para sus dos hijas, Phoe comentaba acerca de lo vivido ese año en el San Pablo, mientras Melanie jugaba con su comida

Y cuenta hija sobre esos amigos que hiciste este año- dijo Anthony quien por medio de cartas estaba enterado de todo lo que hacia ella

Son mis mejores amigos, los conocí porque a ella la mandaron al dormitorio que está a lado del mío debido a que siempre está invitando cosas y dicen que el área donde estoy es la más segura y ella me presento a su hermano que es un obsesivo de la moda, aunque con un muy bien gusto – dijo Phoe recordando las cosas graciosas

¿Y cómo se llaman? – dijo Anthony divertido

Son gemelos, ella se llama Nathalia y el Stear Conrwell, es muy divertido estar con ellos – dijo Phoe sin ver la expresión de su padre

Ante las palabras de si hija, Anthony no podía creerlo, era una horrible coincidencia, no podía ser cierto, había decidido enviar a su hija al San Pablo porque era el mejor colegio del mundo y porque no quería que se encontrara alguna vez con los Andrew, por lo cual tenía que ser esta una buena broma del destino

Papa ¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste mudo- dijo Phoe extrañada provocando que su hermana riera

Nada, solo pensaba ¿y ellos de donde son?- dijo Anthony aparentando normalidad

Ellos también son de América y dicen que prefieren estar aquí que haya- dijo Phoe sin dar importancia

Aunque al parecer mi amiga Nat está enamorada de su primo siempre habla de él, lo bueno es que la mama de él es adoptada y solo es una relación legal entre sus padres, por lo que creo harían buena pareja- dijo Phoe imaginándoselos

Ya veo ¿y qué has pesando sobre volver al San Pablo hija?- dijo Anthony quien quería saber que iba a hacer ahora

No lo sé, me gustaría quedarme contigo y Melanie, creo que aquí también puedo tener una buena educación – dijo Phoe siendo sincera

Bueno eso lo hablaremos más adelante ¿te parece? – dijo Anthony quien no quería que su hija comenzara a atar cabos

¿Y tú papa como has estado? ¿Sigues bajo revisión? – dijo Phoe quien estaba enterada de la salud de su padre

Si pequeña estoy bien- dijo Anthony tratando de sonar lo más optimista posible, aunque el sabía que no era cierto

Qué bueno, me preocupe mucho la ultimas ves- dijo Phoe recordando lo sucedido

No hija, debes estar tranquila, ya todo está bien – dijo Anthony ocultando la verdad – Meli come, ya no juegues con la comida

Si papa – dijo Melie dando un gran bocado

Después de la comida Anthony y sus dos hijas fueron al centro comercial, ahí él les compro regalos, ropa y juguetes para la más pequeña, el plan era consentirlas

Por la noche, Phoe y Anthony llevaron a la más pequeña a su habitación contaron un cuento y se despidieron cada uno para ir a su respectivo dormitorio

Alrededor de las 11 de la noche Anthony salió de su habitación, pues conocía a la perfección a sus pequeñas y sabía que tenía algo que hacer

Phoe escucho que llamaban a la puerta y dijo- adelante

Anthony encontró a su pequeña sentada en su cama, con la espalda en un cojín recargado a la pared, abrazando sus rodillas y tenía marcas de lágrimas sobre sus mejilla, en ese momento en fue a abrazarla, haciendo que ella colocara su cabeza sobre su pecho

Hija ¿Qué pasa? Dime ¿o acaso ya no me tienes confianza?- dijo Anthony aun abrazada a ella

Si papa, pero es que extraño mucho a mama, sé que ya paso mucho tiempo pero aun el extraño- dijo Phoe volviendo a llorar

Yo también la extraño mucho hija- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

¿La extrañas?- dijo Phoe separándose de su padre y viéndolo a los ojos

Sí , yo sé que tú conoces toda la verdad, pero aunque no la amaba porque mi corazón pertenece a otra persona , tu mama fue mi mejor amiga , mi confidente , aquella persona que siempre estuvo ahí, la persona que me regañaba y hacia ver cada uno de mis defectos y los aceptaba tal como eran, tu mama fue alguien muy especial para mí y el que no la amara no significaba que no la quisiera, además ella me regalo lo que más quiero en este mundo que son tú y tu hermana, nosotros éramos adultos y tomamos una decisión, ambos sabíamos cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias y decidimos afrontarlas, tu mama era un persona excepcional y maravillosa, ella sabía que al corazón no se pude mandar y claro que extraño a mi mejor amiga y compañera de vida, me hubiera encantado que las viera creer a ti y a tu hermana, que sintiera el mismo orgullo que yo siento de tenerlas y que estuviera conmigo compartiendo este momento- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa hablando desde el corazón

Entonces no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste- dijo Phoe quien quería mucho a sus padres y no juzgaba sus decisiones

No hija, estoy consciente de todo lo que hago- dijo Anthony con convicción

¿Por qué no ahora que eres libres buscar al amor de tu vida? No me gusta que estés solo- dijo Phoe siendo sincera

Es complicado hija ya cada quien hizo su vida y yo cometí un gran error- dijo Anthony quien aun seguía pensando en porque había seguido la mentira cuando era joven

Pues yo te apoyo en todo los que decidas- dijo Phoe abrazando a su padre

Gracias hija, te quiero mucho- dijo Anthony dando un beso en frente de su hija – duerme, debió de ser un viaje pesado

Si papa, te quiero- dijo Phoe ya recostada en su cama viendo como su padre cerraba su puerta

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué creen que tiene Anthony? Dedicare el próximo capítulo a quien atine o esta más cerca.

También aclaro es un Anthony Fic siempre mis historias son sobre esta pareja, lamento no poder complacer a mis seguidoras terrytanas a quienes agradezco su oportunidad, pero siendo sincera nunca me cayó bien el personaje, no se hubo algo que no me lleno, cada vez lo tolero más, pero aún hay algo. Sin embargo aún no estoy segura el rumbo que tomara esta historia y puede haber sorpresas

ahora quiero agradecer a: anette celestte, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 , Ale, Miriam, Flor Alyvenus , Guest, Stormaw, arleniferreyrapacaya Serena Candy Andrew Graham , así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	4. Chapter 4 Una nueva vida

Nueva vida

Al salir de la habitación de su hija Anthony iba muy pensativo, tenía muchas cosas en la mente, pero sobre todo en corazón, pues aún seguía preguntándose si había cometido un terrible error de joven

Candy ¿qué debo hacer? Hace años renuncie a ti, estaba convencido de que era lo correcto, no podía deshacer la familia que ya estabas creando, pero mi error fue desde que me entere de la mentira, ¿porque me deje llevar por esas palabras? No debí hacerles caso, Melanie, ¿Por qué no te hice caso cuando me dijiste que la buscara?, perdóname por no haberte amado como lo merecerías, vivimos extraordinarios momentos juntos, no me arrepiento de nada, amo a nuestras hija, pero ahora que voy a hacer, no quiero dejarlas solas- pesaba Anthony sentado en su cama hasta que escucho un ruido

Papa- dijo Melanie parada en el marco de la puerta

¿Qué pasa corazón?- dijo Anthony viendo a su pequeña

Tengo miedo, soñé feo ¿puedo dormir contigo?- dijo aun sosteniendo su mantita en la mano

Claro princesa, sube- dijo Anthony haciéndose a un lado para que su hija se subiera a la cama

En se momento Anthony cobijo a su pequeña y observo como poco a poco la niña se quedaba dormida

Minutos después nuevamente el rubio escucho como se abría la puerta de su habitación, pues siempre le costaba mucho quedarse dormido

Papa, no puedo dormir ¿me puedo quedar contigo? – dijo Phoe desde el marco de la puerta

Claro pequeña, ven ¿quieres de lado de Meli o yo en medio? – dijo Anthony quien en ese momento agradecía tener una cama amplia

Tú en medio – dijo Phoe con una sonrisa

Al igual que con su hija menor Anthony arropo a la joven quien se recargo en el pecho de él y la observo dormir

Por la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Anthony quien con sumo cuidado de levanto para no despertar a su hijas, se ducho y fue a preparar el desayuno, pues aun había muchas cosas por hacer antes de mudarse a Chicago

Mientras tanto en Londres Matt bajaba a desayunar con sus padres, ya que las vacaciones habían comenzado Nat y Stear ese día se embarcaban para regresar a América y él tenía el día libre

Buenos días- dijo Matt llegando a la mesa donde ya se encontraban sus padres

Campeón siéntate, ¿qué quieres desayunar? – dijo Terry quien se haya encargado del desayuno ese día

Lo que sea papa, no tengo mucha hambre- dijo Matt un poco desanimado

¿Qué pasa corazón? ¿Por qué estás tan desanimado?- dijo Candy para quien no pasó desapercibida la actitud de su hijo

No es nada, solo no tengo mucha hambre- dijo el joven quien no quería sincerarse

Ante esa respuesta Terry y Candy quienes conocían a la perfección a su hijo, no creyeron lo que decía

Campeón, sabes que nos puedes decir lo que sea- dijo Terry volviendo a sentarse a la mesa

Está bien, es que no se, ya comenzaron las vacaciones y siento que voy a estar solo, Nat y Stear ya se fueron, van a estar con los hijo de mi tío Albert y no sé, es extraño- dijo Matt con una verdad a medias

Y no es solo eso ¿verdad? – dijo Candy imaginándose la verdad

Bueno no, me preocupa el hecho de que ellos no vuelvan, ya ven que Tío Archí y tía Anna ya no los quieren enviar- dijo Matt aun mintiendo

¿Y a esa lista se le agrega un nombre más? – dijo Terry con la misma conclusión que su esposa

Si, también quiero volver a ver a Phoebe- dijo Matt sincerándose

Pues hijo, tu papa y yo te tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

¿Cuál?-dijo Matt interesado

Que ya termine de arreglar mis papeles aquí, tu tío Harry se hará cargo del título de tu abuelo y nosotros nos regresaremos a América a vivir – dijo Terry quien también estaba feliz de regresar, Londres nunca le gusto

¿Enserio? – dijo Matt sorprendido

Si- dijeron ambos al unísono

Y eso no es todo, porque no regresamos a NY, viviremos en Chicago, ya Albert se encargó de ver donde viviremos- dijo Candy quien junto con Terry ya lo habían estado planeando

Pero… ¿y el trabajo de papa?- dijo Matt quien siempre había vivido en NY porque ahí estaba Broadway

Ya encontrare algo en Chicago, no olvides que soy el mejor actor de todos los tiempos- dijo Terry con una sonrisa y su singular carisma

En eso tienes razón- dijo Matt más relajado riéndose

A todos nos vendrá bien un cambio, yo también pienso volver a trabajar- dijo Candy a quien era lo más entusiasmaba

Luego de mencionar los planes que todos tenían cuando llegaran a América, cada uno de los integrantes comenzó a realizar sus actividades del día

Los días transcurrieron de forma rápida, por lo cual llego al día más esperado por la familia Brower

Bueno hijas, despídanse de la casa, uno es nuestro último desayuno aquí, ya mañana estaremos en Chicago – dijo Anthony entusiasmado

Si, nueva casa- dijo Melanie con entusiasmo

Solo espero que donde estemos siempre estemos juntos – dijo Phoe para quien era más complicado decir adiós

Así será siempre hija, no importa donde estemos, si estamos juntos será nuestro hogar- dijo Anthony comprendiendo a su hija mientras tomaba su mano

Si papa- dijo Phoe convencida

¿Están seguras que no olvidan nada? La mudanza llegara en unas horas, ya todo está en cajas- dijo Anthony quien se hacia ese recordatorio a el mismo

Si papa, mis juguetes Phoe los guardo- dijo Melanie quien era la más entusiasmada, pues su papa prometió en que en su nueva casa le construiría una casa del árbol

Mis libros también ya están etiquetados- dijo Phoe para quien eso era lo más importante

Está bien, no quiero que al fin de semana tengamos que regresar- dijo Anthony serio

No te preocupes papa ¿y tú ya llevas todas tus cosas?-dijo Phoe

Al parecer si- dijo Anthony haciendo una lista mental

¿Y papa que harás con esta casa?- dijo Phoe curiosa

Aun no sé, yo creo que venderla, pero ya cuando estemos bien instalados en NY –dijo Anthony quien no había pensado mucho en eso

Ya veo, espero que haga feliz a una familia así como fuimos nosotros- dijo Phoe recordando los buenos momentos

Claro hija, buscare que sea una familia a quien la venda- dijo Anthony – Melanie come, no juegues con la comida

No papa- dijo Melanie sabiendo su travesura

Durante la tarde Anthony salió junto con sus hijas de su casa, camino a su nuevo hogar, el manejaba mientras que Phoe era su copiloto y Melanie dormía en el asiento trasero, alrededor de la media noche el aún seguía manejando, pues quería llegar a Chicago lo más pronto posible, sin embargo Phoe y Melanie dormían

Por la madrugada la familia Brower llego a su hogar, Anthony fue el primero en bajar seguido de Phoe, pues Melanie aun dormía, tuvo que ser su padre quien la bajo del auto cargando

Pequeña esta será tu nueva casa, tienes el privilegio de escoger habitación- dijo Anthony abrazando a Phoe con su brazo libre, pues en la otra mano cargaba a su otra hija

Ante estas palabras Phoe solo sonrió y abrazo fuerte a su padre diciendo- promete que siempre estaremos juntos

Claro pequeña- dijo Anthony acercándola más

En ese momento los tres ingresaron a su casa, la cual era amplia pero ellos la convertirían en acogedora, contaba con todos los servicios y solo le faltaban algunos muebles, pero todo lo demás ya estaba, solo era cuestión de afinar detalles

Al cabo de unas horas, Anthony y sus hijas se encontraban en la sala durmiendo pues habían estado trabajando desde que llegaron y el cansancio los venció

Poco a poco los tres se fueron acostumbrando a su nuevo hogar, Anthony había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital, iba a tener que desarrollar un proyecto muy importante y estaba en el proceso de conformar su equipo de trabajo, pues era necesario que fueran los mejores

Phoe disfrutaba de sus vacaciones cuidando de su hermana y recuperando todo el tiempo que estuvo en el San Pablo estudiando.

Por otra parte en el hospital a parte de desarrollar el nuevo proyecto Anthony tenía otro objetivo para mudarse

¿Entonces el tratamiento no resulto?- dijo Anthony tratando de no demostrar sus sentimientos

No Anthony, lo siento- dijo el médico que estaba con el rubio

¿Y qué podemos hacer? Tobías debe haber algo- dijo Anthony comenzando a desesperase

Es que ya probamos todo ¿estás dispuesto a someterte a otro tratamiento? – dijo Tobías serio pues estimaba mucho a su amigo el cual conoció en la carrera

A lo que sea, mis hijas me necesitan- dijo Anthony sincerándose

Lo sé, no es más fácil que les dijeras la verdad y así comprenderían cuando te sientes mal- dijo Tobías quien conocía toda la historia

No, mis hijas no pueden saber, bueno Phoe sabe un poco, pero no la gravedad – dijo Anthony sintiéndose solo

Phoe ya es grande ella te puede ayudar- dijo Tobías quien no entendía

No, Phoe ya ha pasado por mucho y no puedo ser una carga papa ella, mejor dime que más se puede hacer- dijo Anthony convencido de su decisión

Te voy a realizar más estudios y a valorar tu caso con otros colegas, pero quiero que entiendas que puede ser algo hereditario, tú mismo lo dijiste- dijo Tobías siendo sincero

Claro, estoy consciente de eso, solo quiero que me ayudes, no puedes dejar solas a mis hijas- dijo Anthony con un suspiro

Así será amigo- dijo Tobías colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

Mientras tanto Phoe había salido junto con su hermana al centro comercial para conocer un poco más del lugar donde vivían e ir por un helado aprovechando que era un día caluroso, cuando de repente por ir distraídas chocaron con un señor

Lo siento, venia distraída- dijo Phoe colorada tomando a su hermana de la mano

Sin embargo, cuando el señor voltio y la vio se quedó sin palabras viéndola

¿Lo lastime? – dijo Phoe aun apenada

Este…no- dijo el Señor tratando de articular una palabra- no te preocupes estoy bien

Qué bueno, sinceramente no sé qué estaba pensando y no lo vi, mucho gusto soy Phoebe-dijo la joven extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa- y ella es mu hermana Melanie

Mucho gusto, Archivald- dijo el señor más relajado aunque todavía observando a las jóvenes

Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos, hasta luego- dijo Phoe con una sonrisa dando la media vuelta

Pero justo cuando las hermanas Brower iban saliendo de la heladería, escucharon una voz que los llamaba

Phoebe- dijo una joven corriendo por el pasillo del centro comercial

Nat, pero que sorpresa- dijo Phoe deteniéndose

Hola, te vi a los lejos y aun no sabía si eras tú- dijo Nat riendo

No sabias que era yo y vienes gritando desde haya- dijo Phoe riendo

Así es, ya ves como soy- dijo Nat guiñando un ojos

Mira te presento a mi hermanita Melanie- dijo Phoe mostrando a su hermana que estaba a su lado comiendo su helado en silencio

Hola pequeña, yo soy Nathalia amiga de tu hermana- dijo la joven hincándose para hablar con la más pequeña

Hola- fue lo único que dijo Melanie

¿Y tú hermano? – dijo Phoe viendo que su hermana era tímida

Está comprando ropa con papa y mama y yo vine a ver su había un buen libro de mecánica, pero ya todos ya los leí, creo que esperare a que Matt me traiga uno de Londres – dijo Nat frustrada

¿Matt viene? – dijo Phoe sorprendida

Si llega en unos días y el también viene para quedarse- dijo Nat feliz

¿Ustedes también se van a quedar? – dijo Phoe sorprendida

Si, ya lo negociamos con nuestros padres, aunque lo que más nos ayudo es que vamos a tener un hermano y mama quiere que estemos todos juntos, aunque será extraño, pues ya cuantos años tenemos Stear y yo y un niño pequeño, como que aún no lo entendemos- dijo Nat siendo sincera

Pues si es extraño- dijo Phoe pensándolo

A ver si ahora que llegue Matt salimos todos, también tienes que conocer a mis primos de parte de mi tío Albert, son uno y dos años menores pero son divertidos- dijo Nat comenzando a hacer planes

Si, además yo les debo una comida en mi nueva casa- dijo Phoe ideando eso al momento

Claro, yo más que dispuesta y tengo que ir a ver dónde te molesto, además hay que buscar una escuela donde vayamos juntos, tu, Stear y yo- dijo Nat quien quería mucho a Phoe

Me agrada esa idea, aunque te dejo, porque prometí a papa que estaría cuando el volviera- dijo Phoe viendo su reloj

Si, mis papas también me estarán buscando y me burlare de Stear de que si me hubiera acompañado él también te hubiera visto – dijo Nat pensando como molestaría a su hermano

No seas mala con Stear- dijo Phoe defendiendo a su amigo

Un poco – Dijo Nat- Nos vemos Melanie

Adiós- dijo la niña

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero realmente tengo mucho trabajo en el laboratorio. Y este capítulo es dedicado a todas debido a que varias le atinaron pero no diré porque

Ahora quiero agradecer a: anette celestte, Flor, Ale Miriam, Alyvenus, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, arleniferreyrapacaya, Stormaw, así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	5. Chapter 5 Jovenes

Jóvenes

Durante la cena, Phoe hablaba de que había encontrado muy interesante Chicago además de que en la misma ciudad se encontraban sus amigos, hecho que la entusiasmaba mucho

Me alegra que les haya gustado la nueva cuidad- dijo Anthony feliz, pues el bienestar de sus hijas era lo más importante para el

Si, a mí me gusto que la tienda de helados esté cerca- dijo Melanie quien amaba los postres

Con que eso, recuerda que postre solo después de comer- dijo Anthony fingiendo enojo

Si papa- dijo Melanie a quien esa regla no gustaba mucho

Y que crees papa, hoy vi a mi mejor amiga Nat, me dijo que no vive tan lejos, no pude ver a su hermano, pero estaban en el centro comercial- dijo Phoe con una sonrisa

Así es que tus amigos están cerca, me alegro pequeña ¿porque no los invitas a comer a la casa?- dijo Anthony quien también quería conocer si sus sospechas eran verdaderas

¿Enserio? Vaya papa, pues eso me haría muy feliz, ya que no se si ellos regresaran a Londres- dijo Phoe quien quería quedarse pero a la ves extrañaba a sus amigos

Hazlo pequeña, solo dime cuando seria y yo programo mi día, ya que desde mañana comienzo a trabajar, también mañana llega la señora que nos va a ayudar con la limpieza- dijo Anthony quien haría todo por sus hijas

Desde mañana empiezo a buscar la dirección que una vs me dio, porque la verdad no la recuerdo- dijo Phoe quien recordaba que tenía la dirección de sus amigos. Además de que también quiero invitar a su primo, quien una vez me invito a comer a su casa, creo que es lo correcto

En eso tienes razón, si ellos tuvieron la atención, es justo corresponder, por otro lado recuerde que hay que empezar a buscar escuela para ambas , vean opciones y si alguna les gusta me dicen , aunque creo que yo ya tengo la de Mel- dijo Anthony quien ya había revisado eso

Si papa- dijeron las dos al unísono

Al cabo de una semana, la familia Brower ya se había adaptado a su nueva casa y a su nueva vida, Phoe y Mel disfrutaban las vacaciones, mientras que su padre ya había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital. La mayor de las hermanas ya había encontrado la dirección de sus amigos, por lo que una tarde cuando su padre llego del hospital, le dijo que iría a verlos para invitarlos, Anthony se quedo jugando con Mel, solo pidiendo a su hija que no llegara muy tarde

Mientras caminaba por la calle Phoe iba a conociendo cada detalle de la cuidad, pues quería conocer todos, como iba distraída no se fijó cuando choco con alguien

Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Phoe apenada sin ver a la cara a la persona con quien había chocado

¿Phoe? – dijo la voz de esa persona

¿Matt? – dijo Phoe sorprendida

Si, ¿Qué paso? Por lo que veo vienes distraída- dijo el joven con una sonrisa

La verdad es que si, venia conociendo la cuidad- dijo Phoe sincera

¿Si quieres un día te puedo dar un tour por la ciudad? La conozco muy bien – dijo Matt sintiéndose seguro

Eso sería maravilloso y podemos invitar a Nat y Stear- dijo Phoe entusiasmada con la idea

Claro- dijo Matt no muy convencido- y ¿puedo saber a dónde ibas?

A iba a invitar a Nat y Stear a comer mi casa mañana y ver si ya habías llegado para también decirte- dijo Phoe

Pues yo estoy más que dispuesto, solo que ahorita Nat y Stear salieron con sus padres y los míos- dijo Matt con sinceridad

Bueno, si es así mejor me regreso a mi casa, me dio gusto verte- dijo Phoe dando un beso en la mejilla al joven

Por cierto Phoe ¿me das tu dirección?- dijo Matt alcanzando a la joven que ya había caminado

Cierto, lo olvidaba- dijo Phoe apenada- aquí tienes, por favor no olvides decirle a Nat y Stear

Claro, yo les digo, pero seguro van – dijo Matt dando otro beso en la mejilla

Al cabo de unos minutos Phoe llego a la casa de su casa, donde su padre y su hermana la recibieron

¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te fue princesa? – dijo Anthony levantando en sus brazos a su hija pequeña

Bien papa, bueno no vi a mis amigo, pero casi tiro a su primo- dijo Phoe riendo de la situación

A ver ¿Cómo está eso? – dijo Anthony riendo contagiado por su hija

Pues ya sabes que soy muy distraída y veía apreciando la ciudad cuando de repente choque con el- dijo Phoe sin poder contener la risa

Ya ves corazón, tiene que ser más cuidadosa- dijo Anthony quien sabía que su hija cuando iba concentrada no piensa en nada mas

Lo sé, pero estuvo bien, le dije a el de la invitación y le pedí que le dirá a sus primos- dijo Phoe ya más tranquila

Está bien, prometo mañana a estar aquí a la hora de la comida y quiero que tú y Mel vayan al centro comercial y elijan algo bonito- dijo Anthony quien estaba muy orgulloso de sus hijas

¿Seguro? – dijo Phoe quien no veía razón para eso, aunque un poco de ropa a nadie le caída bien

Si princesa, quiero que se vean más bonitas de lo que ya son- dijo Anthony dando un beso en la mejilla a Phoe y otro a Mel

Bueno princesas creo que ya es hora del baño, las espero en una hora para la cena, vayan- dijo Anthony bajando a Mel para que tomando la mano de su hermana subiera a su habitación a bañase

Si papa- contestaron al unísono

A la mañana siguiente, Anthony salió muy temprano hacia el hospital mientras que Phoe planificaba su día con su hermana, pues no quería quedar mal con sus amigos

Al cabo de unas horas Anthony ya se encontraba con su amigo que estaba llevando su caso, pues aun no tenía mucho trabajo

¿Qué paso Tobías ya tienes mis resultados? – dijo Anthony ansioso

Aun no, pero ya sabes cómo es esto, no te desesperes- dijo Tobías quien conocía al rubio desde la escuela

Lo sé, solo que no sé qué voy a hacer, si las cosas no salen como espero, lo que más me preocupa son mis hijas- dijo Anthony frustrado

Pero no hay que ser negativos, aun no tenemos los resultados- dijo Tobías quien no quería ser pesimista

Tienes razón- no me estresare hasta saber- dijo Anthony convenciéndose a el mismo

Mejor cuéntame ¿cómo va tu proyecto? – dijo Tobías para cambiar de tema

Apenas estoy en la selección del personal, así que no hay mucho y es que el Dr. Leonard quiere la enfermera que será la principal junto conmigo sea según él la mejor- dijo Anthony no muy convencido

Así que te van a asignar a la mejor, pues si es la que yo creo, déjame decirte que ya tiene algunos años de no ejercer- dijo Tobías quien sabía un poco la historia

¿La conoces?- dijo Anthony sorprendido

No, porque cuando yo llegue al hospital me dijeron que se acaba de retirar, pero todos los pacientes la adoraban, los médicos y sus compañeras, según me dijeron era un ángel- dijo Tobías

¿Y cómo se llama el dichoso ángel? Porque a mí no me parece que me asignen a alguien que lleva años sin ejercer, eso es una locura- dijo Anthony molesto

No me acuerdo, si me dijeron, pero ya fue hace mucho- dijo Tobías tratando de hacer memoria

Bueno, pues déjalo así, prefiero no hacer juicios hasta conocerla- dijo Anthony quien quería darle el beneficio de la duda

Haces bien, igual y como dicen si es la mejor- dijo Tobías con una sonrisa

Eso espero y mejor ya me voy quede en llegar temprano, ya que hoy irán unos amigos de Phoe- dijo Anthony quien ya no tenía más que hacer

¿Amigos? – dijo Tobías de forma picara

Si amigos, mi pequeña, es eso mi pequeña- dijo Anthony fingiendo enojo

No seas celoso y ten en cuenta que Phoe es una bella señorita- dijo Tobías burlándose

Es mi pequeña- dijo Anthony antes de salir

Por la tarde el rubio ya se encontraba en su casa y a pesar de los planes de Phoe para estar a tiempo, había llegado tarde y aun no se encontraba lista, además de que le faltaba peinar a su hermana, por lo que cuando escucho sonar la puerta de la entrada supo que tenía muy poco tiempo

Papa ¿puedes abrir? En cinco minutos bajo- dijo Phoe desde su habitación

Claro hija, yo voy- contesto Anthony desde la base de las escaleras

Sin embargo cuando Anthony abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, había dos jóvenes sonrientes parados frente a él, la joven era una réplica se su padre, solo con ojos diferentes, pero era igual y el joven era la copia exacta del hermano del padre de ella

Hola, mucho gusto, somos Nathalia y Stear Cornwell- dijo ella extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro

Por unos segundos Anthony no supo que hacer, pero saliendo de su asombro dijo- un placer, soy Anthony Brower, padre de Phoebe, me imagino que son amigos

Así es señor, soy Stear- dijo el chico sonriente

Pasen, Phoe aún no termina de arreglarse, en unos segundos baja, pero pónganse cómodos, están en su casa- dijo Anthony de forma amable y educada

Así es siempre Phoe, yo era su compañera de habitación en la escuela- dijo Nat con más familiaridad

Me tranquilizan que ya la conozcan, voy a ver cómo va, están en su casa- dijo Anthony antes de subir las escaleras

Gracias – dijeron al unísono los jóvenes Cornwell

Cuando Anthony llego a la habitación de su hija mayor, la encontró colocándose los zapatos

Phoe, ya llegaron tus amigos, están abajo- dijo Anthony viendo a la apurada de su hija

Ya voy, solo peino a Mel y bajo- dijo Phoe viendo que todo estuviera en orden

No te preocupes, yo lo hago, ya baja- dijo Anthony divertido de ver a su hija

Al cabo de unos minutos Phoe ya se encontraba con sus amigos

¿Y Matt? – dijo la mayor de la familia Brower

Hola Nat, ¿Cómo está? Qué bueno que viniste- dijo su amiga fingiendo enojo

Ya, lo siento, solo que como ayer fue al que vi me llama la atención no verlo- dijo Phoe apenada

No le hagas caso a mi hermana, solo está bromeando, Matt tubo que acompañar a su padre al trabajo, ya que va a volver a actuar- dijo Stear tranquilo- dijo que nos alcanzaba

Si no seas dramática, sabemos que lo extrañas más que a nosotros- dijo Nat bromeando

Eso no es cierto, ustedes son mis mejores amigos- dijo Phoe igualmente bromeando

Eso espero- dijo Nat

Ya Nat, no molestes- dijo Stear a quien a veces lo desesperaba su hermana

Déjame Stear, bueno Phoe, nos vas a presentar a esa hermosa niña de ojos azules que siempre nos presumes- dijo Nat cambiando de tema

Si claro, solo que mi papa la esta peinando- dijo Phoe quien quiero mucho a su hermana

Phoe- dijo Melanie entrando corriendo a la sala

Pequeña mira ellos son mis amigos- dijo Phoe, pero su hermana al ver personas extraña se paró atrás de su hermana mayor

Hola yo soy Nat- dijo la joven con una sonrisa, colocándose de rodillas para saludar a la niña

Hola, soy Melanie – dijo la pequeña tímidamente

Y este feo de aquí es mi hermano- dijo Nat señalando a su hermano

No es feo- dijo la niña viendo al joven, provocando la risa de ambas jóvenes

Bueno Stear hay alguien quien te defiende- dijo Phoe aun riendo

Es que ella si sabe, hola pequeña me llamo Stear- dijo el joven dando un beso en la mejilla provocando que riera

Jóvenes, la comida esta lista, gustan pasar- dijo Anthony quien antes de ir a la sala, paso a la cocina a ver como estaba todo

Gracias señor- dijo Nat levantándose para ir al comedor

¿No vamos a esperar a Matt? – dijo Phoe pensativa

No, es se lo pierde y si quiere que llegue al postre- dijo Stear quien ya tenía hambre

Sí que llegue al postre- dijo Nat quien había estado trabajando todo el día en su laboratorio

Pequeña damita ¿me acompañas? – dijo Stear a Melanie quien gustosa lo tomo de la mano

Vaya, a mí ni dama me dice- dijo Nat quejándose con su amiga

Ni te quejes, yo soy la amiga y mi hermanita es quien gana- dijo Phoe fingiendo enojo

Eso es porque tú me dijiste feo y tú te reíste confirmándolo- dijo Stear a su hermana y su amiga

Pues que delicado eres- dijo Nat tomando del brazo a su amiga

No le hagas caso- dijo Phoe también fingiendo indignación

Anthony veía con agrado el hecho de que su hija tuviera amigos en los cuales pudiera confiar. Sin embargo le preocupaba mucho la relación con los Andrew, pues él había renunciado hace muchos años a una relación con ellos y era evidente quienes eran los padres de esos chicos

La comida fue muy agradable, los chicos hablaban de sus aventuras en el colegio, provocando en ocasiones el sonrojo de Phoe y la risa de su padre, cuando el postre llego, era un delicioso pastel de chocolate, el favorito de Phoe

¿Entonces chicos, ustedes son hermanos gemelos? –dijo Anthony quien quería saber mas

Algo por el estilo, aunque papa asegura que Stear es una réplica de mi tío Stear- dijo Nat mientras devoraba el pastel

Si, inclusive en su honor llevo su nombre- dijo Stear quien conocía muy bien la historia

¿Puedo saber porque en su honor?- dijo Anthony quien sabía que en la familia Andrew estaba prohibido por la tía abuela que se repitieran los nombres

Es que el murió hace muchos años, antes de naciéramos, fue a la gran Guerra- dijo Nat

Ante ese comentario Anthony solo cerro los puños y trato de controlarse, pues era información que desconocía y era algo muy doloroso, debido a que en algún momento de su vida Stear fue como un hermano para el

¿Estás bien papa? – dijo Phoe para quien no pasó desapercibida la reacción de su padre

Por suerte para Anthony, se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta por lo que dijo- si pequeña, voy a abrir ahora regreso

Cuando Anthony abrió, no podía creer lo que veía, tenía que ser una muy buena broma del destino

Buenas tardes señor, soy Matthew Grandchester, Phoebe me invito a comer- dijo el joven que tenía en frente Anthony

Esos ojos, solo pueden ser de…- pensó Anthony al ver al joven

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero sinceramente tengo mucho trabajo, pero prometo publicar siempre que pueda, pido su comprensión

Ahora quiero agradecer a. Luz, arleniferreyrapacaya , Resplandor de la Luna, Miriam, FraylamBrower111 , Flor, anette celestte , Stormaw , Alyvenus, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	6. Chapter 6 Se insiste por amor

Se insiste por amor

Al cabo de unos segundos Anthony salió de su asombro, el cual no fue evidente para el joven que tenia de pie frente a el

¿Tú debes ser al amigo que faltaba? – dijo Anthony tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

Yo espero que sí, a menos que Phoe haya invitado a alguien más- dijo Matt demostrando su seguridad y singular personalidad, pero a la ves su encanto

Nuevamente Anthony no lo podría creer, pues otra vez estaba frente a una característica de ella, seguridad, hablar sin pensar mucho y sobre todo ángel, por lo que tratando de guardar la compostura dijo – creo que no, pero pasa todos los chicos están en el comedor

Gracias- dijo el joven pasando a lado del rubio

En ese momento, Anthony y Matt entraron al comedor, el joven fue recibido entre bromas y risas, debido a que tenía una muy buena relación con sus primos y estos últimos con Phoebe

Mientras la comida se desarrollaba, Anthony de forma discreta analizaba a cada uno de los integrantes, los hermanos Cornwell eran muy unidos, buenos chicos, leales como amigos, aunque muy diferentes entre sí, Nathalia era fuerte, con carácter y sumamente parecida a Stear, con un corazón muy noble y sobreprotectora con su hermano, Stear era todo lo contrario, delicado, fino, con un excelente gusto para la moda como su padre, pero también tenía gusto para el arte, tal vez eso lo haya heredado de su mama

Por otra parte estaba Matt, quien era un joven seguro de sí mismo, confiado en todos sus atributos físicos los cuales no eran fáciles de ignorar y un singular humor. Sin embargo era una persona noble, con ángel para ser querido por todos, valiente y decidido en sus convicciones, pero había algo que causaba desilusión en el rubio

Matt eres un buen chico, es una lástima que mi hija no corresponda tus sentimientos- pensaba Anthony mientras veía platicar a los jóvenes, pues identifico en Matt la misma mirada que tenía él y sus primos cuando se trataba de Candy, pero en Phoe a quien conocía a la perfección no vio correspondencia

¿Entonces chicos cuéntenme a que se dedican sus padres? – dijo Anthony tratando de recabar más información

Bueno mi papa es empresario como mi tío, trabajan juntos y llevan toda la economía de la familia- dijo Nat animada

Y mama es concertista de piano y violín y en sus tiempos libres da clases de música- dijo Stear orgulloso

Vaya muy interesante ¿y los tuyos Matt? – dijo Anthony a quien era lo que más le interesaba

Mi papa era actor, pero durante algunos años en Londres tuvo el cargo de Duque y mi mama por el momento no trabaja, en Londres era voluntaria en ocasiones, pero como siempre tenía que estar con papa solo era en su tiempo libre- dijo Matt siendo claro

Entonces tu papa ha tenido cargos importantes- dijo Anthony quien por alguna razón sintió celos

Así es, él no quería pero al ser el primogénito de mi abuelo lo tuvo que hacer, pero ahora que ya se arregló con su hermano, ya no tendrá que ocupar el cargo- dijo Matt quien estaba feliz de eso

Lo bueno es que ya todos vamos a vivir aquí – dijo Phoe feliz

Si, ya no vamos a regresar a la cárcel- dijo Nat riendo

¿Qué es cárcel?- dijo Melanie sin entender

Ante ese comentario todos rieron y Anthony dijo para no entrar en polémica- es un lugar muy feo donde las personas no pueden salir

¿Phoe iba a la cárcel?- dijo Melanie sorprendía provocando la risa de todos

Así es pequeña, todos íbamos pero ya no- dijo Nat con dulzura

Ya ves lo que ocasionas Nat – dijo Stear regañando a su hermana

Stear no regañes a Nat- dijo Matt quien era muy sobreprotector con su prima- y cambiando de tema, el tío Albert está organizando una comida para festejar que regresamos, señor Brower usted y sus hijas están invitados

Ante ese comentario Anthony se quedó mudo, pues eso significaba que tendría que ver a Candy, pero sobre todo que la familia sabría de su existencia, un hecho que venía evitando hace años, por lo que tratando de pensar rápido dijo- gracias, yo comienzo a trabajar la próxima semana, así que no sé si me será posible ir

Pero ¿nosotras si podemos ir? – dijo Phoe entusiasmada

No lo sé pequeña- dijo Anthony quien tendría que pensar muy bien que haría- pero gracias por la invitación Matt

Al cabo de unas horas la reunión llego a su fin, todos los jóvenes tuvieron una tarde muy agradable y se despidieron con la promesa de verse pronto, el último en salir fue Matt quien no quería perder ninguna oportunidad de agradar a Phoe

Creo que todo salió bien- dijo Anthony a Phoe luego de ir a acostar a Melanie quien después de un baño se había quedado dormida

Así es ¿Cómo te cayeron mis amigos? – dijo Phoe sentada en su cama recargada en la cabecera

Muy bien, se ve que son buenos chicos y muy unidos- dijo Anthony quien sabia de donde lo habían heredado

Así es, bueno yo conozco más a Nat y Stear, con Matt he hablado poco- dijo Phoe con sinceridad

Creo que eso es evidente, con ellos tenías más química, tal vez porque tienen la misma edad- dijo Anthony quien quería preguntar algo

¿Verdad que Nat y Matt hacen una bonita pareja?- dijo Phoe respondiendo la pregunta no hecha por Anthony

No creo que a ese chico le guste Nathalia- dijo Anthony pensando como su hija no veía lo evidente

Pues que feo, porque mi amiga es una joven que cualquiera quisiera- dijo Phoe inconforme con ese hecho

¿No crees que a Matt le guste alguien más? – dijo Anthony a ver si su hija entendía

No lo creo, antes de conocerlo siempre pensé que era alguien muy reservado, inclusive no tiene muchos amigos- dijo Phoe analizando la situación

Bueno hija, te dejo para que descanses luego seguimos platicando- dijo Anthony comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza que lo hizo detenerse y perder el equilibrio pues la vista se le había nublado

PAPA, PAPA – dijo Phoe levantándose de donde estar y corriendo a auxiliarlo

Al cabo de unos minutos el dolor de cabeza ya había pasado y Anthony regresaba a la normalidad, se encontraba sentando en la cama de su hija

¿Papa este bien? – dijo Phoe asustada aparada frente a la persona que más quería

Tranquila mi amor estoy bien, solo me dolió un poco la cabeza- dijo Anthony tratando de tranquilizar a su hija haciéndose el fuerte aunque en realidad si se sentía muy mal

¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres que te acompañe al médico? – dijo Phoe quien no creyó las labras de su padre

No hija, estoy bien, mañana que vaya a trabajar paso a ver a algunos de mis compañeros, tranquila- dijo Anthony levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

Está bien, no olvides pasar- dijo Phoe no muy convencida

Si mi amor, duerme- dijo Anthony saliendo de la habitación de su hija

Por otra parte en la mansión de la familia Andrew, todo se encontraba listo para que como una gran familia cenara, los primeros en llegar fue la familia Cornwell con sus dos hijos, seguidos de la familia Grandchester y por último el patriarca de la familia con su esposa e hijos

Vaya tenía mucho tiempo que no estábamos todos reunidos así- dijo Candy feliz de tener a su familia junta

Así es pequeña, creo que la familia ya se ha agrandado mucho- dijo Albert igualmente feliz

Pues yo estoy muy feliz de que nuestros jóvenes hayan regresado- dijo Archí quien siempre se opuso a enviar a sus hijos al San Pablo

Así es amor, ya extrañaba a mi Nat y a Stear- dijo Anni quien estaba muy conmovida

Papa ¿nosotros no vamos a ir al San Pablo? ¿Verdad?- dijo el más pequeño de los Andrew quien tenía 13 años

No Thiago, tu papa y yo hemos decidido que ni tu ni Gael iran al San Pablo- dijo Mía quien era un hermosa joven de la misma edad que Candy, esposa de Albert

Que suerte, se salvaron- dijo Matt divertido

Al San Pablo no es tan malo- dijo Terry sorprendiendo a todos

¿No es tan malo? Desde nuestros tiempos era una cárcel- dijo Archí a la defensiva

Verdad que si papa- dijo Nat quien siempre lo pensó

Pero ahí yo conocí al amor de mi vida- dijo Terry en su defensa

Yo sé de otra persona que conoció al amor de su vida- dijo Nat para molestar a Matt

Cállate Nat- dijo Matt ruborizado

No tiene nada de malo admitirlo hijo es mas ¿la invitaste? – dijo Candy quien siempre apoyaba a su hijo

Si mama, pero su papa dijo que tal vez no podían- dijo Matt tratando de no demostrar su decepción

¿Y por qué no podrían? – dijo Albert curioso

Es que se acaban de mudar a Chicago y su papa apenas comenzó a trabajar- dijo Matt explicando

Pueden venir con su mama- dijo Anni quien siempre quería y apoyaba mucho al hijo de Candy

Mama, lo que pasa es que Phoebe quien es la chica que le gusta a Matt no tiene mama, murió cuando nació su hermanita – dijo Stear siendo más claro

Pobre chica, una mama siempre hace falta, es muy triste lo que le paso – dijo Mía quien había perdido de niña a sus padres

Así es y por eso, Phoe siempre hace lo que sus papa le pide- dijo Matt convencido de eso

Esperemos que si puedan venir, me gustaría conocer a la hermanita de Phoebe y a su papa- dijo Terry quien quería demostrarle a Candy que aunque tuviera el mismo nombre no era su Anthony

A mí también ya me dio curiosidad conocer a la joven que robo el corazón de mi sobrino- dijo Archí quien quería también mucho a Matt

Pues familia tendremos que esperar- dijo Matt quien quería cambiar de tema

después de la comida con la familia Brower, los días pasaron de forma rápida , Anthony comenzó a trabajar en el hospital, aun con las pruebas para reunir al equipo de trabajo con el cual desarrollaría su proyecto y en la espera de la famosa enfermera que lo auxiliaría y seria su mano derecha, además de que seguía con su tratamiento médico, el cual cada vez lo decepcionaba más , los Andrew preparaban la celebración para todos los jóvenes, pues habían decidido invitar a toda la familia y hacer una gran reunión

Por fin el día había llegado, toda la familia ya se encontraba arreglada y lista para comenzar la reunión, como siempre Nat se quejaba con su madre del vestido que tenía que utilizar pues no le agradaba y decía que no se podía mover, teniendo de cómplice a su tía Candy y su tía Mía, mientras que Stear estaba encantado con tener que usar ropa de gala, pues era de los atuendos que más le gustaban

Mientras todos los adultos se comportaban como anfitriones, Nat, Stear, Matt, Thiago y Gael platicaban en la entrada, pues a pesar de que la reunión era para ellos no se sentían cómodos guardando las apariencias. Hasta que de repente Matt vio lo que tanto esperaba

Mira quien viene caminando por el pasillo central hacia la mansión- dijo Matt ilusionado

Es Phoe junto con su hermana, se ve muy bien- dijo Nat feliz de que su amiga hubiera ido, ya que estaba decidida a ser cupido entre ella y su primo

Se ve hermosa con ese vestido- dijo Matt embobado sin poder parpadear

Vamos, no se supone que somos los anfitriones- dijo Stear divertido

Vamos- dijo Gael quien había quedado sorprendido con la belleza de la joven, pues después de todo solo era ella un año mayor

Pero la mirada de joven Andrew, no pasó desapercibida para el hijo de los Grandchester, por ello Matt comenzó a caminar de forma presurosa para saludar primero

Hola Phoe, que bueno que viniste- dijo Matt saludando un con beso en la mano a la recién llegada

Gracias, convencí a mi padre de que nos dejara venir, porque tuvo que quedarse a trabajar hoy – dijo Phoe con una sonrisa

Y te acompaño esta bella damita- dijo Stear llegando a saludar – hola Melanie

Hola Stear ¿y Nat? – dijo la Niña divertida

Así que te cae mejor mi hermana eh- dijo Stear finiendo enojo

Un poco- dijo la niña tímida escondiéndose atrás de su hermana

Preguntaban por mí –dijo Nat llegando a lado de su hermano

Sí que resulta que a Melanie le caes mejor- dijo Stear jugando

Eso es siempre, ven corazón saluda a Nat- dijo la joven hincándose para estar a la altura de la niña

Hola soy Gael, creo que no nos han presentado- dijo el joven recién llegado, presentándose ante Phoe

Phoe queso sorprendida ante la seguridad del chico y sonriendo dijo- hola mucho gusto soy Phoebe Brower y ella es mi hermana Melanie

En ese momento Candy salió en búsqueda de los jóvenes y al verlos camino hacia ellos, saludando a las recién llegadas, teniendo especial atención con la niña

Pequeña ¿cómo te llamas? – dijo Candy con una dulce sonrisa, pues siempre le habían gustado los niños

Soy Melanie- dijo la niña no mostrando la timidez usual, sino teniendo una muy buena reacción ante Candy

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Magnolia A, Miriam, anette celestte, Flor, Stormaw, arleniferreyrapacaya , Kimberly Brower ,Ale, Alyvenus, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

En el próximo capítulo lo inevitable pasara ¿cómo creen que será la reacción de Candy al ver a Anthony? Que pasara con Matt, Phoe y Gael, les doy una pista debido al tiempo que tarde Gael no es hijo de Albert

Espero sus reviwes


	7. Chapter 7 La fiesta

La fiesta

Al momento en que Candy escucho la dulce voz de la pequeña se quedó sin palabras, pues era tan clara, tan tierna y había algo que la conmovida, pero guardando la compostura decidió comportarse como la anfitriona que era, recordando todo lo aprendido mientras era la acompañante de Albert cuando este tomo su lugar y cuando tuvo que actuar de duquesa

Bueno señoritas Brower ahora le presentare a las personas más importante de la familia- dijo Candy sonriendo – ahora les regreso a la chicas

Si tía, nosotros vamos a estar en el jardín aquí es aburrido- dijo Nat quien siempre era la más sincera

Nat que no te escuche tu mama, que va a decir que eso lo sacaste de mi- dijo Candy bromeando

No te preocupes tía nosotros vigilamos que Nat no cometa algún error hoy- dijo Gael quien tenía un relación muy cercana con los hermano Cornwell pues en ocasiones vivían en la misma mansión y un poco más distante con Matt

Gracias Gael, ahora los veo- dijo Candy viendo cómo se alejaban su sobrinos e hijo, este último no muy convencido

Aquí hay mucha personas- dijo Phoe pensando en voz alta

Así es linda, pero las personas que realmente importan son solo 5, todos los demás son invitados por protocolo de la familia- dijo Candy a quien nunca le había gustado eso

¿Solo 5? Son poquitos- dijo Melanie contando con sus dedos

Ante esa acción de la niña Candy rio diciendo- así es corazón, por eso por las demás personas no se preocupen vengan

Luego de atravesar el salón, llegaron con las primeras personas que tenían que conocer

Phoe y Melanie les presento a Archivald y Anni Cornwell, ellos son los papas de Nathalia y Stear, Archi, Anni les presento a Phoebe y Melanie Brower, amigas de nuestros hijos- dijo Candy abreviando un poco

En cuanto Archi vio a las señoritas se quedó sin palabras pues el parecido con alguien más era muy notorio y con la mirada de complicidad a Candy dijo lo que pensaba

Nat me ha hablado mucho de ti Phoe, dice que sin ti no hubiera resistido el San Pablo- dijo Anni siendo la primera en hablar y teniendo un trato cálido- también de ti me ha hablado Nat, dice que eres una niña muy linda

Nat es divertida- dijo Melanie quien tenía cierta preferencia por la joven

Y Stear está muy agradecido de que tú seas el conejillo de indias de mi hija, ya se había cansado de serlo el- dijo Archi halando por primera ves

Nat es grandiosa inventando y por ella paso muy buenos momentos en la San Pablo, siempre le he agradecido que fuera mi compañera de clase y Stear es un experto en música, me imagino que es por usted, la amigo- dijo Phoe siendo sincera

Para nosotros es un placer conocerte Phoe, bueno ya te conocíamos por todo lo que nuestros hijos nos cuentan de ti- dijo Anni quien tenía en buena estima a la joven

Bueno Phoe ahora ven conmigo, quiero presentarte al patriarca de la familia Andrew- dijo Candy despidiéndose siguiendo con su recorrido

¿El tío Albert? – dijo Phoe recordando sus conversaciones con Nat

Así es, es una de las personas más queridas en la familia y ha cambiado mucho los estrictos protocolos que antes la familia tenía- dijo Candy orgullosa de su protector

Qué bueno porque ya son otros tiempos- dijo Phoe a quien su padre dejaba ser una joven liberal

Si es, no podemos estar viviendo con las reglas del pasado- dijo Candy quien después de todo o que había vivido era una mujer de mundo

Luego de nuevamente caminar parte del gran salón, llegaron con el rubio quien se encontraba charlando con su esposa

Albert, Mía quiero presentarles a Phoebe y Melanie Brower- dijo Candy mostrando a la rubias

Cuando Albert vio el rostro de las dos jovencitas y sobre todo escucho su apellido, no lo podía creer, pues eran ellas y el destino le estaba jugando una muy mala broma, pues el error más grande su vida ahora estaba llegando el momento de pagarlo y con creces, pues sabía que tendría que aceptar su culpa y tal vez ver como su familia se desmoronaba

Hola soy Mía y es una placer conocerlas, los chicos han hablado mucho de ustedes- dijo Mía tratando de salvar la situación pues para ella como para Candy era evidente que Albert se había quedado paralizado

Lo siento, recordé algo, soy Albert Andrew y como mi esposa dijo, los chicos no dejan de hablar de ustedes, sobre todo de ti Phoebe- dijo Albert tratando de guardar la compostura

Ya solo una persona más y se podrán ir con los chicos- dijo Candy quien sabía que Albert no estaba bien

En cuanto las tres rubias desaparecieron de la vista Mía pregunto-¿estás bien amor? ¿Pasa algo?

Si estoy bien, sabes necesito ir al estudio por lo que olvide, por favor que todo siga en orden te amo- dijo Albert comenzó a caminar rápido, pues necesitaba desaparecer

Y por último, mi esposo, tú ya lo conocer Phoe pero de tanto que nos hablaste de tu hermanita quiere conocerla- dijo Candy más tranquila

Claro señora Candy yo también quiero saludar a su esposo – dijo Phoe quien sabia cómo comportarse

Terry amor, mira a quien eh encontrado en la entrada- dijo Candy con naturalidad- A Phoe ya la conoces, pero ella es Melanie

En el momento que Terry voy a la niña pequeña, experimento el mismo sentimiento de su esposa, ternura, cariño y protección, por lo cual se hinco para quedar a la altura de la niña diciendo- hola yo soy Terry, papa de Matt

Hola señor Terry- dijo la niña con voz dulce

Hola pequeña ¿cuántos años tienes?- dijo Terry aun a la altura de la niña

5 años, mi papa dice que ya soy grande- dijo Melanie orgullosa

Vaya que ya eres toda una señorita y muy linda- dijo Terry jugando con la niña

Hola señor Terry, un placer volverlo a ver – dijo Phoe educadamente

Bienvenida Phoe, que gusto que hayas venido ¿vino su padre con ustedes? Me gustaría conocerlo- dijo Terry levantándose para saludar ala mayor de la Brower

No, tuvo que hacer una guardia, pero nos dio permiso de venir- dijo Phoe aclarando la situación

Está bien, ya lo conoceré en otra ocasión- dijo Terry un poco decepcionado, pues quería demostrarle a Candy que nada tenía que ver el nombre de Anthony

Bueno niñas, creo que ya las robe mucho tiempo, porque no van con los chicos, en unos momento comienza la comida para seguir con el baile- dijo Candy como buena anfitriona que era

Va a ver un baile- dijo Melanie emocionada, pero al momento se decepciono reflejándolo en su mirada

¿Qué pasa pequeña? – dijo Candy al ver a la niña y es que era muy reactiva con los niños

Es que si hay un baile, mi papa no vino, entonces con quien bailo yo- dijo Melanie en un puchero muy conmovedor

Si me permites yo bailo contigo- dijo Terry animado, pues el, al igual que Candy le gustaban muchos los niños y hubiera querido tener muchos

¿Enserio?- dijo Melanie entusiasmada

Claro pequeña- dijo Terry sonriendo

Gracias señor Terry, mi hermanita es un poquito impertinente y siempre que íbamos a un baile nuestro padre baila con ella – dijo Phoe quien conocía bien a su hermana

No hay problema nosotros cuidamos de ella- dijo Candy quien podía como las dos niñas eran muy unidad y Phoe tenía el papel de cuidar de su hermana, como ella lo hacía con Anni

Gracias y vamos con los chicos- dijo Phoe tomando la mano de su hermanita

Adiós- dijo Melanie caminado con Phoe

Son muy lindas ¿no?- dijo Candy cuando se fueron a Terry

Así es, creo que nuestro hijo no se equivocó, Phoe es una chica muy madura y protectora, además de que se ve que se sabe manejar en sociedad, está muy bien educada y Melanie es una pequeña que roba el corazón con solo sonreír, eso me recuerda a alguien- dijo Terry viendo a su esposa sonriendo

Tienes razón amor, solo espero que nuestro hijo sea correspondido- dijo Candy quien podía notar que de Phoe a Matt no había mucha química

Cuando Phoe se reunió con sus amigos, todos pasaron un momento agradable aunque se podía sentir un poco de tensión entre Matt y Gael quienes se mostraban muy interesados en la chica nueva del grupo, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, donde Phoe se sentó entre su hermanita y su amiga Nat sin dar motivo a más competencia

Sin embargo cuando el baile dio inicio, el primero que llego hacia donde se encontraba Phoe fue Gael, quien caballerosamente pidió la primera canción, hecho que molesto a Matt quien sin perder oportunidad bailo la segunda pieza hasta que Stear rescato a la rubia bailando con ella el resto de la tarde provocando la molestia de los dos primeros. Mientras que Terry cumplía la promesa de bailar con Melanie

Al cabo de unas horas el baile termino, Phoe y Melanie des despidieron agradeciendo las muestras de atención y cariño, por otra parte Matt y Gael terminaron provocando un ambiente tenso entre sus respectivos padres dejando en medio a sus primos

Creo que la tarde no fue como todos la esperaban- dijo Nat sentada en la cama de su hermano, después de regresar a casa con sus padres

Al parecer no, tío Albert prácticamente ya no salió de su estudio, solo para llamar la atención de Gael a petición de la tía Mía- dijo Stear haciendo un recuento de lo sucedido

Es que Gael no tiene la culpa, jamás nos imaginamos que iba a caer a los pies de Phoe, solo pensamos en Matt- dijo Nat quien quería mucho a ambos

Es que quien no se enamora de Phoe- dijo Stear sin pensar mucho sus palabras

¿No me digas que tú también? – dijo Nat viendo a los ojos a su hermano, pues entre ellos tenían una muy buena conexión

A ti no te puedo mentir, la verdad es que es que si, desde que tú me presentaste a Phoe y luego cuando te teníamos que ayudar en tus locuras, me enamore de ella- dijo Stear bajando la mirada

¿Y porque nunca me dijiste? Tú sabes que yo te habría ayudado- dijo Nat sorprendida

Porque vi que Phoe solo me veía como amigo, yo no existo como nada más para ella, por ello prefiero mantener su amistad a complicarla más y prefiero ayudar a Matt o en este caso a Gael- dijo Stear convencido

Pues creo hermano que lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantenernos al margen- dijo Nat

Tienes razón- dijo Stear pensando la situación

Por otra parte en él es estudio de mansión Andrew una conversación se llevaba a la cabo al mismo tiempo

Gael ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Albert quien sabia como abordar el tema que su esposa le había pedido

Claro papa, que sucede- dijo Gael sentándose enfrente del escritorio donde estaba su padre

Tu mama y yo vimos lo que sucedió en la fiesta y creo que no está más decirte que tienes que comprender que tu primo Matt está enamorado y Phoebe y no sería bueno que pusieras tu sentimientos en ella – dijo Albert quien no sabía cómo decirle eso a su hijo, pero tanto el como Mía quieran lo mejor para todos y sobre todo no dividir a la familia que habían construidos- hijo no queremos que sufras

Ante las palabras de su padre Gael no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y tratando de contenerse dijo- no quieres que sufra y porque no le dicen esto a Matt, por lo que vi a Phoe no le interesa el, podría decir que hasta Stear tiene más oportunidad

Hijo entiende, hablamos contigo porque creemos que es lo más justo, acabas de conocer a la señorita aún es posible cambiar tus sentimientos, tus primos la conocieron hace tiempo en el San Pablo, solo estamos evitando una confrontación- dijo Albert sintiéndose mal por hacer sufrir a su hijo

Ya lo entiendo, tengo que ceder yo, porque yo no soy un Andrew, porque soy aquel chico que te arrepientes de adoptar y porque no tengo relación contigo ni con tu adorada Candy- dijo Gael sacando los sentimientos que siempre se hacían presentes

Eso es mentira, tu eres mi hijo y eres tan Andrew como todos nosotros y jamás digas que me arrepiento de adoptarte, tanto Mía como yo te amamos y fuiste tú el que nos unió y Candy no tienen nada que ver en eso, te recuerdo que a ella también la adopte- dijo Albert sintiéndose mal por las palabras de su hijo

Claro a Candy la adoptaste, pero ella no es tu hija es tu protegida y harías cualquier cosa por ella, como esto pedirme a mí que ceda en lugar que su hijo, ahora comprendo el lugar que yo ocupo en tu vida y se el secreto que tú y mama ocultan a Candy para no hacerla sentir mal, Thiago y yo los escuchamos sobre el que vamos a tener un hermano y ve lo ocultas todo por Candy- dijo Gael llorando por el coraje que sentía – pero me queda claro el hecho de que tengo que ceder y o te preocupes papa, are lo que pides, yo si te agradezco el haberme adoptado

Gael, espera no te vayas- dijo Albert cuando ya su hijo estaba por cruzar la puerta, al ver que se había equivocado dio un puñetazo en el escritorio

Por otra parte en otra habitación de la mansión otra conversación se llevaba a cabo

Matt, corazón tienes que entender que en el corazón no se manda y si Phoe escoge a Gael lo más que puedes hacer es desearle que sea feliz- dijo Candy sentada en la cama de su hijo

Pero es que no es justo, yo me enamore de ella primero-dijo Matt no muy convencido

Porque no sería justo, cuando una persona se enamora, es algo que simplemente sucede y o piensas si es justo o no, además recuerda que el amor no se puede forzar y conoces muy bien la historia de tu mama y mía- dijo Terry quien había ido con Candy

Era diferente, Susana se quería aprovechar de la situación obligándote a amarla- dijo Matt tratando de justificarse

Es lo mismo hijo, si Phoe quien es una muy buena chica se enamora de alguien más está en toda la libertad de hacerlo así como yo siempre estuve enamorado de tu madre- dijo Terry tratando de que su hijo entendiera la situación

¿Puedo estar solo? Tengo que pensar- dijo Matt quien no estaba muy cómodo con la situación

Claro hijo, solo recuerda que mañana comienzo a trabajar entonces yo creo que te veré en la tarde y tu papa tiene que ir a ver lo de la nueva obra- dijo Candy antes de salir de la habitación junto con Terry – te amamos hijo

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Terry un poco frustrado

No podemos hacer nada, más que estar a su lado y poyarlo- dijo Candy a quien no le gustaba ver a su hijo sufrir

Es que cuando uno se enamora no piensa y es imposible sacarse de la cabeza a alguien que se ama sea o no correspondido- dijo Terry había entendido eso muy bien

Así es, cuando uno ama guarda el sentimiento siempre- dijo Candy convencida de las palabras de su esposo, pero también recordando a otra persona

Bueno vayamos a dormir mañana será otro día- dijo Terry yendo junto con su esposa a dormir

A la mañana siguiente Candy fue al hospital donde trabajaría, el director del mismo la había contactado, pues la tenía en una buena estima y sabía que era la mejor candidata para el trabajo que había que hacer

¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? – dijo el director sentado frente al escritorio

Claro me encanta la idea, creo que así podemos ayudar mucho y quien desarrollo este proyecto es un genio- dijo Candy fascinada

Así es y nos costó mucho trabajo que quiera trabajar con nosotros y desarrollarlo, pues para el siempre su prioridad es su familia y como hace unos años sufrió una perdida muy importante se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a sus hijas- dijo el director quien conocía la historia

Eso habla de una calidad humana increíble- dijo Candy cada vez más emocionada- ¿y cuando lo conoceré?

En unos minutos llega quedo de venir a esta junta- dijo el director muestras se escuchaba que abrían la puerta

¿No, no puede ser Anthony? – dio Candy al ver entrar el caballero por la puerta

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea re su agrado

¿Cómo ven lo que paso en la fiesta? ¿Qué reacción tendrá Candy?

Pido una disculpa por la demora, pero en estos momentos mi vida académica es un desastre, empezare de nuevo a escribir mi tesis, tengo poco tiempo para escribir pero no la dejare inconclusa

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Flor, Luz, Guest , Miriam, Pecas, Stormaw , Magnolia A, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus Reviwes


	8. Chapter 8 Anthony

Anthony

Al verlo ahí de pie, Candy no podría creerlo pues era imposible Anthony estaba muerto y ella había sufrido por él. Sin embargo era el, claro más alto y fuerte ya no el jovencito de 14 años que ella conoció, eran sus mismos hermosos y transparentes ojos, ahora cubiertos por unos anteojos, pero eran los mismos. Ante la sorpresa que causo el hecho de no comprender que era lo que pasaba Candy solo sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza y su vista se nublaba, cayendo desmayada, pero antes de tocar el suelo fue sujetada por el

Candy, Candy – dijo Anthony mientras la cargaba para recostarla en un sillón que había en la oficina

¿Se conocen? – dijo a director que no comprendía que era lo que había pasado

Así es, es una larga historia- dijo Anthony viendo a la rubia- ¿podría pedir alcohol y algodón?

Claro, ahora le digo a la enfermera- dijo el director caminando hacia la salida

¿Podría dejarnos solos un momento? Como le comento es una larga historia- dijo Anthony quien sabía que Candy no tomaría de la mejor manera su aparición

Si no hay problema, yo voy a ver a mis pacientes y unas horas regreso – dijo el director después de dar a Anthony lo solicitado

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy fue reaccionando poco a poco, sintiéndose un poco desorientada hasta que vio a el

¿Qué me paso? – dijo Candy aun acostumbrándose a la luz

Te desmayaste Candy- dijo Anthony arrodillado a lado de ella

Tu… tu… no es posible, esto es un sueño- dijo Candy viéndolo y alejándose de el

No Candy, tranquilízate es una historia muy larga soy Anthony- dijo el tratando de calmarla

No, tu estas muerto – dijo Candy aun alejada de el

Ante los ojos de la familia así es, pero yo no morí, tranquilízate- dijo Anthony levantándose

Per o ¿Cómo? Yo… yo… sufrí tu muerte, porque… no entiendo – dijo Candy conflictuada

Candy necesito que te tranquilices para poderte explicar- dijo Anthony ya con voz más severa

Ante las palabras de él, Candy también tomo una actitud más seria diciendo- habla, que no entiendo nada

Está bien, te explicare pero no quiero que me interrumpas hasta que termine- dijo Anthony sabiendo que se tendría que enfrentar a la verdad

Está bien- dijo Candy cruzando los brazos

El día de la cacería yo caí de mi caballo y tu ante la impresión te desmayaste, cuando la reunión en la mansión iba a iniciar se dieron cuenta de que no estábamos, nos fueron a buscar y nos sirvientes nos encontraron, a ti te llevaron a la mansión y a mí al hospital porque vieron que yo tenía sangre en la cabeza, esa misma noche el medico dijo a la Tía abuela que yo estaba en coma y no sabían si despertaría, ahí ella decidió darme por muerto ante el hecho de que era una deshonra para la familia el hecho de no haber cuidado de uno de sus miembros, por ello a toda la familia le dijeron que yo había muerto y tu pasaste inconsciente unos días- dijo Anthony tratando de ser claro

Pero que horrible como se atrevió la tía abuela a hacer eso ¿pero entonces al ataúd iba vacío? – dijo Candy quien como estaba inconsciente no fue al entierro

Eso no lo sé, solo sé que tanto George y la tía abuela prepararon todo y la familia fue avisada- dijo Anthony a quien aún le faltaba averiguar unas cosas

¿Entonces toda la familia sabe que estás muerto? – dijo Candy quien comenzaba a armar los hechos

Casi todos a excepción del tío abuelo, él sabe todo- dijo Anthony a quien ya no le importaba ocultar más el verdadero secreto

No, no es posible Albert no me pudo haber hecho eso- dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada

Tranquila Candy, lo siento no se cual sea tu relación con él, pero él se enteró de lo que habían hecho George y la tía abuela al día siguiente de que avisaron a la familia de mi muerte – dijo Anthony

No, Albert no es así, mientes, porque me haces eso a ver dime ¿Por qué no desenmascaraste a la familia antes? El Anthony que yo conozco del cual yo me enamore no hubiera ocultado algo tan horrible, dime – dijo Candy llorando sintiéndose impotente ante esas palabras

Lo siento Candy, perdóname fui un estúpido, pero escúchame – dijo Anthony comenzándose a sentir desesperado

Dime, te estoy escuchando- dijo Candy llorando

Yo reaccione un mes después, al despertar me di cuenta que no podía mover las piernas, eso fue muy frustrante para mí y a las únicas personas que vi a mi alrededor fue a la tía abuela, Albert y una chica dos años mayor que yo la cual se iba a hacer cargo de mí y de mi condición- dijo Anthony teniendo todo muy claro en su mente

¿Y no preguntaste por mi o por tus primos? – dijo Candy frustrada

Claro que lo hice, la tía abuela y Albert me dijeron lo que habían hecho y las razones por las cuales lo hicieron, al principio pensé que era algo horrible, pero después comprendí que era lo mejor pues si tu o Archí t Astear se enteraban de mi condición los ataría a mí y eso es algo que no quería, no quería que estuvieran a disposición de un invalido, por eso acepte tu mentira- dijo Anthony con los ojos llorosos

Eres un maldito egoísta, acaso no te preguntaste como sufriríamos por tu muerte, sabes lo que yo llore por ti, te amaba, eras lo único importe en mi vida, era capaz de soportar todo simplemente por verte sonreír cada mañana, no pensaste eso- dijo Candy con coraje

Lo sé y si lo pensé, pero era mejor que sufrieran solo una vez y no vivir pensando en un inválido- dijo Anthony convencido

Tú no lo sabes, yo hubiera hecho todo por ti, no me hubiera importado- dijo Candy con rabia

Ves como tengo razón, te hubieras atado a un invalido- dijo Anthony quien siempre tubo eso en mente

Pues yo ahora te veo muy bien ¿acaso cuando tú recuperaste no paso por tu mente buscarnos? – dijo Candy quien estaba muy dolida

Claro que paso por mi mente y te busque, porque así como tú dices, tú también eras todo para mí, siempre te he amado. Sin embargo cuando te encontré te habías casado y esperabas un hijo, fue cuando entendí que no era nadie para romper t felicidad- dijo Anthony aceptado esa verdad cerrando los puños

Ante esas palabras Candy se quedó en silencio, pues recordaba esa época de su vida, fue muy complicada, hizo cosas de las cuales no se sentía muy orgullosa y todo hubiera sido diferente si él le hubiera buscado antes

Pues eres un infeliz, no sabes lo que tu muerte me dolió, lo que tarde en superarla aunque nunca lo olvide, en cada rosa que veía era capaz de ver tu rostro, cada otoño que las rosas se deshojas te lloraba, cada cumpleaños te agradecía en silencio , fuiste un fantasma en mi vida porque nunca te pude decir te amo, sabes lo que es vivir con eso, eres un desgraciado y egoísta, te odio Anthony- dijo Candy levantándose y saliendo de la oficina a prisa dejando a Anthony solo

Espera Candy- dijo Anthony cuando pudo reaccionar, pero ella ya se había marchado

En ese momento Anthony se sintió frustrado, molesto y decepcionado de sí mismo había lastimado lo que más amaba

Perdóname Candy, Melanie tenía razón jamás debí seguir esa mentira, tu tenías razón debiste estar a mi lado, soy un imbécil- pensaba Anthony sentado en la oficina del director

Por otra parte Candy caminaba por las calles sin saber qué hacer, Anthony estaba vivo y había estado oculto de ella, Albert le había mentido todos eso años no era quien ella imaginaba y Anthony había seguido con su vida sin ella, este último hecho le dolía

Candy ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Terry cuando vio a su esposa entrar al teatro donde estaba ensayando

No me digas nada, solo abrázame- dijo Candy refugiándose en el pecho de su esposo

Claro ¿puedo preguntar que paso? – dijo Terry sin deshacer el abrazo

En ese momento ella solo movió en forma de negación su cabeza

Está bien, vamos al camerino por mis cosas y vamos a casa ¿te parece? – dijo Terry extrañado por la actitud de ella pero sabía que si actuaba impulsivamente ella menso hablaría y lo único que necesitaba era de el

Luego de media hora Terry y Candy ya se encontraban en casa, ella de inmediato se refugió en su habitación, llorando hasta quedarse dormida, mientras que Terry se hacía cargo de la comida y Matt

¿Qué le pasa a mama? – dijo Matt entrando a la cocina donde su padre cocinaba

No lo sé, algo debió pasar en el hospital- dijo Terry quien deseaba saber

Esperemos no sea nada malo, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía así, bueno la última vez fue cuando fuimos a Lakewood- dijo Matt quien quería mucho a su madre

Así es, cuando despierte hablare con ella- dijo Terry preocupado- ahora dejémosla descansar

Si, oye después de comer voy a salir con los chicos- dijo Matt quien ya había hecho planes

¿Va a ir Phoebe?- dijo Terry viendo la comida

Creo que si- dijo Matt ilusionado

Recuerda lo que hablamos y antes que nada piensa en que Gael es tu primo y hermano de tu madre, piensa en la familia no quiero que le causes problemas a tu mama- dijo Terry viendo severamente a su hijo

Está bien papa, lo pensare, pero tú sabes cuales son mis sentimientos – dijo Matt molesto

Claro que lo sé, por eso te lo digo- dijo Terry quien sabía que tenía que ser claro

Al cabo de una hora Matt se fue con sus primos dejando a sus padres solos

Amor ¿puedo pasar? – dijo Terry del otro lado de la puerta del baño, pero no escucho respuesta por lo que decidió entrar

Sin embargo cuando entro se encontró con Candy sentada en el piso llorando

¿Qué pasa mi amor? Dime, puedes confiar en mi- dijo Terry abrazándola en el piso

No puedo decirte- dijo Candy llorando

¿Por qué? – dijo Terry levantándole el rostro, limpiando con sus pulgares sus lagrimas

Te vas a enojar- dijo Candy volviendo a llorar

Te prometo que no me enojo, no me gusta verte así, no quiero que sufras, sabes que odio verte llorar, dime que pasa – dijo Terry hablando con amor

Es que Anthony está vivo y Albert lo sabía y no me dijo, me mintió- dijo Candy por fin llorando más desconsoladamente, abrazándose a Terry

Al escuchar el nombre de Anthony, Terry sintió con en su interior su enojo comenzaba a crecer, pero tenía una promesa que guardar

Pero ¿Por qué dices eso? El murió hace años- dijo Terry quien quería convencerse de eso

No, hoy lo vi y el me lo confeso- dijo Candy llorando

Entonces todos saben esa mentira- dijo Terry molesto

No, solo Albert y la tía abuela cuando vivía- dijo Candy triste

¿Y porque hasta ahora te lo dicen?- dijo Terry molesto y preocupado de ver a Candy en el estado que estaba

Porque Anthony fue un egoísta que también guardo esa mentira- dijo Candy volviendo a llorar

Tranquila mi amor, yo estoy aquí y no te dejare- dijo Terry volviendo a abrazarla

Es que porque no me dijo nada, porque no me gusto, porque les hizo caso- dijo Candy llorando en el pecho de Terry

Cada palabra esa una daga para el actor, pues siempre sintió que Anthony era un fantasma en su vida, siempre vio como Candy lloraba en los otoños o como agracia en sus cumpleaños a él y ahora su mayor miedo se hacía realidad

¿Qué piensas hacer amor? – dijo Terry aun abrazándola

No lo sé, lo único que ahora quiero es tara si contigo, no quiero pensar- dijo Candy abrazándose al hombre quien también en el pasado le había fallado pero no mentido, pues las dos personas que más había admirado la habían desilusionado

Por otra parte Anthony se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho por lo que al llegar a su casa agradeció que Phoe haya salido con Melanie y los chicos

Por la noche Phoe llego junto con Melanie felices de la excelente tarde que habían pasado

¿Ya comieron pequeñas?- dijo Anthony a sus hijas

Si papa, lo señores Cornwell nos invitaron a comer- dijo Phoe acercándose a saludar a su padre

El señor Archí es muy divertido- dijo Melanie brindando para sentarse en las piernas de Anthony

Claro Archí siempre fue divertido- pensó Anthony recordando – me alegro que les haya ido bien, bueno es hora de un baño y después a dormir que ya es un poco tarde

Si papa- dijo Melanie

¿Tú comiste papa? –dijo Phoe preocupada por su padre

Claro mi amor antes de venir- dijo Anthony aunque mentía pues luego de lo sucedido no tenía hambre

Entonces me voy a bañar y bajo porque te quiero comentar unas escuelas que vi – dijo Phoe entusiasmada

Claro mi amor, ahorita hablamos- dijo Anthony

En ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, por lo que Anthony fue a abrir, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta lo único que sintió fue un puñetazo en la cara que provoco que se cayera

Si querías destruir a Candy, lo has logrado- dijo el caballero que tenía en frente

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Cómo creen que le vaya a Albert?

Lamento la tardanza, pero estoy tratando de escribir cada que tengo un tiempo

Ahora quiero agradecer a: arleniferreyrapacaya, rsilvana2030, Stormaw , Katrina Cat , Guest, Flor, Miriam, Luz, HaniR, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	9. Chapter 9 Conociendo a los padres

Conociendo a los padres

Phoebe no había llegado a la escalera cuando escucho un fuerte golpe que provenía de la entrada, pensando que su padre se había desmayado o algo había sucedió corrió para ver que era, sorprendiéndose al ver a su padre con sangre en el labio y al señor Grandchester enfrente con el puño cerrado

Papa, papa ¿estás bien? – Dijo Phoe arrodillándose y ayudando a su padre a levantarse - ¿Cómo se atreve porque golpeo a mi padre?

Espera Phoe, tranquila- dijo Anthony sujetando su mano para que la chica no fuera contra el caballero que tenía en frente

No papa, ¿Por qué lo golpeo? – dijo Phoe quien estaba sumamente enojada

Lo siento Phoebe, pero si tu padre tiene el valor de hablar, él te explicara- dijo Terry más tranquilo dirigiéndose exclusivamente a ella- y ti, solo te digo que no permitiré que dañes más a Candy

Jamás haría algo en su contra- fue lo único que dijo Anthony mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Phoe y veía como se cerraba la puerta

¿Papa ahora si me vas a decir que está pasando? ¿De dónde conoces al señor Grandchester? – dijo Phoe quien seguía muy molesta

Ante las palabras de ella, Anthony supo que era el momento de hablar por lo que luego de un suspiro dijo- ven hija, hay mucho que platicar, vamos al estudio

Cuando ya se encontraban en el estudio Anthony conto la historia de Candy desde que fue recogida en el hogar de Pony, hasta que fue adoptada por el Andrew a petición de él y sus primos, sin mencionar nombres

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que paso hoy? ¿Cómo se llama esa señorita? – dijo Phoe algo confundida sin entender el propósito de esa conversación

Tiene que ver, porque yo soy un Andrew, te voy a explicar que sucedió, pero antes escúchame, yo soy primo de Archivald, soy tío de Nathalia y Stear, este último tiene el nombre del hermano de Archí, soy hijo de la hermana de William Albert y la chica de esta historia, se llama Candy White y es la madre de Matt- dijo Anthony diciendo una verdad que había ocultado por años

No, es no puede ser cierto, tu estas mintiendo, entonces Nat y Stear son mis primos... pero porque lo ocultaste, ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Porque te alejaste de la familia y nos alejaste a nosotras? Dime y por favor sin mentiras- dijo Phoe sintiéndose un poco decepcionada de su padre

Hija, escúchame, lo que te voy a contar es muy difícil para mí y espero me puedas comprender y quiero que me escuches hasta el final antes de hacer cualquier comentario- dijo Anthony con determinación

Está bien papa, pero creo que no me va a gustar- dijo Phoe quien estaba en contra de mentir

Pues desde que Archí, Stear y yo conocimos a Candy, los tres nos enamoramos de ella, sin embargo teníamos el acuerdo que respetaríamos la decisión de ella con respecto a quien prefería y yo fui a quien eligió, yo no cabía de la alegría de saber que la niña que yo tanto quería me correspondía – dijo Anthony recordando con ilusión esa parte de su vida

¿Ella te dijo que te amaba? – dijo Phoe sorprendida

No, pero era muy evidente lo que ambos sentíamos, era un amor de niños, algo muy puro, yo era capaz de dar mi vida por ella aunque en ese tiempo era muy joven tenía 14 años y ella 12- dijo Anthony

¿Y después que paso?- dijo Phoe curiosa

Un día, la familia Andrew decidió organizar una cacería para presentar a Candy como miembro oficial de la familia Andrew, yo estaba muy emocionado, ese día yo hice que nos apartáramos de los demás porque estaba decidido a declarar mis sentimientos hacia ella abiertamente, le pediría que fuera mi novia, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo- dijo Anthony recordando con coraje

¿Por qué?- dijo Phoe más interesada

Porque mi caballo cayó en una trampa para zorro, provocando que yo saliera volando, golpeándome la cabeza y quedando inconsciente al instante y Candy ante la impresión se desmayó, ahí ambos fuimos encontrados, solo que ella fue llevada a la mansión en que vivíamos y yo al hospital, ahí le dijeron a la Tía abuela Elroy y a George quien es la mano derecha de Albert que yo estaba en coma y no sabían si iba a o no a despertar, entonces para cuidar el honor familiar fui dado por muerto a la familia, después cuando Albert se entero estuvo de acuerdo con la mentira y envió a Archí, Stear y Candy a Londres, para seguir cubriendo la mentira y ellos no sospechara, finalmente yo desperté, vi que no tenía movilidad en los pies y me entere de la mentira, al principio creí que era lo más horrible que pudieron hacer, pero al final lo acepte pues no quería atar a mis primos a mí y mucho menos a Candy, yo quería que ella fuera feliz y yo no podía hacerlo, espero me comprendas- dijo Anthony resumiendo la situación

¿Comprenderte? Si fue horrible lo que todos hicieron, ¿acaso no pensaron en el dolor que iban a causar cuando la verdad se supiera?- dijo Phoe muy molesta

En ese momento pensé que era lo mejor- dijo Anthony quien sabía que su hija estaba en lo correcto

¿Pero acaso nunca pensaste en buscar a Candy? ¿Ni siquiera cuando ya estuviste bien? – dijo Phoe quien no podía imaginar una mentira con esa

Claro que lo hice, inclusive tu mama fue quien la busco, pero cuando la encontró me dijo que Candy ya se había casado y esperaba un hijo, ahí fue cuando entendí que no era justo que yo llegara a romper su felicidad- dijo Anthony recordando con dolor esas palabras

Ahora lo entiendo, la mujer que mi madre siempre dijo era el verdadero amor de tu vida es Candy- dijo Phoe quien siempre había tenido esa duda

Así es- dijo Anthony aceptando con resignación

Pero, ¿Por qué si amaste tanto a Candy, te casaste con mama? – dijo Phoe atando cabos

Porque, tu mama fue mi mejor amiga, no la amaba con la intensidad que lo hago por Candy, porque no hay que hablar en tiempo pasado, pero le tenía un profundo cariño y admiración y no me arrepiento de eso, es más le agradezco que me haya dado la oportunidad de estar con ella, ya que sin ella yo no te tendría, ni a tu hermana y ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

¿Pero no la amaste? – dijo Phoe un poco decepcionada

Corazón, te mentiría si te digo que si- dijo Anthony viendo que esto lastimaba a su hija

¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? – dijo Phoe cambiando un poco de tema

No lo sé, seguir con mi vida, así como Candy lo hizo- dijo Anthony resignado

¿Y no quieres regresar con el Andrew? – dijo Phoe confundida

Lo único que me interesaba de ellos era Candy, pero si tú quieres que sean tu familia, regresaría- dijo Anthony convencido

No lo sé papa, quiero pensar y procesar todo lo que me contaste- dijo Phoe aun con dudas

Tomate al tiempo que quieras, yo haré lo que tú quieras-dijo Anthony abrazando a su hija

Por otra parte, mientras esto sucedía en la casa de Anthony, Terry llegaba a su casa aun molesto y pensando que haría

¿Papa estas bien? – dijo Matt al ver entrar a su padre furioso

Si hijo- dijo Terry tratando de calmarse sabía que su hijo no tenía por qué pagar las consecuencias

¿Diste con la casa de Phoe?- dijo Matt tratando de cambiar de tema, pues cuando llego a su casa Terry le había pedido la dirección, saliendo corriendo sin dar explicación

Si, ¿Dónde está Candy? – dijo Terry tranquilo

Sigue dormida en su habitación, ¿Qué paso? Dime la verdad, cuando llegue mama lloraba – dijo Matt quien no sabía si sus padres habían discutido o que había pasado

Ven hijo, vamos al estudio, es un poco largo de contar- dijo Terry convencido de que el momento que había temido llegaba

Claro, vamos- dijo Matt

Matt quiero que me escuches y hagas las preguntas que quieras, voy a ser sincero y quiero que sepas que todo lo que paso fue por algo, ahora sabrás cosas que desconocías- dijo Terry dejando todo claro

Me asustas papa, pero prometo escucharte- dijo Matt sentándose frente a su padre

Tú conoces la historia de que tu madre y yo nos conocimos en el San Pablo, tuvimos una relación de amistad, después nos separamos cada uno siguió su camino hasta que un día nos reencontramos y nos casamos- dijo Terry resumiendo la historia que su hijo conocía

Así es- dijo Matt un poco desconfiado

Bueno primero te contare la verdadera historia de tu madre como yo la sé- dijo Terry dando un suspiro

En ese momento Terry comenzó a contar toda la vida de Candy, desde que fue adoptada en el Hogar de Pony, los Leagan, los Andrew, hasta llegar a la muerte de Anthony sin dar la nueva información que ahora conocía

¿Entonces mama vio el accidente?- dijo Matt sorprendido -¿y que paso cuando murió ese joven?

Si Candy vio el accidente y cuando murió ella está muy deprimida al igual que tu tío Archí y Stear, razón por las cual Albert decidió enviarlos al San Pablo- dijo Terry contando la primer versión que conoció

¿Ahí fue donde conociste a mama?- dijo Matt atando cabos

Sí, yo no era la mejor persona, tenía una muy mala relación con tus abuelos y tíos y era un chico problema, pero ella siempre saco lo mejor de mí y poco a poco me enamore de ella- dijo Terry con una sonrisa de lado

¿Pero no mama, amaba al joven que murió?- dijo Matt siguiendo la historia

Así es y cuando yo me entere de su existencia moría de celos cada vez que tu madre lo mencionaba, además de que veía el dolor que ella sentía al recordarlo, por eso me puse como meta que ella lo superara y lo logre- dijo Terry orgulloso de eso

¿Y esto que tiene que ver con la versión que o tengo de ustedes?- dijo Matt sin darle importancia

Que después de que logre que ella lo superara, Candy y yo comenzamos una relación aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitíamos, sin embargo tu tía Eliza estaba enamorada de mí y odiaba a tu madre, por lo cual nos tendió una trampa, con la cual Candy fue expulsaba y yo tome su lugar llegándome del colegio y ella vio que ese mundo no era el que quería vivir y decidió también salirse- dijo Terry recordando con cierto dolor esos días

Qué bueno que tío Albert ya desheredo a los Leagan- dijo Matt convencido

Así es, siguiendo con mi historia, durante algunos años tu mama y yo estuvimos separados, cada uno haciendo lo que quería, ella la enfermería y yo el teatro, hasta que un día nos reencontramos por segundo y comenzamos a ser novios por correspondencia- dijo Terry feliz

Vaya que su historia no es tan sencilla como yo la conocía- dijo Matt preguntándose que mas

Y falta un poco más, yo tenía una compañera de la compañía que estaba enamorada de mí, yo jamás le correspondí, pues para mí la única mujer que existía fue tu mama, eso a ella le molestaba, hasta que un día, una de las luces del teatro iba a caerme a mí y esa compañera me salvo la vida- dijo Terry aun sintiéndose culpable

¿Y qué paso?- dijo Matt comenzando a imaginarse

Ella no pudo volver a caminar, yo me sentía muy culpable y cuando por fin logre reunirme con Candy y que me iba a ver actuar, ella se enteró de lo que había sucedido con mi compañera, quien junto con su madre quería obligarme a casarme con ella- dijo Terry cerrando los puños

Y por supuesto que defendiste tu amor ¿no?- dijo Matt quien de inmediato pensó si él estuviera en ese lugar

Ante las palabras de su hijo, Terry sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y armándose de valor dijo- no hijo, cuando supo lo que había pasado, le dejo el camino libre a Susana, tomo la decisión por los dos y yo no hice nada para contradecirla

Pero ¿Por qué? No acaso era el mor de tu vida- dijo Matt molesto

Era muy joven, supe reaccionar en ese momento y solo vi como tu madre se iba de mi vida y yo solo era un espectador- dijo Terry no orgulloso de su actitud

Jamás lo creí de ti, donde quedo el hecho de siempre luchar por lo que se quiere- dijo Matt decepcionado

Lo siento hijo, pero en ese momento me venció la cual y el deber- dijo Terry un poco avergonzado

¿Y después que paso?- dijo Matt aun sin poder creer que su padre haya hecho eso

Después a los pocos meses yo me case con mi compañera, tenía 18 años mientras que tu madre solo 16, durante un año viví una vida miserable a lado de una mujer que no amaba y esperando que la persona que si tenía mi corazón fuera feliz- dijo Terry siendo sincero

¿Me imagino que mama tampoco fue feliz?- dijo Matt con reproche

Por supuesto que no, nuestro amor había quedado inconcluso, sin un adiós como debía de ser, solo aceptando un error que no fue culpa de nosotros- dijo Terry bajando la mirada

¿Y cómo es que todo acabo bien? Dijo Matt decepcionado de las elecciones de sus padres

Lo que te voy a contar es un poco complicado, un día yo fui a Chicago a presentar una obra, mi esposa no me acompañaba y lo primero que hice fue buscar a Candy quien ya tenía todo el respaldo de Albert, al encontrarla yo la vi muy mal, por más que se había querido hacer la fuerte, el conocer lo de mi matrimonio la había sumido en la depresión y el reencontramos fue algo muy bello para los dos, provocando que por una sola noche fuéramos libres y nos entregáramos al amor, con la promesa de que esa era la única noche de nuestra vida- dijo Terry recordando con cierta nostalgia

¿Yo?- dijo Matt intrigado

Un mes después Candy me dijo que te estábamos esperando y me arme de valor y decidí terminar mi matrimonio, tú fuiste lo que me dio el valor y coraje de hacerlo, no iba a dejar a Candy sola y no pensaba dejarte sin padre- dijo Terry quien no se arrepentía de eso

¿Y que hizo tu esposa?- dijo Matt sorprendido

Cuando le dije se puso muy mal y su padre y hermanos comenzaron a golpearme en todo el cuerpo, provocando que acaba en el hospital, inconsciente y fueron tantos golpes que uno de ellos provocaron que años después me dijeran que no podía volver a tener hijos- dijo Terry quien casi nunca hablaba de ese tema

Por eso nunca tuve hermanos- dijo Matt llegando a esa conclusión

Así es- dijo Terry a quien aún le dolía esa situación

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Adelanto: el próximo que pasara con Albert

Si hay algo que quieran saber me pueden decir, quiero que sea claro para todas

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Ale, Guest, Flor, arleniferreyrapacaya, Luz, Rita Miller, Caroliday, Zafiro Azul Cielo 13 13, Stormaw, Karina Cat, asi como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	10. Chapter 10 Adios Candy

Adiós Candy

Al cabo de unas horas la conversación entre Matt y su padre estaba llegando al tema que Terry aun trataba de explicarse, el joven tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, debido a que no podía creer el hecho de que su padre se haya dejado manipular por una mala mujer y su madre haya sido capaz de renunciar a su amor, cuando ellos no habían hecho nada malo

Comprendo lo que han vivido, pero cuál es la relación de esta conversación con el estado triste de mama- dijo Matt quien quería acabar de atar cabos

Lo que sucede es que a tu mama le han mentido sobre la muerte de aquel joven que se dije fue su primer amor- dijo Terry aceptando este último hecho

¿Cómo? ¿Pero quién? Y que feo- dijo Matt quien jamás se imaginó escuchar algo así

Por qué y quienes están implicados aun no lo tengo claro, solo sé que dentro de ellos estuvo este mismo joven- dijo Terry sin dar nombres

Pero eso es horrible, te imaginas lo que mama sintió, si dices que tú la ayudaste a salir adelante es porque tuvo que ser algo muy fuerte para ella- dijo Matt poniéndose en el lugar de madre

Así es, yo tampoco comprendo cómo alguien fue capaz de eso- dijo Terry sintiendo coraje

¿Sabes quién es él? – dijo Matt curioso

Así es hijo- dijo Terry quien no estaba seguro de hablar o no

¿Quién? Dime, no voy a permitir que nadie lastime a mi mama

Es Anthony Brower, el padre de Phoebe y Melanie- dijo Terry por fin

No eso no puede ser- dijo Matt sorprendido

Yo también me negaba a creerlo, pero así es, desde que tu mama vio a Phoe en Londres observo algo familiar, yo le dije que solo lo estaba imaginando, inclusive discutimos, pero ahora sé que ella reconoció en Phoe a Anthony- dijo Terry diciendo su propia conclusión

¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? – dijo Matt demostrando su preocupación, pues para el ante todo estaban sus padres aunque eso significara olvidarse de su amor

No lo sé, tengo que hablar con Candy, pero, no la pienso presionar – dijo Terry quien con los años había madurado- por eso te pido que no tomes partido por nadie, esto es algo que tu mama y yo tenemos que solucionar

Está bien papa, haremos lo que mama decida- dijo Matt no muy convencido de ello- por cierto, mañana tengo un examen para ver si me admiten en la Universidad e iniciar en el siguiente curso

Qué bueno hijo, te deseo mucha suerte- dijo Terry palmeando el hombro de su hijo

Durante unos minutos más, Terry y su continuaron conversando hasta que Matt dijo que tenía que ir a estudiar, haciendo que su padre también se retirara a descansar

Al entrar a la habitación Terry vio que Candy se había quedo dormida atravesada en la cama, se veía que había estado llorando, ya que tenía las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas

Candy, porque ahora nos tiene que pasar esto, cuando estábamos han bien, te prometo que no permitiré que nadar que haga daño y prometo que no te perderé- pensaba Terry quien para no molestar a la rubia se acostaría en un sillón que había en su habitación

A la mañana siguiente Matt desayuno junto con su padre antes de irse a hacer su examen, por otra parte luego de ducharse Terry llevo el desayuno a la cama de su esposa

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con que ella ya había despertado, por lo que con una sonrisa dijo – Amor te traje el desayuno

Gracias- dijo Candy quien aún estaba medio dormida- pero no tengo mucha hambre

Lo siento, pero tienes que comer ayer no comiste nada desde que llegaste y me preocupo por ti- dijo Terry quien no admitía un no

Tienes razón, no debo dejar que esto me dañe- dijo Candy tratando de convencerse pues estaba muy dolida por todo lo que ha pasado

¿Has pensado que vas a hacer? – dijo Terry colocando la mesita del desayuno a la altura de la rubia

Lo primero que haré es hablar con Archí, yo no voy a ser cómplice en esta mentira- dijo Candy convencida

¿Está segura? ¿No te gustaría que regresáramos a Londres y olvidarnos de todo esto?- dijo Terry quien había llegado a qué era lo mejor

No, yo no pienso escapas de esto y mi vida no tiene por qué cambiar, por una mentira absurda- dijo Candy segura

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Terry esperando que no fuera lo que él estaba pensando

A que a mí el director del hospital me pidió ayuda con base en mis habilidades y destrezas como enfermera, es un proyecto muy importante y no lo voy a dejar por alguien quien al mentirme perdió todo afecto que yo pudiera sentir por el – dijo Candy a quien esta última parte le lastimaba mucho

Pero… Candy, no creo que sea buena idea que sigas trabajando con Anthony, vas a recordar lo que te hizo todos los días- dijo Terry tratando de no demostrar su enojo

Lo sé, pero el escapar seria demostrar lo mucho que me lastimo y me importa, en cambio el seguir con vida demuestra lo contrario, si él y Albert quisieron que todos siguiéramos con nuestras vidas a si va a ser, dejare atrás el pasado- dijo Candy convenciéndose

Pero ¿estas segura? Yo no quiero que sufras- dijera Terry tratando de manejar otra alternativa

Y no sufriré, porque te tengo a ti y a Matt ustedes son los motores de mi vida

Esa respuesta tranquilizo un poco al actor aunque aún no estaba convencido- ¿y si buscas otro hospital? Yo te apoyo vámonos a otra cuidad

No Terry y te voy a pedir un favor- dijo Candy tomándolo de las manos

El que quieras- dijo Terry

Apóyame en esto, dame fuerza ya que quiero hacer otra cocas- dijo Candy viendo a los ojos a Terry

Claro que te apoyo, pero que más quieres hacer- dijo el actor que veía a la rubia muy decidida

Renunciare al apellido Andrew, me duele mucho el saber a qué Anthony siguió la mentira, pero me parte el alma el que Albert lo haya cayado el vio como sufrió y no hizo nada – dijo Candy derramando varias lagrimas

Me imagino y yo te apoyo en lo que quieras hacer- dijo Terry sellando esa promesa con un beso

Gracias, me acompañas al hospital y luego a la mansión Andrew- dijo Candy convencida de que era lo mejor

Claro- dijo Terry levantándose de la cama para listarse

Al cabo de unas horas ambos ya se encontraban en la oficina del director del hospital a Candy le sudaban las manos y Terry esperaba en cualquier momento encontrarse a Anthony

¿Entonces si formara parte en el equipo de trabajo?- dijo el director esperando a que la rubia accediera

Así es, solo quisiera que mi trato el doctor Brower fuera el mínimo- dijo Candy seria

Tratare de que así sea, aunque como sabe él es el director de ese proyector y usted será la enfermera que este en todo momento con el médico, esto es por sus amplios conocimientos – dijo el director quien ya había valorado eso

Está bien, tengo que ser profesional y trabajar con las personas que se me indiquen además es un muy buen proyecto en el que se ayudara a muchas personas- dijo Candy

Por eso quiero a los mejores juntos- dijo el director con determinación

¿Cuándo empezaría?- dijo Candy aun seria

El día de mañana, ahora estamos haciendo las remodelaciones pertinentes en su consultorio- dijo el director

Entonces si es todo, nosotros nos retiramos y espero verlo el día de mañana- dijo Candy levándose estrechando la mano del director

Candy y Terry se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del hospital cuando de repente se encontraron con el rubio quien había ido hablar con el director

Candy- dijo Anthony al ver a la rubia

Buenas tardes Dr. Brower- fue lo único que la rubia dijo pasando a lado del rubio

Espera, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Anthony deteniéndose

No tenemos nada que hablar- dijo Candy sin voltear la espalda

Solo será un momento- dijo Anthony insistiendo

No ha escuchado a mi esposa, no tiene nada que hablar con usted- dijo Terry interponiéndose entre los rubios

Quiero que ella me lo diga- dijo Anthony serio

Está bien, mire Dr. Brower, si me voy a quedar en el proyecto no es por usted, sino porque creo es una propuesta muy buena que ayudara a muchas personas, además de que no voy a detener o cambiar mi vida por usted, lo único que me pido es que nuestros problemas no interfieran la relación de nuestros hijos eso es aparte y no tienen por qué pagar las consecuencias – dijo Candy seria a Anthony – finalmente nuestra relación es exclusivamente laboral

Será como tú quieras Candy- dijo Anthony afrontando las consecuencias de sus actos

También le comunico que no voy a ser partícipe de su mentira, hablare con Archí y no sé qué consecuencias tenga- dijo Candy siguiendo con su actitud seria aunque por dentro no aguantaba las ganas de llorar

Estas en todo tu derecho- dijo Anthony con la transparencia que siempre lo caracterizo

Así como también dejare de ser una Andrew, no quiero pertenecer a una familia donde las personas que más he amado me han traicionado- dijo Candy con un lagrima traicionera escapo por su mejilla

Candy, yo nunca quise hacerte daño- dijo Anthony apretando los puños, sintiéndose impotente ante las palabras de ella

Pero lo hiciste- dijo Candy bajando la guardia

Vámonos mi amor- dijo Terry tomándola por los hombros

Si, solo le digo algo más al Dr. Brower, espero sea un profesional y no mezcle emociones con nuestro trabajo- dijo Candy aguando su coraje

Por supuesto- dijo Anthony dolido- he aguantado mis emociones 23 años no veo porque no he de seguir haciéndolo

Nos vemos mañana – fue lo último que dijo Candy antes de seguir caminando con su esposo

Luego de una hora Candy y Terry llagaron a la mansión Andrew ahí se encontraron que Archí y Anni habían salido junto con sus hijos, por lo que solo se encontraba Albert con su esposa e hijos

Thiago ¿Dónde está Albert?- dijo Terry al encontrar a su cuñado en el jardín

Estaba en el estudio con Gael, creo que están teniendo una conversación un poco intensa- dijo el joven quien era muy parecido a Albert aunque un poco más guapo

¿Crees que tarde mucho? – dijo Candy quien no quería que sus hermanos se enteraran de lo que había hecho su padre

No, ya deben de salir, llevan mucho tiempo – dijo Thiago

Voy a hablar con él, a ver si puedo salvar a Gael de un sermón de Albert- dijo Candy bromeando con el joven

Hubieras llegado antes- dijo Thiago quien se dedicaba a la jardinería de la mansión

Bueno voy a hablar con Albert, por favor que nadie nos interrumpa le puedes decir a tu mama- dijo Candy

Claro Candy- dijo Thiago

Te quedas con Terry- dijo Candy quien había tomado una decisión

No quieres que te acompañe- dijo Terry no muy convencido de quedarse

No, es algo que tengo que hacer sola

Está bien- dijo el actor

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy llego al estudio y entro sin pedir permiso

Gael, tienes que entender que tus acciones tienen consecuencias y voy a permitir que separes a la familia por una locura- decía Albert cuando Candy entro

¿Acaso tu si puedes mentir y lastimar a las personas que supuestamente amas?- dijo Candy desde el marco de la puerta

Candy ¿pero a que te refieres? – dijo Albert completamente extrañado de la actitud de la rubia, pues nuca había interrumpido de esa forma

Gael ¿nos puedes dejar solos? – dijo Candy refiriéndose a su hermano

Claro, yo me voy- dijo el joven levantándose rápidamente – solo ¿dónde está mi hermano?

En el jardín con Terry – fue lo único que dijo Candy aun desde la entrada

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos Albert hablo-¿qué está pasando Candy? Tú no eres así

Yo no era así, pero me acabo de enterar que las dos personas que he amado me han mentido, que aquel que considere mi amigo, compañero, la única persona en quien confiaba ciegamente, a quien le confiaría mi vida o la de mi hijo , prefirió verme sufrir a decirme la verdad y la otra a aquel amor de juventud que significo tanto para mí, que era mi vida y me dio razones por las cuales querer ser mejor para que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí y me destruyo la vida cuando murió- dijo Candy conteniendo las lágrimas- ¿sabes de quien hablo?

Las palabras de la rubia estaban destrozando el corazón del rubio pues sabía a qué refería, por lo que luego de un suspiro dijo- Candy, yo… te lo puedo explicar

No , ya no quiero escuchar explicaciones, lo que hicieron fue horrible y no hay justificación que sea válida para mí, solo vengo a decirte que ya lo sé todo y ya he comenzado con los trámites para renunciar al apellido Andrew, me duele porque dejare a Archí con esta familia tan mentirosa, pero yo ya no quiero nada, no le impediré a Matt regresar, ellos no tienen por qué pagar las consecuencias, y lo que tu decidas hacer me tiene sin cuidado- dijo Candy saliendo del estudio dejando a Albert sin palabras

Cuando llego al jardín donde estaba su esposo le pidió a Gael y Thiago que cuando Archí y Anni llegaran les dijeran que la rubia los esperaba en su casa

Por otra parte Albert veía desde el ventanal de su estudio como la mujer que más había amado se iba de su vida

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí le dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Cómo vieron la actitud de Candy? ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara ahora?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Luz, Ale, guest, Caroliday , Zafiro Azul Cielo 13 13, Katrina Cat, Rita Miller, Stormaw , Flor, Resplandor de Luna, arleniferreyrapacaya, Anfeliz, así como a todas a aquellas que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	11. Chapter 11 Concecuencias

Consecuencias

Albert no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su peor pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, muchos años temió por ese día y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias sin importar que tan crueles puedan ser. En esos momento recordó la última conversación hace 5 años que tuvo con George antes de que su amistad y confianza se perdiera completamente

 _Albert por favor entiende, la tía abuela y yo solo hacíamos todo por tu bien- dijo George discutiendo con el rubio_

 _Por mi bien, no me hagas reír, lo hacían para cuidar el maldito honor de los Andrew, honor que no ha servido para nada, solo para causar dolor- dijo Albert sarcásticamente- pero ahora que la tía Abuela ya no está, te voy a decir que no permitiré que manipules mi vida, ni la de mis sobrinos_

 _Albert, pero eres el patriarca de la familia, es tu deber guiar a la familia, no te puedes ir a viajar por el mundo- dijo George quien conocía los planes del rubio_

 _Quiero recuperar a mi familia- dijo Albert desesperado_

 _Pero ¿Qué le quieres recuperar? Tienes una familia y ellos son los Andrew- dijo George tratando de que el rubio entrara en razón_

 _Los Andrew, ser un Andrew solo me ha traído dolor- dijo Albert siendo sincero_

 _Eso es mentira, has tenido una vida muy cómoda- dijo George molesto_

 _Cómoda, pero muy manipulada- dijo Albert molesto_

 _¿Manipulada? Solo ha sido más sencilla- dijo George quien siempre estuvo a lado del rubio- eras muy joven cuando reviviste el honor que tienes_

 _Quieres que te recuerde, me manipularon para irme a estudiar al San Pablo cuando mi hermana murió aunque yo sabía que Anthony me necesitaba, cuando el murió me dijeron que lo mejor para la familia era darlo por muero que decir que estaba en coma o paralitico sin embargo nunca estuve de acuerdo, viendo como sufrían Candy y mis sobrinos, sin poder decir la verdad, me hicieron creer que el estar enamorado de Candy era algo horrible, pues yo la había adoptado y era mi hija legalmente, cuando conocían mis sentimientos, la abuela y rechazaron a Mía por no venir de una familia con dinero, es más porque sus padres murieron cuando ella era una niña, ninguno fue a mi boda y lo más importante y que más me lastima, me obligaron a poner a Thiago como mi heredero porque no aceptaron que Gael es mi hijo, no soportaron la idea de que el viene del hogar de Pony, yo jamás he hecho una diferencia entre mis hijos, sin embargo hace unos meses Gael encontró los papeles donde dice eso y ahora me odia, yo aún no le decía que era adoptado, es mas a mí eso no me importa él es mi hijo y ahora aparte de que se enteró de su adopción, se enteró que el vale menos que su hermano ya que no será el heredero, siendo el primogénito- dijo Albert cerrando los puños_

 _Pudiste no hacer eso ultimo- dijo George en defensa- decirle desde siempre la verdad_

 _Claro, aunque recuerdo que tú me dijiste que en el lecho de muerte no se niega nada, hasta en ese momento la tía abuela me manipulo pidiéndome que solo Thiago recibiera los derechos- dijo Albert frustrado_

 _Además, sabes que ese derecho le correspondida a Thiago, el si es un Andrew- dijo George_

 _Quiero que sepas que Candy, Gael y Thiago son mis hijos, sin hacer diferencia entre ellos, por eso te voy a pedir que desde ahora nuestro trato sea únicamente profesional, no te quiero volver a ver, no te despido por los años que viste por mí, pero ya no dejare que me manipulen más, no lastimare a nadie más y afrontare las consecuencias de todos mis errores- dijo Albert seguro de su decisión_

Albert ¿estás bien? – dijo Mía sacando a su esposo de sus pensamientos

Este… si ¿qué pasa?- dijo Albert volteando a ver a su esposa

Los niños me dijeron que vino Candy y Terry, pero que cuando salió ella lloraba ¿paso algo entre ustedes? – dijo Mía quien sabía que la rubia era muy importante para el rubio

Ven amor, tengo que contarte algo, después de esto tal vez ya no quieras estar conmigo y lo comprendo- dijo Albert decepcionado de su mismo

Pero… no digas eso, eres el mejor ser humano que he conocido- dijo Mía tomando las manos de esposo

Ante esas palabras Albert solo sonrió dolido- escúchame y al final pregunta lo que quieras

Claro, dime- dijo Mía sabiendo que era algo grave

Su sabes que hace años adopte a Candy por petición de mis sobrinos, entre ellos uno de nombre Anthony, el cual toda la familia sabe que murió cuando era muy joven, razón por la que todos los años organizamos una ceremonia en su honor, él estaba muy enamorado de Candy y ella de él, inclusive yo pensé que se casarían cuando fueran más grandes, el día que supuestamente murió no fue así, si sufrió un accidente, cayéndose del caballo, pero la tía abuela junto con George decidieron darlo por muerto para cuidar el honor de los Andrew, Anthony estuvo en coma unos meses, después el despertó y no podía mover los pies, se decidió seguir con la mentira ente todos al final el mismo Anthony nos pidió callar y de todo esto yo estaba enterado, nunca estuve de acuerdo, pero no dije nada- dijo Albert avergonzado de sí mismo

Pero eso es horrible, te imaginas lo que sufrió Candy o Archí cuando su primo murió, como pudiste seguir esa mentira, siempre pensé que la tía abuela y George no era buenas personas, pero esto es muy cruel, tu sabes que no estuve de acuerdo en varias cosas, como el rechazo hacia a Gael, por eso decidí alejar a mis hijos de ellos, pero tú, esto es impensable- dijo Mía soltando las manos de su esposo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida- ¿ y Candy descubrió la verdad?

Así es, se encontró con el mismo Anthony- dijo Albert quien sabía que debía ser sincero

Me imagino como se siente, tu eres alguien muy importante para ella y esto fue traición Albert- dijo Mía decepcionada de quien pensó era el hombre perfecto

Mía, por favor apóyame- dijo Albert al ver la reacción de su esposa

Es que… es algo que jamás pensé de ti, eras alguien a quien yo admiraba desde que te conocí en el hogar de Pony, cuando me ayúdate a adoptar a Gael fuiste un héroe para mí y cuando me pediste matrimonio te convertiste en un sueño hecho realidad, ya que era alguien incansable para mí y ahora no sé qué veo en ti, te amo, pero dame tiempo- dijo Mía saliendo del estudio dejando solo a su esposo

Mama ¿estás bien? – dijo Gael quien se encontró con Mía en el pasillo

Si corazón ¿dónde está tu hermano? – dijo Mía quien nuca había hecho diferencia entre Gael y Thiago

Está en el comedor, vamos a comer, solo que yo vine por ti y papa- dijo Gael a quien no pasó desapercibido que Mía estaba triste

Coman ustedes, no creo que tu padre baje y yo… necesito descansar, pero acompaña a tu hermano ¿no están Nat y Stear? – dijo Mía quien quería mucho a todos

Si, están con Thiago- dijo Gael quien ya había dado la petición de Candy

Qué bueno así no estarán solos, si necesitan algo estoy en la habitación de huéspedes- dijo Mía sin dar más explicación

Claro mama- dijo Gael regresando al comedor con su hermano y primos

Mientras tanto en casa de Candy y Terry Archí y Anni ya se encontraban esperando que fuera lo que tan importantemente le tenía que decir la rubia

¿Qué pasa Candy?, nos dijo Thiago que viniéramos- dijo Archí sentado frente a la rubia

Anni, amor ¿nos dejarían solos? – dijo Candy viendo a Terry a su amiga

Claro Candy- dijo Anni un poco extrañada

¿Esta segura? – dijo Terry no muy convencido

Si- dijo Candy quien sabía que era un tema delicado con Archí

Está bien, el dejo- dijo Terry saliendo junto a la pelinegra

Archí lo que te voy a contar es grave y hubiera no querido saberlo, pero yo no voy a mentir y menos a ti que eres como mi hermano- dijo Candy dando un suspiro

¿Qué pasa Candy? – dijo Archí preocupado sabiendo que en pocas ocasiones Candy hablaba tan enserio

Anthony está vivo, la tía abuela y Albert siempre lo supieron- dijo Candy de una vez

¿Cómo? Eso es imposible- dijo Archí sumamente sorprendido

En ese momento Candy comenzó a contar todo dese que encontró al rubio en el hospital, lo que este le dijo y la discusión con Albert

Pero como se atrevieron a hacer eso- dijo Archí muy molesto apretando lo puños- Albert vio como me desmorone al perder a Stear, el sabía que Anthony y mi hermano eran las personas más importantes para mí, Stear sufrió su muerte, le lloro

Yo me hago esas mismas preguntas, Albert vio como sufrimos por Anthony y no entiendo como Anthony siguió la mentira ¿acaso no se preguntó cuánto nos dolió?- dijo Candy siendo sincera

¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Anthony? – dijo Archí quien no sabía que pensar, se sentía traicionado y necesitaba una explicación

Si, te falta escuchar otra información, es el padre de Phoebe y Melanie, así que ya conoces a tus sobrinas- dijo Candy con cierto sarcasmo

Es que… porque Anthony no nos dijo nada, lo creo de la tía abuela a quien solo le importaba el honor, pero Albert esto es horrible- dijo Archí tratando de buscar una explicación

No lo sé, yo decidí dejar de ser una Andrew- Dijo Candy triste- esta mentira me sobrepasa

Pero Candy… ¿estas segura? – dijo Archí sorprendido

Si- dijo Candy segura

Yo no sé, por el momento estoy muy decepcionado de Albert y quiero hablar con Anthony, me tiene que decir porque nos hizo esto- dijo Archí pensando en sus posibilidades

Yo solo que ahora solo puedo contar contigo- dijo Candy triste

Sabes que siempre, pero creo que esto necesita una buena explicación- dijo Archí tratando de convencerse de eso

Por unas horas más Archí y Candy continuaron conversando, Anni y Terry se les unieron, hasta que caballero Conrwell decidió que era hora de marcharse dejando a el matrimonio Grandchester sin tener una idea muy clara de que haría

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, Anthony llegaba a su casa luego de un día de trabajo pesado, además de que había comenzado s sentirse mal

Papa ¿estás bien? – dijo Phoe al ver entrar a su padre

Sí, estoy bien solo tuve mucho trabajo- dijo Anthony mostrando su mejor actuación

Pero está muy pálido- dijo Phoe preocupada

Estoy bien corazón ¿Dónde está tu hermana? – dijo Anthony para cambiar la conversación

Ya se quedó dormida- dijo Phoe quien se había asegurado de que su hermana se bañara y se fuera a dormir temprano

Ya es tarde, tú también deberías haberte dormido- dijo Anthony viendo a su hija

Sí, pero me quede leyendo un libro, además quería esperarte- dijo Phoe quien era muy cercana a su padre

¿Ya cenaste? – dijo Anthony preocupado por su hija

Ya ¿y tú? – dijo Phoe

Ya en el hospital, así que señorita es momento de que usted se vaya a dormir, ya es tarde-dijo Anthony jugando con su hija

Claro papa, ya estás aquí- dijo Phoe dando un beso en la mejilla de su padre antes de salir corriendo a su habitación

En ese momento Anthony se fue a su habitación, se dio una ducha y se recostó en su cama, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el cual sabia estaba provocado por el estrés que había estado viviendo

Candy, solo espero que me perdones, cometí un grave error contigo, jamás debí mentir, espero que Archí también me pueda perdonar- pensaba Anthony mirando a techo- lo único que me reconforta es que todos los días tendré la dicha de verte

Finalmente Archí decidió que esa noche él y su familia se mudarían a un hotel, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y quería pensar con la cabeza fría antes de tomar decisiones, la única que sabía que estaba pasando era Anni, para Nat y Stear fue extraño pero no dijeron nada

Gael ¿puedo pasar? – dijo Thiago antes de entrar a la habitación de su hermano

Claro ¿qué pasa?- dijo Gael ya cuando su hermano estaba con el

Algo muy extraño está pasando- dijo Thiago quien había comenzado a atar cabos

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Gael quien pensaba lo mismo, pero quería saber la perspectiva de su hermano

Ve, Candy viene discute con papa y sale llorando, papa no ha salido de su estudio en toda la tarde, mama habla con papa y sale llorando del estudio y por lo que veo se fue a la habitación de huéspedes, esa que siempre esta lista, Tío Archí va a hablar con Candy y regresa y se lleva a Nat y Stear a quedarse en un hotel cuando aquí viven ¿no te parece Extraño?- dijo Thiago dando su conclusión

Tal vez papa es el responsable- dijo Gael pensando

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Thiago sin entender

Por qué me estaba regañando sobre que no debo fijarme en Phoe cuando llego Candy muy molesta y le reclamo a el que era un mentiroso y tú sabes que Candy es muy dulce, nunca la había visto así- dijo Gael siendo sincero

¿Crees que se haya enterado de que vamos a tener un hermano? – dijo Thiago pensando alternativas

No creo eso la hubiera puesto triste, no molesta, yo siento que papa oculta cosas y no es tan bueno como pensamos- dijo Gael sincerándose con su hermano

No lo creo- dijo Thiago pero con algo de duda

Pues solo nos queda esperar a ver qué pasa- dijo Gael quien se comenzaba a preguntar qué era lo que estaba haciendo su padre

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capitulo

Esta es mi última semana de vacaciones por eso quise escribir lo que más pidiera

¿Qué tan culpable creen a Albert? ¿Cómo les gustaría que fuera la personalidad de Gael?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Resplandor de Luna, Anette Celestte, Karina Cat, Flor, Jane, Luz, Anfeliz, MARIA 1972, Stormaw, arleniferreyrapacaya, Caroliday , Guest , así como todas que leen de forma anónima

Espero su reviwes


	12. Chapter 12 Sin pensar en las acciones

Actuar sin saber que es correcto

Al llegar a la habitación Mía se recostó en la cama y comenzó a recordar como había comenzado su relación con Albert, como al principio lo vio como un imposible y poco a poco su sueño se hizo realidad, primer recuerdo cuando Candy los presento

 _Albert mira te presento a Mía, ella es mi compañera en el hospital, pero hora que me voy a NY con Terry ayudara a la hermana María con el hogar de Pony, ahora que la señora Pony murió- dijo Candy quien quería quedarse más tiempo, pero Terry la necesitaba, ya que había sido golpeado por la familia de Susana_

 _Hola mucho gusto soy Mía- dijo Ella tímidamente_

 _Hola un placer, Albert Andrew- dijo el rubio con la calidez que lo caracterizaba_

El segundo recuerdo fue cuando después de unos meses había comenzado una amistad muy cercana con el rubio quien iba por lo menos dos veces a la semana al hogar, jugaba con los niños y veía que tuvieran lo necesario, ya que Candy tenía mucho tiempo que no iba, era un día de invierno cuando sus vidas cambiaron

 _La tormenta de nieve esta horrible- dijo la hermana María viendo por la ventana – un mal momento para salir_

 _Esperen, creo que escucho algo- dijo Mía poniendo atención- es el yanto de un niño allá afuera, voy a air_

 _Esta horrible, mejor quédense aquí, yo voy-dijo Albert comenzando a colocarse su abrigo_

 _Pero es peligroso- dijo la hermana María_

 _Si es un pequeño no lo podemos dejar – dijo Albert determinado_

 _En ese momento el rubio salió, con dificultad para caminar y ver, pero regresando minutos después con un bulto entre sus manos_

 _Dámelo- dijo Mía preocupada por la salud del pequeño_

 _Ella los reviso, vio que tenía fiebre, le quito las cobijas que lo envolvían que estaba mojadas por la nieve mientras le hablaba con palabras de cariño, minutos después el niños dormía en los brazos de ella_

 _Creo que este pequeño necesita un nombre, no tiene identificación- dijo la hermana María_

 _Tú te llamaras Gael- dijo Mía jugando con el niño_

 _Me gusta Gael- dijo Albert también jugando con el niño_

El último recuerdo que llego a su mente fue el momento en que su vida cambio por completo

 _Albert ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Mía estando muy nerviosa_

 _Claro, yo también quiero hablar contigo y comentarte algo muy importante- dijo Albert igual de nervioso que ella_

 _Tu primero- dijo Mía esperando lo peor_

 _Mira, sé que tú eres una mujer completamente independiente, culta y sumamente inteligente, que no va con lo que la sociedad rige, sin embargo me gustaría que pasamos el resto de la vida juntos, te amo, llevamos un año conociéndonos y no necesito más, sino comparte mis sentimientos lo entenderé, me atrevo a hacer esto, porque por primera vez quiero hacer lo que mi corazón me dicta- dijo Albert diciendo todo de una ves_

 _Albert, yo te iba a decir que confiando en la amistad que teníamos que si me ayudabas a poder adoptar a Gael, ya que como madre soltera la ley no me permite, aunque después nos divorciáramos, porque yo también te amo, pero no creí que tus sentimientos me correspondieran- dijo Mía sumamente feliz_

 _Entonces es un si- dijo Albert feliz y dichoso_

 _Si, con la condición que nuestro primer hijo sea Gael- dijo Mía segura de eso ultimo_

 _Creo que lo es desde que lo encontramos el día de nieve- dijo Albert quien tenía el mismo sentimiento_

Después de eso Mía se fue quedando profundamente dormida

Por otro lado, durante toda la noche Albert no salió del estudio, pensaba una y otra vez como se había dejado manipular por tantos años, sin pensar en que lastimaría a las personas que más quería y ahora decepcionaba a la persona que amaba con la posibilidad de perder su amor, el cual había sido muy difícil de ganar. Thiago y Gael se quedaron a dormir en la misma habitación ya que no entendían lo que pasaba y Mía no podía creer de lo que había sido capaz el amor de su vida

En la madrugada Albert salió del estudio dispuesto a confrontar la situación con su esposa, la necesitaba y sabía que ella sería su único apoyo y refugio en esta situación. Al llegar a su habitación se preocupó al no encontrarla ahí, fue a la habitación de Thiago y al no verlo sus mayores temores se hacían realidad, pero al verlo dormido junto con su hermano se tranquilizó un poco

Al llegar a la habitación de huéspedes, Albert vio a su esposa dormida sobre la cama, se veía que había estado llorando, hecho que lo hizo sentirse miserable.

Mía, amor- dijo Albert entrando a la habitación, pero sin obtener respuesta- Mía despierta, Mía, amor, no me asustes, despierta, amor

Al no recibir respuesta, el rubio trato de moverla para despertarla, sin éxito

Amor, Mía- dijo Albert desesperado, en ese momento el tomo en sus brazos y salió con ella, camino por el pasillo – Gael, Gael

¿Qué pasa papa? ¿Porque traes a mama? – dijo Gael asustado

No despierta, tranquilo todo va a estar bien, voy al hospital cuida a tu hermano- dijo Albert caminado hacia las escaleras tratando de no asustar más a su hijo- todo va a estar bien

Está bien papa, cuida a mama- dijo Gael preocupado t viendo la desesperación en la cara de su padre

Para Albert los segundos era horas, el chofer manejaba a lo más rápido que podía, pero para el rubio sentía como la vida se estaba yendo en ese momento

Mía, amor, por favor despierta, te necesito, no puede dejarnos, tus hijos te necesitan, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, perdóname si yo ocasione esto- decía Albert hablándole con ternura

Por otra parte en la casa de la familia Grandchester se vivía una situación tensa, pues desde que Candy se levantó ese día la discusión había comenzado con su esposo

Candy ¿realmente estas convencida de querer hacer esto?-dijo Terry mientras se vestía

Si Terry, yo me comprometí con el hospital y si soy profesional tengo que ir- dijo Candy ya un poco fastidiada

Pero si te tomas unos días no creo que haya problema- dijo Terry tratando de buscar alguna alternativa

No, porque esos días ya los tome y ya no tengo más excusas – dijo Candy con el firme propósito de no discutir

¿Estas prepara a enfrenarlo? No lo has visto desde el día que supiste la verdad – dijo Terry quien no quería ni mencionar su nombre

Amor, si algo tengo claro es que Anthony siguió su vida así lo decidió él y yo también hice mi vida- dijo Candy segura de eso convenciendo a su esposo

Si tú lo crees, confió en ti- dijo Terry a quien no le parecía que su esposa trabajara con el jardinero

Al cabo de una hora la rubia llego al hospital donde se encontró con Albert quien se veía desesperado, al principio pensó en no hablarle pero al verlo tan angustiado se acerco

¿Qué paso Albert? ¿Los niños están bien? – dijo Candy preocupada ya que al ver el rostro del rubio supo que algo estaba mal

Candy, es Mía- dijo Albert quien se sentía realmente mal

¿Qué paso? – dijo Candy

Ayer tuvimos una pequeña discusión, en la mañana cuando trate de despertarla no reaccionaba estaba desmayada, por favor Candy ve que puedes hacer, nadie me dice nada- dijo Albert quien ya llevaba unas horas ahí- ella está embarazada

Está bien, ahora entro y veo que puedo hacer- dijo Candy dando animo a su amigo e ingresando rápidamente al hospital

Luego de una hora la rubia salió junto con la doctora que estaba llevando el caso de la esposa de Albert

¿Usted es el familiar de Mía Andrew?- dijo la medico

Sí, soy su esposo Albert Andrew- dijo Albert presentándose- ¿Qué tiene mi esposa?

A su esposa se le subió la presión, lo que provoco que se desmayara, ella ya está siendo estabilizada y en unas horas la pasaremos a su habitación, se quedara un día en observación y es conveniente que no esté bajo altos niveles de estrés ya que puede sufrir preeclampsia- dijo la doctora antes de irse

Gracias doctora- dijo Albert un poco más tranquilo- Candy podemos hablar

Ahora no, estoy trabando, espero que Mía este bien, además yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo Candy antes de irse

Ante esas palabras Albert sabía que no era el mejor momento para continuar la conversación

En ese momento Candy se fue al consultorio que compartía con Anthony para empezar su trabajo, el rubio aún no había llegado hecho que la tranquilizaba

Hola, buenos días Candy- dijo Anthony al entrar al consultorio

Hola buenos días Dr. Brower- dijo Candy con frialdad

Me puedes decir Anthony, no es necesaria la formalidad- dijo Anthony extrañado

Es necesaria ya que nuestro trato es únicamente profesional- dijo Candy seria

Si así lo deseas así será- dijo Anthony molesto, pues no era simplemente el jovencito dulce que solía ser, la vida lo había enseñado a expresar sus sentimientos

Así que el famosísimo Dr. Brower comienza a trabajar formalmente aquí – dijo un medico entrando al consultorio de Anthony

Tobías ¿cuándo vas a aprender a tocar la puerta?- dijo Anthony quien era muy amigo de medico

Algún día- dijo Tobías bromeando

Mira, te presento a mi colaboradora la enfermera Candy White Andrew- dijo Anthony presentando a la rubia

Es Grandchester y un placer conocerlo- dijo Candy saludando al medico

Un gusto, mi nombre es Tobías Eaton- dijo el médico con una sonrisa juguetona- bueno yo los dejo trabajar y Anthony me gustaría verte antes de que te fueras tengo algo importante que hablar contigo

Claro, al rato voy a tu consultorio- dijo Anthony imaginándose de que se trataba

Mientras Anthony y Candy comenzaban su trabajo en el hospital, con pesar por parte de ambos y un ambiente muy tenso. Archí se debatía entre tocar y no la puerta de la casa donde se encontraría con su primo

Luego de unos minutos se armó de valor y toco, siendo recibido por Phoe a quien ahora veía con más cariño y amor

Hola señor Archivald- dijo Phoe abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa

Hola Phoe, no me digas señor Archivald, dejémoslo en Archí- dijo el feliz de ver a su sobrina y lo parecida que era a su padre

Está bien, si usted, bueno si tú lo pides no hay problema- dijo Phoe bromeando

¿Nat y Stear vienen con usted? – dijo Phoe curiosa

No ellos están con su mama, ya que nos cambiaremos de casa y fueron por sus cosas- dijo Archí un poco apenado y triste por esa situación

Espero que no sea por culpa de mi padre- dijo Phoe triste ya que se imaginaba que estaba pasando

¿Tú lo sabes? – dijo Archí sorprendido

En parte, bueno mi mama siempre me dijo que mi padre había entregado todo su amor a solo una mujer, quien era todo para él y por quien él había renunciado a su familia sin darme nombres y ahora mi padre me dijo que esa persona es la señora Candy- dijo Phoe a quien no le había costado trabajo atar los cabos

Entonces sabes que soy tu tío y que siempre vi a tu papa como un hermano más- dijo Archí sincerándose

Solo que es mi tío- dijo Phoe con una sonrisa tímida

¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?- dijo Archí emocionado

Claro- dijo Phoe feliz- ahora somos familia y Nat y Stear son mis primos

Así es, solo que ellos aún lo saben y Candy y yo nos acabamos de enterar o que está pasando, esto también es nuevo para nosotros- dijo Archí siendo sincero

Lo sé- dijo Phoe bajando la mirada

Así que antes de hacer juicios me gustaría hablar con tu papa ¿Esta? – dijo Archí diciendo su propósito

No, está trabajando y dijo que regresaría noche- dijo Phoe quien estaba al tanto de todo

Te importa si lo espero y me gustaría conocerte más y a tu hermanita, para mi Anthony era como un hermano para mí y cuando supimos que murió fue algo horrible para mí y para mi hermano y el saber que está vivo me llena de alegría aunque no te mentiré diciéndote que no me molesto lo que hizo- dijo Archí quien toda la noche había pasado debatiéndose que hacer

Está bien, si tú me prometes que me contaras como era papa de joven y cómo fue que se enamoró de la mama de Matt- dijo Phoe haciendo un trato

Trato hecho- dijo Archí estrechando la mano de la joven

En ese momento Phoe horneaba unas galletas para su hermana, así que aprovechando la situación invito a su tío a convivir con ellas

Continuara

Hola chicas a que les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué creen que pasara? Ya que por lo que ven la historia no solo será Anthony y Candy

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Resplandor de la Luna,Josie, Karina Cat, Luz, Stormaw , arleniferreyrapacaya, anmoncer1708 , HaniR así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews, son mi motor para seguir


	13. Chapter 13 Archivald

Archivald

Durante todo el día la relación de Anthony y Candy había sido sumamente tensa, al grado de que ambos quería que pronto terminara el día, cuando yo fin llego la tarde Anthony fue el primo en terminar, por lo que guardo los papeles que estaba leyendo, se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta

Hasta mañana señora Grandchester- dijo Anthony cuando tomo la manija de la puerta

Creo que el señora Grandchester es demasiado ¿no crees?- dijo Candy a quien no le había gustado como la había llamado

Usted quiere una relación formal, solo trabajo ¿no es así? Porque yo así trato a las enfermeras que trabajan conmigo- dijo Anthony con actitud seria, se había hartado de que toda la mañana ella le recordara su relación laboral, además de que no se sentía muy bien

Claro que nuestra relación solo es formal, sola que creo que me puedes llamar Candy sin más- dijo Ella ya que le había dolido la actitud de Anthony

No, porque eso lo hace personal y si no mal recuerdo tu no fuiste quien estableció el llamarnos por apellido y no tengo tiempo de continuar esta conversación, nos vemos mañana- dijo Anthony saliendo del consultorio dejando a Candy sin palabras

Al cabo de unos minutos Anthony toco la puerta de su amigo Tobías quien ya tenía tiempo esperándolo

Hasta que te apareces- dijo Tobías en forma de broma

Créeme que no tengo ganas de escuchar tus bromas- dijo Anthony serio

Vaya, creo que tuviste un mal día con la bella enfermera- dijo Tobías burlándose

Ni me lo recuerdes, yo no sé qué voy a hacer para poder estar cerca de ella, todo en ella me atrae, la sigo amando como cuando era un niño – dijo Anthony sentándose en el cómodo sillón del consultorio de su amigo

Ni hablar, creo que tu situación si es complicada- dijo Tobías sentándose en frente de el- pero creo que es el menor de tus problemas

¿Por qué? Que pasa, dime que salió en los últimos estudios- dijo Anthony desesperado

No hay buenas noticias, no estas respondiendo al tratamiento- dijo Tobías de una ves

Al escuchar esto Anthony no podía creerlo, se levantó dio un fuerte golpe a la pared y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, parando varias veces la manos por el cabello

Anthony tranquilízate, no vas a ganar nada estando así – dijo Tobías levantándose para tratar de calmar a su amigo

Como quieres que me calme, no me importa lo que pase conmigo, no quiero dejar a mis hijas solas- dijo Anthony volviendo a sentar

Es que tienes que decirle a alguien de tu confianza tu problema, no vas a poder con esto solo- dijo Tobías tratando de que entrara en razón

¿Cuánto tiempo? – dijo Anthony sin ver a su amigo

No más de un año- dijo Tobías tan desecho como el rubio

¿Y qué se puede hacer? – dijo Anthony quien comenzaba a formar un plan en su cabeza

Solo dar medicamento que atenué los síntomas- dijo Tobías

¿Puedes buscar todo lo que me pueda ayudar? – dijo Anthony levantándose y saliendo del consultorio

Claro, sabes que te apoyo en todo- dijo Tobías quien hubiera quedado hacer más

Cuando Anthony salió del hospital se encontró con Candy y Terry, ya que este último había ido a recoger a su esposa debido a que salió temprano de la obra de teatro

Nos vemos Dr. Brower- dijo Candy al ver salir a Anthony

Sin embargo, Anthony solo voltio a ver a la pareja sin contestar nada, solo siguió caminando, se sentía frustrado por no poder hacer nada con su problema como para sufrir porque veía como el amor de su vida estaba en brazos de otro

Para Candy fue doloroso que Anthony no contestara su despedida, por lo cual se hizo la promesa de que todo con Anthony había terminado desde que él había decidido mentir sobre que estaba vivo

Pero, para Terry fue evidente como su esposa aun sufría por el rubio, lo que provoco su furia

Ya viste como tu jardinerito, ni responde- dijo Terry quien no pensaba lo que decía

No es mi jardinerito, es solo el Dr. Con quien trabajo – dijo Candy restándole importancia

Entonces la familia Andrew se enorgullece de su honor, pero no enseña educación- dijo Terry aun molesto

No quiero discutir, vamos a casa- dijo Candy con fastidio caminado dirección a su hogar- por cierto solo voy a cambiarme y regreso, Mía está en el hospital, no sé si Albert quiera que cuide de los niños

¿Lo vas a poyar después de lo que paso?- dijo Terry sorprendido

Así es- dijo Candy con determinación- estoy muy molesta con Albert por no decirme la verdad sobre Anthony y ver como sufría, pero no olvido todo lo que hizo por mí y el cariño que le tengo es mayor , además , Gael y Thiago son mis hermanos

Hay veces que no te entiendo Candy- dijo Terry quien tenía otra forma de ver la vida

Tú perdonaste a tu padre después de todo lo que te hizo y ahora llevas una buena relación con tus hermanos y yo no dije nada, ahora solo quiero saber si cuento o no contigo- dijo Candy seria

Si cuentas conmigo, por cierto que tiene Mía – dijo Terry ya relajándose un poco

Al parecer se le subió mucho la presión y se desmayó, va a estar toda la noche en el hospital- dijo Candy

Si quieres tu ve al hospital y yo voy a casa de Albert y traigo a los niños a la casa, yo lo cuido deben estar preocupados y más in Archí ya no está con ellos – dijo Terry cambiando de actitud

Gracias, había olvidado que Archí se iba a ir a un hotel unos días- dijo Candy quien ya iba un poco más animada – entonces yo regreso al hospital

¿Qué te parece si voy con Anni le cuento la situación y me imagino que va a querer ir a ver a Mía por lo que me llevo a los niños? – dijo Terry planeando la situación

Gracias Terry, por eso te amo – dijo Candy despidiéndose de su esposo- ¿pero no serán mucho niños?

No, además les justa estar juntos y adoran al tío Terry- dijo el actor con arrogancia

Está bien- dijo Candy riendo

Mientras tanto en la casa de Anthony, Phoebe y Archí estaban dando fin a su conversación que les había llevado casi toda la tarde

¿Entonces papa se enamoró de la mama de Matt desde que la vio? – dijo Phoe quien no sabía esa parte de la historia

Así es, ni mi hermano ni yo sabíamos que ellos se habían visto en el portal y claro en la primera fiesta que nosotros invitamos a Candy, tu papa no se despegó ni un momento, porque el trato era que no pelearíamos y aceptaríamos la elección de ella- dijo Archí recordando con alegría esa anécdota

¿Y en qué momento asumieron que ella ya había elegido? – dijo Phoe quien quería saber más de su padre

Cuando la fiesta termino, era muy obvio que para Candy solo existía el- dijo Archí con una sonrisa en los labios

¿Tú crees que si mi padre no hubiera tenido el accidente, se habría casado con Candy? – dijo Phoe quien quería conocer que tan profundos eran los sentimientos de su padre

Sin duda, era muy notorio que su amor era correspondido y ambos amaban pasar el tiempo juntos, por eso cuando en la cacería desaparecieron para nadie fue sorpresa- dijo Archí triste ya que aún se pregunta si algo habría cambiado si él hubiera encontrado antes a su primo

¿Y no tuvo celos tu hermano y tu cuando vieron que mi padre era el ganador? – dijo Phoe curiosa

No, porque siempre nos vemos como hermanos – dijo Una voz a la espalda de Archí

¿Anthony? – dijo Archí levantándose rápidamente y sorprendido de verlo, por lo que sin pensar lo abrazo

Yo también te extrañe- dijo Anthony sin deshacer el abrazo

Tenemos mucho que hablar- dijo Archí recobrando la compostura

Claro, solo deja saludo a mis hijas y si quieres en el estudio hablamos- dijo Anthony quien estaba sumamente feliz

Perfecto- dijo Archí volviendo a sentarse en su lugar

Corazón ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Anthony dando un beso en la frente de su hija

Conociéndote un poco papa- dijo Phoe haciendo alusión a Archí

Espero que no te haya contado cosas malas de mi- dijo Anthony riendo

No, solo que nos tienes que enseñar a cultivar rosas y sobre todo una en especial- dijo Phoe quien ya había escuchado de la Dulce Candy

Claro mi amor, pero ahora dime ¿Dónde está tu hermana? – dijo Anthony al no ver a su pequeña

Estuvo jugando toda la tarde en el jardín y se quedó dormida- dijo Phoe quien siempre cuidaba de su hermanita

Vaya no quiero despertarla, estaré en el estudio con Archí, cualquier cosa que necesiten me hablas- dijo Anthony caminado con paso cansado hacia el estudio

Ya dentro del mismo, Anthony tomo haciendo tras el escritorio, mientras que Archí se colocó en frente

¿Desde dónde quieres que comience?- dijo Anthony yendo a punto

¿Quiero saber por qué?- dijo Archí serio ya que esa pregunta estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza

Primero para mí fue horrible lo que la familia había hecho, no podía creer que hubieran dicho que yo había muerto por que no sabían si iba a despertar, eso jamás se lo perdone a la tía abuela, segundo quise regresar, pero eso los obligaría a estar conmigo y no digas que no, porque sería lo que yo hubiera hecho por ti o por Stear y no quería atarlos a mí, no sabía si iba o no a volver a caminar y no quería atar a Candy a una vida en la que solo cuidaría de un paralitico, yo para ella quería regalarle el mundo, quería que viviera todo lo que nuestro apellido le ofrecía y la vida e había quietado cuando niña, quería recompensar esos años viviendo con los Leagan y quería demostrarle que yo la amo por sobre todas las cosas ella es mi mundo, y si se quedaba conmigo no lo podría hacer y cuando estuve bien, quise regresar pero ya era tarde ella estaba casada e iba a tener un hijo- dijo Anthony recordando con frustración cuando se entero

¿Y nuestro sufrimiento que?- dijo Archí molesto

Lo siento, yo también la pase muy mal- dijo Anthony triste

Te imaginas como fue para mí y para Stear perderte, eras nuestro hermano, sabes que jamás volvimos a tocar la Gaita porque pensamos que si ya no éramos los tres no valía la pena- dijo Archí con coraje dejando derramar una lágrima

Lo siento, en ese momento creí que era lo mejor y la segunda vez el haber perdido a Candy me cegó- dijo Anthony sincerándose

Te comprendo, pero sabes cómo te necesite cuando Stear murió, aun no lo supero, quería que estuviera ahí y me dijeras que todo iba a estar bien, que Stear murió haciendo lo que más amaba, pero estuve solo, no soy tan fuerte- dijo Archí quebrándose y dejando que sus sentimientos hablaran

Perdóname, para mí también la muerte de Stear fue muy dolorosa, yo siempre los extrañe y los quise en mi vida y si pudiera cambiar mi lugar con Stear lo haría y me duele que no me pude despedir de él, no pude decirle que lo admiraba y que siempre quise ser como él y su gran ingenio- dijo Anthony también desarmándose

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ambos perdimos a Stear y aun no comprendo por qué no te importo nuestro dolor y actuaste de forma egoísta, cuando tú no eras así. Sin embargo no volveré a perder un hermano, así es que no sé cómo quede tu relación con los demás, pero yo te quiero en mi vida, la de mi esposa e hijos, tienes dos sobrinos maravillosos- dijo Archí hablando con el corazón

Lo sé, ya los conocí y Nathalia es una belleza no creo que lo haya sacado de ti y Stear todo un caballero, aunque creo que cambiaron carácter con respecto a ti y a Stear – dijo Anthony bromeando

Creo que si- dijo Archí pensando en esa situación

Pero con respecto a no perderme no puedo prometer mucho- dijo Anthony bajando la mirada

¿Por qué, no entiendo? – dijo Archí extrañado

Te voy a confesar algo que nadie sabe y nadie debe saber, solo tú y promete que no dirá nada – dijo Anthony armándose de valor

Claro ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Archí preocupado

Hace algunos años tuve problemas de salud, dolores de cabeza, hemorragias nasales, mareos y muchos síntomas mas, fui al médico hay me hicieron muchos estudios, me dijeron que ellos pensaba que era, yo no lo podía creer y me negué a aceptarlo, incluso a Phoe le dije que solo esta cansancio y estrés, pero que todo está bien, sin embargo me he sometido a muchos tratamientos experimentales y ninguno con éxito y el ultimo no dio resultado y mi condición cada vez es peor y hoy me dijeron que no tengo mucho tiempo – dijo Anthony tratando de ser fuerte

¿Y qué es lo que tienes?- dijo Archí muy preocupado

Leucemia crónica, ya me sometí a varios tratamientos, pero ninguno dio resultado y lo único que me preocupa son mis hijas- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

No, no, Anthony no me puedes estar diciendo esto, te acabo de recuperar – dijo Archí desesperado, levantándose de su lugar pasando sus manos por su cabello

Por favor Archí tranquilízate- dijo Anthony yendo a su lado

Papa, Melanie despertó y te busca- dijo Phoe desde el otro lado de la puerta

Ahora vuelvo Archí- dijo Anthony saliendo del estudio

Continuara

Hola chicas a que les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Pido una disculpa por la demora, pero esto de ser tesista quita mucho tiempo

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pase?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Magnolia A, Josie, Resplandor de luna, arleniferreyrapacaya, Guest, Karina Cat, anette celestte , Caroliday, anmoncer1708, Flor, Stormaw, así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus review


	14. Chapter 14 Mi familia

Mi familia

Durante una hora más Archí estuvo conversando con Anthony, Phoebe y Melanie, aunque por dentro aún estaba destrozado por la noticia que le habían dado. Cuando llego al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, en la recepción le dieron una nota que su esposa le había dejado, donde decía que ella estaba en el hospital por Mía y los niños se encontraban en casa de Candy

Al llegar al hospital se encontró con Candy, Anni y Albert, quienes conversaban. Sin embargo el llego hasta su esposa y la abrazo fuertemente, tratando de contener el llanto, pero refugiándose en ella

¿Qué papa Archí? – dijo Anni preocupada, hablándole al oído

Luego te digo, solo abrázame- dijo Archí en un susurro

Después de unos segundos, Archí nuevamente guardo la compostura y saludo a Candy y Albert

¿Estás bien? – dijo Candy para quien no pasó desapercibida la actitud de Archí

Si, solo que….mejor luego hablamos- dijo Archí quien sentía la necesidad de decirle a Candy la verdad, no tenían mucho tiempo con Anthony y no podían perder el tiempo en rencores

Claro- dijo Candy viendo algo de molestia en la actitud de su primo

¿Cómo esta Mía? – dijo Archí dirigiéndose a Albert

Al parecer ya se encuentra mejor, se le subió la presión y como está embarazada es peligroso y va a estar en observación hasta mañana- dijo Albert quien tenía numerosos problemas en la cabeza

Mañana mismo regresamos a la mansión para que Mía no se quede sola y te ayudemos con los niños- dijo Archí quien ese momento había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo mejor

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Albert y sin pensar mucho dijo- ¿no estas furioso conmigo por lo de Anthony?

Digamos que vamos a hacer una tregua por el bien de Mía quien no puede estar bajo estrés y necesita que este alguien con ella cuando no estas y por…- dijo Archí callándose inmediatamente – después arreglaremos eso

Gracias sobrino, no sabes lo importante que es eso- dijo Albert colocando su mano en el hombro de el

Albert, por mi parte también quiero tener la misma tregua, aunque hay muchas cosas que hablar en privado tú y yo, aunque primero está el bienestar de Mía y tu pequeño – dijo Candy acercándose al rubio

Gracias Candy, créeme que nunca quise hacerte daño, la única justificación que tuve es que era muy joven y me deje manipular, tu sabes bien que jamás quise esta vida- dijo Albert desarmándose completamente

Pero el daño fue mucho y me costara superarlo, pero ahora lo importante es la salud de Mía- dijo Candy quien aún sentía dolor por la mentira

Familiares de Mía Andrew – dijo una enfermera saliendo a la sala donde se encontraban

Somos nosotros- dijeron todos al unísono

La paciente ya despertó y busca a alguien de nombre Albert – dijo la enfermera leyendo sus anotaciones

Soy yo, soy su esposo- dijo Albert emocionado

Acompáñeme- dijo la enfermera, siendo seguida por el rubio, dejando a Candy y Archí

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Candy se acercó a Anni y Archí - ¿puedo saber que te tiene mal?

No te lo puedo decir y no es porque te oculte las cosas, solo que no me corresponde a mí- dijo Archí serio

¿Puedo saber a quién? No me preocupes- dijo Candy extrañada de la actitud de su primo

Tampoco puedo decírtelo, solo te daré un consejo y es porque te quiero y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir y te quedes que cosas que no tengas tiempo de decir, busca en tu corazón lo que realmente quieres y a quien quieres, olvida rencores no tienes mucho tiempo- dijo Archí tratando de sintetizar

¿No entiendo?- dijo Candy para quien no fue nada clara la información de Archí

Es lo único que te puedo decir- dijo Archí – amor me acompañas afuera

Claro, vamos, ahora regresamos- dijo Anni también extrañada de la actitud de su esposo

Al cabo de unos minutos Albert ya se encontraba en la habitación de su esposa, al entrar se sintió nervios, pero al verla corrió a estar con ella

Amor ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo Albert tomándola de la mano

Un poco mareada, pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque estoy en el hospital? ¿Le paso algo a nuestro pequeño?- dijo Mía preocupada

Tranquila, no te alteres, se te subió la presión y cuando fui a despertarte no lo hacías, me preocupe y te traje al hospital, nuestro pequeño está bien- dijo Albert dando un beso en la frente tratando de tranquilizarla

¿Seguro? No quiero que nada le pase- dijo Mía comenzando a llorar

Seguro, tranquila, todo está bien, solo que vas a tener que quedarte toda la noche y mañana podremos ir a casa, y tienes que estar tranquila- dijo Albert besando las manos de ella

¿Y Gael y Thiago? – dijo Mía preocupada

Ellos están con Terry, no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo Albert quien estaba feliz de que ella estuviera bien

Mis pequeños se debieron de haber asustado- dijo Mía quien siempre pensaba en todos

Así es, pero confió en que Terry los tranquilizara- dijo Albert quien no quería darle más preocupaciones a su esposa

¿Ya todo bien con Candy y Archí? – dijo Mía quien comenzaba a recordar porque fue que discutió con Albert

Al parecer si- dijo Albert no muy seguro de eso

Ellos te quieren mucho y tú a ellos- dijo Mía para quien lo más importante es que su esposo estuviera bien y sabía que si estaba mal con Archí o Candy lo devastaría

Eso parece, deja voy a decirle que me quedare contigo, para que ellos se vayan a descansar a sus casa - dijo Albert ya un poco más tranquilo

Claro amor, dile a Candy que le encargo a mis pequeños, que les diga que todo está bien y los amo- dijo Mía sintiéndose mejor

No tardo- dijo Albert saliendo de la habitación

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del hospital Archí y Anni conversaban

Archí me estas preocupando, dime como te fue con Anthony ¿Por qué regresaste mal?- dijo Anni quien con los años había madurado y tenía una muy buena relación con su esposo

Mira Anthony fue un idiota al no decirnos la verdad, quiso protegernos y le salió muy mal, quiso no atarnos a él y no se imaginó el dolor que causaría y cuando quiso regresar ya era tarde Candy ya estaba comprometida con Terry y él le dejo el camino libre, tragándose su amor y afrontando las consecuencias, pero lo voy a perder y eso es lo que me está destrozando- dijo Archí dejando escapar una cuantas lagrimas

¿Cómo que lo vas a perder? ¿Si acabas de saber de su existencia?- dijo Anni conmovida pues veía a su esposo deshecho

Anthony tiene leucemia y está en fase terminal- dijo Archí dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa

Qué triste, deberías decirle a Candy – dijo Anni con los ojos cristalizados

No, él no quiere que nadie sepa, ni sus hijas saben esto, y Candy tiene una última oportunidad para decirle todo lo que una vez cayo, pero ella se tiene que dar cuanta- dijo Archí quien en ese momento olvido toda la mentira

Pero ella está muy lastimada, dudo mucho que siquiera se dé una oportunidad para hablar con él. Dijo Anni quien conocía a Candy desde niña

Solo espero, no que se le acabe el tiempo- dijo Archí con un poco de molestia- yo no puedo dar la espalda a mi primo

Y no se la daremos, cuanta con ellos y creo que el merece conocer a sus sobrinos y ellos a su tío- dijo Anni apoyando a su esposo

Gracias amor- dijo Archí no sintiéndose solo

Espero que Candy aclare sus sentimientos, porque se ve muy afectada por el retorno de Anthony – dijo Anni analizando la situación

Te confieso algo, yo estoy casi seguro que aún lo ama- dijo Archí creyéndolo firmemente

¿Y Terry? – dijo Anni aún no tenía una excelente relación con el actor pero lo respetaba

Terry siempre luchó contra el fantasma de Anthony, confiado de que la muerte de mi primo le garantizaba el amor de Candy, pero ahora que el regreso estoy convencido de que sabe que los sentimientos de ella no le pertenecen completamente y eso lo va a volver loco, no sé qué pueda hacer, pero la historia de mi primo con ella, fue interrumpida abruptamente y ellos jamás se dijeron todo lo que sentían, ambos han guardado ese amor todos estos años- dijo Archí quien ya había atado cabos

Ya entiendo, no nos queda más que apoyar a todas las partes- dijo Anni quien no podía darle la espalda a su esposo, pero tampoco a su amiga

Así es- dijo Archí no muy convencido – pero mejor regresemos para ver como esta Mía

En ese momento el matrimonio Cornwell regreso para hacer compañía a Candy, quien se veía muy pensativa

Candy, Candy – Dijo Anni sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos- ya volvimos

Lo siento, estaba distraída- dijo Candy- vino Albert y dijo que él se puede quedar con Mía toda la noche, que regresemos

Vámonos juntos, tenemos que pasar por los chicos- dijo Archí caminando con las dos mujeres

Durante todo el caminos los tres permanecían en silencio, hasta llegar a la casa de Candy

Candy tengo algo que decirte- dijo Archí quien estaba determinado en lo que ida a hacer

Claro, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Candy quien había visto un cambio en su primo desde que llego al hospital

Mañana mis hijos conocerán a su tío y primas y ellas sabrán de mí, tratare de manejar el tema con discreción por Anthony, pero es muy obvio que al saberlo los chicos aten cabos, por lo que no se si quieras hablar con Matt y estoy seguro que Albert tendrá que decir la verdad a Gael y Thiago- dijo Archí de una vez

¿Pero acaso ya olvidaste que fue Anthony el que se alejó de nosotros por voluntad propia? Que él nos apartó de su vida- dijo Candy molesta

No lo he olvidado, pero hoy aprendí, no te voy a decir por qué, que no puedo perder el tiempo en rencores y reclamos, lo hecho, hecho esta y prefiero ganar un hermano y dos maravillosas sobrinas a no tenerlo- dijo Archí dejando sorprendida a Anni pues jamás le había hablado duro a Candy ya que siempre la cuidaba y sobreprotegía incluso de Terry

Si ya lo decidiste no puedo hacer nada- dijo Candy decepcionada

¿Sucede algo? –dijo Terry abriendo la puerta

Nada Terry- dijo Archí molesto

Buenas noches Terry, venimos por Nat y Stear- dijo Anni tratando de mantener la paz pues conocía el temperamento de los dos

Claro, ahora les dijo que venga – dijo Terry -¿quieren pasar?

No, ya nos vamos- dijo Archí

¿Estás bien Candy? – dijo Terry a ver a su esposa seria y con los brazos cruzados

Claro, buenas noches- dijo Candy metiéndose a su casa enojada

Luego de unos minutos Nat y Stear salieron, un poco desconcertados por que vieron a todos los adultos molestos, pero no dijeron nada

Al llegar al hotel, Archí dijo a su familia que prepararan las maletas, porque al día siguiente por la mañana regresarían a la mansión y que por la tarde tenían una cita muy importante

Mientras en su casa Candy trataba de no mostrar su enojo, pues sabía que Terry le preguntaría y tendría que decir que se molestos con Archí, lo que la llevaría a decir que fue por Anthony, por lo que solo comento que Mía ya se encontraba mejor, hecho que tranquilo a Gael y Thiago, argumento que se encontraba cansada por lo que dejo a los caballeros solos

Mientras tanto Anthony se sentía un poco más relajado al comentarle a Archí sobre su problema, sabía que si algo le llegaba a pasar el vería por sus hijas, aunque también había otra persona a quien sería capaz de confiar el bienestar de sus pequeñas, lástima que esa persona lo odiara en esos momentos

Papa ¿en qué piensas? – dijo Phoe desde el marco de la puerta del estudio

Este… en un caso muy complicado que tengo- dijo Anthony mintiendo

No trabajes mucho, además tu eres el mejor médico que conozco- dijo Phoe sonriendo

Eso lo dices porque solo me conoces a mí- dijo Anthony bromeando

No, también conozco a Tobías y tú le ganas- dijo Phoe quien tenía mucha estima por el amigo de su padre

Eso es cierto- dijo Anthony con un sonrisa- mejor vamos a contarle un cuento a tu hermana, ya ves que puede estar despierta hasta que voy

Vamos- dijo Phoe animada

Por cierto ¿Qué tanto te conto Archí?- dijo Anthony curioso

Eso es secreto- dijo Phoe guiñándole un ojo a su padre

Así que tío y sobrina van a conspirar contra de mi- dijo Anthony fingiendo enojo

Algo así- dijo Phoe divertida

Me alegro que te lleves bien con él, para mi Archí es como un hermano- dijo Anthony un poco sentimental

Y tú para el – dijo Phoe quien había llegado a esa conclusión

Bueno mañana nos visitara Archí y toda su familia, pero que cuando yo llegue ellos aún no hayan llegado – dijo Anthony quien tenía que ir a trabajar

No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de que Mel esté lista- dijo Phoe quien adoraba a su hermana

No sé qué haría sintió- dijo Anthony abrazando a su hija por los hombros

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Guest, Rita Miller, Ale, Magnolia A, arleniferreyrapacaya, Luz, anmoncer1708, Resplandor de Luna, Stormaw , Caroliday, Flor, Katrina Cat, Josie , así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus Reviwes ¿ qué les gustaría que pasara entre Candy y Anthony?


	15. Chapter 15 Como fue que

Como fue que

A la mañana siguiente Candy llego primero al consultorio que compartía con el rubio, debido a que había tenido una fuerte discusión con Terry, ya que el actor no quería que fuese a trabajar ese día argumentando que se había desvelado por estar con Albert porque ella para no continuar discutiendo salió antes de su casa

Cuando Anthony llego se encontró con la rubia quien no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que escucho su voz

¿Estás bien Candy? – dijo Anthony al notarla muy pensativa

Si estoy bien Dr. Brower- dijo Candy a la defensiva

Ante las palabras de ella Anthony solo dio un suspiro y armándose de paciencia dijo- Candy tenemos que hablar

¿Sobre qué? Creo que no hay nada que decir, usted es el médico y yo soy la enfermera que lo asiste- dijo Candy quien estaba segura de no mostrar debilidad

Candy por favor, vamos a comportarnos como personas adultas no estamos llegando a ningún punto con esto y tú sabes que nuestra historia no solo es profesional, sino que hay más y creo que debemos hablar – dijo Anthony quien la amaba profundamente pero ya no era su prioridad

Las palabras de Anthony lastimaron a Candy y casi en un susurro dijo- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si fuiste tú quien me apartaste de tu vida

Estoy consciente de eso y créeme que es una decisión de la cual estoy pagando las consecuencias, no sabes lo que yo daría por volver el tiempo atrás- dijo Anthony sincerándose – pero ya no hay vuelta atrás

¿Entonces para qué quieres que hablemos? Esta de más hacerlo – dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos

No está de más, porque quiero que ahora que las circunstancias nos obligaron a encontrarnos, llevemos una buena relación por nuestros hijos y por nosotros mismos, no quiero venir al consultorio y tener que verte como alguien que me odia, no considero que eso sea sano- dijo Anthony resumiendo su situación

¿Así que fueron las circunstancias las que nos obligaron a encontrarnos?- dijo Candy con un nudo en la garganta y sintiéndose decepcionada

Así es, jamás pensé que mi Phoe se encontrara con Matt o que fuera amiga de Nathalia y Stear-dijo Anthony aclarando la situación

Entonces si nuestros hijos no se hubieran encontrado en el San Pablo ¿no me hubieras buscado? Bueno a la familia Andrew – dijo Candy conteniendo las lágrimas

La verdad es que no- dijo Anthony convencido

Pero… ¿Por qué? – dijo Candy sin poder contener su decepción

Porque hace varios años yo decidí alejarme de ti y no fue porque no te amara, como te dijo eres mi vida, me aleje de ti porque no quería atarte a un parapléjico, a alguien que era muy probable que no volverá a caminar, quería que fueras libres y disfrutaras todo lo que la vida te negó. Sin embargo el hecho de volverte a ver me dio la fuerza para poder volver a caminar y decirte que todo lo había hecho por ti y tuviéramos una oportunidad- dijo Anthony comenzando a desarmarse

¿Y porque cuando te recuperaste no me buscaste? – dijo Candy llorando +

Claro que te busque, pero ya estabas casada y esperabas un hijo y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que mi tiempo ya había pasado y era el momento de afrontar mis estúpidas decisiones, como te dije ere mi todo y lo que menos quiero hacer es hacerte sufrir y en ese instante no quería romper tu felicidad – dijo Anthony recordando ese horrible día

Eso no es posible, dime si yo era todo ¿dónde queda Archí y Stear? – dijo Candy quien quería una justificación

Ellos son como mis hermanos, daría mi vida por ellos y de igual forma no quería atarlos a mí y ya que e que me dirás porque cuando me recupere no los busque, y la respuesta es porque si lo hacia tú te enterarías y seria romper tu felicidad, así que no me quedo más que afrontar mis decisiones- dijo Anthony armándose de valor

¿Y acaso alguna vez te has preguntado si yo era feliz? O ¿si alguna vez yo supere tu muerte? ¿Te preguntaste como me sentía? – dijo Candy quien sabía que era el momento de sacarlo todo

Claro que me lo he preguntado, inclusive me he imago que sería saber que te había perdido y fue la sensación más horrible que he sentido- dijo Anthony

Pues yo nunca he sido realmente feliz, en todo lo que hacía siempre estabas tú, aprendí a vivir sin ti, pero eso no hizo que te olvidara, siempre fuiste un fantasma en mi vida, todo lo bueno me recordaba a ti y mis momentos más desesperados recurría a tu recuerdo, en mi relación de pareja eres una sombra, Terry no te tolera porque sabe que una parte de mí solo te pertenece a ti, ¿crees que es justo? – dijo Candy quien ya no estaba analizando lo que decía, era solo lo que sentía

Lo siento Candy, en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor, comprende era un joven de 15 años, a quien de repente le dicen que no iba a volver a caminar y que toda su familia piensa que está muerto, era un joven a quien le dijeron que no iba a poder ofrecerle el mundo que por buena suerte le pertenecía a la única persona que amaba más que a su vida, fue horrible, alguna vez me prometí que no volverías que sufrir humillaciones y tendrías todo lo que merecías y ya no iba a cumplir era promesa- dijo Anthony quien tampoco estaba pesando

Yo te necesitaba a ti- dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos

Y yo a ti, pero quería que fueras feliz aunque no fuera conmigo- dijo Anthony sintiendo una punzada de celos

¿Y crees que con Terry he sido siempre feliz? ¿Conoces mi historia con él? No ha sido toda miel sobre hojuelas, pero para que te des un día te la contare – dijo Candy con coraje

No es necesario- dijo Anthony a quien le lastimaba esa parte

Si lo es para que veas como yo también hice todo por ti, primero lo conocí en el barco me llevaba a Londres para estudiar en el San Pablo porque quería que tu estuvieras orgulloso de mí y me convirtiera en una dama, al verlo lo confundí contigo, quería que algo me dijera que no estabas muerto, pero no, era él y tan antipático como siempre ha sido – dijo Candy recordando esa noche

Pero te casaste con el- dijo Anthony sin poder evitar sus celos

Sí, pero porque después vi el gran ser humano que era, volviendo a mi historia, en el colegio lo conocí mejor y pude ver que toda su antipatía era solo una máscara para no ser dañado, el me ayudo a superar tu muerte, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones discutíamos porque yo no podía dejarte de lado y Terry siempre me dijo que no podía vivir con un fantasma- dijo Candy quien recordaba todas las veces que su esposo sintió celos del rubio

¿Así que desde el colegio están juntos? – dijo Anthony con un punzada de celos

No, en el San Pablo Eliza volvió a hacer mi vida complicada y provoco que yo fuera expulsada por una mentira, pero Terry hizo todo lo que pudo para que yo me quedara, ya que si me expulsaban era probable que la familia Andrew me despreciara, por lo que el escapo del colegio y vino a América en búsqueda de un nuevo comienzo – dijo Candy recordando cuando lo busco hasta el muelle

¿Y luego? – dijo Anthony un poco más interesado

Yo supe que estar en el colegio no era la vida que yo quería para mí, por lo que escape y vine a América también en búsqueda de una nuevo comienzo- dijo Candy sincerándose

Y aquí se reencontraron- dijo Anthony concluyendo la historia

Si y no, porque aquí cada quien siguió su camino, yo me hice enfermera y el actor, nos reencontramos en una presentación que el dio en Chicago, pero solo fue por segundos cuando su tren partía y nos hicimos novios por correspondencia porque cada quien tenía sus actividades – dijo ella pensando en todo el tiempo perdido

¿Hasta que se casaron? – dijo Anthony quien no entendía porque ellos habían dejado pasar el tiempo

Esa una parte de la historia de la cual no me siento orgullosa- dijo Candy bajando la mirada

¿Pero porque? – dijo Anthony

Te diré algo que muy pocas personas saben, Terry y yo tuvimos una oportunidad para ser felices, pero un trágico accidente en el compañía de teatro donde trabajaba provoco que una de sus compañeras le salvara la vida perdiendo una pierna y obligándolo a casarse con ella – dijo Candy sintiendo coraje en ese momento

No me vas a decir que el accedió a esa petición, es absurdo- dijo Anthony molesto, pensando que ese era un vil chantaje

El acepto porque yo me hice a un lado dejando el camino libre para que él se casara con ella – dijo Candy un poco avergonzada

¿Por qué lo hiciste? No debiste renunciar a tu felicidad, hubieras dejado que el decidiera- dijo Anthony sorprendido

Como tú dices, en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor – dijo Candy tratando de utilizar la justificación de el

Ante ese comentario Anthony se quedó sin palabras

Pero eso no fue todo, Terry se casó con ella y no lo vi durante un año hasta que un día el volvió a dar una presentación para recaudar fondos en Chicago para ese momento yo ya era reconocida por Albert como su hija adoptiva con todos los derechos, por lo que fuimos invitados y ahí nos volvimos a ver, fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos equivocado y que era absurdo que viviéramos separados, así que con la promesa de solo una noche sin ataduras, me entregue a él y tiempo después me entere que esperaba un hijo, yo no sabía qué hacer y creí que lo más correcto era decírselo y así fue, él se enteró en automático pidió el divorcio a su esposa, la familia de ella no lo tomo muy bien y mandaron a golpearlo, durante unos meses él estaba irreconocible, pero aun así nos casamos en una ceremonia muy íntima nos casamos solo Albert y Archí nos acompañaron - dijo Candy dejando salir unas lagrimas

No sabes cómo lo siento, me hubiera encanto haberte evitado por todo lo que pasaste- dijo Anthony colocando su mano en el hombro de ella – pero me alegro que a pesar de todo hayas logrado salir adelante y encontraras a alguien a quien querer

Tú también lo encontraste ¿no es así? No solo yo volví a abrir mi corazón –dijo Candy con ciertos celos

No, no es así, yo jamás volví a abrir mi corazón, solo has estado tu- dijo Anthony a quien no le daba miedo confesar lo que sentía

¿Y tú esposa? – dijo Candy tratando de contener lo que sentía

Melanie, fue solo una gran amiga y compañera de soledades, pero ella sabía lo que sentía por ti y como era mi cariño hacia ella – dijo Anthony tranquilo

No entiendo ¿cuál es tu historia con ella?

Ella fue contratada por la tía abuela cuando se decidió darme por muerto y como estaba en coma no sabían si iba a despertar, por lo que se necesitaba a alguien que me cuidara 24 horas, ella estaba estudiando enfermería, era dos años mayor que yo y como su familia era muy pobre la tía abuela se comprometió a pagar los estudios de sus hermanos y darle un sueldo para que vivieran si ella se comprometía a cuidar de mí y olvidarse de su familia y dadas las circunstancias lo hizo – dijo Anthony recodando con cariño a su compañera

¿Pero porque accedió a olvidar a su familia? Eso es horrible- dijo Candy juzgándola

No la culpo, le ofrecieron algo que ella jamás hubiera podido y sus hermanos lo aprovecharon una es abogado y el otro médico, aún tengo muy buena relación con ellos- dijo Anthony quien siempre la apoyo

¿Y después?- dijo Candy no muy convencida

Cuando desperté, ella se enteró de la verdad y no estuvo de acuerdo, inclusive juzgo muy duro a la tía abuela y a Albert y cuando se enteró que yo iba a continuar la mentira me dijo que estaba loco y que debía decirte, que no era justo para ti y para mí, pero como ella no podía decir lo que pensaba solo acato la orden de estar conmigo, me dijo que si quería recuperarte debía esforzarme por salir adelante, por eso hacia mis ejercicios con ánimo y fue por eso que comencé a estudiar medicina – dijo Anthony quien veía como Melanie se esforzaba por que el estuviera bien

¿Y cómo fue que te casaste con ella? – dijo Candy a quien le molestaba mucho oír como Anthony hablaba con cariño de ella

Esa parte es complicada, cuando por fin estuve bien, yo le pedí a ella que te buscara ya que yo no sabía nada de ti no de Archí o Stear, le costó trabajo pero dio contigo y fue cuando me dijo que ya estabas casada y a punto de tener un hijo con alguien más, fue ahí donde entre en depresión y pensé que nada había valido la pena, todo mi esfuerzo para nada y…..intente suicidarme – dijo Anthony avergonzado de esa parte

No, no Anthony cómo pudiste- dijo Candy sorprendida y sumamente triste -¿y que pasó?

Ella me encontró, me llevo al hospital y fue ahí donde espero hasta que los doctores lograron salvarme, esto no lo sabe ni la tía abuela ni Albert, mira- dijo Anthony mostrándole las marcas en su muñecas

Qué bueno que te encontró, ¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Pues tú eras mi todo, sin ti nada valía la pena- dijo Anthony bajando la mirada

¿Y que hizo ella?- dijo Candy quien ahora quería saber todo

Cuando reaccione, me dijo le preocupe mucho, fue cuando me confeso que estaba enamorada de mí y me amaba, yo le agradecí su cariño, pero le dije la verdad de mis sentimientos, lo comprendió y me dio un fuerte regaño por lo que había hecho, me hizo ver que solo eran las consecuentes de mis decisiones de no buscarte antes y permitir que la mentira siguiera y lo entendí. Después durante un año seguimos una relación de amistad hasta que un día yo obtuve mi título como médico y ella se diplomo como enfermera y solo festejamos ella y yo, fue cuando decidimos darnos una oportunidad sabiendo los sentimientos que ambos sentíamos, nació Phoebe y nuestra relación fue más que nada una amistad- dijo Anthony quien vivió una etapa muy tranquila en su vida

¿Y Melanie? Tu hija- dijo Candy quien aún no creía que solo había sido amistad

Mi pequeña, ella fue una agradable sorpresa, la verdad ninguno de los dos nos esperábamos que naciera, el plan era solo tener a Phoe y como yo ya habían pasado varios años desde que no sabía de ti, pensé que era el momento de volver a abrir mi corazón, cosa que nunca logre y Melanie murió, fue cuando perdí a mi mejor amiga y compañera- dijo Anthony

Vaya, Melanie tuvo que vivir sin que realmente sintiera lo que es el amor verdadero- dijo Candy a quien le molestaba que ella tuviera sido tan vital en la vida de el

Así es, pero ambos fuimos conscientes de eso y fue una decisión mutua el darnos una oportunidad, yo jamás mentí en lo que sentía y ella sabía que si existía una gran cariños y era incondicional para mí, no me imagino esos años sin ella – dijo Anthony

Estas últimas oraciones de Anthony dejaron a Candy sin palabras

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora pero ser tesista quita mucho tiempo, espero publicar pronto

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que termine esta conversación? (a la que se acerque más le dedicare el siguiente capítulo)

Recuerden que es la primera conversación entre ellos, sin que ninguno evite el tema

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Magnolia A, Flor, Maly, Deyanni Go, Guest , Stormaw , Wendy, Josie, Luz, Caroliday, Margarita , Aurasi, Ale, Sofasndrey, arleniferreyrapacaya , anmoncer1708 así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	16. Chapter 16 ¿que eres para mi?

Este capítulo está dedicado a: arleniferreyrapacaya (celos de ambos), Luz ( aceptan que tienen responsabilidades); Guest ( no dice enfermedad), anmoncer1708 (Candy tiene derecho a estar enojada)

¿Qué eres para mí?

Durante alguno segundos Candy permaneció en silencio, le molestaba como es que Anthony hablaba de Melanie con tanto cariño, este hecho no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, pero trato de no hacerlo evidente

¿Entonces Candy? Ahora que ambos conocemos nuestro pasado ¿crees que podamos ser amigos?- dijo Anthony al cabo de unos segundos

No, creo que ambos llegamos tarde a la vida del otro, ya sea por mentiras, decisiones o tal vez el destino lo quiso así, tal vez no estábamos destinados a tener una historia, sin embargo tenemos que trabajar juntos y pienso que lo mejor es llevar una buena relación laboral, para que exista un ambiente tenso, pero solo eso – dijo Candy quien creía que era lo mejor

La decisión de ella enfado a Anthony, pero como estaba decidido a no desperdiciar sus días en cuestiones negativas y peleas dijo- está bien, será como tú lo desees, solo quiero que sepas que jamás quise hacerte daño, eres alguien muy importante para mí, por lo cual no quiero incomodarte

Ante esas palabras Candy solo bajo la mirada y vio como el salía molesto del consultorio

Anthony, no quiero confundirme, tu hiciste tu vida y yo la mía, lo mejor para ambos es que finjamos que no fuimos nada- pensaba Candy tratando de convencerse que de su decisión

El resto del día cada uno se dedicó a su trabajo, interactuando muy poco con el otro, hasta que llegó la hora de la salida. Ambos salieron juntos del hospital, pero cuando ella vio a su esposo e hijo se alejó de Anthony sin decir adiós, acción que no pasó desapercibida para él, aunque no hico nada

Luego de una hora Anthony llego a su hogar donde se encontró con sus hijas quienes ya estaban al tanto sobre los invitados que esperaban. Por otro lado en el auto que viajaban Archí ponía al día a su familia, demostrando la emoción que le causaba el hecho de recuperar a su primo, porque desde que su hermano murió el no volvió a ser el mismo

La nueva información causo varias reacción dentro de la familia Cornwell-Britter, ya que para Anni fue tranquilidad debido a que eso significaba que Archí no se sentiría tan solo, para Nat fue una agradable sorpresa, pues le encantaba la idea de que Phoe fuera su prima y por último en Stear provoco una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, por una parte se alegraba de que tuviera una relación familiar con Phoe, pero eso también significaba decir adiós a su idea de que algún día se fijara en el

Hijos por fin hemos llegado- dijo Archí quien no cabía de la emoción

Cuando la puerta se abrió la primera en salir disparada fue Phoe, quien inmediatamente abrazo a Nat y dijo – aparte de amigas somos primas

Si no lo puedo creer- dijo Nat sin deshacer el abrazo

¿Qué? No te vas a unir- dijo Phoe viendo a Stear quien se había quedado un poco atrás

Claro, solo que vi tu emoción y no quise interrumpir – dijo Stear fingiendo emoción, pues si en algo era experto era en hacer todo para que Phoe fuera feliz

Bueno familia bienvenidos, creo que mi hija ya se adelantó- dijo Anthony saliendo a la puerta cargando a Melanie

Hola primo, veo que nuestros hijos están encantado por eso- dijo Archí dando una palmada el hombro de Anthony – mira te presento a mi esposa Anni

Un placer- dijo Anthony estrechando una mano

Archí me ha hablado mucho sobre ti- dijo Anni siendo sincera

Espero que solo cosas buenas- dijo Anthony bromeando

Claro Anthony, recuerda que soy un caballero- dijo Archí con la misma alegría- pero mejor préstame a esta princesita, quien fuera tú que aun tienes una pequeña, hace años que mis hijos ya son independientes

Te escucho papa- dijo Nat quien seguía con Phoe y Stear

Es la verdad Nat-dijo Archí defendiéndose

El resto de la tarde la dos familias pasaron compartiendo momentos divertidos, anécdotas y tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad de Chicago una conversación se llevaba a cado

¿Te encuentras bien Candy? – dijo Terry quien vio que todo el camino de regreso a su casa ella estuvo en silencio

Este… solo que hoy tuve mucho trabajo- dijo ella mintiendo

Si quieres podemos hablar de lo que sea- dijo Terry a quien le desesperaba que ella no dijera nada

No, mejor ayúdame a preparar la cena ¿le puedes preguntar a Matt que quiere? –dijo Candy para cambiar de tema

¿Qué te parece si mejor los invito a cenar a algún lado? – dijo Terry abrazando a su esposa por la espalda

Es que..- dijo Candy quien no tenía ánimos de salir, pero tampoco quería que Terry continuara cuestionando- está bien, voy a quitarme el uniforme y te veo abajo, dile a Matt

Si yo le digo amor- dijo Terry dando un beso en la mejilla de ella sabiendo que algo no estaba bien

Luego de unos minutos los tres llegaron a uno de los restaurantes más importantes de la ciudad, donde Terry siempre era recibido aunque no tuviera reservación debido a su éxito como director

Por minutos los tres comían en absoluto silencio el cual comenzaba a ser molesto

Mama, papa quiero decirles algo- dijo Matt armándose de valor

Claro mi amor ¿ qué pasa? – dijo Candy para quien su hijo era lo primero

Dinos campeón- dijo Terry quien tenía también a su hijo sobre todas las cosas

Es que sé que la familia está pasando por un momento difícil, sobre todo por la mentira del tío Albert y del tío Anthony, quien es el padre de Phoe, pero la verdad es que yo realmente estoy enamorado de ella y quiero luchar porque ella se fije en mí, son consciente de que hasta el momento no lo he logrado, pero no me gustaría que los problemas de ustedes, puedan afectar mi posible relación con ella – dijo Matt sincerándose de una ves

Hijo, yo ya hable con Anthony y me es muy difícil comprender el porque me mintió, sin embargo trabajamos juntos y hemos decidido llevar solo una relación laboral, pero quiero que sepas que mis problemas con el son aparte, tu puedes seguir hablando con Phoe o traerla a la casa y estoy segura que Anthony tendrá la misma postura que yo – dijo Candy quien conocía a la perfección al rubio, sin percatarse que sus palabras molestaban al su esposo

Así es hijo, lo que haya pasado en la niñez de tu madre y el hecho de que el Jardi….Anthony hizo, es pasado y tu relación de Phoe surgió sin que ambos supieran la relación de tu madre y el, por lo que ninguno de nosotros podemos meternos y si algo en lo que te podamos apoyar cuenta con eso – dijo Terry tratando de ocultar su molestia hacia Candy

Gracias , pensé que se opondrían- dijo Matt sintiéndose más seguro

Jamás hijo, lo que ambos queremos es tu felicidad – dijo Candy quien había entendido la molestia de su esposo

Al cabo de una hora los tres dejaron el restaurante y llegaron a su casa donde Matt decidió estar en su habitación dejando solos a sus padres

¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que hablaste con el jardinerito? – dijo Terry tratando de no explotar

Se me pasó, fue hoy en la mañana- dijo Candy quien estaba cansada

Eso que por eso estabas así- dijo Terry atando cabos

¿Así como? No te estoy entendiendo- dijo Candy molesta

Así como cansada, pensativa…triste – dijo Terry quien no quería reconocer todas esas emociones sobre todo la última

Eso no es cierto, como te dije tenia trabajo , por favor Terry entiende – dijo Candy quien sabía que lo mejor no era continuar

¿Qué quieres que entienda?- dijo Terry frustrado comenzando a pasar las manos por su cabellos

Que solo era trabajo y si hable con Anthony, le dije que estaba casada contigo y el me conto como fue que conoció a la mama de Phoe, le dije que ambos llegamos muy tarde a la vida del otro y que ni amigos podemos ser, ¿ con eso te basta? – dijo Candy comenzando a explotar ella

Así que eso fue lo que te entristeció- dijo Terry con sarcasmo

¿Qué? – dijo Candy contestando de igual forma

Que te hablara de la mama de Phoe y que es tarde para ambos- dijo Terry sintiendo una mezcla de celos , odio y tristeza

No seas absurdo Terry es mi pasado, así como Susana es el tuyo- dijo Candy ya molesta sin pensar lo que decía- pero déjame recordarte que yo jamás tuve una relación con Anthony, éramos unos niños y tu si te casaste con ella y tardaste un año en darte cuenta que no eras feliz con ella

Recuerda que tu elegiste por mí- dijo Terry dolido apretando lo puños

Y tú no te opusiste, lo aceptaste muy fácil- dijo Candy también dolida

Candy, nos estamos haciendo daño, dejemos esto aquí te parece – dijo Terry tratando de clamarse y ser el más lógico en ese momento

Tienes razón, lo siento- dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos- pero entiéndeme me es muy difícil entender como todo mi mundo de un día para otro cambio, tu sabes lo que yo sufrí por el

Te entiendo, pero también hazlo tú, como crees que me siento de sabes que trabajas con la primer persona que robo tu corazón, como crees que se siente ver que cualquier cosa que pasa con el repercute en ti, como crees que es vivir pensando que tal vez el sigue teniendo un lugar en tu corazón- dijo Terry sincerándose

Pero estoy contigo, eres muy esposo- dijo Candy acercándose a el

¿Y tu mente está contigo? – dijo Terry armándose de valor

No me hagas esto Terry-dijo Candy dejando escapar unas lagrimas

Ya ves, no me puedes responder-dijo Terry dejando que solo una lagrima traicionera recorra su mejilla, comenzando a caminar hacia la entada – buenas noches Candy, no me esperes despierta

¿A dónde vas? – dijo Candy parada en la entrada de su casa

Cuando me respondas mi pregunta de lo diré- dijo Terry sin voltear a verla

Por otro lado, Albert llegaba junto con Mía a la mansión Andrew, al verlos entrar Gael y Thaigo corrieron a su encuentro

¿Mama cómo te sientes?- dijo Gael siendo el primero en llegar, olvidándose de su coraje hacia Albert

Bien corazón, tranquilo- dijo Mía abrazando a su hijo mayor

¿Y nuestro hermano? – dijo Thiago siendo segundo

Todo bien hijo- dijo Mía tratando de tranquilizarlos aunque si se sentía algo débil

Niños su mama está bien, pero va a tener que estar en reposo y por eso le vamos a ayudar en todo – dijo Albert hablando por primera vez

Si papa- dijo Thiago inmediatamente

¿Gael? – dijo Albert viendo como su hijo mayor no respondía

Está bien, solo tengo una pregunta – dijo Gael bajando la guardia

¿Cuál? – dijo Albert interesado

¿Te puedo llamar papa aunque no sea tu hijo? – dijo Gael quien quería recuperar a su familia aunque se sintiera excluido

Nada me haría más feliz y no vuelvas a decir que no eres mi hijo, Mía y yo no pensamos lo contrario- dijo Albert abrazándolo por los hombros

Así es corazón, ustedes tres son mis hijos- dijo Mía abrazando a Thiago – bueno, espero que su próximo hermano sea una niña, para que tenga dos guardias oficiales

Eso estaría bien- dijo Gael bromeando

Bueno familia como se habrán dado cuenta Archí y Anni ya regresaron a la mansión, así que Nat y Stear también anduvieran por aquí-dijo Albert quien estaba feliz de tener a parte de la familia reunida nuevamente, aunque sabía que el perdón de Candy sería más difícil

Qué bueno, sino seria aburrido- dijo Thiago siendo sincero

¿Y Candy y Matt? – pregunto Gael

Ellos… es un poco complicado, niños tengo que hablar con ustedes, su mama ya sabe la historia pero ustedes no, vamos al estudio – dijo Albert sabiendo que lo mejor era enfrentarlo de una ves

En ese momento Albert conto a Thiago y Gael todo lo sucedido con Anthony y Candy desde el día de la cacería hasta ahora que habían descubierto la mentira de él y su sobrino

¿Entonces Candy amaba al tío Anthony? – dijo Thiago sorprendido

Así es y era correspondido, su tío Anthony es alguien muy especial- dijo Albert quien no había convivido mucho con él, pero veía como Archí y Candy lo quería

¿Phoe y Melanie son nuestras primas?- dijo Gael interesado en esa parte

Así es, en estos momentos Archí y Anni están con ellos – dijo Albert quien había sido informado

Papa, pero ¿Por qué mentiste?- dijo Thiago curioso

La verdad ni yo lo entiendo, comprendo que estuvo muy mal, pero era muy joven no pensé mucho las consecuencias, solo me deje guiar por la tía abuela y su maldito honor que no ha llevado a nada bueno, desde el sufrimiento de Anthony y Candy, como el hecho de haberme alejado con Gael por la absurda herencia, por ello yo me aleje de ellos – dijo Albert siendo sincero

Vaya que han hecho cosas malas- dijo Gael siendo consciente de la última parte

Pero ahora hijos, quiero recuperar a mi familia y ya no más mentiras o cosas que dañen a los que queremos- dijo Albert con determinación

Así será, nosotros te apoyaremos- dijo Thiago hablando por los dos

Gracias hijos- dijo Albert feliz de su familia- y ahora vayan cambiarse, en lo que yo veo a su mama

En ese momento cada uno fue a su habitación con la promesa de ser una familia

Al día siguiente Candy fue a trabajar al hospital, iba desvelada ya que había esperado a que Terry regresara y como lo hizo a la media noche, ella no durmió .mientras que él fue al teatro alrededor del mediodía, dejando solo a Matt en casa

Matt se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando de repente se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, por lo cual se levantó y abrió

Hola, ¿ se encuentra el señor Terry Grandchester?- dijo una hermosa joven muy parecida a él, solo que ella tenía el cabello castaño y un sexy lunar junto a la boca

No ¿Quién lo busca?- dijo Matt sorprendido por lo parecida que era la joven a el

Este…una actriz- dijo la joven pesando que decir- mi nombre es Gabrielle

Mi papa no está ¿ quieres que le dé un mensaje?- dijo Matt observando bien a la joven

¿Crees que lo podría esperar? – dijo la joven nerviosa

Este. Si aunque no se a qué hora regrese – dijo Matt intrigado por la joven

No hay problema- dijo la joven viendo también curiosa el joven que tenía enfrente

Continuara

Aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Vamos a jugar :El capítulo será dedicado a quien sepa ¿Quién es Gabrielle?

Aun no decido quien será al ganador, pero hasta el momento Terry es el más lógico

Yo sé que muchas querían beso entre Anthony y Candy, pero aun no es el momento, solo les puedo decir que pronto y es posible que ella se arrepienta de tiempo perdido

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Magnolia A, CandeceBrower, Flor, Deyanni Go, Aurasi , arleniferreyrapacaya ,Luz, Guest, Josie , Ale, Margarita , anmoncer1708, Stormaw , Jane, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	17. Chapter 17 Descubriendo verdades

El capítulo está dedicado a: anmoncer1708 ( Gabrielle hija de Terry y Karen)

Descubriendo verdades

Matt permitió que Gabrielle entrara, la guio hasta el estudio de su padre y le ofreció un vaso con agua

¿Te importa si me quedo estudiando aquí?- dijo Matt quien no quería dejarla sola

Este…no- dijo Gabrielle jugando con sus manos, se veía que estaba nerviosa

Durante unos minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando Matt volteaba a ver que hacia ella, mientras que ella observaba cada detalle del estudio, se veía como un lugar tan personal, tan intimo

¿Es muy importante para lo que necesitas a mi padre?- dijo Matt curioso

Este… un poco – dijo ella quien no quería darle mucho detalle- pero si es necesario lo puedo esperar afuera

No, no es eso , solo que me es curioso ya que la mayoría de los asuntos de mi papa, el los ve en el teatro- dijo Matt viendo detalladamente a Gabrielle, era una joven sumamente atractiva y no entendía que hacia ahí

Eso no lo sabía, lo que pasa es que es muy importante y personal – dijo ella quien no estaba muy de acuerdo de haber ido, pero lo había prometido

Entonces si es mejor que lo esperes- dijo Matt quien vio que la joven no estaba del todo por gusto

¿Y cuéntame tienes hermanos?- dijo Gabrielle comenzando a entrar en confianza

No, solo soy yo – dijo Matt tranquilo

Ya veo – dijo Gabrielle volteando a otro lado

Matt y Gabrielle se encontraban conversando cuando de repente Terry abrió la puerta del estudio

Hola hijo-dijo Terry saludando a Matt – Buenas tardes señorita

Papa, ella es Gabrielle y te está esperando desde hace un rato – dijo Matt presentándolos

¿ A mí? – Dijo Terry sin comprender mucho - ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Matt ¿ me pedirías dejar con el señor Grandchester?- dijo Gabrielle quien quería que fuera privado

Claro, papa voy a ir por mama – dijo Matt despidiéndose

Si hijo, te alcanzo – dijo Terry dando una palmada en el hombro de su hijo antes de que este saliera- ¿y bien, para que me necesitas?

Yo vine a buscarlo, porque mi madre antes de morir me dijo que tenía que buscarlo y decirle la verdad- dijo Gabrielle tomando un sobre que tenía un su bolsa

¿Cuál verdad? Y ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Terry comenzando a ponerse nervioso

Soy Gabrielle Kleiss , hija de Karen Kleiss y la verdad es que soy su hija – dijo ella yendo al punto

No , no , no eso no puede ser, no me puede estar pasando ¿Cuántos años tienes?- dijo Terry comenzando a entrar en pánico

Tengo 17 casi 18 – dijo Gabrielle

Todo concuerda – dijo Terry haciendo cuentas y viendo que era muy posible-¿Cómo es que murió tu mama?

Fue hace un mes, un accidente automovilístico y antes de morir me dijo que tenía que buscarte y entregarte eso – dijo Gabrielle dando un sobre amarillo a Terry

En ese instante Terry lo tomo y abrió el sobre, para comenzar a leer su contenido

 _Querido Terry_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque yo ya no estoy aquí, escribí esta carta hace muchos años con la intensión de nunca entregarla, pero con el fin de dejar siempre protegida a nuestra hija ya que aunque en este momento te sorprenda, para mi Gabrielle fue un sueño hecho realizada. Te explicare, desde que te conocí en la compañía de teatro me enamore de ti perdidamente, eras simplemente perfecto, pero cuando el papel fue designado a Susana, te creí perdido ya que la leyenda dice que quienes interpretan romeo y Julieta siempre se quedan juntos. Sin embargo siempre supe que Susana no te haría feliz, creo que las razones son obvias (ella es detestable y su madre mas) , cuando conocí a Candy en el verano que ella me vio en florida, me agrado mucho inclusive la considere mi amiga, pero en cuanto supe que ella era la dueña de tu corazón , le tuve mucha envidia y celos, al grado de alegrarme un poco cuando decidiste quedarte con Susana, pero cuando vi lo infeliz que eras con ella, no entendí porque no buscaste a Candy y permitiste que Susana ganara y cuando obtuve el papel de Julieta fui inmensamente feliz, con la esperanza que la leyenda se cumpliera, soy consciente de que nunca me amaste, pero fui feliz todas esas tardes que nos quedábamos hasta tarde cuando ya todos se habían marchado y nos entregábamos mutuamente, llegue a pensar que realmente me comenzabas a querer, pero siempre fui u escapatoria a la horrible vida que llevabas con Susana._

 _No creas que planee que pasara lo de Gabrielle, ella fue una maravillosa sorpresa, yo realmente te iba a decir que la esperaba, pero ese mismo día tú me dijiste que Candy esperaba un hijo tuyo, lo que por fin te daba la fuerza para pedir el divorcio a Susana, es por ello que yo me fui y jamás me volviste a ver. Pero ahora es diferente yo ya no estoy y no quiero dejar a mi hija desprotegida, dejo a tu conciencia lo que decidas y si en algún momento fui alguien para ti, te pido que veas por ella_

 _PD.-Gabrielle tiene un carácter muy fuerte, muy similar al tuyo, más bien es idéntica a ti, es lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar y te pido perdón por ocultar su existencia, pero espero entiendas la circunstancias. Siempre te amé y cuida de nuestra maravillosa hija_

Terry no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, era como una muy mala broma del destino, recordaba cada una de la tardes a lado de Karen, pero el siempre pensó que solo eran amigos, jamás se imaginó que eso estaba pasando

Señor Grandchester, yo no quiero nada de usted, si vine solo fue para cumplir la promesa que hice a mi madre – dijo Gabrielle viendo la reacción de el

Como crees que no vas a tener nada de mí, eres mi hija – dijo Terry quien estaba experimentando toda una mezcla de emociones

Si lo soy, pero usted nunca supo de mí y ya tiene una familia su esposa e hijo – dijo Gabrielle siendo consciente de la situación

Pero eres mi hija – dijo Terry quien era lo único que tenía claro - ¿dime ahora dónde vives?¿con quién vives? Y no me hables de tu, soy tu padre

Mira vivo sola en la casa que compartía con mi mama en florida, no tengo otro familiar y te hablo asi porque no te conozco para mí, eres un desconocido – dijo Gabrielle comenzando a molestarse

Pero eso va a cambiar, ya que ahora estas bajo mi protección y eres mi hija – dijo Terry con determinación

A si ¿vamos a vivir felices tu esposa, tu hijo y yo? ¿No crees que será raro para ellos? Como te dije yo vine porque fue una promesa a mi madre- dijo Gabrielle segura de eso

Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y no voy a dejar que vivas sola y tan lejos, eres mejor de edad- dijo Terry ya molesto

Está bien ¿quiero ver como se lo dices a tu esposa e hijo? Ya que por lo que veo tenemos la misma edad, no quiero empezar a sacar cuentas- dijo Gabrielle sentándose con los brazos cruzados frente a Terry

Esto lo arreglamos hoy, pero tú no te quedas sola – dijo Terry seguro de eso, pues desde que se enteró que era padre de Gabrielle surgió el instinto protector

Hasta que no lo vea, no te creo – dijo Gabrielle quien no quería que estuviera con ella si solo era por compromiso, ella quería un padre que estuviera con ella porque la quería, asi como su padre a Matt

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo en casa del actor, en el hospital Candy y Anthony revisaban a unos de sus pacientes, cuando de repente el rubio sintió un fuerte mareo que provoco que tuviera que sujetarse de la cama del paciente sino se caería

¿Estás bien Anthony?- dijo Candy alarmada al ver con de repente él se sujetaba fuerte

Este si…solo que …¿puedes terminar la revisión voy al consultorio? – dijo Anthony quien de repente se sintió mareado y débil

Claro ¿pero estas bien? Candy preocupada

Sí, estoy bien, solo que me maree un poco, debe ser porque no desayune-dijo Anthony mintiendo

En ese momento Anthony salió y se fue a su consultorio donde se sentó en el sofá, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero se sentía muy débil y había comenzado a dolerle mucho la cabeza

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy ingreso al consultorio y vio a Anthony sentado muy pálido

¿Está bien? Te ves muy pálido – dijo Candy sentándose a lado de el

Si estoy, ahorita se me pasa – dijo Anthony tratando de ser fuerte

¿Estás seguro? – dijo Candy no muy convencida de lo que decía

Sí, no te preocupes Candy, ya terminamos si quieres ya te puedes ir – dijo Anthony con un sonrisa ya que no quería preocuparla

Como crees que me voy a ir, si no te ves muy bien – dijo Candy preocupada

Estoy bien, no te preocupes, si quieres vamos juntos- dijo Anthony levantándose para que ella vera que no había problema, pero cuando trato de dar un paso cayo desvanecido, desmayándose

Anthony, Anthony – dijo Candy alarmada- por favor reacciona – decía ella mientras corría por un poco de alcohol, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, salió en búsqueda de ayuda, encontrando a Tobías el amigo de Anthony

¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué estas asi?- dijo Tobías al verla correr por el pacillo

Es que Anthony se desmayó y no reacciona, ayúdame – dijo Candy desesperada

Vamos – dijo Tobías imaginándose que había pasado corriendo para auxiliar a su amigo

Al llegar al consultorio Tobías cargo a Anthony y lo coloco sobre la camilla que estaba dentro del consultorio, comenzó a sacarle sangre para realizar unos análisis y coloco una intravenosa con suero, ya que lo más probable que era que su amigo estuviera anémico por la disminución de glóbulos rojos

¿Tú sabes algo que yo no?¿qué tiene Anthony? Él es alguien muy importante para mí – dijo Candy sincerándose, olvidándose de todo

Candy, no soy yo quien te lo debiera decir, pero veo que estamos llegando a la fase final y Anthony va a necesitar mucha ayuda, conozco el caso y se cómo es el y va a estar aterrado por sus hijas – dijo Tobías quien sabía que el rubio se molestaría

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Candy nerviosa

Anthony tiene leucemia, tu eres enfermera y sabes lo que significa, hace un año se enteró y se ha sometido a todos los tratamientos que ha habido, inclusive ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales se mudó a Chicago, pero en sus últimos análisis vi que el ya no está respondiendo y comenzó a entrar en la etapa final, él no quiere que nadie sepa, principalmente le aterra dejar a sus hijas solas, pero esto va a ser difícil y necesita apoyo, el está muy mal y no creo que le queden más que meses, sé que soy muy duro pero asi es la situación- dijo Tobías

Gracias Tobías por decirme la verdad y no Anthony no se puede morir el aún es muy joven, tiene que estar con sus hijas- dijo Candy dejando que solo una lagrima traicionera rodara por su mejilla

Lo sé, es muy injusto y créeme que me hubiera gustado hacer más- dijo Tobías ya no hablando como médico sino como amigo

Es injusto- dijo Candy ya sin poder contener las lagrimas

Por eso hay que aprovechar cada momento con el – dijo Tobías- me voy a hacer esto análisis, por favor cuídalo Candy y no creo que despierte hoy, no se ¿si pudieras avisar a su casa?

Si yo lo hago- dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas

En ese momento Candy salió ya que sabía que su marido e hijo la irían a buscar, pero no le importaba necesitaba quedarse con Anthony, por suerte al único que vio fue a Matt

Qué bueno que estas aquí hijo – dijo Candy dando un fuerte abrazo

¿Pasa algo mama? – dijo Matt al ver los ojos llorosos de ella

Este…no, solo que tengo un paciente grave y me causo nostalgia- dijo Candy mintiendo

Ay mama, por eso eres la mejor en tu trabajo – dijo Matt besando la frente de su madre

Gracia hijo, pero necesito un favor- dijo Candy pensando un plan

Claro el que sea – dijo Matt abrazando por los hombros a su madre

Ve a la mansión y dile a Archí que venga al hospital, dile que es Anthony quien lo necesita, después vas a casa de Phoe y Melanie y le dices que su papa y yo nos vamos a quedar toda la noche porque tenemos una emergencia y le dices que él dijo que fueran a la mansión Andrew y se quedaran con Nat y Stear, y le dices a tu tía Anni que las cuide, ya Archí les dirá porque vino y le dices a tu papa que me tengo que dar por una emergencia que es obligatorio- dijo Candy tratando de que no se le fuera algo – pero no se te olvide llevar a Phoe y Melanie, no quiero que se queden solas

Si mama y no trabajes mucho – dijo Matt sin sospechar nada

No corazón, nos vemos mañana – dijo Candy dando un beso en la mejilla a su hijo

Si mama ahora voy – dijo Matt saliendo del hospital, ya que como estaba acostumbrado a que su mama a veces hacia guardias, lo vio muy normal

Cuando Candy regreso al consultorio, se sentó a lado de Anthony y tomo su mano, dejando que varias lagrimas recorrieran su mejilla

Anthony porque nos tenía que pasar esto, porque tuvimos que estar separados tanto tiempo, no te puedo perder, no ahora, a penas te reencuentro y te perderé, eso es injusto, perdóname por haberme enfrascado en mi dolor, haber olvidado todo lo que siento por ti, olvidar todo lo que hiciste por mí, cuando estuve contigo siempre fui feliz, contigo aprendí que la vida era bella, eres tan dulce, tan caballeroso, tan lindo, no puedo perderte, no puedes morir, tienes dos preciosas hijas que te necesitan, porque no confiaste en mí y me dijiste lo que pasaba, ahora me arrepiento de cómo te trate fríamente desperdiciando en tiempo, Anthony no te puedo perder- decía Candy tomando un mano con fuerza, pero al verlo ahí dormido, tomo el suficiente valor y dio un tierno beso a Anthony en los labios- te amo

Continuara

Hora chicas como tuve unos días libres me aplique y aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Cómo creen que tome Candy la presencia de Gabrielle? ¿Que pasara con Anthony? ¿Sus hijas se enteraran de la verdad? ¿Qué les gustaría?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Miriam811, Luz, YAGUI , HaniR, Betina C ( claro que no me enojo me encantaría que tomaras la idea) , Lety , Stormaw, YAGUI , Guest, anmoncer1708 , asi como a todas las que leen de forma anomia

Espero sus reviwes


	18. Chapter 18 El preámbulo del desastre

El preámbulo del desastre

Luego de dos horas una enfermera llamo a Candy, avisando que su familiar las buscaba, ella sabía de quien se trataba, por lo que limpiándose las lágrimas fue a su encuentro

¿Qué paso Candy, me dijo Matt que querías verme?- dijo Archí al ver a la rubia, pero al mirar su rostro solo pudo decir- lo sabes

Si Archí y no puedo perderlo, ahora comprendo todo lo que me decías- dijo Candy viendo a los ojos a su primo, pero sobre todo a aquel amigo que siempre la había apoyado

No te preocupes, vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos, tenemos que ser fuertes- dijo Archí abrazándola

Así es, hay que apoyarlo en todo- dijo Candy convencida de eso

¿Pero cómo te enteraste?- dijo Archí preocupado por eso

Esta tarde se desmayó y uno de sus amigos que está llevando su tratamiento tuvo que decirme – dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada

¿Y como esta? – dijo Archí alarmado

Ahorita dormido, su amigo me dijo que necesitaba vitaminas, por eso se había fatigado lo que provoco el desmayo, pero me recomendó que lo dejara descansar para que se repusiera, por eso le dije a Matt que llevara a Phoe y Mel contigo y Anni, ahí van a estar acompañadas y con tus amigos, no creo que Albert tenga problema – dijo Candy quien sabia había hecho lo correcto

No creo que haya problema, pero ¿quién se va a quedar con Anthony? No lo podemos dejar solo- dijo Archí a quien le preocupaba la salud de tu primo

Yo me quedare, solo quería ponerte al tanto, cuida de las niña, yo mañana llevo a Anthony a su hogar y de ahí me voy a mi casa, Matt ya está avisado, solo ¿puedes llevar a la niñas?- dijo Candy sabiendo la respuesta

Claro, no te preocupes por eso, mañana yo las llevo y les digo que su papa tenía una emergencia por eso se quedó- dijo Archí abrazando por lo hombros de ella – pero por favor, no vayas a tener muchos problemas con Terry por esto, yo te puedo cubrir y ayudar y estoy seguro que Anni también

Gracias Archí, siempre juntos en estos momentos- dijo Candy quien tenía un cariño especial por el

Bueno, es mejor que me vaya- dijo Archí dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento a ella

Sí, yo regresare a cuidar a Anthony – dijo Candy regresando a su consultorio

Durante algunas horas Candy permaneció a lado de Anthony, quien dormía, ella tomaba su mano con fuerza mientras lo observaba detenidamente

Anthony, tu y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, por que tenía que ocurrir ese horrible accidente, ambos hubiéramos tenido una vida feliz, sin tantas complicaciones como la hemos tenido, ahora ambos somos pertenecemos a otras personas y lo nuestro solo causaría daño, porque nos tuvo que pasar eso- pensaba Candy mientras lo veía

Alrededor de la media noche Anthony despertó un poco desorientado, observando que tenía colocado un suero en su mano derecha, después vio que Candy se encontraba dormida a su lado, recargada sobre la camilla que estaba el, con los la cabeza sobre sus brazos y sentada en una incómoda silla

Candy, Candy – dijo Anthony tratando de despertarla

Anthony despertaste, no te muevas- dijo Candy levantándose para estar más cerca de el

¿Qué me paso? ¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Y el suero? Mis hijas deben estar preocupadas- dijo Anthony alarmado con intención de pararse

Tranquilo Anthony, estas aquí porque te desmayaste y yo llame a Tobías y el decidió ponerte el suero y hacerte unos estudios y sus hijas están en la mansión Andrew, con Archí y saben que tuvimos una emergencia por eso nos quedamos en el hospital- dijo Candy tratando de ser clara

Gracias Candy, pero ¿eso significa que ya lo sabes?- dijo Anthony para quien uno de sus miedos se había hecho realidad

Ante esa pregunta de Anthony, los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- así es y es muy injusto, no te puedo perder

En ese momento Anthony limpio con su pulgar la lagrima de ella y viéndola a los ojos dijo- Candy tú jamás me has perdido, yo te pertenezco y mi corazón siempre será tuyo

Anthony, porque nos tuvimos que encontrar tan tarde en nuestra vida y ahora que estas aquí son muy injustas lo que está pasando- dijo ella abrazándolo

Lo sé, yo me hago la misma pregunta, todo hubiera sido tan diferente si el día de la cacería no te hubiera alejado de los demás, fue mi culpa – dijo Anthony expresando por primera vez una idea que carcomía su mente

No Anthony, fue mi culpa, debí de aceptar siempre mi situación, yo no era acompañante de Eliza, era su sirvienta, si yo lo hubiera entendido no hubiera causado tantos problemas- dijo Candy sin deshacer el brazo

Candy no vuelvas a decir eso, yo prefiero morir mañana que haber vivido cien años sin haberte conocido- dijo Anthony viéndola a los ojos

Anthony, yo te llevo grabado en el corazón y eso es algo que nunca cambiara- dijo Candy hablando con el corazón – pero ahora ninguno de los dos, podemos lastimar a terceros

Lo sé, soy muy consciente de eso y es por esa razón que te pediré que no le digas nada a mi hijas, me aterra decirle que moriré pronto- dijo Anthony dejando salir un lagrima

Está bien, será como tú quieras, pero déjame ayudarte, estar contigo en los momentos difíciles, por favor- dijo Candy suplicante

Pero, no quiero comprometerte a nada, será complicado – dijo Anthony siendo consciente de la situación

Lo sé, pero Archí y Anni nos ayudaran- dijo Candy quien sabía que podía contar plenamente con ellos- por favor

Nada me daría más gusto, tenerte cerca me da fuerzas para seguir adelante- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

Y ahí algo que Archí me sugirió y creo es lo mejor – dijo Candy a quien al principio no le agradó mucho la idea, pero después comprendió que era lo mejor

¿Qué?- dijo Anthony quien en ese momento estaba dispuesto a todo

Que deberías mudarte a la mansión Andrew, piénsalo es lo mejor para tus hijas, así siempre estarán cuidadas y si hay algún percance aquí en el hospital lo vería yo y en la mansión Archí, Anni o Albert, también tus hijas no deberían estar tanto tiempo solas, Nat Y Stear son sus mejores amigos y pronto también Gael y Thiago y es tu casa, tu familia, recuerda la casita que el leñador les construyo, ahí viviste momento buenos con Archí y Stear- dijo Candy tratando de dar la mayor cantidad de beneficios

Pero….- dijo Anthony quien sabía que era lo mejor para sus hijas y el, aunque se sentía inseguro- no creo que a Albert le agrade, después de todo lo que le dije cuando supe la mentira que él y la tía abuela habían dicho, claro al final yo acepte esa mentira

Albert no es una persona rencorosa y te puedo asegura que él tampoco quería hacer lo que hizo, en ese tiempo era joven y estaba a disposición de lo que la tía abuela y George dijeran- dijo Candy entendiendo por primera vez eso – además la mansión es enorme

Está bien, tu ganas- dijo Anthony quien sabía que era lo correcto- no tengo tiempo para estar molesto y es lo mejor para mis hijas

Así es, hoy mismo le diré a Archí y Albert – dijo Candy feliz de la decisión que había tomado el rubio

Después de eso Candy y Anthony permanecieron hablando el resto de la noche, conversando algunas cosas de su vida, recobrando la amistad que el único por primera ves

A la mañana siguiente Candy llevo a Anthony a su hogar para que descansara un poco, después fue a la mansión Andrew, donde encontró en el jardín a Albert quien alimentaba a los tres perros que tenían, normalmente eso lo hacían los sirvientes, pero cada vez que podía él se ofrecía

En cuanto Candy vio a Albert corrió hacia él y lo abrazo como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando necesitaba que alguien le diera fuerzas y la reconfortara, al principio a Albert le extraño, debido a que el tenía entendido que ella estaba muy molesta con él, pero solo basto unos segundos para que sus brazos rodearan el cuerpo de ella

Perdóname Albert, fui una tonta, no debí enojarme contigo, con Anthony, pero me dolió mucho saber esa mentira – dijo Candy aun abrazada a el

No Candy, perdóname tu, no debí entrara al juego de la tía abuela, pero en ese momento no supe que hacer t créeme que siempre viví con esa culpa – dijo Albert siendo sincero

Y ahora que lo reencuentro, lo voy a perder, Anthony está enfermo y no puedo, no es justo- dijo Candy comenzando a llorar recargada en el pecho de el

¿Cómo? ¿Qué tiene Anthony?- dijo Albert sorprendido y preocupado

Tiene leucemia y está muy grave, por eso sus hijas se quedaron ayer- dijo Candy viendo a Albert con los ojos llorosos

No es justo, él es muy joven y tiene dos princesas a las cuales cuidar – dijo Albert sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho

Así es, por eso le sugerí que se viviera a vivir aquí, así tú y Archí lo podían ver y yo en el hospital, sus hijas no saben nada ¿hay algún problema?- dijo Candy quien sabía de antemano la después

Claro que no hay problema, esta es su casa y cuenta con lo que quieras- dijo Albert presionando los brazos de ella para reconfortarla

Gracias, sabía que no te negaría- dijo Candy con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos

Es mi sobrio, el hijo de mi hermana, ya una vez le falle, no puedo volver a hacerlo- dijo Albert quien sentía culpa

Después de pedir a Archí y a Albert que fuera a ver a Anthony para ayudarlo a la mudanza del rubio, Candy fue a su hogar, se sentía realmente agotada, había tenido muchas emociones durante la noche, que lo único que deseaba era legar y dormir un poco

Al entrar vio que todo estaba en silencio, pensó su esposo e hijo se encontraban dormidos, por lo cual pensó hacer lo mismo, pero al pasar por el estudio escucho que la llamaba

¿Podemos hablar Candy?- dijo Terry quien se encontraba dentro

Terry ¿puede ser después? Vengo muerta – dijo Candy quien hablaba con la verdad

Es necesario que sea ahora – dijo Terry quien no sabía dormido toda la noche, pensando en lo que diría o haría, pues Matt le había dicho que ella se quedaría en el hospital, hecho que le favoreció, era consciente que a su hijo no le había agradado que Gabrielle se quedara a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes y temía perderlo

Está bien, ya voy – dijo Candy comenzando a caminar hacia el estudio

Sienta te Candy- dijo Terry serio sentado atrás del escritorio

¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás muy raro? ¿Tiene algún problema Matt? – dijo Candy comenzando a preocuparse

Candy, primero quiero que tengas claro, que tú, solo tú, fuiste, eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida, que eres todo para mí y mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido- dijo Terry armándose de valor

Me estas asustando Terry ¿estás bien?- dijo Candy comenzando a preocuparse

La verdad es que no y tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar, recuerda yo te amo – dijo Terry comenzando a caminar hacia ella

Terry yo también, por eso estamos juntos y habla, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea- dijo Candy tomando el rostro de el para infundirle confianza

Está bien, ayer me entere que tengo un hija – dijo Terry de una vez para enfrentar lo que fuera

¿Una hija? ¿Con quién? ¿Me engañaste?- dijo Candy sorprendida, con lágrimas en los ojos- habla Terry quiero la verdad, me dijiste que nuca estuviste con Susana

En ese momento Terry sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta- y eso es cierto, jamás toque a Susana

¿Entonces? Tu y yo sabemos muy bien como tener un hijo, dime maldita sea de una vez con quien- dijo Candy furiosa

Fue con Karen- dijo Terry sabiendo que la reacción de ella era normal, pues no conto esa parte de su historia

¿Karen?, pero ella solo era tu compañera de obra, me engañaste ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija?- dijo Candy comenzando a hacer cálculos

17 – dijo Terry bajando la mirada

¿17? Son los mismos años que tiene mi Matt, como es posible ¿estabas con ella y conmigo? Si es así ¿Por qué demonios me buscaste en Chicago? – dijo Candy más que furiosa, pues eso significaba que si Terry no la hubiera buscado en Chicago, Anthony la habría encontrado

Candy, tu siempre has sido el amor de mi vida-dijo Terry arrodillándose en frente de la rubia

¿Y que fue Karen? ¿Tu diversión? Que poco hombre me saliste Terry jamás lo pensé de tu, responde ¿Qué fue ella?- dijo Candy empujándolo

No, ella… fue solo mi amiga- dijo Terry quien no sabía que responder

¿Tú amiga? No me hagas reír, Albert también es mi amigo y te recuerdo que ese tiempo tanto el como yo estábamos solteros y jamás me acosté con él, así que tu escusa no tiene sentido- dijo Candy comenzando a caminar desesperada por todo el estudio

Candy, yo siempre te amé y Karen no se fue un error, mucho alcohol y una vida del infierno, fue lo que me llevo a cometer ese error y cuando te busque en Chicago pensé que tu no…- dijo Terry quien no sabía cómo terminar

Pensaste que yo no me iba a costar contigo- dijo Candy terminando la frase- yo te amaba, si yo tome la decisión el día de invierno, pero tú no hiciste nada por objetarla, dejaste que me fuera sin decir nada y en chicago yo estaba muy sola, cada día pensaba en ti, era mi todo, fuiste mi primera vez, lo hice porque quería guardar en mi mente ese momento que pensé que jamás volvería a pasar, créeme que yo no busque tener a Matt. Aunque no me arrepiento, sin embargo como tú dices si yo no me hubiera acostado contigo, tenías con quien hacerlo, un premio de consolación, me decepcionas Terry- dijo Candy volviéndose a sentar cubriéndose su cara y comenzando a llorar

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Cómo terminara la pelea? ¿Qué hará Candy?

Todas atinaron a la pelea de Terry y Candy por eso el capítulo está dedicado a : Luz, Magnolia A, Yagui , Ale , Guest, HaniR , arleniferreyrapacaya, Miriam811, Flor, Betina C , Aleyna Nami, anmoncer1708, Stormaw, vialsi, Deyanni Go.

Espero sus reviwes


	19. Chapter 19 Un hogar para todos

Un hogar para todos

Durante unos segundos Candy permaneció llorando en silencio, Terry se acercó para consolarla, pero ella se aparto

No me toques, por favor- dijo Candy viendo a los ojos a Terry

Candy, por favor no me hagas esto, fue un error de hace muchos años, no dejes que esto derrumbe nuestro matrimonio- dijo Terry nuevamente acercándose

¿Sabes lo que a mí me costó tu erro?- dijo Candy son un sonrisa irónica

No ¿Qué? – dijo Terry sin entender

Si no me hubieras buscado, tal vez hubiera sido feliz con Anthony por ese mismo tiempo el me busco, pero como yo ya estaba contigo y esperando a Matt, él se hizo a tu lado- dijo Candy con coraje

Claro, ahora que el jardinerito está vivo, buscas como deshacerte de mí e ir con el- dijo Terry furioso- pero te recuerdo algo, él te mintió

Si me mintió y es algo que tal vez no perdone, pero ¿mentir es tan grave como omitir información? – dijo Candy a la defensiva –o acaso si no aparecía tu hija ¿algún día me ibas a decir que te costaste con Karen al mismo tiempo que conmigo?

Este…no lo considere necesario, yo a la que amo es a ti – dijo Terry quien sabía que se había equivocado

Sabes que Terry, aquí la única culpable soy yo, jamás debí estar contigo si eras un hombre casado, debí espérame hasta que te divorciaras, aunque claro no tenías el valor para hacerlo- dijo Candy de forma sarcástica

Sabías que mi situación era difícil- dijo Terry en forma de excusa- pero no podía vivir sin ti

Ya no sé qué tan cierta es esa afirmación- dijo Candy bajando la mirada – mejor dime, ¿Por qué después de tantos años es que te enteraste?

Porque hasta ayer ella me busco, ya que Karen murió hace un mes- dijo Terry quien era lo único que tenía seguro- como veras no la puedo dejar sola

Yo no he estoy pidiendo eso, lo único que quiero que entiendas es como me siento yo al saber que según me amabas a mí y estabas con alguien más ¿cómo te habrías sentido tú?- dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos

Ante esa pregunta Terry se quedó sin palabras, pues el no soportaría la idea de compartir a Candy con alguien mas

Candy, sé que cometí un error, pero como la familia que somos debemos afrontarlo juntos- dijo Terry con la mirada cristalizada

Como la familia que somos ¿Qué propones? Que todos vivamos juntos como una familia feliz y todo olvidado- dijo Candy siendo un poco sarcástica

Este…no… pero… tenemos que buscar un solución- dijo Terry quien no sabía que decir

Terry necesito tiempo, comprendo la situación que ahora estás viviendo y estoy convencida que ni tu hija ni Matt son culpables de los errores que nosotros cometimos, pero no creo poder compartir el techo contigo y ella, lo siento, no soy tan fuerte- dijo Candy abrazándose a su misma, bajando la mirada

No Candy, no me puedes hacer eso, ¿Qué pasara con Matt?- dijo Terry quien no encontraba forma de retenerla

Matt tiene que saber la verdad, ya vimos lo que ocasiona la mentira y tú tienes que afrontar las consecuencias, si él decide quedarse contigo no me opondré y espero que si decide irse conmigo, respetes su decisión – dijo Candy comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

No Candy, por favor no me dejes- dijo Terry sujetándola del brazo

Suéltame Terry- dijo Candy forzando su mano, lo que le ocasiono que el la lastimara – voy a hacer mi maleta, habla con Matt

Así se quedó Terry en el estudio solo, viendo como la mujer de su vida salía

Al cabo de una hora entro Matt furioso a la habitación de sus padres, donde vio a Candy quien ya había terminado d hacer su maleta y estaba sentada en la cama limpiándose las lagrimas

Mama, dime que no nos vamos a quedar aquí- dijo Matt sentándose a lado de su madre, abrazándola por los hombros

Corazón yo voy a estar unos días en la mansión Andrew, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada y si te quieres quitar aquí no hay problema – dijo Candy comendo la mano de su hijo

No mama, yo me voy contigo- dijo Matt abrazándola fuertemente

Gracias corazón-dijo Candy tratando de controlarse, tenía que ser fuerte por su hijo, ya que era claro que enterarse le había dolió mucho

Ve a hacer tu maleta, recuerda que tienes varias cosas en la mansión, para que solo te lleves lo importante- dijo Candy viendo a los ojos a su hijo quien tenía los ojos llorosos- tranquilo amor

Si mama, ahora solo somos tú y yo- dijo Matt dejando salir una lagrima traicionera

Corazón, no quiero que guardes rencor, sé que en estos momentos te duele lo que tu papa hizo, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase con nosotros, te amamos – dijo Candy dando un beso en la mejilla a su hijo – ahora ve, yo tengo que hablar con el

Está bien mama, pero recuerda no estás sola – dijo Matt antes de salir de la habitación

Luego de unos minutos Candy ya se encontraba en el estudio donde Terry se había quedado luego de hablar con Matt

Terry, Matt se viene conmigo – dijo Candy cerrando la puerta tras de si

Lo imaginé, está furioso conmigo, me dijo que él jamás va a reconocer a mi hija como hermana- dijo Terry riendo irónicamente – lo perdí

Lo único que te puedo decir es que en la decisiones de Matt, yo no puedo interferir , te aseguro que jamás lo pondré en tu contra, él ya es grande para tomar sus decisiones y sé que sobre todo tu lo amas – dijo Candy sin acercarse al actor

Claro que lo amo, es mi razón de vivir- dijo Terry con determinación

Y espero que así sea, a partir de este momento, tu relación con él es aparte de lo que nosotros teníamos, si lo quieres recuperar es cuestión solo de ti- dijo Candy segura de eso

¿No entiendo? ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?- dijo Terry temiendo lo peor

Que con ayuda de buffet de los Andrew, mañana comienzo los tramites del divorcio, no quiero nada tuyo, esta casa te la dio Eleonor , así que yo me voy, créeme que fui muy feliz contigo- dijo Candy saliendo del estudio

No Candy, por favor no – dijo Terry tratando de sujetarla, pero su hijo le impidió el paso

No vemos papa, me fallaste – dijo Matt interponiéndose tomando su maleta y la de su madre

Al verlos salir por la puerta, Terry se quedó sentado en las escaleras de su casa, viendo como lo más importante para él se iban de su vida

Terry, por lo que veo a tu esposa e hijo no les pareció tu error- dijo Gabrielle quien había escuchado la discusión

Gabrielle, es complicado, por favor no lo hagas peor – dijo Terry aun sentado en las escaleras sin voltear a verla

Tú fuiste quien lo complico, además creo que voy a estar mejor sola- dijo Gabrielle quien sentía que desde que su madre murió su mundo se vino abajo

Claro que no vas a estar mejor, no tienes a nadie- dijo Terry molesto

Es mejor nadie a ti – dijo Gabrielle antes de encerarse en la habitación de huéspedes

Luego de una hora Matt y Candy llegaron a la mansión Andrew, donde se encontraron con un ambiente festivo, debido a que Anthony y sus hijas ya se habían instalado y estaban celebrado que estaban juntos, Albert y su sobrino se perdonaron mutuamente y ahora todos estaban felices

Pero al ver entrar a la rubia con los ojos lloroso todos corrieron a verla, aunque fue Albert el primero en acercarse y dejar que ella se refugiara en su pecho

Sin embargo en al abrazar a Albert Candy de desvaneció en sus brazos, alarmando a todos los presentes. Anni y Mia se llevaron a Phoe, Mel, Nat, Stear, Thiago y Gael dejando solo a Matt junto con Anthony, Archi y Albert

Anthony dijo que la recostaran en uno de los sillones, hay él le tomo la presión y vio que estaba baja, después con un algodón que estaba bañado en alcohol trato de reanimarla, lo que logro con éxito, pero ella se sentía débil, por lo que con ayuda de Albert fue llevada a su habitación por él, dejándola sola con Anthony, para que estuviera al pendiente de su presión

Mientras que afuera de su habitación Matt contaba a Archi y Albert, lo que acaba de suceder en su casa

Ante cada palabra del joven Archi y Albert sentían como les hervía la sangre y solo apretaban los puños, pues a pesar de que habían aceptado a Terry como parte de la familia, no olvidaban lo que sufrió Candy cuando estuvieron separados

Luego de unos minutos Anthony salió de la habitación para reunirse con los caballeros

¿Cómo está mi mama?- dijo Matt quien estaba muy preocupado

Está bien, aun no se le normaliza la presión ya que sigue un poco baja, pero ahorita se quedó dormida, creo que lo mejor es dejarla descansar ¿paso algo ahorita?- dijo Anthony quien se sentía culpable pues sabía que tal vez la noticia de su enfermedad haya sido lo que ocasiono que se bajara la presión a ella

Si, mis padres pelearon ya que mi mama tiene una hija de mi edad- dijo Matt molesto

Ante esa noticia Anthony se quedó sin palabras, pues eso significaba que el esposo de Candy la había engañado – es que al parecer el estar bajo estrés fue lo que provoco que Candy se desmayara

¿Pero va a estar bien?- dijo Matt preocupado

Sí, yo voy a monitorear su presión el resto del día y si algo llega a estar mal, vamos al hospital, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que por la mañana tu mama está bien, fue el estrés ya que también en el hospital paso un amala noche y estaba completamente desvelada- dijo Anthony quien conocía lo que había pasado

Gracias – dijo Matt para quien su madre significaba mucho

¿Qué desayunaste Matt? – dijo Albert quien se preocupaba por su sobrino y sabía que aún era temprano

Este…- dijo Matt quien por todo lo que paso, ni siquiera había probado bocado

Ven vamos con los demás, estábamos desayunando cuando llegaron- dijo Archi tomando a su sobrino por los hombros

Pero ¿y mama?- dijo Matt quien no quería dejarla sola

Ella va a estar bien, dejémosla dormir un rato, yo voy a estar aquí- dijo Anthony infundiendo confianza en el chico

Está bien, pero ¿ya vas a vivir aquí? ¿O estas de visita?- dijo Matt quien por primera vez se daba cuenta de que la presencia de Anthony no era normal

Digamos que mis pequeñas y yo vamos a vivir una temporada aquí-dijo Anthony quien sabía que no sería mucho tiempo para el

¿Entonces Phoe está aquí?- dijo Matt sin poder evitar demostrar su emoción

Así es – dijo Archi divertido de ver la reacción de su sobrino- vamos a ser una gran familia

Primera vez que veo la mansión llena y no saben el gusto que me da- dijo Albert siendo sincero

Te imaginas esta Phoe, Mel, Nat, Stear, Thiago, Gael y Matt juntos, que no planearan- dijo Archi divertido

Mientras tanto en el comedor de los Andrew ya todos los demás se encontraban desayunando

¿Entonces todos vamos a vivir aquí? – dijo Melanie quien no entendía que había pasado

Así es corazón ¿te gusta?- dijo Mia con cariño a la pequeña

Sí, me gusta mucho y es muy grande- dijo Melanie emocionada- pero, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

Ante el comentario de ella todos rieron, ya que su inocencia era clara

Tú y tu hermana tendrán sus propias habitaciones, ya las están acomodando – dijo Anni quien se había encargado de eso

¿Y mi papa?- dijo Melanie curiosa

El también, como ves esta mansión es muy grande- dijo Nat divertida

Si quieres cuando terminemos les puedo dar un tour por toda la casa, para que no se pierdan – dijo Gael quien estaba convencido de no perder su oportunidad

Gracias Gael, te lo agradeceré mucho ya que ayer me perdí como media hora para encontrar la habitación de Nat – dijo Phoe bromeando

Yo me uno al Tour, podemos ver el laboratorio de Stear – dijo Nat emocionada

Cierto, de tanto que me hablaste de él, quiero conocerlo – dijo Phoe emocionada

Claro, es una lugar maravilloso- dijo Stear orgulloso de su lugar favorito

Y podemos ir a la casa del árbol, ya papa la mejoro mucho – dijo Thiago uniéndose a la conversación

Chicos, tranquilos van a tener mucho tiempo – dijo Anni quien estaba feliz del grupo que habían formado

En ese momento entraron Matt, Albert, Archi y Anthony, quienes comentaron la situación de Candy. Anthony dijo que el seria cargo de ella el resto del día y los demos se unieron al plan de los jóvenes, quienes estaban muy felices de estar todos juntos

¿Me puedo unir a su tour por la mansión?- dijo Matt viendo a los ojos a Phoe

Claro- dijo Nat – luego de que Phoe y Mel vean sus habitaciones, lo haremos

Sin embargo a Gael, no le agradó mucho que su primo se uniera

Continuara

Hola Chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿Cómo vieron la decisión de Candy? ¿Qué hará Terry?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Guest, arleniferreyrapacaya, Guest, Flor, Luz, Yagui (gracias por tu invitación, Miriam811, Magnolia A, Caroliday, vialsi, Stormaw, AnMonCer1708, Betina C, Ale, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Tratare de corregir más la ortografía, no es disculpa pero luego escribo desde mi celular, pero tratare de mejorarlo Gracias

Espero sus reviews


	20. Chapter 20 Todos en la mansión

**Gracias Luz, ya hice las correcciones, es el mismo capitulo**

Todos en la mansión

El día transcurrió de forma rápida, con ayuda de los más jóvenes de la familia Matt había logrado olvidar un poco su situación familiar, siéndose apoyado por su familia aunque mostrando cierta rivalidad con Gael, cuando de Phoe se trataba

Por la noche las habitaciones fueron asignadas, la habitación de Albert y Mía al fondo, a su izquierda se encontraba la de Melanie que estaba en frente de la de Thiago, después la de Phoe que quedaba frente a la de Gael, a lado de la de Gael estaba la de Stear ya que quedaba frente a su hermana, seguida de la Matt, que estaba frente de a al de Anni y Archí, quienes estaban en medio de Stear y la de Candy quien finalmente estaba frente a Anthony

Anthony se quedó cuidando a Candy y monitoreando su presión, ya que todos se encontraban dormidos

Alrededor de las 10 de la noche Candy despertó, al principio de sintió un poco mareada y desubicada, pero cuando vio que se encontraba en la habitación de la mansión se tranquilizó más cuando se dio cuenta que Anthony estaba dormido en uno de los sillones

Anthony, Anthony – dijo Candy llamando al rubio

En ese momento Anthony despertó y se acercó ella- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien, bueno me duele un poco la cabeza ¿qué me paso?- dijo Candy incorporándose para quedar frente a el

Cuando llegaste te desmayaste, se te bajo la presión por todas las situaciones estresantes que viviste ayer- dijo Anthony tratando de ser claro

¿Ya lo sabes?- dijo Candy bajando la mirada recordando lo que había pasado con Terry

Si Matt nos contó, estaba muy preocupado por ti – dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Pobre de mi pequeño, para el Terry era su admiración y su ejemplo a seguir- dijo Candy quien de algo estaba orgullosa es que su hijo y su esposo tenían una excelente relación

Me imagino que debe ser difícil, pero ni él ni la hija de tu esposo son culpables- dijo Anthony con cierta remarcación en la palabra esposo

Lo sé y por eso yo no pienso meterme en la relación de ellos, principalmente no quiero crear odio en mi hijo, ya que sé que a pesar de todo Terry lo buscara, ya que lo ama – dijo Candy tratando de ser objetiva- ya lo que Matt decida respetare su decisión

¿Y tú como estas?- dijo Anthony viendo a los ojos a la rubia

Yo…- dijo Candy dejando que su mirada se cristalizaran- no sé, tengo una mezcla de emociones

Puedes hablar conmigo si lo deseas, prometo escucharte- dijo Anthony dándole ánimos

No, no puedo hablar contigo ya que en todo el desastre que ahora es mi vida tu eres parte de el- dijo Candy bajando la mirada para no ver a Anthony

Candy perdóname créeme que nunca quise causarte problemas – dijo Anthony un poco dolido ante las palabras de ella

No hay nada que perdonar fui yo quien tomo decisiones apresuradas y sin pensar- dijo Candy quien había llegado a esa conclusión

¿Por qué lo dices? Creo que los dos somos lo sufrientemente maduros para hablar- dijo Anthony un poco molesto

Anthony, tú has cambiado – dijo Candy quien siempre vio a Anthony como aquella persona que le toleraría todo y no pediría explicaciones

Tú también Candy, ya no tenemos 12 y 14 años, tomamos nuestras decisiones y tenemos que saber vivir con ellas- dijo Anthony con determinación

Lo sé, pero ahora todo está complicado – dijo Candy a la defensiva

Candy no disculpo a tu esposo, si realmente te amaba no debió estar con alguien más, pero tampoco debido casarse con otra persona que no fueras tú y finalmente tampoco fue correcto que estuvieras con el cuándo estaba casado- dijo Anthony quien había aprendido a ser objetivo con los años y no dejar que sus sentimientos lo influenciaran- por lo que la única víctima aquí es Matt

Anthony, me decepcionas, jamás pensé que tú cuestionaras mi vida, además tú que sabes de mi relación con Terry y tú también te casaste con alguien – dijo Candy molesta

Tienes razón, yo no conozco como fue tu relación con Terry, pero si te puedo decir que alguien que ama no se deja manipular, respeta sus sentimientos y espera , además yo seguí mi vida hasta que vi que tú ya habías hecho la tuya, estabas casada y con un hijo- dijo Anthony molesto

Si vas a juzgar a Terry, tú también me mentiste – dijo Candy quien estaba dolida

Yo no lo estoy juzgando, solo te digo como deben ser las cosas- dijo Anthony convencido de sus palabras – pero te dejo, yo solo quería monitorear tu presión, ya que veo que estas bien voy a mi habitación

Gracias, por preocuparte por mí, pero ya estoy bien- dijo Candy sorprendida de la actitud de Anthony

Al entrar a su habitación Anthony decidió darse un baño, ya que se sentía estresado y con dolor de cabeza

Candy, tienes que ser la mujer fuerte que siempre admire, no comportarte como una niña, ver que no todos somos perfectos y estamos viviendo las consecuencias de nuestros actos- pensaba mientras en agua caía por su cuerpo – yo ya no tengo tiempo para resolver la vida de los demás, tengo que ver por mis hijas

Al cabo de unos minutos, Anthony ya se encontraba a punto de dormirse, cuando llamaron a su puerta

Adelante- dijo Anthony acomodando sus almohadas

Papi, no puedo dormir ¿me puedo quedar contigo?- dijo Melanie abrazando su oso de peluche

Claro corazón ven- dijo Anthony son una sonrisa cálida

En ese momento la pequeña fue hasta su padre quien el cargo y cobijo dejando que ella se durmiera en su pecho, aunque para él fue una noche complicada, ya que amaba a Candy, pero sabía que no era justo aprovecharse de su situación y lo más importante era que iba a pasar con sus hijas

Por otra parte en la habitación de en frente que correspondía a Candy, ella no podía dormir daba vueltas en la cama, sabía que las palabras de Anthony eran ciertas, su relación con Terry nunca fue normal, siempre algo los separaba y ella estuvo con el cuándo él era un hombre casado, lo que la podía en la misma situación de Karen y su hija tan inocente como lo era Matt

Ante ese pensamiento Candy salió de su habitación con el firme propósito de hablar con Anthony ahora los dos más calmado, pero cuando toco su puerta no escucho nada, por lo que tratando de no hacer ruido ingreso, encontrándose con el dormido en su cama, abrazando a la pequeña Melanie quien dormía protegida por su padre

Al salir de la habitación de él Candy pensó-no Candy, tú y el ya hicieron sus vidas y no hay marcha atrás, además para el ahora ya no eres un primer lugar sino sus hijas, así como para ti Matt – por lo que decidió regresar a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando, nadie tocaba el asunto del matrimonio Grandchester, aunque entre Anthony y Candy había un ambiente algo tenso, igual que el que se presentaba entre Gael, Matt y Phoe

Papa ¿vas a ir a trabajar? – dijo Phoe a su padre mientras comía

Si corazón ¿Por qué?- dijo Anthony con cariño

Es que quiero ir a la librería a comprar un libro y quería ver si íbamos- dijo Phoe quien era amante de la lectura

Corazón, la verdad no se a qué hora vaya a salir, es un día complicado – dijo Anthony quien sabía que ese día tenia consulta con Tobías

Si quieres yo te acompaño Phoe – dijo Gael tomando la oportunidad

Gracias, prometo no tardar mucho- dijo Phoe con una sonrisa tímida

¿Me llevas?- dijo Nat uniéndose al plan

Vamos todos- dijo Stear animado pues le encantaba la idea de estar todos juntos

No creo que Gael tenga problema- dijo Matt con cierto sarcasmo muy parecido el de su padre

No hay problema primo, además por ser el mayor podrás cuidar de Melanie ni modo que la excluyamos – dijo Gael regresando la indirecta a su primo

Al ver la plática de los jóvenes los adultos se empezaron a preocupar, pues era muy obvia la situación

¿Vas a ir hoy con Tobías?- dijo Candy a Anthony aprovechando que los demás estaba observando a los jóvenes

Si, hoy tengo que ver mis últimos resultados- dijo Anthony cabizbajo

¿Puedo ir contigo?- dijo Candy tomando su mano

Claro, aunque no creo que sean muy alentadores- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

No importa quiero estar contigo- dijo Candy tratando de infundir confianza en el rubio

Gracias- dijo Anthony sabiendo que no quería estar solo en esos momentos

Bueno familia creo que es hora de que todos vayamos a nuestras ocupaciones – dijo Albert siendo el primero en levantarse de la mesa seguido por los demás

Todos los chicos fueron a alistarse ya que habían planeado un día fuera todos juntos, mientras que los adultos se preparaban para ir a trabajar

Candy aprovecho que Albert ingreso a su estudio, para hablar con el

Albert ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Candy entrando, cerrando la puerta tras de si

Claro, aunque me imagino lo que vas a pedir- dijo Albert sentándose en uno de los sillones

Me conoces también- dijo Candy de forma triste

Dime cuando quieres que inicie los trámites del divorcio- dijo Albert quien sabia cuál era el paso a seguir

Lo antes posible, quisiera terminar con Terry de la mejor forma posible, no quiero afectar mucho a Matt, espero que Terry también tenga eso en mente- dijo Candy de forma triste

Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y esta es tu casa – dijo Albert como el gran amigo que siempre había sido

Gracias, la verdad no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo Candy hablando con el corazón

Bueno Candy, ahora que Archí y yo nos vayamos al trabajo voy con los abogados para tratar que esto sea rápido- dijo Albert abrazándola por los hombros – por cierto escuche que Anthony va a ir con su amigo ¿Cómo está?

Si, voy a acompañarlo y espero que tengamos buena noticias, no puedo perderlo nuevamente- dijo Candy comenzando a llorar en el pecho de su amigo

Candy, perdóname nunca debí dejar que la Tía abuela hiciera su voluntad- dijo Albert aun con sentimiento de culpabilidad- las cosas serían tan diferentes

Lo sé y ahora es demasiado complicado, pero quiero estar con él hasta el último momento y ver por Phoe y Melanie – dijo Candy con determinación

Y así será pequeña- dijo Albert quien tenía el mismo propósito

Por otra parte en otra de las habitaciones de la mansión Anthony terminaba de peinar a Melanie, mientras hablaba con Phoe

¿Ya sabes que libros vas a comprar corazón?- dijo Anthony cepillando el pelo de su hija menor

Ya y no se a lo mejor me gustan otros- dijo Phoe quien conocía mucho de literatura

¿Ya viste si no están en la biblioteca de la mansión? – dijo Anthony ya que sabía que la familia Andrew se distinguía por ser personas cultas

Ya, ayer revise con Nat y Stear- dijo Phoe mientras se veía en el espejo

Por cierto hablando de chicos, ya vi que Matt y Gael están interesados en ti- dijo Anthony volteando a ver a su hija quien se veía hermosa de vestido

¿Tú crees?- dijo Phoe un poco sonrojada

Es muy obvio, es como cuando Stear, Archí y yo estábamos interesados en la misma chica- dijo Anthony recordando aquellos tiempos

Pues solo te diré que si estoy interesada en uno de ellos- dijo Phoe apenada de hablar de eso con su papa aunque le tenía una gran confianza

¿Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?- dijo Anthony curioso aunque con cierta pizca de celos

No papa esa ya es mucha información – dijo Phoe jugando con su padre

Creo que es justo saber quién está robando el corazón de mi princesita- dijo Anthony riendo

Nadie te robara mi corazón, ese es tuyo – dijo Phoe dando un beso en la mejilla a su padre- y tu princesita es Mel, yo soy tu corazón

Yo soy princesa – dijo Melanie defendiendo su lugar

Ya viste papa – dijo Phoe cargando a su hermana

Las dos son mis princesas- dijo Anthony dando un beso en la mejilla a ambas- bueno pequeñas es hora de que vaya al hospital, no sé qué hora regrese

Si papa, yo cuido a Mel- dijo Phoe antes de que su padre saliera

Al cabo de unos minutos Anthony y Candy salieron de la mansión, cuando vieron que Terry bajaba de un auto frente ellos

¿Qué hace el aquí?- dijo Terry parándose frente a la pareja de rubios, pues él iba decidió a hablar y recuperar a su familia

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Preguntas que me gustaría saber

¿Qué piensan de la actitud de Anthony? ¿Qué hará Terry? ¿Quién tiene el corazón de Phoe? Yo tengo mi favorito, pero aceptare la decisión de ustedes

Ahora quiero agradecer a : TamyWhiteRose, Magnolia A, Yagui ( Gracias por compartir tu historia), Stormaw , Caroliday, Josie (me encanto que vieras el que Candy no madura),Guest, Becky 10000, HaniR,Luz, Fati (tienes razón Terry no fue diferente a los demás), Flor , AnMonCer1708 ( de acuerdo en la falta de carácter), ale, así como a todas las que llen de forma anónima, aunque sinceramente me gusta saber que piensan de la historia y son mi motor para seguir

Aclaración: No es mi propósito crucificar a ninguno de los personajes, solamente quise en este fic ponerlos lo más honestos posibles, ya que siendo sinceros en la humanidad no hay personas 100% buenas o malas, todos cometemos errores y debemos aprender a vivir con las consecuencias

Espero sus reviwes


	21. Aclaración

Este no es un capitulo, pero me gustaría que lo tomaran en cuenta

Aclaración

Primero; muchas gracias por sus comentarios, créanme que me alegra mucho saber que mi historia les es grata, son mi motor para seguir y el hecho de que ustedes se puedan sentir parte de ello es algo que me deja sin palabras

Segundo; el personaje de Terry en lo personal siempre me ha caído mal y en el seria mis favoritos siempre fueron Anthony y Albert, pero no escribo sobre este último porque creo ya hay muchas

Tercero; es la primera vez que no quiero hacer quedar mal a Terry (aunque no lo parezca) si puse lo de la infidelidad es porque necesitaba el pretexto perfecto para acercar a Candy y Anthony, porque si no eso no iba a pasar y Gabrielle tampoco es mala persona, solo es víctima de las circunstancias ( les daré un adelanto aunque este es un Anthony Fic es muy probable que el que se quede con la rubia sea Terry, por cómo es la personalidad de los personaje y a su debido tiempo, tendrán que pasar algunas cosas, pero si les digo más la historia no tiene chiste

Cuarto: soy Psicóloga, lo que no me permite hacer juicios morales sobre el cómo deberían de actuar en este caso los personajes. Además soy una persona de mente abierta, por lo cual sería hipócrita si tomara partido por algo. Por eso, No juzgo la infidelidad de Terry, la mentira de Anthony, la manipulación de Albert cuando joven, el que Candy se haya metido con alguien casado. Simplemente lo tomo como humanos que somos, para mí el ser humano es el individuo que más errores comete en su vida y que vuelve a cometerlos, lo que para mí es importante es aprender a vivir con ellos y salir adelante

Quinto: Mi idea del amor es un poco extraña y no se basa en si algo es moral o no y esto lo menciono por lo que viene en la siguiente parte de la historia, el amor te hace cometer errores y a veces es un poco egoísta

Sexto: He tratado a los personajes como personas que ya han vivido y su pasado les brida el contexto para seguir con su vida, este haya sido bueno o malo, no quiero poner al Anthony que ante poner todo a la felicidad de Candy, la Candy que es todo bondad y dulzura, comportándose como la victima de todo, ni al Terry que es malo, sobre todo él es un persona que cuando joven cometió muchos errores por su arrebato y no pensar, pero hasta cierto punto ha salido adelante

Bueno hago esta aclaración porque creo es necesario, ya que he visto en algunos comentarios que hay cosas como que no quedan tan claras

Ahora la pregunta del millón

Yo en mi cumpleaños voy a publicar una nueva historia sobre Candy y Anthony ya está en mi mente, pero ¿están de acuerdo en la forma en que esta historia va? Y lo que acabo de comentar o prefieren que de un final rápido y cambie la siguiente parte, como siempre he dicho ustedes son muy importantes para mi


	22. Chapter 22 Enfrentando la realidad

Enfrentando la realidad

Cuando Candy escucho la pregunta de Terry se quedó sin palabras, ya que sabía que lo más sencillo era decir la verdad del porque Anthony estaba ahí, sin embargo eso era imposible sin autorización del rubio, además de que fuera cual fuera la explicación Terry no estaría de acuerdo

Estoy esperando respuesta- dijo Terry molesto cruzándose de brazos

Mira Candy no estaba enterada que yo llegue ayer a la mansión- dijo Anthony tratando de remediar la situación, pero salvando a la rubia

No estoy hablando contigo, le pedí una explicación a mi esposa- dijo Terry apretando los puños

Terry no hagas esto complicado, como Anthony te dice yo no sabía que él estaba aquí cuando llegue con Matt y te recuerdo que no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme- dijo Candy molesta

Está bien, como tú dices no tengo derecho a reclamarte, pero solo quiero que me expliques como el está aquí si hasta donde yo me quede él no se habla con Albert y tu estas muy molesta con él por mentirte sobre que estaba vivo ¿Qué parte me perdí?- dijo Terry de forma sarcástica

Yo hable con Albert y vimos que por el bien de la familia lo más conveniente es superar y perdonar algunas cosas del pasado, quiero que mis hijas tengan una familia- dijo Anthony adelantándose a Candy

Te felicito, además eso te acerca a Candy y como ya has de saber lo que paso entre nosotros, eso te quedo de maravilla ¿no?- dijo Terry con burla, pero sintiendo coraje

La vida personal de Candy no es algo de lo cual yo me tenga que preocupar, ya ambos somos adultos, no te voy a negar que sigo enamorado de ella, pero ambos tenemos asuntos más importantes- dijo Anthony siendo sincero aunque algunas de sus palabras causaban desagrado en la rubia

¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi esposa?-dijo Terry a punto de dar un golpe al rubio, pero Candy se interpuso

Creo que esta conversación no está llegando a ningún lado, Terry tengo que ir a trabajar después hablamos- dijo Candy quien estaba molesta con su esposo y decepcionada de Anthony

Candy, creo que lo mejor es que arregles tu vida privada, yo me adelanto al hospital y si quieres por la tarde vemos los estudios con Tobías- dijo Anthony sabiendo que ella y el actor tenían mucho que hablar

¿Estás seguro?- dijo Candy quien no tenía animo de hablar con el actor

Sí, yo veo a los pacientes- dijo Anthony dejando a la rubia con el actor

Por lo que veo al jardinerito ya no le interesas- dijo Terry sin poder evitar decir lo que pensaba

Cállate Terry, yo no sé porque me vienes a buscar si yo a ti ya te pedí el divorcio, creo que todo esto lo tendrían que ver nuestros abogados- dijo Candy comenzando a caminar había la mansión

Pero en ese momento Terry la detuvo del brazo- no Candy, nuestro matrimonio no se puede acabar así, tenemos que hablar, ayer solo gritamos, nos hicimos daño y no pensamos en muchas cosas que realmente son importantes

Lo único importante entre tú y yo es Matt y créeme que es a quien menos quiero dañar- dijo Candy volteando a ver a Terry a los ojos con la mirada cristalizada

Y yo no quería lastimarlos ni a ti ni a Matt, cuando estuve con Karen fue antes de que pasara lo que paso entre nosotros, en realidad jamás pensé que te volvería a ver- dijo Terry hablando con el corazón

Al ver que las palabras de actor eran cierta, Candy bajo un poco la guardia pensado bien las cosa dijo- vamos a la cafetería de la esquina, para que podamos hablar, aquí están los niños

Está bien- dijo Terry haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar

Al cabo de unos minutos ellos ya se encontraban en la cafetería, ordenaron algo sencillo, por unos minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que ella hablo

Di algo- dijo Candy ya incomoda del silencio

Es que no encuentro las palabras para decirte que me equivoque, que soy un tonto, pero que no quiero perderlos, tú y Matt son mi vida- dijo Terry dejando de lado toda su arrogancia

Terry, no sé qué decir, comprendo que los dos nos equivocamos, sin embargo no entiendo cómo es que pudiste estar con Karen, comprendo que no amabas a Susana, pero donde quedo el amor que tenías por mí- dijo Candy tranquila aunque expresando lo que realmente sentía

Estaba muy solo y tú eras ya un inalcanzable- dijo Terry sin poder sostener la mirada de ella

Yo también estaba sola ¿acaso supiste que cuando regrese de NY Albert recupero la memoria y durante un tiempo me dejo?- dijo Candy hablando de eso por primera ves

No, fui un idiota, fui débil, no supe que estar con una mujer a la que no amaba- dijo Terry viendo a los ojos a Candy

Pero también fue tu elección- dijo Candy dejando escapar una lagrima

Entiéndeme por favor Candy – dijo Terry desesperado

Aunque no lo creas te entiendo, ambos fuimos víctimas de una dedición errónea, yo no debí dejarte ese día en las escaleras, pero tampoco debiste dejar que yo tomara el tren de regreso- dijo Candy consciente de eso

Lo es y no sabes cómo me arrepentí- dijo Terry sabiendo que ese día había cometido el mayor error de su vida

Creo que al final nuestro camino no es estar juntos- dijo Candy quien había llegado a esa conclusión

No digas eso- dijo Terry quien se reusaba a creerlo

Y porque no, ahora dime cual sería tu plan- dijo Candy un poco sarcástica- ¿Qué vivamos felices los 4?

No, pero…- dijo Terry tratando de pensar rápido

Comprendo que tu hija no es culpable de nada, pero sinceramente no creo poder vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella, tú ahora me dices que estuviste con Karen antes de estar conmigo, pero no hay nada que me lo garantice y la duda siempre va a existir- dijo Candy quien ya había pensado en eso

Pero, entiéndeme ahora no la puedo dejar sola, ella ya no tiene a nadie- dijo Terry quien ya había aceptado su rol como padre de ella

Y no te estoy pidiendo que la dejes, ahora ella es también tu responsabilidad, solo te estoy explicando porque lo nuestro ya no tiene solución- dijo Candy dejando escapar un lagrima

¿Esta convencida de eso?- dijo Terry con el alma en un hilo – podemos darnos un tiempo y pensarlo

No, ya es una decisión tomada y te recomiendo que busques reconstruir la relación con Matt, nosotros ya no somos una pareja, pero siempre estaremos para el- dijo Candy levantándose de la mesa- y por favor entiende mi punto, yo recordare los buenos momento que vivimos juntos

En ese momento ella salió de la cafetería dejando al actor sentado, con los puños cerrados viendo como la mujer de su vida se iba, sabiendo que el que se había equivocado era el

Luego de unos minutos Candy llego al hospital y al entrar al consultorio se encontró con Anthony quien inmediatamente la refugio en su pecho, sin decir nada

¿Ya estas mejor?- dijo Anthony separándola un poco para verla a los ojos

Si – dijo Candy con una sonrisa un poco melancólica

Dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir- dijo Anthony quien quería que ella viera que tenía todo su apoyo, pero de una forma más madura

Creo que sí, no sé, es difícil terminar luego de tantos años- dijo Candy dejando salir varias lagrimas

Recuerda que siempre que quieras hablar cuentas conmigo- dijo Anthony tomándola por los hombros

Gracias- dijo Candy sintiendo sinceras las palabras de el

Que te parece si vamos a comer para después ir con Tobías- dijo Anthony para cambiar un poco de tema despejar a Candy

Me parece bien, vamos- dijo Candy son una sonrisa

Luego de alrededor de una hora Anthony y Candy regresaron a l hospital, habían estado conversando de cosas triviales, ninguno quería tocar el tema de su relación de ella, ni la enfermedad de él, ambos querían pasar un momento como simples amigos

Candy te voy a decir algo- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de ella antes de entrar al consultorio de su amigo

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Candy viendo nerviosismo en el

Tengo miedo, estos son los últimos estudios que me han hecho y no creo poder soportar otra mala noticia, soy consciente de que tengo podo tiempo, pero tengo miedo- dijo Anthony confesando lo que sentía- gracias por estar aquí

En ese momento con sus manos ella tomo el rostro de él y viéndolo a los ojos dijo-Anthony pase lo que pase estamos juntas en eso y siempre contaras conmigo

No sabes lo importante que eres para mí – dijo Anthony sintiéndose un poco más fuerte

Luego de un suspiro Anthony tomo el valor para entrar al consultorio de su amigo seguido de Candy quien tenía miedo al igual que el rubio

Hola Anthony, Candy- dijo Tobías llegando con los resultados en sus manos

Hola-dijo Candy un poco tímida

Mientras que Anthony sentía como las manos le temblaban – dime de una vez

Cuando Tobías escucho la pregunta de su amigo sabía que no podía aplazar más ese incomodo momento

¿Qué salió?- dijo Anthony comenzando a desesperarse

Tranquilo Anthony, ahora Tobías nos dirá- dijo Candy tomando la mano de el para infundirle confianza

Anthony, no tengo buenas noticias, tus resultados salieron muy mal, la enfermedad está avanzando a pasos agigantados – dijo Tobías sintiéndose mal por su amigo

Cuando Anthony escucho el diagnostico, cerro los puños por el coraje que sentía

Tranquilízate Anthony- dijo Candy levantándose al ver como había reaccionado

Como quieres que me tranquilice, me estoy muriendo- dijo Anthony desesperado

Anthony, escúchame, no te puedes poner así te haces daño- dijo Tobías haciendo a un lado a Candy, por si el rubio se ponía agresivo, conocía muy bien la respuesta delos pacientes que tenía un diagnostico como el de sus amigo

Al cabo de unos minutos Anthony se tranquilizó y dijo – lo siento, pero realmente estoy desesperado

Lo sabemos – dijo Tobías quien todo el tiempo había estado analizando la conducta de su amigo

¿Tobías no hay algo que se pudiera hacer? ¿Cualquier cosa?- dijo Candy volviendo a tomar la mano del rubio

Con respecto a eso he estado buscando información con otros colegas y me comentan que hay una nueva técnica, pero es experimental y no siempre es favorable- dijo Tobías seria ya que ni él estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto

¿De qué se trata?- dijo Anthony quien estaba dispuesto a todo

Es un trasplante de medula ósea, pero tendría que ser de un familiar cercano y hacer muchas pruebas para ver qué tan compatible son- dijo Tobías quien ya lleva un tiempo investigando

Y ¿Qué probabilidad de existo hay?- dijo Anthony quien sabía lo que conllevaba un tratamiento así

En ese momento Tobías dio un fuerte suspiro, ya que iba a decir el único inconveniente que tenía dicho tratamiento – de 30% y hay un 50 % de probabilidades de que mueras durante el proceso

Cuando Candy escucho eso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrima y Anthony al ver la reacción de ella apretó su mano para darle seguridad y confianza

¿Hay algún inconveniente para el donador?- dijo Anthony comenzando a pensar que si tenía que afectar a alguien prefería no hacer nada

Si, de un 20 % de que la persona muera, como te digo es un tratamiento experimental y en el mundo solo 5 casos han sido exitosos, créeme que estado tratando de documentarme lo más posible- dijo Tobías quien tenía un gran afecto por el rubio y se sentía frustrado al no poder ayudar mas

¿Tu harías el procedimiento?- dijo Candy quien después de escuchar todo sabía que Anthony no actuaria si afectaba a otra persona

Si, junto con otro colega que trabaja en NY ya me contacte con él, para revisar tu caso- dijo Tobías quien estaba moviendo todas sus influencias

No lo sé, no quiero que nadie salga afectado en eso lo tengo que pensar- dijo Anthony soltando a Candy y levantándose- necesito estar solo

En ese instante Candy y Tobías se quedaron solos, ambos conocían muy bien al rubio y sabían lo que pasaba por su cabeza

Habla con el Candy- dijo Tobías quien sabía la gran influencia que tenía ella en el rubio

¿Si no lo hace, cuanto tiempo le queda?- dijo Candy con un nudo en la garganta

No creo que sea más de 3 meses- dijo Tobías siendo sincero

Hablare con él, gracias Tobías y por favor sigue investigando- dijo Candy tratando de no llorar

Cuenta con ello- dijo Tobías con una sonrisa sincera

Continuara

Hola Chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Bueno chicas quiero agradecer a todas las que han comentado en mis aclaraciones y en el capítulo anterior, como siempre les he dicho que ustedes son muy importantes para mí.

Llegue a la conclusión de que Anthony no morirá, aunque si sufrirá un poco, pero si tendré que cambiar con quien se queda Phoe y garantizo que es un Anthony fic y Candy se queda con Anthony, aunque Terry aun hará un poco de las suyas. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios

Si tardo en publicar es porque estoy escribiendo mi tesis

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Magnolia A, Becky 10000, Miriam811 , lizetholveda ,R.M., TamyWhiteRose, Stormaw , vialsi , arleniferreyrapacaya, YAGUI , Lina254 , corazon-salvaje, karime , Guest, Flor, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Josie , Luz, AnMonCer1708, Ale, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

¿Hace o no se hace el trasplante Anthony? ¿Quién sería el donador?

Espero sus reviwes


	23. Chapter 23 Ya no es lo mismo

Ya no es lo mismo

Luego de unos minutos Candy salió del consultorio de Tobías y se dirigió al de Anthony, al llegar toco la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo ella podía asegurar que ahí se encontraba el rubio, por lo que decidió entrar

Cuando entro se encontró con Anthony quien estaba sentado en su silla frente al escritorio con las manos en la nuca, pensando, se veía realmente preocupado, temeroso y molesto, ella nunca lo había visto así, era una nueva faceta de él que ella estaba conociendo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que realmente los años habían pasado y él no era el mismo jovencito del que ella se enamoro

¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Candy acercándose después de unos minutos

Candy, discúlpame pero la verdad quisiera estar solo- dijo Anthony sin voltearla a ver

Anthony, por favor no me apartes en estos momentos, quiero estar contigo y salir adelante juntos- dijo Candy conteniendo las ganas de llorar

Te lo agradezco, pero …necesito estar solo y pensar sin estar influenciado por nadie, es necesario que mi único objetivo sea el bienestar de mis hijas, créeme que yo no importo, si fuera yo solo la decisión sería muy sencilla, solo dejar que la enfermedad siguiera su curso sin perjudicar a terceros, pero ahora no puedo hacer eso, tengo que defender el bienestar de mis hijas haciendo el menos daño posible, sin embargo una palabra tuya sería suficiente para hacer una locura, por eso es que te pido que me comprendas y me dejes solo- dijo Anthony tratado de ser fuerte y volteando a ver a la rubia por primera ves

Las palabras de Anthony lastimaron a Candy, por lo que conteniendo las lágrimas dijo- está bien, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, te veo en la mansión

Gracias Candy y por favor no le digas nada a Albert o a Archí, tengo que ser yo quien lo haga- dijo Anthony con cierta severidad al final

Sí, no hay problema, solo tú puedes decidir en tu vida- dijo Candy con la misma severidad que él había utilizando

Al cabo de media hora la Candy llego a la mansión, antes de entrar respiro profundo y trato de poner su mejor cara para que nadie preguntara que había pasado

Cuando entro encontró a todos reunidos en el gran salón, los más jóvenes conversaban y hablaban de los libros que habían comprado, Albert reía junto con Mía quien descansaba recargada en su hombro, mientras que Archí jugaba en la alfombra junto con Melanie aguantando las burlas de su esposa

Hola familia- dijo Candy parada en el marco de la puerta

En ese momento todos comenzaron a saludar y preguntaron por Anthony, por lo que ella dijo que él se había quedado a atender una emergencia y argumento que estaba muy cansada por lo que dijo que se iría a su habitación a descansar un poco

Luego de tres horas Anthony arribo a la mansión encontrándose con el mismo cuadro que había visto la rubia, solo que ahora Candy estaba sentada a lado de Albert y Mía conversando. En cuando Melanie vio a su padre corrió a abrazarlo, por lo que Anthony la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo, la niña se aferró a su cuello, por lo que él tuvo que saludar a todos con cargándola

Al llegar a su hija mayor Anthony le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo – mi amor, ¿compraste todos los libros que querías?

Si papa ya tengo todos los que voy a leer estas vacaciones, aunque claro nuca son suficientes- dijo Phoe con ilusión, pues amaba poder sumergirse en la lectura, ese había sido su único escape cuando su madre murió, Anthony sabía que esa era la única forma de que su hija no sintiera el dolor de la perdida, por eso siempre que ella quería un nuevo libro el no dudaba en hacer todo lo posible porque lo tuviera

Me alegro, luego me los enseñas y a ver si hacemos intercambio- dijo Anthony abrazándola por los hombros sin soltar a Melanie

Claro, también compre unos cuentos para leerle a Mel- dijo Phoe quien siempre pensaba en su hermana

Gracias corazón- dijo Anthony orgulloso de su hija mayor- voy a saludar a los demás

En ese momento Anthony ingreso a la sala donde se encontraban los demás

¿Y ahora qué haces tú en el suelo?- dijo Anthony divertido al ver a Archí ahí, pues era una imagen épica sabiendo que su primo jamas haría algo que lo ensuciara o no lo hiciera ver elegante

Jugaba con mi pequeña princesita, la cual tú me robaste- dijo Archí sin levantarse, recargando la espalda en uno de los sillones

Es que yo soy el príncipe de esta princesita y tenía que salir a recibirme- dijo Anthony bajando a la pequeña que inmediatamente corrió hacia Archí

Te aprovechas-dijo Archí en defensa

Después de saludar a los demás Anthony se sentó a lado de Anni teniendo en frente a Candy quien evitaba su mirada

El ambiente se sentía un poco tenso, pero ninguno de los presentes se atrevían a preguntarle porque y preferían mantener una conversación sobre trivialidades, mientras que los más jóvenes iban a la casa del leñador, lugar que se había convertido en el sitio de reunión y distracción de ellos

Luego de unos minutos una mucama llego a la sala y dijo que el señor Grandchester quería ver al joven Mathew

Yo lo atiendo- dijo Candy seria levantándose de su lugar – dile que nos vemos en el estudio

Pequeña si necesitas algo nos dices- dijo Albert quien no estaba muy conforme con que ella lo viera, además de que no sabía que ya por la mañana la había ido a buscar

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy ya se encontraba en el estudio donde había pedido que lo llevaran

Candy, vine a ver mi hijo- dijo Terry pensando que ella no le permitiría acercarse

Lo sé, pero ahora él está ocupado con sus primos- dijo Candy sin dar más atención

¿Puedes decirle que estoy aquí? No quiero dejar pasar más tiempo para arreglar las cosas con él, espero me puedas comprender- dijo Terry quien no quería discutir, aunque no se daría por vencido para recuperar a su familia

Está bien, yo solo vine a decirte que le dejes claro que tú y yo vamos a comenzar los trámites de divorcio, pero que el siempre contara con nosotros independientemente de que estemos juntos o no y también espero que no lo quiera forzar a que tenga una relación con tu hija, no me opongo a eso, pero creo que Matt aún no está preparado para eso- dijo Candy quien al igual que Anthony su prioridad era su hijo

Parece que no me conoces- dijo Terry un poco decepcionado de la rubia, pues todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo ya lo había pensado y lo que menos quería era afectar a su hijo

Tú sembraste la duda en mí y no quiero que Matt salga lastimado- dijo Candy seria, aunque por dentro le lastimaba como ahora tenía que ver como un extraño a la persona con quien compartió 17 años de su vida, aun le parecía increíble

No tengo nada más que decir, ¿puedes llamar a mi hijo? – dijo Terry tratando de parecer seguro de sí mismo

Si, ahora regreso- dijo Candy saliendo del estudio

Luego de unos minutos Matt ingreso al estudio y vio que su padre lo estaba esperando, Terry no sabía si acercarse o no, era la primera vez que no sabía cómo tratar a quien había sido su mejor amigo, su confidente, su mejor aliado

Hijo ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Terry manteniendo su distancia

¿Cómo quieres que este? si mi familia se terminó, por un error tuyo que tiene mi edad- dijo Matt manteniéndose alejado viendo serio a su padre

Lo siento hijo, créeme que si pudiera regresar el tiempo cambiaria tantas cosas- dijo Terry bajando su mirada

Pero eso es imposible, así que ¿dime para que me buscaste? – dijo Matt tratando de mantenerse firme

Porque eres mi hijo y ese es un lazo que jamas podremos romper y porque eres mi vida- dijo Terry hablando con el corazón

Claro y ahora todo ese amor que dices tenerme lo voy a tener que compartir, así como tu tiempo y sobre todo ahora mama y tú me harán decidir con quién estar, cuando antes era tan sencillo pues estábamos los tres juntos- dijo Matt comenzando a quebrarse y diciendo por fin lo que sentía

Matt yo ya hable con tu mama y para ella lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro, pero ambos estamos de acuerdo que lo más importante para nosotros eres tú y como me has preguntado a que vine, solo vine a decirte que cuentas conmigo, que siempre serás mi campeón, tú fuiste el único que me enseño a ser padre y te amo hijo, eso jamas lo dudes- dijo Terry tratando de ser fuerte

No sé qué decir, un hijo nunca imagina que sus padres no estén juntos y por favor no me pidas que la vea a ella como mi hermana- dijo Matt quien se sentía traicionado, pero a la vez amaba profundamente a su padre

No lo voy a hacer, pero yo si la tengo que ver como hija, ella ya no tiene a nadie más que a mí- dijo Terry quien sentí que estaba en medio, odiaba haberle fallado a Matt y sabía que tenía una obligación con Gabrielle – además quiero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenido en casa

Esa ya no es mi casa, no mientras ella este ahí, por eso preferí venirme con mama- dijo Matt serio

Lo comprendo y no te discutiré ese punto- dijo Terry sabiendo que imponer algo a su hijo nunca había servido

Papa, me dolió mucho saber que no soy el único en tu vida, llámalo como tu quiera, egoísmo o egolatría, pero no te quiero compartir, eras mi héroe, mi modelo a seguir y ahora me encuentro perdido- dijo Matt sentándose en uno de los sillones conteniendo las lagrimas

En ese momento Terry se acercó y lo abrazo por los hombros diciendo- perdóname hijo, se que no tengo justificación, pero era muy joven, sinceramente me manejaba solo por impulso, no pensaba lo que hacía, ni las consecuencia que tendría

Pues sí, pero ahora la consecuencia es de por vida- dijo Matt levantándose bruscamente, dejando caer el brazo de su padre

Lo sé y no sabes cuento me arrepiento- dijo Terry viendo que su hijo estaba molesto a punto de explotar y preocupándose, ya que sabía que Matt era igual de Impulsivo que el cuando era joven

es que ya no hay remedio- dijo Matt pasándose las manos por el cabello, sintiéndose frustrado, molesto y a punto de reventar, por fin estaba sacando todo lo que había reprimido

Matt cálmate- dijo Terry asustado de ver la actitud furiosa de su hijo

Que me calme, no me hagas reír, he perdido a mi familia- dijo Matt furioso, saliendo corriendo del estudio dando un fuerte portazo, sin que Terry pudiera detenerlo

Terry corrió tras Matt hasta llegar a la entrada de mansión donde el joven tomo uno de los autos y salió lo más rápido que pudo, en ese momento Terry detesto el momento en que Albert había enseñado a conducir la joven

Sin perder tiempo Terry regreso corriendo a la sala donde todos se encontraban, pues necesitaba ayuda y encontrar a Matt antes de que hiciera una locura

Matt acaba de salir furioso de mansión en uno de los autos- dijo Terry con la respiración entrecortada por todo lo que había corriendo

Al escuchar eso Candy se puso histérica comenzó a golpear a Terry mientras le decía- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? Si algo le pasa tu será el único culpable

Cálmate Candy, detente- dijo Anthony abrazándola e impidiendo que siguiera golpeando al actor

Como demonios quieres que me calme si mi hijo salió furioso de aquí- dijo Candy con lágrimas de coraje forcejeando con Anthony

Vamos a buscarlo- dijo Albert levantándose inmediatamente – Anthony quédate con las mujeres y trata de calmar a Candy, Archí y yo vamos con Terry a buscar a Matt

Si- dijo Anthony forcejeando con Candy quien quería ir, pero sabían que si iba así como estaba podía ser peor – Anni ve por un vaso de agua

Si ahora vuelvo- dijo Anni levantándose corriendo, mientras que los caballeros salían de igual forma

Mía llévate a Melanie, por favor – dijo Anthony quien tenía sujeta aun a Candy

Claro- dijo Mía levantándose – ven corazón vamos por una galleta

Si ¿y papi?- dijo Melanie quien jugaba sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando

Ahora le traemos una y vamos a buscar a los chicos ¿quieres?- dijo Mía con ternura a la pequeña que ya había robado el corazón de todos

Si quielo – dijo Melanie tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la sala

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos Anthony soltó a Candy, ella inmediatamente al tenerlo de frente le dio una bofetada que le dejo la mejilla roja diciendo furiosa - así como para ti tus hijas son lo primero, así es Matt para mí, jamas vuelvas a obstruir mi camino cuando se trate de mi hijo

Yo solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho ante una persona histeria- dijo Anthony molesto- así no eres útil, ya que no solo nos tendríamos que preocupar por encontrar a Matt sino también por cuidar de ti, golpear a Terry no te iba a decir donde fue Matt

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí mes dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿A dónde fue Matt? – dedico capitulo a quien le atine

 **Como no sé si pueda publicar antes de Navidad y Año Nuevo no me queda más que decirles muchas Felicidades, espero que pasen estas fechas en compañía de sus seres queridos y ojala el 2017 sea un año muy exitoso para todas, mis mejores deseos y espero cumplan todos sus propósitos, nos leemos pronto y no me abandonen yo sigo escribiendo**

Ahora quiero agradecer a : arleniferreyrapacaya, Miriam811 , Luz, Guest, Magnolia A, SaiyaBra , AnMonCer1708, lizetholveda, TamyWhiteRose, Yagui, Becky 10000, Ale, vialsi, Stormaw, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	24. Chapter 24Lakewood

Lakewood

Luego de las duras palabras de Candy, ambos rubios permanecieron por segundos viéndose a los ojos sin decir nada, pues ambos estaban determinados a hacer reaccionar al otro, sin embargo fue Anthony quien primero bajo la guardia

¿Estas más tranquila? ¿Crees que Matt haya ido a reclamarle a la hija de Terry?- dijo Anthony pensando posibles escenarios

No, mi hijo ante todo es un caballero, pero sí creo saber dónde fue- dijo Candy bajando la guardia, viendo como estar más tranquila la ayudaba a pensar, pues de no ser así, se hubiera ido con Albert a buscarlo por la calles

¿A dónde?- dijo Anthony con determinación

A Lakewood, así como para mí es muy importante ese lugar, también lo es para mi hijo- dijo Candy recordando que Matt adoraba perderse entre los rosales cuando era niños

Vamos, yo te llevo- dijo Anthony sabiendo que su auto estaba en el garaje- solo hay que avisar a Anna por si los demás llegan

Al cabo de unos minutos ya ambos rubios se encontraban en la cocina donde estaba Anni con Melanie comiendo galletas

Anni, vamos a ir a Lakewood, estoy segura que ahí esta Matt- dijo Candy quien estaba desesperada por irse

Claro, yo les aviso a los demás cuando regresen- dijo Anni quien cargaba a la pequeña

Anni te encargo a mis hijas, diles que tuve que salir con Candy a una emergencia ellas entenderán- dijo Anthony quien nunca olvidaba su responsabilidad como padre – mi amor, ahora regreso te portas bien, te quiero- le dijo a su pequeña mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Si Anthony no te preocupes- dijo Anni quien podía ver al gran hombre que todos quería

En ese momento Candy y Anthony salieron corriendo, se subieron al auto de él y comenzaron su camino a Lakewood el cual quedaba a dos horas conduciendo

Durante casi todo el trayecto ambos iban en un completo silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper, Candy iban pensando en que por favor su hijo llegara bien, mientras que Anthony analizaba como las cosas habían cambiado entre él y la rubia

Luego de una hora de camino Candy rompió el silencio y sin ver a los ojos a Anthony dijo –lo siento, me comporte como una tonta y tú solo querías ayudarme

No hay porque disculparse, cuando se trata de los hijos uno pierde la cabeza, somos tan vulnerables cuando se trata de ellos- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Tienes razón y me siento culpable de que tú con todo lo que estás viviendo, quieras ayudarme, gracias – dijo Candy apenada

Luego de esta pequeña conversación ambos permanecieron en silencio, ya que a pesar de que ambos habían reconocido que se habían equivocado, aún existía el sentimiento de sentirse herido

Por otra parte Terry fue directamente a su hogar, pensando que Matt había ido a recalarme a Gabrielle el que llegar a su vida, por lo que sin pensarlo, entro a su casa y se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse la joven sentada en el sillón leyendo un cuaderno viejo, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

¿Estás bien?- dijo Terry parándose en frente de la joven

En ese momento ella solo movió la cabeza negativamente sin verlo a los ojos

¿Vino Matt? ¿Te hizo daño?- dijo Terry comenzando a desesperarse y preocupado

No, solo tú nos has hecho daño a mama y a mí- dijo Gabrielle viéndolo a los ojos

¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué lees?- dijo Terry viendo como ella se aferraba al libro que tenía entre sus manos

El diario de mama – dijo Gabrielle con lágrimas en los ojos – mira

En ese momento Terry comenzó a leer una especie de canción que venía en la página que a la joven leía

Cómo imaginarse  
Que a la estrella más brillante  
No la espera nadie al terminar el show

Que sin los focos que la hechizan  
Ella no es más que una niña

Con vestido y con zapatos de tacón

Y cuando vuelve al camerino  
Se acurruca en el pasillo  
Y se siente de repente un personaje sin autor

Tan radiante en las revistas  
Y no tiene quién le diga  
Que sin maquillaje está mucho mejor

Cómo pudo ser tan tonta  
Se olvidar qué es lo que importa  
Las estrellas de un hotel no dan calor

Y cada noche en el espejo  
Le pregunta a su reflejo  
Tú quién eres y qué has hecho con aquella que fui yo

Esa chica un poco loca  
Que solía estar cantando por el barrio  
Esa chica tan risueña  
Con el pelo alborotado  
No llevaba en los bolsillos  
Más que el aire del verano  
Y ahora que lo tiene todo  
Pasa las noches llorando

Cada vez que su sonrisa  
Aparece en las noticias  
Qué sabrán susurra y cambia de canal

Qué más dan los galardones  
Ni cuántos canten sus canciones  
Si entre todos esos miles tú no estás

Cambiaría su corona  
Por sus viejas zapatillas  
Y corriendo volvería a esperarte en tu portal

Esa chica un poco loca  
Que solía estar cantando por el barrio  
Esa chica tan risueña  
Con el pelo alborotado  
No llevaba en los bolsillos  
Más que el aire del verano  
Y ahora que lo tiene todo  
Pasa las noches llorando  
Porque extraña cada día  
Todo lo que más quería  
Trasnochar con su guitarra  
Y despertar con tu sonrisa.

Ser feliz con tan poquito  
Pasar desapercibida  
Ya no quiere ser princesa  
Simplemente esa chica un poco loca  
Que solía estar cantando por el barrio  
Esa chica tan risueña  
Con el pelo alborotado  
Eligió ser la princesa  
Del país de las mentiras  
Escucha bien lo que te digo...

Porque yo soy esa chica.

Esa canción la escribió mama, luego de que pasara algunas noches contigo- dijo Gabrielle quien ya había leído más páginas adelante, pero regreso a la canción, pues le hacía imaginar, como se sentía su mama

Gabrielle, lo siento y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberle hecho daño a tu mama, a ti, a mi esposa e hijo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, más que pedirte perdón y me des la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo- dijo Terry viendo a la joven que en ese momento bajaba la mirada

No lo sé – dijo Gabrielle levantándose, saliendo de la sala donde se encontraba

En ese momento Terry sentía que quería explotar y mandar todo muy lejos, pero sabía que lo importante era buscar a Matt, por lo que tomo sus llaves y volvo a salir en búsqueda de su hijo

Alrededor de las 8 de la noche Anthony y Candy llegaron al portar de rosas, en ese lugar Anthony no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues estaba tan bello como cuando él lo vio por última vez hace 24 años

Anthony para aquí- dijo Candy a la entrada del portal

¿Por qué?- dijo Anthony sin entender

Porque estoy segura que Matt esta entre los pasadizos del jardín de rosas, cuando era niño siempre se perdía por aquí- dijo Candy quien tenía muy claro eso

Entonces te ayudo a buscarlo, han pasado años, pero conozco este lugar a la perfección- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Está bien- dijo Candy ya que vio que comenzaba a oscurecer y seria más difícil encontrarlo

Al cabo de unos minutos Anthony encontró al joven quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas de mármol que tenía el lugar, pero prefirió dejar que Candy fuera quien hablara con el brindándole privacidad

Matt se encontraba sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas, las manos cubriendo su rostro y sintiendo frustración y coraje ante todo lo que estaba pasando, hasta que sintió como una mano se colocaba sobre su espalda

Aquí estoy yo corazón- dijo Candy con voz dulce

En ese instante Matt se volteo y la abrazo fuertemente sin decir nada, Anthony se quedó a unos metros de ahí para dejarlos solos, pero ayudarle a regresar

Al cabo de unos minutos Matt se separó de su madre y la vio a los ojos, sabiendo que solo ella podía comprenderlo

¿Estas más tranquilo corazón?- dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos

Si mama, estuve a punto de cometer una estupidez- dijo Matt sabiendo lo que quería hacer

¿Qué ibas a hacer? – dijo Candy preocupada, tomando las manos de el

Iba a ir a reclamarle a la otra hija de mi padre el haber llegado y arruinado mi vida, pero estaba muy molesto y no sé cómo hubiera terminado, por eso decidí venir aquí- dijo Matt quien confiaba plenamente en su madre

Hiciste bien corazón, pero aunque me duele aceptarlo, tu padre no es el único culpable en esta situación, también yo lo soy, por favor te pido que pienses bien las cosas y entiendas un poco a tu padre, tú ya sabes cómo fueron las cosas- dijo Candy tratando de ser lo más justa posible

Si mama, pero ahora no- dijo Matt quien aún estaba muy molesto

Claro tomate el tiempo que necesites- dijo Candy volviendo a abrazar a su hijo

Luego de unos minutos Candy y Matt llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Anthony quien contemplaba las rosas

Anthony, gracias por traer a mama y no dejarme venir sola, porque la conozco y sé que es capaz-dijo Matt quien protegía mucho a su mama

No hay nada que agradecer, es un placer- dijo Anthony con doble sentido que solo Candy comprendió provocando un sonrojo en ella

¿Y ahora?- dijo Matt quien no sabía si regresar o no

Creo que es un poco tarde para regresar, deberíamos de hablarme a Anni para que le diga a los demás- dijo Anthony quien se encontraba un poco cansado

En la mansión hay un teléfono, voy a hablarle- dijo Matt comenzando a caminar había la mansión, ya que al igual que todas las casas de los Andrew la conocía a la perfección

Si hijo, yo me quedo un momento con Anthony, por favor pide que preparen la cena- dijo Candy antes de que el joven comenzara a caminar

Si mama- dijo el joven desapareciendo de la vista de los rubios

Gracias Candy- dijo Anthony de la nada

No entiendo porque me habrías de dar la gracias – dijo Candy volteando a verlo a los ojos

Porque este jardín significa mucho para mí y estoy seguro que tú estas implicada en que siga tan bello como yo lo deje hace 24 años- dijo Anthony con cierta nostalgia

Es que este jardín tiene un regalo mío y lo que es mío lo cuido, además significa una parte muy linda y bella de mi vida- dijo Candy sin bajar la mirada de el

Ante estas palabras Anthony sonrió y un recuerdo vino a su mente- te acuerdas que aquí fue el primer lugar donde conocí lo que eran los celos y tú me dijiste que yo era tu príncipe por ser Anthony

Como olvidarlo, si por culpa del medallón de Albert, tú pensaste que yo quería a otro miembro de los Andrew – dijo Candy con una sonrisa tímida

Luego de este buen momento ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión, al cabo de una hora los tres cenaron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, la de Anthony seguía intacta pues fue un designio de la tía abuela

Alrededor de la media noche Candy bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua y para su sorpresa se encontró con Anthony, quien estaba bebiendo un vaso de leche con galletas

¿Puedo acompañarte?- dijo Candy sentándose en frente de el

Claro, sabes estaba pensando y creo que he llegado a una conclusión- dijo Anthony quien ya llevaba un rato

¿Cuál?- dijo Candy quien estaba aprendiendo a respetar los silencios de Anthony, así como cuando él quería compartir algo con ella

Que aunque no me sienta a gusto con el hecho de afectar a un tercero en algo que solo me afecta a mí, lo tendré que hacer, debo luchar hasta el último para poder garantizar más tiempo con mis hijas, tengo que hacer todo por ellas- dijo Anthony quien después de mucho pensar había llegado a eso

Me alegra que lo decidieras, además estoy segura que Albert y Archí no se negaran a hacer algo que pueda salvar tu vida, ellos te quieren mucho- dijo Candy quien conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de ambos – y cualquiera que sea al más compatible contigo estará de acuerdo en ayudarte

Eso espero, aunque estoy dispuesto a suplicar, créeme que si fuera yo solo, no me importaría morir, pero están ella- dijo Anthony convencido de eso

No hables así, todo saldrá bien- dijo Candy tomando una mano de Anthony

Candy te puedo pedir un favor – dijo Anthony viéndola a los ojos

El que quieras- dijo Candy con una sonrisa apretando fuerte a su mano

Si algo me llega a pasar quiero que cuides de mis hijas, sé que Anni y Mía también estarán para ellas, pero solo tú eres capaz de hacer que las personas sean felices y si algo quiero es que ellas sean felices- dijo Anthony sabiendo que hacia lo correcto

Anthony, eso no tienes que pedirlo, te lo prometo, pero no pienses que algo va a salir mal- dijo Candy levantándose de su banco y yendo a lado de el

Tienes razón, todo saldrá bien y en unos meses me estaré riendo de este momento- dijo Anthony con lágrimas en los ojos, pero tratando de ser positivo, por ella, por sus hijas

Así se habla- dijo Candy abrazándolo en un impulso de felicidad

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se separaron un poco, pero la conexión de su mirada siguió, hecho que provoco que sin pensarlo, sus labios se unieron, mientras ambos cerraban los ojos

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Estoy de regreso, espero hayan pasado bien estas fechas y ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Patricia grandc, Luz, Miriam811, YAGUI , Guest, lizetholveda, Margarita22 , AnMonCer1708, Flor, Lucero moon, Ale, Patty Andrew, Magnolia A, Becky 10000, corazon-salvaje, Stormaw, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes

La canción es: Esa chica de Esa chica - La Oreja de Van Gogh


	25. Chapter 25 Una decisión tomada

Una decisión tomada

al principio el beso fue tierno, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvía en más intenso, hubo un instante en el que los rubios se olvidaron de todo lo que los rodeaba y se entregaron al sentimiento que mucho tiempo estuvo aguardado. Sin embargo, en el punto donde ambos sabían que ya no había retorno, ambos se separaron, con la respiración agitada, sin dejar de ver a los ojos al otro

Lo siento Candy, me deje llevar- dijo Anthony siendo el primero en recobrar la compostura

Pensemos que esto no paso- dijo Candy quien sabía que no solo él se había dejado llevar y que era algo que ambos necesitaban

Está bien, aunque no me arrepiento- dijo Anthony dibujando una sonrisa pícara en el rostro- ahora sé que me amas de la misma intensidad que yo a ti

Ante esas palabras Candy se quedó sin palabras, hecho que Anthony aprovecho para comenzar a caminar a la salida de la cocina

Buenas noches Candy- dijo Anthony saliendo dejando a Candy en medio de la cocina de pie

En cuanto el desapareció de la vista de Candy, ella subió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y abrazando una almohada pensaba- todo habría sido tan diferente si tuvieras una historia juntos

Candy estuvo pensando en todos los destinos que pudo haber tenido junto con Anthony, si ambos hubiera hechos las cosas de otra forma hasta que se quedó dormida, mientras que Anthony pensaba que tenía que hablar con Albert y Archí, pero sobre todo por Phoe, pues su pequeña tendría que hacerse cargo de su hermana, si él no estaba

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar, los tres regresaron a la mansión de los Andrew en chicago, en uno de los autos iba Matt junto con su madre y en el segundo Anthony, alrededor del mediodía llegaron y se encontraron a todos los adultos conviviendo y Archí y Albert jugaban con Melanie , mientras que Mía y Anni conversaban

Papa – dijo Melanie soltándose de Albert quien jugaba con ella para ir en búsqueda de su padre

Corazón- dijo Anthony levantando a la pequeña y dándole un beso en la frente

Hola familia, voy a mi habitación- dijo Matt quien a pesar de haber pensado muchas cosas durante la noche no estaba para dar explicaciones

Está bien, si necesitas algo me dices- dijo Candy conociendo a su hijo sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo

En cuanto el joven entro a la mansión Albert dijo – Candy, Terry está muy preocupado, creo que deberías de llamarle y decirle que están bien

Si Albert ahora voy- dijo Candy quien sabía que era lo correcto – voy a hablarle adentro

¿A dónde fuiste?- dijo Melanie quien no había recibido su beso de las buenas noches y estaba molesta con su papa por eso

Tuve que salir mi amor, pero ya estoy aquí- dijo Anthony hablándole con dulzura a su pequeña

Tío Archí no sabe contar cuentos- dijo la pequeña quien también se había molestado

Eso no es cierto, mi cuento era muy bueno- dijo Archí defendiéndose aunque la pequeña decía la verdad

Amor, se sinceró, Mía te tuvo que rescatar porque tú estabas perdido- dijo Anni desde su lugar

Eso es cierto- dijo Mía quien feliz, pues ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo

Bueno lo que pasa es que necesito más práctica, por eso ahora diario le contare un cuento antes de dormir a la princesita Melanie – dijo Archí salvando su honor

¿Verdad que no papa?- dijo Melanie asustada

Ante esa acción todo rieron, era una niña encantadora, pero Anthony tratando de no carcajearse dijo – no mi amor, aunque si debemos darle una oportunidad a Tío Archí, sino no va a aprender

Ta bien- dijo Melanie no muy convencida

Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi otra princesa?- dijo Anthony quien no había visto a Phoe

Esta con todos nuestros hijos en la casita del árbol- dijo Mía resumiendo la situación

Me alegra que ha hecho buena química con todos los chicos- dijo Anthony para quien eso era muy importante, porque sabía que su hija era querida y si algo le llegaba a pasar a él, ella tendría apoyo

Si todos son muy unidos- dijo Anni quien también se había percatado de eso

Bueno, voy a buscar a mi Phoe para saludarla, me doy una ducha y ¿Anni, Mía pueden cuidar a mis pequeñas? Necesito hablar con Albert y Archí, es importante- dijo Anthony quien no quería dejar pasar más tiempo

Claro, tus nos dices cuando vayas a hablar con ellos – dijo Mía infundiendo confianza en Anthony

Gracias, ahora regreso – dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a la casa del árbol que se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la mansión

Entras tanto Candy se comunicaba con Terry por teléfono

Terry, soy Candy, solo quería decirte que Matt ya está aquí conmigo- dijo ella ya que no sabía cómo dirigirse a él, pues a pesar de todo le guardaba un gran cariño y no quería que estuviera mal o se sintiera culpable

Gracias pro avisarme, Anni me dijo que se había ido a la mansión de Lakewood- dijo Terry quien por la noche nuevamente había ido a la mansión Andrew para ver si había noticias

Si, así es – dijo Candy quien podía notar en la vos del actor que la estaba pasando realmente mal

¿Cómo está el? – dijo Terry temeroso de preguntar eso

Mal, su mundo se vino abajo, todo era perfecto y de un día a otro ya no tuvo familia- dijo Candy quien también se sentía culpable en esos momentos, pues ya había comprendido que cuando dejo a Terry no solo tenía que pensar en lo que ella sentía, sino también en lo que podía sentir su hijo

Lo siento mucho Candy, créeme que nunca quise causar este daño en nuestra familia- dijo Terry hablando con sinceridad

No hay nada que disculpar, no eres el único culpable, yo tampoco supe manejar esta situación, me cegó el coraje y la decepción, no pensé en nuestro hijo- dijo Candy también sincerándose

Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Terry dijo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

No sé, pero tenemos que ser por el bien de Matt – dijo Candy consciente de eso

Claro, ahora solo el importa- dijo Terry quien cada día veía más lejana la posibilidad de regresas con su esposa- por cierto por la mañana me llegaron los papeles del divorcio, prometo firmarlos esta semana, primero quiero conversar contigo

Gracias Terry y no creo que haya que conversar, pero luego nos ponemos de acuerdo- dijo Candy colgando el teléfono

Cuando ya no se escuchó la voz de Candy, Terry salió de su estudio, encontrándose con Gabrielle quien preparaba la comida

¿Ya apareció tu hijo? – dijo Gabrielle al ver salir cabizbajo a su padre

Ya, esta con su madre, gracias por preguntar – dijo Terry quien aún sentía muy lejana la relación de su hija con él, todo lo contrario a lo que había sido con Matt

Me alegro, ¿vas a comer conmigo o en tu trabajo?- dijo Gabrielle quien se comenzaba a sentir como una persona sola y más porque ya no sentía la protección de su madre

¿Quieres que coma contigo?- dijo Terry sin poder evitar sorprenderse

Yo lo decía porque solo estoy preparando para mí, sino para agregar más comida- dijo Gabrielle quien no se quería ver vulnerable

En ese momento Terry reconoció que esa acción era un mecanismo de defensa que el también practicaba, por lo que para no avergonzar a joven dijo- sí, me quedare a comer, hoy no tengo trabajo

Está bien, apenas comenzaba a cocinar—dijo Gabrielle sintiéndose bien

Bueno, voy a darme un ducha y regreso – dijo Terry subiendo las escaleras a su habitación

Mientras tanto Anthony veía como su hija bajaba de la casita del árbol para irlo a saludar

Papa, ya regresaste- dijo Phoe colgándose del cuello de su padre y dando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de él, provocándole cosquillas

Si mi amor, te busque y me dijeron que estabas aquí- dijo Anthony abrazando por los hombros a su hija mayor

Sí, es genial, tío Albert la remodelo y ahora es muy moderna, tío Archí dice que ustedes pasaban horas ahí – dijo Phoe emocionada

Así es, esa era nuestra guarida secreta y cuando nos regañaba el…bueno siempre que queríamos escondernos ahí nos metíamos- dijo Anthony quien a pesar de todo seguía muy molesto con la tía abuela

Por cierto ¿Dónde fuiste?- dijo Phoe quien solo sabía que había salido de emergencia

Corazón, no soy quien para decirte que paso, pero Matt salió muy molesto ayer y fui con su mama a buscarlo a Lakewood- dijo Anthony quien no quería dar más información

¿Lakewood? ¿Qué hay ahí? – dijo Phoe quien nunca había ido a ese lugar

Recuerdas que alguna vez te conté de una mansión que era muy significativa para mí- dijo Anthony consciente de que nunca había dicho su nombre

Si, donde conociste a Candy- dijo Phoe recodando ese detalle

Pues ahí fue Matt, creo que peleo con su papa, por eso se fue ahí para estar solo- dijo Anthony quien conocía los sentimientos de su hija

Ya veo, debe estar pasando muy mal- dijo Phoe sintiendo pena por el

Sí, es complicada la situación- dijo Anthony sabiendo que su hija pronto se enfrentaría a una situación aún más complicada

Pequeña, voy a darme un baño y tengo que hablar algo con tus tíos, por favor puedes ver a Mel – dijo Anthony quien no sabía si se tardaría

Claro papa, pero solo si tía Mía y tía Anni la dejan, ellas nos consienten mucho- dijo Phoe para quien ya se había quitado un peso de encima, pues había alguien más quien viera por la pequeña

Tienes razón- dijo Anthony dando un beso en frente de su hija

Bueno papa, yo regreso con los chicos- dijo Phoe volviendo a subir a la casita del árbol

Al cabo de una hora Anthony ya se encontraba en el estudio de mansión, junto con Archí, Albert y Candy, ellos estaban sentados enfrente de él, mientras que el rubio se armaba de valor

Ya dimos que pasa, me está preocupando- dijo Archí comenzando a desesperarse

Está bien, lo que sucede es muy delicado y créanme que ya pensé en todas las posibilidades y esto es lo menos mal- dijo Anthony quien no tenía el valor de pedirles un sacrificio como el que iba a pedir

Habla Anthony, tranquilo, nosotros te apoyamos – dijo Albert infundiendo en su sobrino confianza

Lo que sucede es que… en mi último estudio salió que el curso de mi enfermedad ha avanzado a grandes pasos y estoy entrando a la última fase, donde solo hay un declive de todas mis funciones y no tengo mucho tiempo de vida- dijo Anthony de una vez

Al escuchar eso Archí y Albert se quedaron sin palabras por unos segundos, hasta que este último dijo - ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

No más de 4 meses- dijo Anthony quien ya conocía todo el diagnostico

No, esto tiene que ser una broma- dijo Archi dejando salir algunas lágrimas traicioneras

Lo siento primo, es la verdad- dijo Anthony conmovido por la actitud de su casi hermano

¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?- dijo Archí quien se reusaba a perder a Anthony

Sobre eso quiero hablarles, hay un nuevo tratamiento, el cual se trata de un trasplante de medula osea, es una técnica muy nueva y experimental, a mí solo me garantizan el 50 % de posibilidades de éxito, pero es necesario que quien sea el donador, sea 100% compatible conmigo y si se realiza el trasplante esa persona también tiene probabilidad de riesgo, créanme que yo no pediría su apoyo, sino estuvieran mis hijas, si fuera yo solo, no me importaría morir, pero ellas solo me tienen a mí, ya perdieron a su madre y Albert una disculpa sé qué esperas un pequeño , pero realmente necesito de tu apoyo – dijo Anthony con la voz quebrada

Cuenta conmigo, yo me hare los estudios para ver qué tan compatible soy contigo- dijo Archí seguro de la decisión que estaba tomando

También conmigo sobrino, tengo una deuda muy grande con mi hermana y no me importa tener que pagarla, como tú dices tus pequeñas te necesitan – dijo Albert quien rápidamente en su mente había hecho una valoración de todos los puntos, tendría que hablar con Mía, pero conociendo a su esposa ella lo apoyaría con los ojos cerrados

Gracias, no saben cómo aprecio esto –dijo Anthony sin poder contener las lágrimas- y si algo me llega a pasar cuiden de mis hijas

Nada te va a pasar todo saldrá bien – dijo Archí dando un abrazo a su primo

Así es, en unos meses no estaremos riendo de esto- dijo Albert quien tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, pero sabía que tenía que infundir confianza a su sobrino

Y Anthony, no olvides que tienes una familia que te quiere y te va a poyar- dijo Candy quien sabía que esa sería la respuesta de Archí y Albert

Durante unos minutos los 4 quedaron que esa misma semana Archí y Albert se harían los estudios pertinentes, para no perder más tiempo. El resto de la tarde todos permanecieron disfrutando de su compañía, hasta que llego la noche y cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación, tanto Albert como Archí pensaban como le dirían a su esposa, sabían que los apoyarían, aunque si era un tema delicado

Candy estaba preocupada por Matt quien desde que llego a la mansión no había salido de su habitación, pero no se atrevía a buscarlo, conocía a su hijo y sabía que el joven estaría reflexionado de todo lo que había pasado

Alrededor de la media noche cuando todos estaban dormidos Phoe salió de su habitación, vio que la de Matt de encontraba con luz y armándose de valor toco a la puerta

Mama, por favor quiero estar solo, te prometo que mañana estaré bien –dijo Matt desde dentro de la habitación

No soy Candy, soy Phoe ¿puedo pasar?- dijo la joven quien iba en pijama

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento mucho la demora, pero he tenido problemas con los revisores de mi tesis y eso me desmotiva y quita tiempo, prometo actualizar cada vez que tenga un rato libre y nueva historia a partir de 28 de enero =)

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Que pasara entre Matt y Phoe?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Mara Rodríguez( como que detalles te gustarían ) , Magnolia A, Guest, Lina254( Terry no tendrá un final tan malo, ya no lo hare sufrir tanto) , vialsi , HaniR , Ale, TamyWhiteRose,, Nena Abril , arleniferreyrapacaya, corazon-salvaje 8 seguí tu consejo y hasta ahí se quedó), Stormaw ,Yagui, AnMonCer1708, Luz, Elena , asi como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	26. Chapter 26 Matthew

Matthew

Cuando Matt escucho que la persona que estaba fuera de su habitación no era su madre sino la chica que le había robado el corazón, se limpió bruscamente con los puños de su manga los ojos y tratando de verse mejor

Creo que me equivoque, que tengas linda noche Matt- dijo Phoe al no escuchar respuesta del joven

No Phoe, pasa- dijo Matt levantándose y subiendo el todo de su voz para que la joven entrara

En ese momento Phoe entro y vio a Matt parado frente a ella, pero no se animaba a acercarse y tratando de ser coherente dijo- vine porque…mi padre me dijo que ayer te habían ido a buscar luego de una pelea con tu padre y quería saber si estabas bien

Al escuchar eso Matt supo que ella era alguien en quien podía confiar y hablar sin limitaciones, como las que tenía con su madre o madre y armándose de valor dijo- la verdad es que no, mi familia ya no es mi familia ahora son dos personas que ya no tienen nada en común

¿Quieres que hablemos?- dijo Phoe de forma tímida comenzando a cercarse al joven

Sí, pero no aquí ¿te gustaría ir a la casa del árbol?- dijo Matt quien que no quería que ni por error alguien lo escuchara

Vamos- dijo Phoe sintiendo la necesidad de apoyarlo

Toma – dijo Matt entregándole una chamarra para que se protegiera del frio nocturno ya que ella solo llevaba su pijama puesta

Luego de unos minutos ambos jóvenes salieron de la mansión sin ser vistos por nadie, cruzaron el jardín trasero hasta llegar a la casa de árbol , subieron a ella tomaron asiento en los cojines que todos los jóvenes ocupaban como sala y abrieron la caja de chocolates que misteriosamente siempre estaba llena, durante unos cuantos segundos permanecieron en silencio

¿Puedo preguntar porque fue la pelea con tu padre?- dijo Phoe comenzando a sentir que el silencio que reinaba era incomodo

Porque… él quiere que a pesar de todo lo que paso, nuestra relación siga siendo la misma y pues eso ya es imposible, quiso darme una explicación- dijo Matt resumiendo la situación

¿Y porque no? – dijo Phoe comiendo un chocolate sin entender

Porque no, el engaño a mama, tengo una hermana de mi edad, ya sé que estuvo casado con otra señora y que…- dijo Matt deteniéndose, pues no se atrevía a decir la palabras que en su mente estaba muy latente

¿Qué?- dijo Phoe viendo el silencio y duda del chico

Qué... mi… mama estuvo con el cuando aun estaba casado, pero mi padre no amaba a la persona con quien se caso, lo hizo por obligación, porque era lo correcto después de que esa mujer le salvara la vida y quedara en una silla de ruedas- dijo Matt quien no se atrevia a decir que su mama había actuado como amante de su padre, independientemente de las razones

Comprendo cómo te sientes, sin embargo te puedo decir que mucha veces no podemos hacer nada con errores o sentí sentimientos de nuestros padres- dijo Phoe quien siempre había guardado un secreto

Tú lo dices porque no has vivido una situación como la que yo vivo, sabes yo tenía a mi padre en un pedestal y saber que también estuvo casado hasta cierto punto lo comprendo, fue por corresponder que le salvaran la vida, pero no entiendo como estuvo con alguien más si supuestamente la única a la que mama es a mama- dijo Matt sacando todo lo que tenía dentro

No me puedes juzgar de esa forma, mis padres tampoco son perfectos pero créeme que yo daría lo que fuera por estar en tu situación por lo menos, tus padres están vivos y te puedes pelear con ellos, decirles cómo te sientes, ellos están ahí, yo ya no tengo a mi madre- dijo Phoe dejando salir una lagrima- al menos puedes decir que te fallaron

Ante la declaración de la joven Matt se quedó callado, pues dentro de su coraje no había visto esa perfectiva

Y si se lo que es que tus padres te decepcionen, lo descubrí cuando tenía 9 años, un año antes de que muriera mama, jamás he dudado del amor de mis padres hacia mí, pero un día encontré a mama llorando y a papa molesto, era la primera vez que los escuchaba discutir, ese día me entere que ellos en realidad no se amaban, bueno mama a papa sí, pero el sola la veía como su compañera de vida, pero no más que una amiga, él siempre estuvo enamorado de otra persona- dijo Phoe quien siempre guarda ese secreto, aunque después su madre se lo confería y pidiera que no juzgara a su padre

Phoe lo siento, no me imagine que hayas pasado por eso- dijo Matt apenado, limpiando con la llena de los dedos las lágrimas de ella

Casi nadie lo sabe, solo papa quien me lo confeso cuando mama murió- dijo Phoe quien amaba a su padre por sobre todas las cosas

Tuvo que haber sido duro para ti- dijo Matt abrazándola por los hombros

Así es y es por eso que te digo que muchas veces no podemos hacer nada con respecto a las decisiones y acciones de nuestros padres, nosotros somos los menos culpables- dijo Phoe viendo a los ojos a Matt

Tratare de pensar en eso, aunque creo que todavía es muy pronto- dijo Matt siendo realista

Cuando quieras puedes hablar conmigo- dijo Phoe sonriendo tímidamente

Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es eso para mí- dijo Matt abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente

Creo que es hora de que regresemos a la mansión y podamos dormir un poco- dijo Phoe separándose

En ese momento ambos chicos regresaron a la mansión y entraron procurando no hacer ruido, Phoe se detuvo en la habitación de su padre mientras que Matt fue a la propia

Papa, papa ¿estas dormido?- dijo Phoe entrando de puntitas a la habitación

Ya no corazón ¿qué pasa?- dijo Anthony incorporándose y prendiendo la lamparita de mesa

¿Puedo dormir contigo?- dijo Phoe quien se sentía vulnerable, pues recordar a su madre siempre la hacía sentir triste, aunque siempre trataba de ser fuerte por su papa y hermana, ese tema aún era muy delicado para ella a pesar de que ya habían pasado 5 años

Claro corazón, ven- dijo Anthony haciéndose a un lado para que la joven se incorporara en la cama, sabiendo que tenía así a su hija, ya que la conocía a la perfección-¿recordaste a mama?

Si- dijo Phoe colocándose sobre el pecho de él, mientras que sentía el brazo de su padre rodear su espalda

Mi pequeña, sabes que me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferente- dijo Anthony sabiendo que su hija lo entendería

Lo sé, pero la extraño mucho- dijo Phoe dejando salir una lagrima traicionera- lo único que me hace feliz es que tu estas conmigo

Ante estas palabras de la joven Anthony sintió que un nudo ser formaba en su garganta, ya que si el procedimiento no salía bien, el ya no estaría con ella

Tienes que ser fuerte amor- dijo Anthony dando un beso en la cabeza de su hija y acercándola más hacia el

Luego de unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos, disfrutando el momento único que vivían tanto padre como hija

A la mañana siguiente Anthony y Candy fueron a trabajar al hospital y para enlistar todo lo necesario para que tanto Archí como Albert se hicieran las pruebas pertinentes y ver quién era el mejor candidato

Archí durante la mañana hablo con Anni quien se preocupó por el riesgo que su esposo pudiera correr, pero lo apoyo ya que sabía lo que Anthony significaba para él, debido a que durante años el menor de los Cornwell se culpaba de no haberse dado cuenta de las posibles señales que Stear le brindaba sobre enlistarse en el ejército, se culpaba por no detenerlo esa noche que su hermano se fue, se culpaba por haberse dormido y no escuchar cuando el salía y Anthony representaba el hacer bien las cosas y salvar al hermano que le quedaba

Entonces ¿no te opones? – dijo Archí quien tenía miedo de que su esposa se negara

No amor, es algo que quieres hacer y debes hacer ya que Anthony es para ti un hermano, si Candy fuera mi hermana de sangre yo lo haría sin dudarlo- dijo Anni tratando de ocultar su preocupación

Gracias Anni, no sabes lo que eso significa para mí – dijo Archí dando un beso impulsivo a su esposa el cual fue correspondido

Una cosa, solo si tú eres el candidato más óptimo le decimos a los niños, no quiero preocuparlos – dijo Anni quien siempre pensaba primero en sus hijos

Completamente de acuerdo contigo- dijo Archí quien sentía como se le quitaba una gran carga de encima y espera ser el quien pudiera ayudar. Aunque era consciente que Albert era el más cercano

Por otra parte Albert se debatía sobre cómo decírselo a su esposa ya que no quería que se preocupara, pero sabía que si se lo ocultaba sería peor

Amor, me dijo Gael que quería verme- dijo Mía entrando al estudio, viendo a su esposo que miraba por el ventanal hacia el jardín, señal de que algo estaba mal -¿sucede algo?

Corazón, van vamos a sentarnos – dijo Albert acercándose y caballerosamente ayudándola a sentar

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Mía comenzando a preocuparse

Mira, no quiero que te alteres, piensa en ti y en este pequeño – dijo Albert colocando la mano sobre su vientre

Me estas asustando- dijo Mía colocando sus manos sobre las de su esposa – confía en mi

Lo hago, es por eso que quiero ser honesto contigo, Anthony está muy mal, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida- dijo Albert yendo al punto

Ante esas palabras la mirada de Mía se cristalizo y con un nudo en la garganta dijo – y sus pequeñas, aun son una niñas, Phoe aunque tiene 15 años, aún necesita a su padre y Meli es un amor que necesita que la cuidan y den amor ¿no se puede hacer nada?

Sobre eso quiero hablarte, hay un tratamiento experimental, en donde un familiar cercano pude donarle medula ósea, pero esto es muy nuevo y a Anthony solo le dan una garantía del 50% y el donante también tiene cierto riesgo- dijo Albert tratando de ser claro, pero omitiendo algunas cosas

¿Y tú quieres ser el donante?- dijo Misa sabiendo lo que su esposo omitía

Así es, sé que no es el mejor momento, ya que estamos esperando un hijo y tenemos dos pequeños más que cuidar , pero se lo debo a mi hermana y sobrino, ya le falle una vez- dijo Albert sincerándose

Sabes, por eso es que te amo- dijo Mía con una sonrisa, pero dejando salir una lagrima- no te voy a negar que me aterra el hecho de que algo malo te pueda pasar, pero sé que es algo que debes hacer y sé que no te pasara nada porque tienes que conocer a tu hija

Gracias amor, ¿crees que sea niña?- dijo Albert emocionado

Casi puedo estar segura, aunque Thiago dice que es niño y Gael que es niña- dijo Mía divertida y sabiendo que tenía que demostrarle a Albert que ella era una mujer fuerte y era también la fortaleza de el

Mientras tanto los más jóvenes habían ido por un helado, sin Matt quien no tenía ánimo de salir de su habitación. Sin embargo al no encontrar nada interesante que leer decidido ir solo a comprar un libro

Al entrar a la librería fue inmediatamente a la sección de literatura inglesa que era la que más le gustaba, al salir comenzó a leer la contraportada mientras caminaba hasta que de repente el sonido de unas llantas derrapándose y el sonido de un choque lo distrajo, en ese momento se acercó a mira quien era y cuando vio de quien se trataba tiro el libro al suelo y corrió a su lago

Gabrielle , Gabrielle- dijo Matt llamando con desesperación a joven que se encontraba tirada en el pavimento, salía sangre de su cabeza, oído, brazo y pierna, pues el coche la habla levantando en el air, provocando que el impacto fuera mayor - resiste hermana, resiste

Fue culpa del auto que venía a toda velocidad y perdió el control- dijo una señora quien había visto todo

Así es, la joven estaba esperando para pasar – dijo otra señora testigo

Al cabo de 20 min Matt ya se encontraba en el hospital donde había sido llevaba Gabrielle, el viajo en la ambulancia junto con ella, por suerte al su madre se encontraba en el lobby del hospital

Mama, Mama- dijo Matt desesperado

¿Qué pasa corazón? ¿Porque vienes así?- dijo Candy preocupada al ver que su hijo venia agitado-¿Por qué tienes la camisa con sangre?

Gabrielle, la atropellaron, está muy mal, ayúdala- dijo Matt hablando entre cortado, sin poder evitar mostrar su desesperación

Tranquilo, ¿Quién es Gabrielle?- dijo Candy quien jamás había odio el nombre de ella, solo la conocía como la hija de Terry

Es mi hermana, es la hija de papa – dijo Matt dejando salir varias lagrimas- es muy mal

Cuando Candy escucho esas palabras se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero sabiendo que tenía que ser profesional y que esa joven no tenía la culpa de nada dijo – no te preocupes hijo, ahora entro y veo cuál es su situación y si en algo puedo ayudar lo voy a hacer, ella saldrá bien, es muy joven, pero ve por tu padre, él tiene que estar aquí, Anthony está adentro, tal vez él sea quien lleva su caso, te prometo que no le pasara nada

Gracias mama, voy a buscar a papa el trabajo – dijo Matt dando un beso en la mejilla a su madre y saliendo corriendo

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué hará Terry? las cartas ya están sobre la mesa ¿quién será el donador?

Adelanto: beso entre ¿?

Lamento la demora, pero el lab me quita mucho tiempo, tratare de publicar cada que pueda, espero contar con su apoyo

Ahora quiero agradecer a : TamyWhiteRose , Miriam 811, Sheryl Clyne, Magnolia A, Flor, HaniR, Luz, Corazon –savaje, Lina254, Resplandor de la luna ( ya te extrañaba, el beso en el siguiente capítulo), AnMonCer1708 , guest, Ale, MARA RODRÍGUEZ ( prometo ser más descriptiva y tomar tu consejo), vialsi, Stormaw, Yagui, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	27. Chapter 27 Mi hija

Mi hija

Al cabo de media hora Matt llego al teatro donde Terry se encontraba ensayando, al joven no le importó entrar corriendo e importunar a todas las personas que se encontraban ensayando y haciéndose cargo del escenario

¿Quién es el imbécil que tiene el descaro de importunar mi escena? – grito el director furioso

En ese momento Terry de dio cuenta de que se trataba de su hijo quien venía corriendo en dirección al escenario, por lo que dejo a su compañera de escena y bajo para ir al encuentro con su hijo

¿Dónde demonios vas?- dijo el director tratando de seguir a su actor

Que te importa, él es mi hijo y si él quiere en este momento me voy – dijo Terry volteando furioso viendo a los ojos al director quien ya lo había alcanzado

Si das un paso más, considérate despedido- dijo el director quien era muy celoso de su trabajo

Me importa poco- dijo Terry dándole la espalda y caminando hacia Matt -¿Qué paso hijo? ¿Por qué vienes así? ¿Te paso algo?

No papa, es Gabrielle- dijo Matt con voz entrecortada conteniendo las lagrimas

Al escuchar eso Terry puso todos su sentidos alertas, lo primero que pensó es que sus hijos habían tenido una confrontación - ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Te hizo algo?

No, es que ella…- dijo Matt ya sin poder contener el llanto – la atropellaron y está muy mal

Cuando Terry escucho eso, sintió que perdía fuerzas y todo su mundo se venía abajo - ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está?

Yo iba cruzando la calle cuando escuche que un auto que iba a exceso de velocidad se estrellaba contra algo, sentí curiosidad y fui a ver, jamás pensé ver a mi hermana, una ambulancia se la llevó al hospital donde mama trabaja- dijo Matt tratando de ser claro

Gracias hijo, vamos a ver a tu hermana- dijo Terry quien a pesar de la separación con Candy, le dolía mucho estar mal con Matt y el hecho de que su hijo hubiera estado interesado en la salud de su hermana, decía mucho de él y hacia ver a Terry que a pesar de todos los errores que cometió educo a un buen hombre

Si papa vamos- dijo Matt quien había olvidado cualquier enojo y estaba preocupado por ella

Al llegar el hospital Terry y Matt fueron directamente a la recepción a pedir informes, ahí les dijeron que tenían que esperar al médico que estaba encargo del caso y el último informe que este dio fue que se había ingresado a cirugía a la paciente hecho que los alarmo

Luego de 7 horas, tanto Terry y Matt se encontraban completamente desesperados, Terry pedía por la salud de su hija, mientras que Matt pensaba en que la vida es demasiado frágil el jamás pensó en ver un accidente de tal magnitud

Hijo tu hermana va a estar bien- dijo Terry abrazando al joven quien estaba muy impresionado aun

¿Crees?- dijo Matt dejando recargar su cabeza en hombro de su padre

Así es campeón- dijo Terry abrazando por los hombros fuerte a su hijo

Créeme que no quiero que le pase nada- dijo Matt siendo sincero

Nadie quiere eso- dijo Terry dejando escapar una lagrima traicionera

En ese momento Anthony siendo seguido de Candy salió de la puerta que separaba la sala de espera del resto del hospital

Hola Terry, yo soy el medico encargado de caso de tu hija- dijo Anthony acercándose al actor, con actitud seria, pero era porque odiaba dar este tipo de diagnósticos y se podía imaginar lo que el actor estaba sintiendo ya que el también era papa

Anthony, dime como esta, se sinceró- dijo Terry quien se quitó todas las caretas que el mismo se autocolocaba para dejar ver al hombre frágil y perdido que era

No te voy a mentir, Candy es mi testigo en esto, el caso de tu hija es sumamente delicado y grave, ya que presenta varias costillas rotas, pero una de ellas perforo el pulmón derecho y tuvimos que extirparlo, además durante la cirugía sufrió un paro respiratorio, logramos estabilizarla. Sin embargo lo que más nos preocupa es que tiene fractura de cráneo e inflación cerebral por lo que entro en coma y tenemos que esperar hasta que ella reaccione, para ver si hay alguna secuela, asimismo, tiene una fractura en el tobillo- dijo Anthony quien con cada palabra veía como el rostro del actor de iba descomponiendo más y más, odiando por primera vez su profesión

No, no, no esto no le tiene que estar pasando a mi hija – dijo Terry desesperado y por primera vez perdiendo el control- por favor Candy, dime que todo lo que dijo él es mentira

Terry, lo siento créeme que estamos haciendo todo lo que humanamente posible- dijo Candy acercándose al actor y tomando su rostro con ambas manos para verlo a los ojos – tienes que ser fuerte, ella te necesita

Lo siento Terry, el caso de tu hija es muy difícil, al parecer cuando el auto la elevo por los aires, al caer la fuerza del impacto fue lo que ocasiono todo esto – dijo Anthony quien pidió un informe detallado

Es que porque ella es tan joven – dijo Terry llorando completamente desconsolado - ¿y cuánto tiempo estará en coma?

Es algo que no sabemos, hasta que su cerebro se desinflame y ella decida reaccionar, pueden ser desde horas hasta días, en el mejor de los casos – dijo Anthony quien sabía que puede ser mucho tiempo

Ella va a estar bien papa- dijo Matt acercándose a su padre y abrazándolo, ya que esta última noticia fue devastadora para el actor

Así es Terry, Anthony y yo vamos a hacer hasta lo imposible porque ella este bien,- dijo Candy tratando de darle fuerzas al actor

Así es Terry y aunque no está permitido, te daré un momento para que la puedas ver, aunque sea solo unos minutos- dijo Anthony quien estaba conmovido con lo sucedido y pensaba que si fuera una de sus hijas, el simplemente no lo soportaría

Gracias Anthony- dijo Terry a quien en ese momento solo le importaba que su hija estuviera bien

Voy a arreglar tu pase- dijo Anthony dando la media vuelta para ver a la rubia- Candy, quédate con ellos

Sí, nos dices cuando ya esté todo arreglado – dijo Candy sabiendo que Terry la necesitaba en esos momentos

En cuanto Anthony se fue, Terry volteo a ver a la rubia y sin decir palabras algunos ambos se fundieron en un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo

Candy, no la puedo perder- dijo Terry mostrándose débil como pocas veces lo había visto la rubia

Eso no pasara, ella es fuerte como tú y Anthony no dejara que nada le pase, confía en el- dijo Candy sin deshacer el abrazo

Tengo miedo, ya le falle una vez – dijo Terry quien se sentía culpable

Vas a tener tiempo de remediar los años perdidos, te lo aseguro- dijo Candy a quien a pesar de que le dolía el hecho de que Terry haya tenido una hija de la misma edad que Matt, no le deseaba nada malo y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos

Terry puedes pasar, recuerda que solo serán unos minutos, porque está en terapia intensiva – dijo Anthony quien había firmado una responsiva

Gracias- dijo Terry separándose de la rubia para caminar junto con Anthony

Después de que Anthony y Terry desaparecieron de la vista de Candy y Matt, ambos tomaron asiento en espera del actor

Mama, se sincera ¿ella se salvara? – dijo Matt quien la había visto realmente mal

No lo sé hijo, su caso es muy difícil, confió en la experiencia de Anthony y que el llevara el caso lo mejor posible, pero Gabrielle tiene que luchar por vivir y nosotros tenemos que apoyar a tu padre, va a pasar por momento muy complicados- dijo Candy abrazando a su hijo por los hombros

Si mama ¿y cómo sabes su nombre? – dijo Matt quien sabía que su madre se negaba a hablar sobre ella

porque dentro de sus pertenencias tenía una placa donde decía su nombre y dirección en florida, al parecer siempre la llevaba consigo- dijo Candy quien había sido quien pidió toda la información de le joven

Ya veo, por lo que veo ella estaba preparada para todo – dijo Matt un poco sorprendido

Por cierto hijo, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte- dijo Candy quien sabía que muy pronto tendría que estar con Anthony

¿Sobre qué mama? – dijo Matt curioso

Mira, lo que te voy a decir no se lo puedes decir a nadie, si te lo comento es porque quiero que entiendas mi comportamiento, Anthony está muy enfermo y no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y tu tío Archí y Albert se van a someter a una prueba para ver quién de los dos puede domar medula ósea, esta operación es grave para el donador y para Anthony, voy a necesitar estar con ellos, por favor apoya a tu padre- dijo Candy quien prefería ser clara con su hijo

Este hecho fue sorprendente para Matt y quedándose en silencio, pensó en toma la información y después de procesarlo dijo – te entiendo, pero ¿Por qué tú?

Porque…- dijo Candy dudando de su respuesta – Anthony es alguien a quien quiero mucho y me necesita

¿Lo amas? – dijo Matt formulando la pregunta que estaba en el aire

Luego de un suspiro y sabiendo que no hay nada mejor que la verdad Candy dijo – siempre lo he amado, él fue mi primer amor y fuimos separados por una absurda mentira, sin embargo nuestro tiempo ya paso y ahora solo quiero que este bien por él y por sus hijas, es por eso que también entiendo a Gabrielle debe ser horrible perder a su mama y Phoe y Mel ya pasaron por eso

La respuesta de su madre no convenció del todo a Matt, pero prefirió guarda silencio

Mientras tanto Terry ingresaba a la habitación privada donde se encontraba Gabrielle, ella estaba recostada en la cama, conectada a cientos de aparatos y con respirador artificial, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable

El actor tenía miedo de acercarse pensando que le provocaría algún daño, pero por instinto se acercó a ella y con sumo cuidado tomo su mano

Pequeña, aquí estoy y prometo que no te dejare sola, perdóname hija por no ser el padre que tu necesitabas, por no estar ahí tus primeros años, créeme que me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran forma diferente, sabes siempre quise tener una hija, consentirla y que fuera la niña de mis ojos y tu será todo para mí, pero necesito que luches que no me abandones, que estés aquí conmigo, por favor Gabrielle despierta, abre esos ojos que son iguales a los míos, te amo hija- dijo Terry sin poder contener las lágrimas, dando un beso en la frente de su hija

Terry se acabó el tiempo, tenemos que salir- dijo Anthony entrando a la habitación

Si – dijo Terry dando otro beso en la frente de su hija - prométeme que la cuidaras

Te lo prometo – dijo Anthony quien pensó en lo afortunado que era que sus hijas estuvieran bien

Luego de unos minutos Anthony y Terry ya se encontraban junto con Matt, quien no se había movido de su lugar

¿Y Candy? – dijo Anthony al no ver a la rubia

Fue con tío Archí y tío Albert quienes llegaron a que les tomaran unas muestras – dijo Matt con actitud un poco fría

Bueno, yo los dejo si hay cualquier información les dijo, regreso a trabajar- dijo Anthony dando media vuelta para regresar a su consultorio

¿Cómo está? – dijo Matt a su padre

Mal hijo, pero esperemos que todo salga bien- dijo Terry sin poder evitar que su mirada se cristalizara

Va a estar bien papa- dijo Matt dándole ánimos

Eso esperemos hijo- dijo Terry tratando de mostrar una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos

¿Quiere ir a comer algo? Yo no he comido- dijo Matt quien sabía que la espera iba a ser larga y quería distraer un poco a su padre

Está bien hijo, vamos – dijo Terry quien no tenía ganas de nada pero sabía que Matt lo hacía por el bien de el

Por otra parte Candy y Anthony se encontraban en el consultorio de este último

¿Ya se fueron Archí y Albert? – dijo Anthony al verla entrar

Si, dije Tobías que en dos día tendremos los resultados, también para programar lo antes posible tu operación- dijo Candy quien estaba muy al pendiente

Me gustaría que fuera después de que Gabrielle despierte, quiero saber si puede tener secuelas por el golpe en la cabeza- dijo Anthony quien había estado pensando en el caso

¿Cómo cuales secuelas podría tener?-dijo Candy preocupada

Podría tener ceguera porque el golpe en la cabeza es el lóbulo occipital, además que su salud nunca volverá a ser la misma por el pulmón que tuvimos que extirpar- dijo Anthony quien había estado pensando en todas la consecuencias

¿Te vas a quedar de guardia? – dijo Candy quien ese día no tenía guardia

No, le voy a dejar el caso a Tobías, el si tiene guardia- dijo Anthony quien ya había pensado en eso

Yo me voy a quedar con Terry, ¿te podrías llevar a Matt? – dijo Candy quien no quería dejar solo en el hospital esa noche al actor

Claro, vamos para que le digas- dijo Anthony dejando su bata

Durante todo el camino Matt y Anthony fueron en completo silencio, ya que el joven iba pensando en las palabras de su madre y el rubio pensaba ante en su enfermedad, como en el caso de la joven

Al llegar a su habitación Matt se encerró sin hablar con nadie, mientras que Anthony informaba a todos de lo sucedido con la hija de Terry, dejando a todos los presentes muy preocupados

Sin embargo, Phoe no se esperó a que su padre acabara de contar lo sucedido, ya que salió corriendo a la habitación de Matt y sin pedir permiso entro, encontrándose al joven sentado llorando en la cama, por lo que sin pensarlo lo abrazo fuertemente, abrazo que fue correspondido

Todo va a estar bien – dijo Phoe separándose un poco para ver al joven a los ojos

En ese instante y como un acto impulsivo Matt la beso en los labrios, tomando por sorpresa a la joven, quien correspondió de la misma forma el beso

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento mucho la demora, pero tengo mucho trabajo en el lab que estoy y estoy haciendo mi tesis, prometo publicar lo antes posible y dente una vuelta si es posible en Solo a ti

Prometo no hacer sufrir mucho al actor

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Mara Rodríguez, Lina254, Guest, Magnolia A, Yagui, vialsi , TamyWhiteRose , Stormaw, Kimberly Brower, Luz, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, AnMonCer1708, corazón- salvaje, HaniR así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	28. Chapter 28 Aun no es tiempo

Aun no es tiempo

Al principio el beso entre Matt y Phoe fue tierno, sin embrago con el pasar de los segundos se volvió más apasionado hasta que ambos jóvenes se separaron debido a la falta de aire, pero conservando su frente pegada al otro

Lo siento, no debí – dijo Matt quien no se atrevía a ver a la joven a los ojos

En ese momento Phoe le tomo la cara por la barbilla y viéndolo a los ojos dijo – esperaba que lo hicieras

¿Enserio? – dijo Matt sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

Si, desde que nos conocimos en Inglaterra, primero me gustaste y después te quise- dijo Phoe sacando la valentía que solo su padre le había enseñado

Ante las palabras de Phoe, Matt no cabía de felicidad, ya que a pesar de que se sentía fatal por lo que estaba pasando en su familia, el saber que su amor era correspondido lo hacía sentir dichoso

No sabes lo feliz que me haces- dijo Matt tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas

Sin embargo en ese momento Phoe retiro las manos y bajando la mirada dijo- solo que ahora no es el mejor momento para nosotros, porque no sé si tú ya llegaste a esa conclusión, pero es más que obvio que tu mama y mi papa tienen una historia y nuestra relación podría complicar más las cosas

Matt no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – no entiendo, ¿entonces?

Ya conoces mis sentimientos, pero ahora no – dijo Phoe levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la salía, pero Matt la sujeto

¿Entonces cuando? Yo te quiero – dijo Matt quien sentía que la perdía

Cuando todo esté bien, ahora solo quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y que puedes confiar en mí y espero tu hermana este mejor- dijo Phoe soltándose y viéndolo a los ojos

Ella no es mi hermana – dijo Matt quien recordó que Gabrielle había ocasionado la fractura en su familia

Ves como las cosas no están bien ahora- dijo Phoe quien conocía los sentimientos de su padre

Tienes razón, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi por primera vez en el colegio – dijo Matt armándose de valor

Ante este comentario Phoe solo sonrió y salió de la habitación de Matt

Y mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación se encontró a su padre quien cargaba a Mel quien se había quedado dormida mientras jugaba por Archí

Corazón ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Anthony al ver a su hija cruzando el pasillo

Estaban con Matt, está mal por lo sucedido con su hermana- dijo Phoe omitiendo algunos detalles

Si es muy feo lo que le paso a esa joven, Matt tiene que apoyar mucho a su padre, yo creo que me muero si algo así les pasara a ti o a tu hermana – dijo Anthony siendo sincero

¿En verdad está muy mal? – dijo Phoe quien no había escuchado toda la historia por parte de su padre

Vamos a la acostar a tu hermana y después te cuento- dijo Anthony quien no quería que Melanie escuchara

Si papa – dijo Phoe siguiéndolo

Ya cuando se encontraban solo en la habitación de Phoe, Anthony comenzó a contar todo y sincerándose sobre cual él pensaba seria el diagnostico

Entonces si es serio- dijo Phoe quien estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había escuchado por parte de su padre

Así es, pero espero que suceda un milagro y ella este bien- dijo Anthony quien se había hecho hacer hasta lo imposible por que Gabrielle saliera adelante

Mientras tanto en el hospital Terry se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, por otro lado Candy permanecía en silencio solo haciéndole compañía

Es que de verdad soy tan mala persona – dijo Terry de la nada, pensando en voz alta

Claro que no eres una mala persona, no pienses eso – dijo Candy volteando a verlo, aunque el actor seguía en la misma posición sin voltear a verla

Entonces porque todo lo que hago me sale mal, siempre he de cometer una estupidez y lo más grave es que siempre acabo dañando a las personas que más quiero – dijo Terry dejando salir una lagrima

Terry créeme que todo en la vida cometemos tonterías, pero tenemos que aprender a vivir con eso y seguir adelante- dijo Candy quien no quería hacer sentir mal al actor

Así como tú al casarte conmigo- dijo Terry por fin volteando a verla

Yo no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo, vivimos momentos muy buenos y tenemos un maravilloso hijo, al cual estoy segura los dos amamos, solo que nuestro tiempo paso y nuestros errores nos alcanzaron- dijo Candy sincerándose

Tienes razón, nuestros errores no alcanzaron, sabes Gabrielle tiene un carácter muy similar al mío, por fuera es agresiva, fuerte, valiente y rebelde, pero por dentro es frágil y necesita que alguien le de apoyo y la proteja, siempre necesito esa figura paterna que yo no pude ser, le falle- dijo Terry sintiéndose impotente y frustrado

Aun vas a tener tiempo para serlo, estoy segura que tu hija estará bien y como dices si tiene el mismo carácter que tú, no se dejara vencer – dijo Candy dando ánimos al actor

Eso espero Candy y no te preocupes hoy en la mañana firme el divorcio, pensaba decírtelo por la tarde—dijo el actor quien ese día había decidió comenzar una nueva vida

Gracias Terry- dijo Candy tomando su mano y apretándola dándole seguridad y confianza

Los días transcurrían lentamente, en la mansión Andrew habían mostrado su apoyo a Terry a pasar de la situación que teste vivía con Candy, siendo Albert el que estaba más tiempo con el actor, pues no olvidaba aquellos días cuando fueron amigos

Por otra parte los más jóvenes estaban un poco alejados de la situación en el hospital, por lo que se dedicaban a cuidar de Melanie quien ignoraba lo que pasaba, Phoe solo iba con Matt por las tardes cuando el chico regresaba de ver a su padre

Mientras que por otro lado la relación la relación entre Anthony y Candy cada día se hacía más tensa, debido a que el rubio comprendía que ella debía apoyar a su ex pareja, ya que la situación que estaba viviendo no era fácil y Candy sentía que se tenía que dividir entre el actor y el galeno, pues ninguna de las dos situaciones eran sencillas y ella quería mostrarle su apoyo a ambos

Asimismo, Gabrielle no mostraba signos de mejoría, seguía inconsciente hecho que desesperaba al actor, haciéndolo sentir culpable y preocupaba a Anthony pues dependiendo del tiempo que pasara en estado de coma era lo grave que podrían ser las consecuencias

Al cabo de una semana Anthony se encontraba revisando los últimos estudios realizados a Gabrielle y se percató de que los resultados mostraban que sus signos vitales iban decayendo poco a poco, esto alarmo al rubio

Luego de unos minutos Anthony salió a la sala de espera donde se encontraba Terry junto con Matt conversando

Terry ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Anthony acercándose al actor

Si claro ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo está mi hija? – dijo Terry preocupado al ver el rostro del rubio

Gabrielle aún no ha despertado, pero hay algo que no me gusta y es que sus signos están bajando – dijo Anthony quien ya tenía experiencia en esos casos

¿Y eso que significa? – dijo Terry sin entender

Lo que te voy a decir no es muy profesional, pero es como si ella se estuviera dejando morir- dijo Anthony quien en su otro hospital había tenido un caso muy similar solo que el desenlace fue muy triste

Al escuchar las palabras del rubio Terry se quedó helado por unos segundos y armándose de valor dijo -¿Qué podemos hacer? Mi hija no se puede morir, ella tiene mucho porque vivir

Lo que ahorita voy a hacer es tramitarte un pase de 24 hrs para que puedas estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, hablare, dile que luche- dijo Anthony quien esperaba que eso funcionara, ya que de otra forma no habría más que hacer, más que en el peor de los casos dar vida artificial

Luego de unos minutos ya el actor se encontraba en la habitación donde se encontraba su hija conectada a cientos de aparatos que monitoreaban todos sus signos, ahí por primera vez comenzó a contarle sobre su vida, como conoció a su madre, el hecho de que se volvió su mejor amiga, después ambos confundieron las cosas y al final como se arrepentía de no conocerla antes y de darle el cariño que ella necesitaba, pero suplicándole que estuviera con él y le diera la dicha de ser su padre

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del hospital, Anthony, Candy, Archí y Albert esperaban los resultados para ver quien sería el donador del rubio, tanto Archí como Albert estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo con tal de salvar a Anthony, por lo que el significaba para la familia y por qué tenía dos pequeñas a la cuales dejaría desamparadas

¿Quién nos dirá los resultados?- dijo Archí comenzando a impacientarse

Tobías, aunque de seguro está esperando por ellos – dijo Anthony quien sabía que a veces las muestras tardaban en ser procesadas

Justo cuando el rubio termino de hablar la puerta de su consultorio se abrió dejando entrar a Tobías quien se veía venia corriendo con un sobre en la mano

¿Ya tienes los resultados Tobías?- dijo Candy nerviosa y ansiosa

Así es, al parecer hubo un problema y los tuvieron que repetir pero aquí ya los traigo- dijo Tobías abriendo el sobre

¿Y bien?- dijo Albert quien había permanecido muy calmado hasta que vio entrar al médico tratante de Anthony

En ese momento Tobías abrió el sobre he interpreto los resultados, por lo que luego de un suspiro dijo- la persona que es más compatible a Anthony, es William Albert Andrew, con un 95% de compatibilidad

Cuando Albert escucho eso, sintió una mezcla de emociones, ya que estaba feliz de que fuera el quien le donaría medula a su sobrino, sentía que así comenzaría pagar una enorme deuda que tenía con su hermana, pero le preocupaba su esposa quien ya estaba próxima a dar a luz y sus hijos. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que hacia lo correcto

¿Hay algún problema Albert? – dijo Candy al notar el rostro de su amigo un poco contrariado

No Candy, me siento afortunado de ser quien sea el donador- dijo Albert con determinación

Gracias Albert, no sabes lo importante que es para mí- dijo Anthony palmeando el hombro de su tío

Bueno a mí me tocara cuidar de ambos- dijo Archí para quitar un poco el ambiente de tensión que se estaba sintiendo

¿Y cuándo puede ser el trasplante? – dijo Anthony volviendo al punto serio

Necesito hacer unas pruebas con Albert y no creo que sea más allá de un mes, tratare de apurarme lo más posible y tengo que hablar con mi colega quien será el responsable también- dijo Tobías quien estaba moviendo a todos sus contactos con tal de ayudar a Anthony

Gracias Tobías- dijo el rubio

Al cabo de unos minutos Archí y Albert ya se habían retirado, el rubio pensaba en cómo le diría a su esposa, quien por suerte siempre lo había apoyado. Por otra parte Candy y Anthony se quedaban solos en la oficina de el

¿Vas a hablar con Phoe? – dijo Candy al ver que Anthony se quedaba pensativo

Si, aunque no quiera ella debe estar informada, por si pasa lo peor- dijo Anthony quien había temido esa conversación desde hace mucho

No pienses así, todo va a estar bien- dijo Candy dándole ánimos

Eso espero Candy, pero por favor si muero te encargo a mis hijas- dijo Anthony quien no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable

Es una promesa, pero eso no pasara, en unos meses nos estaremos riendo de este momento y tu veras a tu hijas crecer- dijo Candy quien se negaba a pensar lo peor

Gracias Candy por darme ánimos- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de la rubia con fuerza

Eso siempre Anthony, aún tenemos mucha páginas que escribir en nuestra vida- dijo Candy viendo a los ojos

Tienes razón, aún tenemos una historia que contar- dijo Anthony sin bajar la mirada y sintiéndose fuerte y dichoso

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a olvidar que el mundo existía, sumergiéndose en su propia burbuja y cuando estaban a punto de rosar sus labios, escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la oficina, provocando que se separen bruscamente

Adelante- dijo Anthony un poco ruborizado al igual que Candy

Dr. Brower la paciente Gabrielle entro en crisis y solicitamos su presencia—dijo la enfermera guardando la compostura

Vamos- dijo Anthony levantándose y saliendo rápido del consultorio seguido de Candy

Luego de unos segundos Anthony ya se encontraba en la habitación de Gabrielle junto a todo un equipo especializado debido que la joven había presentado una presión muy elevada, por suerte ya se encontraba estable, pero seguía monitoreada 24 hrs

Anthony dime que ya está mejor- dijo Terry cuando vio salir a al rubio a la sala de espera

Ya logramos estabilizarla, pero va a seguir monitoreada- dijo Anthony quien sentía empatía por el actor y no quería ponerse en sus zapatos

Por favor haz lo que sea necesario- dijo Terry quien ya estaba completamente desarmado

Lo hare, pero necesito hablar contigo, vamos a mi consultorio- dijo Anthony quien sabia tenía que dejar todo claro – ahí esta Candy

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento mucho la demora, pero estoy realizando mi tesis y eso me quita tiempo, también se me fue un poco la inspiración debido a problemas existenciales, pero prometo acabar la historia y no dejarla inconclusa, ustedes son muy importantes para mí y no quiero defraudarlas

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Kikyo Sachi-sama ( primero saludos hasta España, tienes razón tengo horrores de ortografía, trato de escribir lo mejor posible porque ustedes se lo merecen y pasar el revisor de work, pero a veces se me van, prometo tratar de cambiarlos y gracias por decirme, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo), Mizusu Annie ( Hi, if you want to send me reviews in Inglish i don't have problem, I understand it, but if you want to practice your Spanish, you can do it ), Sheryl Clyne, Magnolia A, Lina254, Mitsuki Leafa, Lizbeth Haruka ( ya viene el hacer las paces), Guest, Stormaw , Luz. HaniR , Rubi, Flor, arleniferreyrapacaya ( saludos hasta Peru, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que hasta allá llega mi historia), TamyWhiteRose ( Estoy esperando capitulo tuyo me dejaste picada), Kimberly Brower ( amo una Enfermera de guerra) así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	29. Chapter 29 Phoebe

Phoebe

Cuando por fin Anthony y Terry llegaron al consultorio del rubio, ambos se encontraron con Candy quien ya los esperaba, pues estaba informada de todo

¿Qué sucede? – dijo Terry sin entender muy bien la situación

Terry el caso de tu hija es delicado y no creo que se resuelva pronto, ya que al parecer Gabrielle no está respondiendo al tratamiento, por esa razón pedí que sea monitoreada las 24 horas, pero yo ya no voy a poder llevar al caso, no te preocupes tu hija pasara a uno de los mejores médicos y será auxiliado por Candy- dijo Anthony tratando de ser claro, pero yendo al punto

Y porque demonios no vas a poder llevar el caso – dijo Terry quien tenía todos los sentimientos al límite- ¿es porque se trata de mí?

Terry no seas absurdo, cuando uno se dedica a la medicina es objetivo – dijo Candy deteniendo al actor quien ya se había levantado de su lugar furioso - deja que Anthony te explique

Pues yo no veo ningún motivo por el que él no pueda ser el medico de mi hija, me sorprendes Candy que apoyes esta decisión, yo pensé que para ti si era importante ayudar a los demás o ¿es porque es la hija de Karen?- dijo Terry desesperado

Ante las palabras de Terry la mirada de Candy se cristalizo, pero no hizo ningún reclamo, pues hasta cierto punto comprendía la desesperación del actor, además lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que cuando estaba frustrado y desesperado no pensaba lo que decía

Te pido Terry que no metas a Candy en esto y si estoy siendo sincero contigo, es porque creo mereces saber que yo estoy enfermo y no me queda mucho de vida, es por ello que ya no voy a poder atender a tu hija, porque yo me voy a jugar mi última oportunidad de vivir y lo estoy haciendo solo por mis hijas, no las puedo dejar solas – dijo Anthony manteniéndose tranquilo y comprendiendo al actor

Cuando Terry escucho las palabras de Anthony, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esa era demasiada información que procesar

El médico que tomara el caso de tu hija es uno de los médicos que va a realizar el procedimiento conmigo su nombre es el Dr. Eaton y Candy quien ya conoce todo el diagnostico lo auxiliara, créeme que si no fuera necesario no lo haría – dijo Anthony justificando sus acciones

¿Qué enfermedad tienes?- fue lo único que pudo articular el actor

Leucemia y necesito un trasplante de medula ósea, es un tratamiento experimental, pero es la última alternativa, Albert será mi donador- dijo Anthony quien a pesar de estar tranquilo, lo estaba asimilando

¿Y eso cuándo será? – dijo Terry quien ahora quería saber más y se colocaba en el lugar de Anthony, pues lo más preocupante es que sus hijas estaban solas

La próxima semana, es por eso que yo necesito someterme a un tratamiento antes, pero no quiero dejar nada suelto y tu hija es uno de mis pacientes más importantes- dijo Anthony manteniendo la seriedad

Comprendo y siento mucho lo que te dije- dijo Terry sosteniéndole la mirada a Anthony – Candy perdóname

Te entiendo y yo me pondría igual si fuera alguna de mis hijas – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa de lado

No pe preocupes Terry, te conozco – dijo Candy brindándole una sonrisa que solo él conocía

Por otra parte, también prefiero dejarlo claro ya que no quiero malos entendidos o que se dude de Candy, le he pedido a ella que se haga cargo de mis hijas si algo me llega a pasar, ya que solo tengo 50% de probabilidades de sobrevivir – dijo Anthony dejándose vencer por un momento

Terry estaba sumamente sorprendido por esta declaración que lo único que pudo decir fue- lo siento mucho, espero todo salga bien

No pienses en eso Anthony – dijo Candy hablando con ternura hecho que no paso desapercibido por el actor, pero no dijo nada

Durante media hora más los tres continuaron charlando acerca del caso de Gabrielle y los posibles escenarios que podría enfrentar, hasta que Terry regreso a la sala de estar con su hijo y Candy y Anthony continuaban con su trabajo

Pero mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo en la mansión de los Andrew, Albert reunía a su familia pues había llegado el momento de decirles sobre los resultados

Mía, Gael, Thiago, los he reunido por que como su madre ya les comento su tío Anthony está enfermo, él es hijo de mi hermana y así como ustedes son mi vida, él es alguien muy importante para mí y tengo la posibilidad de ayudarlo, ya que yo soy el mejor candidato, amor Gracias por el apoyo – dijo Albert tomando la mano de su esposa quien no podía contener las lagrimas

Albert, prométeme que vas a regresar- dijo Mía entre sollozos

Te lo prometo, tengo que ver crecer a mis hijos y conocer al aquí será mi princesa – dijo Albert apretando fuerte la mano de ella- pero tu promete que te cuidaras y no te estresaras

Tratare de ser fuerte como tú me has enseñado- dijo Mía tratando de sonreír

Gael, por favor hijo quiero que sepas que eres mi hijo y jamás me he arrepentido de eso, no dudes nunca de mi amor, eres el primero y el que unió a tu madre y a mí, no sabes cómo te agradezco eso, porque ahora vivo con el amor de mi vida, por favor cuida de tu mama y hermano – dijo Albert consciente de los sentimientos de joven e inseguridades

Ante esas palabras Gael no pudo más que sonreír y sentirse seguro- si papa, perdóname por todo lo que te he dicho, no pensaba

Olvidemos eso, ya paso y ahora quiero a mi familia unida – dijo Albert infundiendo seguridad y confianza en su hijo

Si papa- dijo Gael olvidando sus inseguridades

Thiago, mi pequeño, por favor cuida a tu hermano, tenle paciencia y no seas sus cómplice en travesuras, porque a veces no sé quién de los dos se la mente maestra, te quiero mucho hijo y por favor cuida a tu mama- dijo Albert despeinando a su hijo

Si papa- dijo Thiago siendo el más tranquilo y seguro

¿Cuándo será el procedimiento? – dijo Mía quien no quería preguntar eso

En una semana, pero a partir de mañana me tengo que someter a un tratamiento en el hospital, al igual que Anthony, por favor Mía, apoya a Melanie y Phoe- dijo Albert quien ya había sido informando de todo

Claro, ¿Phoe va a saber la verdad? – dijo Mía quien quería estar preparara para todo

Si, solo ella, Melanie solo sabrá que su papa se tuvo que ir de viaje, por favor Gael, Thiago distráiganla, para que no se dé cuenta- dijo Albert quien trataba de que no se le fuera algo

Cuenta con nosotros- dijeron los hermanos al unísono

Gracias hijos- dijo Albert sintiéndose orgulloso de los adolescentes que había creado

Mía, por favor no quiero que te alteres, todo va a salir bien, confía en mi- dijo Albert con la mirada cristalizada, tomando las manos de su esposa y dando un beso en el dorso

Mas te vale Albert- dijo Mía tratando de bromear, pero le aterraba la situación, aunque sabía que lo que su esposo hacia era una buena acción

Por eso te amo- dijo Albert dándole un beso en los labios

Por la tarde todos comieron juntos junto con Archí y su familia, nadie dijo nada sobre el procedimiento fingiendo que no pasaba nada por Melanie y Phoe, ya que Anthony hablaría con su hija por la noche cuando llegara de trabajar

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche, Phoebe se encontraba en su habitación, alistándose para dormir, cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta

Adelante- dijo Phoe sin voltear a ver quién era, ya que ya traía puesta su pijama y acomodaba su cama para dormir

Pequeña soy yo-dijo Anthony entrando cerrando la puerta tras de si

Papa, pensé que te vería hasta mañana ¿tuviste mucho trabajo? ¿Cómo sigue Gabrielle? – dijo Phoe dándose la vuelta, para ver a su padre de frente sentándose en la cama

Si, hoy tuve que dejar todo listo y Gabrielle sigue igual, aunque hoy tuvo una crisis – dijo Anthony cercándose a su hija hasta sentándose a lado de ella – pero vine… porque tenemos que hablar

¿Sobre qué? ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Phoe quien solo veía serio a su padre cuando se trataba de algo importantes

Si amo amor, quiero que seas una mujer muy fuerte y me comprendas- dijo Anthony abrazando a su hija por los hombros, pegándola a su pecho mientras sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta

¿Qué pasa papa?- dijo Phoe abrazada a su padre con ternura

Recuerdas que hace tiempo empecé con unos malestares y tú me dijiste que tenía que ver a un médico, lo vi, pero el diagnostico no fue muy bueno- dijo Anthony tratando de ser fuerte

¿Cómo que no fue bueno? ¿Qué tienes papa?- dijo Phoe con la mirada cristalizada

No te voy a mentir, mi amor, tengo Leucemia en cáncer en la sangre, mi caso es mi grave y creí que no había alternativa – dijo Anthony dejando salir una lagrima traicionera

No, no, no papa, tú tienes que estar bien, yo te necesito, Melanie te necesita tú no puedes estar enfermo – dijo Phoe llorando mientras se abrazaba a su padre y se refugiaba en su pecho

Corazón, créeme que yo soy el primero que sé que no puede ser, yo tengo que cuidarlas y protegerlas- dijo Anthony dejando salir varias lágrimas, pero tratando de ser fuerte

Pero papa, es tan injusto- dijo Phoe separándose para verlo a los ojos, pero como ambos eran blancos se veía rojos por el llanto

Lo se mi pequeña, es por eso que te pido que seas fuerte, perdóname no he sido el mejor papa – dijo Anthony hablando con el corazón

No digas eso, tu eres el mejor papa ¿y no podemos hacer nada?- dijo Phoe quien necesitaba escuchar que había una alternativa

Hay un tratamiento es muy nuevo y no garantizan que viva, pero me voy a someter a él y tu tío Albert será un donador de medula ósea para mí – dijo Anthony quien también necesitaba que su hija confiara que en que aún había una alternativa

Si papa, eso tiene que ser, vas a estar bien – dijo Phoe abrazándose aún más el

Eso espero hija, pero si algo llega a pasarme tú sabes donde tengo todo los documentos importantes y por favor cuida de tu hermana- dijo Anthony a quien le estaba costando mucho ser fuerte

No, papa no me digas eso- dijo Phoe quien se negaba a aceptar esa posibilidad

Mi amor es importante que lo sepas- dijo Anthony quien ya tenía todo planeado

¿Y cuándo será? –dijo Phoe quien no quería seguir ablando sobre el tema

En una semana, pero mañana me interno en el hospital para comenzar el tratamiento- dijo Anthony abrazando nuevamente a su hija por los hombros

Es un poco tiempo, ¿Qué le vas a decir a Melanie? – dijo Phoe sin deshacer el abrazo

Ella va a saber que salí de viaje, por favor ayúdame con ella, es muy pequeña- dijo Anthony a quien también le aterraba dejar a su pequeñita

Es lo mejor – dijo Phoe sin voltear a ver a su padre

Phoe sé que es difícil y que pare ser tan chica has tenido que vivir cosas horrible, pero quiero que siempre recuerdes que te amo y el día que tu mama me dijo que te tendría fui en hombre más feliz y tú fuiste mí, luz, mi todo y tu madre también estaba muy emocionada de tenerte, tú y tu hermana son lo mejor que me paso en la vida, jamás me arrepentiré de tenerlas, te amo hija- dijo Anthony dando un beso en la frente de su hija

Y yo a ti papa- dijo Phoe abrazándolo fuertemente

Luego de una hora Anthony fue a su habitación, Phoe aun con los ojos llorosos ya que había tranquilizado un poco, él se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió

Al entrar a la habitación, Anthony se dirigió hacia uno de sus cajones de donde saco una caja que había sido de Melanie, la mujer con la que compartió parte de su vida, de ahí saco una hoja la cual contenía todo lo que el saber que tendrá a Phoe significaba para él, ya que amaba a su pequeña Mel, pero Phoe significo la luz en su oscura vida

Por lo que comenzó a leer aquí canción que con tanta devoción escribió y regalo a la madre de su hija

La cual decía

Jamás pensé que sentiría lo que siento  
todavía tu madre te lleva dentro  
y yo te llevo en el alma.  
Porque eres tú la melodía en mis canciones,  
porque eres tú la que da luz a mis rincones  
más oscuros de mi alma.

Te quiero niña, hasta hacerme llorar  
regalo del cielo prometo cuidar,  
dándote mi vida.  
Pido perdón, por los errores que todavía no cometí  
porque yo quiero serlo todo para ti  
y me da miedo no saberte demostrar.  
Que mi corazón fue con el tuyo  
con el que empezó a latir  
y aunque la vida me congele con su aliento  
vivirán mis sentimientos  
solo con oír tu voz.

Jamás pensé que se reirían de tristeza  
tu das calor a la mañana mas sombría,  
trajiste la alegría.  
Que eres tu quien da sentido a mi existencia,  
porque llegaste cuando más necesitaba  
cuando la vida me ahogaba.

Te quiero niña, hasta hacerme llorar

Al terminar de leer la canción Anthony la guardo en un sobre, donde escribo otra carta

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora pero estoy en la realización de mi tesis y eso me quita tiempo

Sigo checando lo de la ortografía, gracias por decirme y tratare de mejorar y tengo el propósito de que el día que ya no vuelva a escribir, voy a republicar todas mis historias completamente corregidas, lo iba a hacer ahora, pero por el momento quiero mantener la esencia que ya tienen y finalizar mi paso por aquí con mis historias como están, pero corregidas en todo lo que tiene que ver con ortografía y gramática

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Mitsuki Brower, Luz, Lina254, Lina254, Magnolia A, Guest, TamyWhiteRose, Stormaw , Ale, Yagui, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

La canción es: Carlota de Melendi

Espero sus reviwes


	30. Chapter 30 Un dia de Cambios

Un día de cambios

Había pasado una semana desde que Anthony hablo con Phoebe, todos los estudios tanto para el como para Albert habían sido realizados, la familia estaba enterada de lo que iba a pasar, todos apoyaban a los rubios, Candy iba a estar en el tratamiento junto con Jacob y las actividades de todos los miembros de la familia habían sido divididas

Mía y Anna se quedarían en la mansión para que la primera no viviera sobresaltos y cuidaran a los más jóvenes, Thiago iba a estar al pendiente de su madre, Nathalia y Stear les correspondía entretener a Mel, mientras que Gail iría junto con Archí y Phoe al hospital a esperar resultados, pues iba a estar al pendiente de su padre y Matt seguía apoyando a su padre pues Gabrielle seguía sin dar resultados

El día en que se llevaría a cabo el tratamiento había llegado cada uno ya se encontraba en su lugar

Todo va salir bien Phoe- dijo Gael apretando la mano de la chica quien se veía estaba muy nerviosa y le aterraba que algo le fuera a pasar a su padre y estaba sentada en la sala se espera junto al joven

Gracias Gael, créeme que no quiero que le pase nada a ninguno de los dos – dijo Phoe cabizbaja. Teniendo miedo

Tranquila pequeña, Albert y Anthony son muy fuertes – dijo Archí pasando su brazo por los hombros de su sobrina, aunque la verdad se encontraba igual que los chicos

Durante unos minutos los tres permanecieron en silencio, las palabras sobraban y el medio que sentían era más que notorio

Las horas pasaban lentamente y no había noticia alguna, Phoebe se encontraba recargada en el hombro de Archí mientras que Gael permanecía a su lago sin hacer algún comentario, los tres estuvieron en esa posición hasta que Candy salió, su semblante no era el mejor, hecho que los preocupo mucho

¿Qué paso? – fue lo único que pudo articular Archí cuando vio que la rubia caminaba hacia ellos con la mirada cristalizada

Por favor dinos- dijo Gael al ver que a la rubia le costaba hablar

El trasplante finalizo, Albert se encuentra bien, solo hay que esperar a que la anestesia pase- dijo Candy quien no tenía el valor de ver a Phoe

¿Y mi papa?- dijo Phoe interrumpiendo a la rubia y con un nudo en la garganta

Mi amor, tu papa resistió en trasplante pero…está en coma-dijo Candy quebrándosele la voz

No, no, mi papi no- dijo Phoe comenzando a llorar y sin pensarlo salió corriendo, sienta que se sofocaba que necesitaba aire

Phoebe, espera- dijo Candy tratando de detenerla pero corrió más rápido

Yo voy Candy- dijo Gael levantándose y corriendo tras la rubia, mientras que Archí consolaba a Candy ya que estaba en la misma situación que la joven

Gael persiguió a Phoe hasta que ella salió a una jardinera que el hospital tenia, al alcanzarla la joven quien se encontraba desesperada se abrazó fuertemente a él , refugiándose en su pecho y sacando todo el dolor que tenia

No lo puedo perder Gael, mi papa es mi todo, yo lo necesito mi hermana lo necesita- decía Phoebe sin quitar su cara del pecho de él, mientras que sentía como las fuertes manos del joven se encontraban en su espalda

Tranquila Phoe no lo vas a perder, si tu padre es ese caballero que mi padre me dijo, él no se va a dejar vencer, tiene que cuidar de ti y tu hermana, confía en el – dijo Gael abrazándola fuertemente dejando que ella sacar todo su dolor

Pero no es justo, ya perdí a mi mama y si mi papa no despierta, no, no, no esto no puede estar pasando- decía Phoe aterrada, ya que todos sus miedos se juntaban en su cabeza

Él va a despertar, confía en eso, además tienes que ser fuerte por tu hermana- dijo Gael quien trataba de tranquilizar

Es que no quiero ser fuerte, ya no quiero ser fuerte, quiero a mi padre, no lo quiero ver como dormido y no saber su va a despertar, él me ha contado de casos de personas que no despiertan nunca- dijo Phoe frustrada, desesperada y con ganas de dejarse vencer, ella se separó de Gael para verlo a los ojos

En ese momento Gael tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos y viéndola directo a los ojos dijo- Phoebe tranquila eso no va pasar, tu papa va a estar bien, mira yo temía por el mío y ahora sé que está bien, así va a ser con Anthony, tranquila tienes que ser fuerte, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tu papa va a estar inconsciente, pero cuando el despierte se sentirá orgulloso de que su hija es fuerte y pudo contra la adversidad, porque así él te educo

Lo prometes- dijo Phoe quien solo necesitaba sentirse segura de algo y dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas una muy leve sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, necesitaba ser fuerte para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella

Lo prometo- dijo Gael limpiando las lágrimas de ella con su pulgar

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – dijo Matt quien había ido por un café para su padre a la cafetería, pero al pasar de regreso por la jardinera se encontró con su primo y el amor de su vida y en una posición que parecía acababan de darse un beso

No es lo que parece- dijo Phoe asustada y quien no sabía qué hacer, además su mente no estaba siendo clara, ya que seguía conmocionada por lo de su padre

¿A no? que primito aprovechaste que yo tenía que estar con mi padre para que tu tuvieras una oportunidad- dijo Matt siendo sarcástico, pues estaba furioso y dolido

No digas estupideces, primero escucha no armes juicios- dijo Gael con fastidio

¿Juicios? Si es la verdad, me decepcionas Phoe- dijo Matt quien sentía como algo dentro de él se rompía

¿Yo? No…es que – dijo Phoe quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas

Si eres tan ciego, ella no tiene por qué darte explicación- dijo Gael colocándose delante de Phoe a quien le temblaban las manos

Tú no te metas, es entre ella y yo- dijo Matt quien sin pensarlo arrojo el café que traía en la mano hacia el pecho de su primo manchando su camisa y pantalón, por suerte la bebida no estaba muy caliente

¿Cómo te atre…- iba a protestar Gael, pero fue interrumpido ya que vio como Phoe simplemente caía desvanecida tras de él, lo bueno fue que alcanzo a sostenerla para que no se golpeara contra el suelo – voy a llevarla con Candy, eres un imbécil Matt

En ese instante Matt quiso ir tras su primo, pero sabía que tenía que regresar con padre ya que había perdido mucho tiempo

Al cabo de unos minutos Gael ya se encontraba dónde estaba Candy y Archí, la tenia a Phoe en sus brazos

¿Qué paso? – dijo Candy sorprendida al ver a la chica

No soporto la noticia de su padre – dijo Gael tratando de resumir

Ven vamos a darle un calmante y la voy a mantener en vigilancia- dijo Candy pensando rápido

Luego de unos minutos Phoe ya se encontraba en el consultorio de su padre, estaba recostada en la cama que ahí se encontraba

Le inyecte un calmante, pobre me imagino como se debe sentir- dijo Candy quien tenía los ojos rojos por llorar –y ¿Qué te paso?

Pregúntale a Matt, tu hijo es un cavernícola que no piensa- dijo Gael quien seguía furioso

Ante la declaración de su hermano, ya que ambos fueron adoptados por Albert, Candy se imaginó lo que había sucedido

Por favor Gael, hablare con Matt, pero ahorita lo que Phoe necesita es apoyo y no problemas, por favor no caigan en provocaciones, ninguno- dijo Candy quien para ser sinceros no quería más problemas

Por mi parte no abra problemas- dijo Gael siendo consciente de la situación

¿Y cuándo podremos pasar a ver a Albert y Anthony? – dijo Archí quien se encontraba con ellos

A Albert cuando lo pasen a una habitación, yo creo que como en dos horas, ahorita lo están vigilando para ver cómo es su evolución cuando despierte de la anestesia y Anthony está bajo mayor vigilancia, Tobías y un grupo de especialistas están con él, yo creo que hasta mañana podrán pasar un momento, pero no te preocupes yo me quedare con él en la noche- dijo Candy quien estaba al pendiente de todo

Gracias Candy, por estar al pendiente de ambos- dijo Archí siendo sinceras

No hay nada que agradecer, ambos son muy importantes para mí- dijo Candy quien no podía evitar sentirse unida a ambos rubios, Albert durante toda su vida había sido su protector y aun amigo incondicional y Anthony significaba aquel amor que fue interrumpido sin tener mayor explicación- voy a ver a Matt y ver cómo sigue Gabrielle

Está bien, nosotros nos quedamos con Phoe- dijo Archí sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio de Anthony junto con Gael

No tardo- dijo Candy antes del salir del consultorio

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy ya se encontraba en la sala de espera donde estaba su ex esposo

Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo sigue Gabrielle?- dijo Candy sentándose a lado de Terry

Hola, ya te imaginaras, no entiendo por qué despierta, según el último informe no ha habido cambios, sigue igual- dijo Terry quien con el paso del tiempo comenzaba a desesperarse

Lo siento- dijo Candy colocando su mano sobre la espalda de el en señal de apoyo

Gracias por tu apoyo Candy, por cierto ¿ya termino el trasplante? la verdad es que ya ni soy consciente del tiempo que pasa que- dijo Terry quien desde que su hija estaba internada, vivía prácticamente en el hospital, solo iba a casa cambiarse, había bajado de peso y casi no comía

Ya, Albert salió bien…- dijo Candy a quien aún se le formaba un nudo en la garganta para hablar de Anthony

¿Pero? – dijo Terry quien la conocía a la perfección y sabia cuando ella estaba mal

Anthony está en coma- dijo Candy dejando salir algunas lagrimas

En ese momento Terry abrazo acercándola a él, ella sin pensarlo se refugió en su pecho como alguna vez lo había hecho cuando estaban casados. Para Terry era difícil comprender que ella estuviera tan mal por otro hombre, debido a que eso le dolía, pero si algo lo desarmaba era que ella llorara ya que eso generaba en él una reacción de protección y cuidado y haría todo porque ella estuviera bien

Al cabo de unos segundos Candy se calmó y tratando de ser fuerte dijo – creo que Matt se peleó con Gael ya que al enterarse Phoe se puso mal y salió corriendo Gael tras ella, no sé qué paso, pero Phoe llego desmayada en los brazos de él , quien estaba furioso debido a que Matt le tiro el café encima

Con razón llego aquí sin café, pensé que se le había olvidado, pero ahora que lo dices, Matt estaba molesto- dijo Terry quien no lo había notado

Comprendo que está enamorado de Phoe, pero ahorita ella no está para pensar en eso y creo que la actitud de Gael fue la correcta, pues ella salió corriendo, Archí y yo no la pudimos alcanzar- dijo Candy quien entendía a su hijo, pero sabía lo complicada que era la situación

Tienes razón, no me imagino como es que se siente ella, ya perdió su mama y no es justo para su edad lo que está viviendo- dijo Terry colocándose en el lugar de la joven

Voy a ver cómo va todo, por favor si ves a Matt habla con él, por favor- dijo Candy sabiendo que en todo lo que respecta a su hijo, podía confiar plenamente en Terry

Está bien, por favor mantenme informado, voy a ir a casa a cambiarme, pero no tardo- dijo Terry quien ya llevaba dos días en el hospital

Luego de unos minutos Matt regreso ya se había calmado y se sentía culpable, pues en lugar de preguntar por la salud del padre de Phoe, le había hecho una escena

¿Quiénes hablar? – dijo Terry quien desde siempre había tenido una comunicación especial con su hijo

Mama ya te dijo- dijo Matt sin voltear a ver a su padre

Así es y no creo que hayas actuado bien, no pienses en ti, piensa en la horrible situación que ella está viviendo- dijo Terry sabiendo que no tenía que dar más información

Lo es y no quiero hablar, ya entendí que actué por impulso – dijo Matt volteando a ver a su padre

Estas seguro que no quieres hablar respecto a eso- dijo Terry dando una nueva oportunidad

Si, por favor dame tiempo – dijo Matt quien sabía que podía confiar en su padre, pero estaba decepcionado del mismo

Está bien hijo, voy a ir a la casa a cambiarme y regreso, no tardo ¿te puedes quedar? –dijo Terry quien no quería ni despegarse del hospital, pero era consciente de que ya era necesario

Si papa, yo me quedo- dijo Matt abriendo el único libro que ambos compartían ahí

En ese momento Terry se fue dejando solo al joven. Habían trascurrió unos minutos cuando de pronto una enferma salió y busco a los familiares de Gabrielle Clase

Soy yo, soy… su hermano ¿ se encuentra bien? – dijo Matt alarmado

Si, hace unos momentos la señorita despertó, se encuentra un poco desubicada , necesitamos que pase y trate de calmarla- dijo la enfermera

Yo – dijo Matt quien no sabía que hacer

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Lizbeth Haruka, Magnolia A, Luz, TamyWhiteRose, Guest, Yagui, Stormaw , Flor, Mitsuki Brower, Lina254 así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	31. Chapter 31 Horas en el hospital

Horas en el hospital

Mientras Matt caminaba por los pasillos siguiendo a la enfermera se preguntaba qué le diría, como reaccionaria al ver aquella joven que le arrebato a su familia perfecta, una parte de él le decía que debía odiarla, pero otra parte estaba conmovida a que ella no había gozado el excelente padre que él tuvo por 17 años

Esta es la habitación de su hermana- dijo al enfermera quien a tenia el numero

Gracias ¿puedo entrar? – dijo Matt quien trataba de no mostrar su nerviosismo

Así es, en un momento viene su doctor, acaba de salir de una cirugía, pero no tarda- dijo la enfermera quien ya había sido informada – trate de no alterarla

Si – dijo Matt quien no sabía que se encontraría, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba no había entrado

Luego de un suspiro Matt se armó de valor y dio vuelta al tomo de la puerta e ingreso, al entrar se encontró con Gabrielle acostada, con un collarín, varios aparatos y vendas en la cabeza

¿Matt?- dijo Gabrielle al ver ahí al chico

Si Gabrielle soy yo- dijo Matt quien no tenía el valor de acercarse

¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – dijo Gabrielle asustada se veía realmente frágil

En ese instante todas la barreras de chico se cayeron y sin pensarlo tomo su mano y dijo -tranquila todo va a estar bien, tuviste un accidente y…

¿Y qué? – dijo Gabrielle quien no entendía y comenzaba a desesperarse

Que pasaste unos días es coma – dijo Matt quien no estaba seguro de decir eso

¿Yo? ¿No? ¿Cómo pudo pasar? – dijo Gabrielle dejando salir varias lagrima que rodaron por sus mejillas

Por favor no te alteres, ibas caminado por la calle y de repente un estúpido que pedio el control te atropello- dijo Matt sintiendo coraje y frustración

Al escuchar eso Gabrielle comenzó a llorar con más intensidad

Pero vas a estar bien, por favor no llores – dijo Matt a quien le destrozaba verla llorar

Es que no entiendes, mi último recuerdo es yo discutiendo con Terry, diciendo que había sido un error buscarlo que prefería estar sola y valerme por mi misma, que yo no quise destruir su vida, me sentía muy culpable pero ahora no puedo, no tengo donde ir y sobre todo estuve en coma – dijo Gabrielle hablando entre sollozos

Pero … mi papa ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, esperando a que despiertes, lleva días comiendo casi nada y durmiendo en una banca en la sala de espera, ahora fue a cambiarse de ropa porque ya llevaba días con la misma y estoy seguro que no tarda, realmente le importas, eres… su hija – dijo Matt aceptado por fin eso

¿Entonces le importo? – dijo Gabrielle quien últimamente se sentía muy sola y rechazada

Claro que me importas, eres mi hija- dijo Terry quien acababa de entrar pero había escuchado parte de la conversación de los jóvenes

Al verlo Gabrielle comprobó lo que su hermano había dicho ya que su padre se veía cansado, ojeroso y bajo de peso en comparación con el padre que ella recordaba

Terry, no quise que perdieras a tu familia- dijo Gabrielle conmovida

Al escuchar eso Terry no resistió mas y corrió a abrazar a su hija- no digas eso, el que se equivocó fui yo y ni tu ni tu hermano son culpables de nada, fueron decisiones mías

Si Gabrielle, lo único que nos puede importar a ahora es que nuestro padre nos ama – dijo Matt a quien aún le costaba comprender ese punto, no quería que ella sufriera, además que desde que la vio en el estado que estaba un sentido de protección surgió en el

Lo siento Matt, yo solo me sentía sola y deseaba saber lo que era tener un padre y cuando mi madre murió y me dijo la verdad yo no lo podía creer y necesitaba comprobarlo- dijo Gabrielle apenada

Ya no pensemos en el pasado, mejor pensemos en tu recuperación- dijo Matt quien no quería dar más vuelta al asunto

Si Gabrielle, ahora lo importantes es que estés bien- dijo Terry separándose un poco de la chica y viéndola a los ojos por cierto Matt ¿te dijeron si venia el médico o hay que ir por él?

No, me dijeron que cuando se desocupara la venia, es que salió de una cirugía- dijo Matt quien estaba informado

Gracias, entonces a espéralo- dijo Terry quien después de mucho tiempo se sentía tranquilo

Mientras tanto en otra habitación del hospital, Gael esperaba a que su padre despertara del procedimiento, el joven leía un libro sentado en una silla que había en la habitación

Gael, Gael – dijo Albert observando a su hijo sentado en frente

Papa, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Gael levantándose rápidamente y yendo con su padre

Bien, tranquilo ¿Cómo salió Anthony?- dijo Albert quien solo se encontraba muy cansado

Este…- dijo Gael quien sabía que sus padres se preocuparían mucho cuando escuchara la respuesta

¿Qué paso hijo? – dijo Albert al ver la duda en el rosto de su hijo

Anthony resistió el procedimiento, pero cayó en coma – dijo Gael quien pudo ver como el rostro de su padre solo reflejaba preocupación

¿En coma? ¿Phoe lo sabe? – dijo Albert quien se caracterizaba por dar todo por su familia y le importaba que todos tuvieran bien, eso incluía a sus sobrinas

Si y está mal, se desmayó y hasta donde me quede no había despertado, está en el consultorio de Anthony y Candy, la cuida Archí y es estúpido de Matt no ayuda se portó como un cavernícola- dijo Gael quien seguía muy molesto por eso

Gael – dijo Albert a quien no le gustaba que su hijo tuviera rivalidad con Matt –mejor dime ¿Qué paso?

Es que Phoe estaba mal cuando escucho que su padre estaba en coma, que de repente salió corriendo, Archí y Candy trataron de alcanzarla pero no pudieron, solo yo y cuando la alcance ella se abrazó a mí y lloro, yo ya comprendo, no es fácil lo que está viviendo, Matt nos vio y empezó a reclamarle tonterías, yo me metí y me hecho el café que traía, mira como esta mi camisa y fue cuando ella se desmayó – dijo Gael abriéndose el suéter que traía para que su padre viera

¿Estaba caliente el café? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Estás bien? – dijo Albert quien era muy sobreprotector con sus hijos

Estoy bien, por suerte el café no estaba muy caliente, además a lo que me importaba es que Phoe estuviera bien- dijo Gael quien estaba convencido de haber hecho lo correcto

Está bien, cuando tu mama te vea le explicas primero si no se va a preocupar- dijo Albert quien pensaba en todo- ¿ya le avisaste?

Ya Archí le llamo, ya están enterradas de lo sucedido – dijo Gael quien había estado al pendiente de todo

Hola, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo Candy asomándose por la puerta

Claro pequeña- dijo Albert con la misma calidez de siempre

¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo Candy caminado hasta Albert, para después sentarse en la cama

Bien, solo un poco cansado ¿hay noticias de Anthony o Phoe? – dijo Albert quien quería estar enterado

Aun no, espero que en unas horas Phoe despierte, pobre me imagino lo que está viviendo y Anthony no se cuánto tiempo pueda pasar así – dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada

Veras que el sale adelante, tiene dos poderosas razones para hacerlo- dijo Albert tomando la mano de Candy

Eso es lo que más me preocupa, tanto Phoe como Mel son muy pequeñas, necesitan a su padre, ya perdieron a su madre, no se pueden quedar solas- dijo Candy siendo sincera

Así es, por cierto ¿hasta cuándo estaré aquí? – dijo Albert a quien no le gustaba sentirse dependiente

Estarás en observación hoy en la noche y si todo sale bien por la mañana saldrás – dijo Candy quien ya había conversado con Tobías

¿Me puedo quedar con mi papa? – dijo Gael ya que tenía la misión de cuidar a su padre, se lo había prometido a su mama y hermano

No es necesario hijo, ve con tu mama y Thiago- dijo Albert quien prefería que su hijo se fuera a descansar

Yo preferiría que alguien se quede contigo Albert, yo puedo venir a verte, pero también quiero saber qué pasa con Phoe y Anthony- dijo Candy quien sabía que tendría una noche movida

Ya ves papa, así que no hay peros – dijo Gael planeando como acomodaría el sillón para que fuera más cómodo

Está bien, ¿Phoe se va a quedar sola?- dijo Albert preocupado

No, Archí se va a quedar con ella, ya hable con el- dijo Candy ya que no pensaba dejar desprotegida a la pequeña de Anthony

De ser así, me quedo más tranquilo- dijo Albert ya que sabía que no podía pedir mas

Alrededor de las 12 de la noche Phoe despertó, al principio se sintió desorientada, pero cuando vio que estaba en el consultorio de su padre recordó lo que había pasado, por lo cual se abrazó y comenzó a llorar

Archí se encontraba leyendo el periódico cuando escucho los sollozos de la joven, por lo cual se levantó y corrió hacia ella, sin decir nada la abrazo, dejando que ella se refugiara en su pecho

No quiero perder a mi papa, no es justo, no lo es- dijo Phoe sin despegar su cabeza de la camisa de su tío

Lo es pequeña, veras que Anthony va a estar bien, tiene que cuidarte a ti y a tu hermana- dijo Archí tratando de calmarla

¿Cuándo? – dijo Phoe quien estaba desesperada por tener una certeza

No lo sé pequeña- dijo Archí ya que se sentía tal desesperado que la joven, ya la vida le había quietado un hermano, después le regresa otro y es imposible que lo perdiera

Yo no soy fuerte, no quiero tener una responsabilidad tan grande como es mi hermana, sé que es egoísta, pero quiero mi vida, quiero a mi papa, no quiero tener que ser fuerte, no quiero – dijo Phoe quebrándose, ya que había llegado a su limite

Mi pequeña, por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, tu no tendrías que estar viviendo esto, no tienes por qué sentirte responsable de nada, aunque tiene 15 años aun eres joven y necesitas que te cuiden, tu papa va a estar bien, Anthony tiene que estar bien y quiero que te quede muy claro, que aunque nos conocimos hace relativamente poco, tienes una familia que siempre va a estar contigo, nunca vas a estar sola- dijo Archí abrazándola más fuerte, dando un beso en la cabeza de la chica

¿Mi papa va a estar bien? – dijo Phoe separándose un poco para ver a Archí a los ojos

Él va a estar bien- dijo Archí dando un beso en la frente a su sobrina, fácilmente se podía imaginar a Nathalia así y esa idea era una pesadilla para el

¿Quiero verlo? – dijo Phoe ya un poco más tranquila, pero aun con los ojos rojos

No sé si se pueda pequeña, la hora de visita ya termino y me dijo Candy que cuando despertara te iba a hacer unos estudios, hay que esperar a que regrese- dijo Archí quien habla hablado con la rubia

¿Estudios? ¿Porque? – dijo Phoe quien no entendía la razón

Para saber que estas bien y ver porque fue el desmayo- dijo Archí sentándose a lado de su sobrina

¿Nos vamos a quedar toda la noche aquí? ¿A qué hora es? – dijo Phoe quien por primera vez se daba cuenta del tiempo

Yo creo que si pequeña, ya son las 12 de la noche – dijo Archí mirando su reloj

¿Y Gael? ¿Tía Anni y tía Mía ya saben? – dijo Phoe ya que no había pensado en todo eso

Gael está con su papa, ya que se tiene que quedar en observación y tus tías ya saben lo que paso, a Melanie le vamos a decir que su papa está de viaje – dijo Archí debido a que fue el quien les hablo

¿Crees que es buena idea? – dijo Phoe quien no sabía cómo lo iba a manejar con su hermana

Por el momento si, esperemos que tu papa no este mucho tiempo así- dijo Archí siendo sincero

Está bien- dijo Phoe cabizbaja

Mientras tanto en otra parte del hospital Candy ingresaba a ver a Anthony, él estaba conectado a varios aparatos que le daban soporte

Anthony, tiene que despertar, sé que yo ya jamás seré lo principal en tu vida, así tu tampoco podrás ser el único que sea dueño de mis pensamientos, ahora ambos tenemos prioridades, ambos andamos por diversos caminos, pero espero me escuches y pienses en esas dos personas que son tu vida, por las cuales decidiste someterte a este procedimiento, ellas te necesitan y yo también te necesito, creo que la vida nos está dando un nueva oportunidad, no me importa esperar, jamás deje de amarte, siempre ha sido parte fundamental de mi existencia, te guarde en mi corazón por muchos años pensando que estaba muerto, pero ahora que estas aquí no te puedo perder Anthony, no ahora , por favor tienes que despertar- decía Candy tomando la mano de él y apretándola con fuerza

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Adelanto: en el próximo Anthony despierta y seguimos con la relación Matt _ Phoe

Lamento mucho la demora, pero no les voy a dar mucha vuelta, es que estoy realizando mi tesis, ya estoy a nada de terminar, ha sido un proceso complicado y ya quiero finalizarlo, pero no dejar inconclusa ninguna de mis historias, nunca lo he hecho, solo que si me desaparezco no es porque no las quiera, yo he vivido lo horrible es que un fic se quede sin fin, eso no pasara aquí, solo pido un poco de paciencia, publico cada vez que tengo un tiempo, espero contar con su apoyo

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me han deseado suerte con la tesis, no saben lo importante que es eso para mí

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Miriam811, Sheryl Clyne, Mizusu Annie, Magnolia A, Mara Rodrguez, Kanade Tachibana, Meer Campbell, Shaoran-li , Luna Maria Asuka, Sakura-chan , Cagalli Yula, TamyWhiteRose ( Hola no he podido leer tu historia, pero ahora que es semana santa prometo hacerlo =) y si los nombres de la otra historia son en tu honor) Mitsuki Leafa, corazón-salvaje ( ya te extrañaba, me alegra saber de ti espero te siga gustando), Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 ( exactamente de tal palo tal astilla), Stormaw, Luz, Lizbeth Haruka ( no he visto ese anime lo voy a buscar), Kimberly Brower, Ale, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	32. Chapter 32 Despues de la tormenta

Después de la tormenta

Los días trascurrían rápidamente, Gabrielle respondió bien a los tratamientos que recibió después de despertar por lo que fue dada de alta, aunque por algún tiempo iba a permanecer en observación continua. El día que salió Terry y Matt fueron por ella

Cuando por fin estaba lista para salir, Terry ayudo a Gabrielle a subirse a una silla de ruedas, debido a que ella no tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos, pues su situación aún era delicada

Mientras iban por uno de los pasillos del hospital se cruzaron con Candy quien iba a ver a Anthony, pero al verlos se detuvo

¿Ya se van? – dijo Candy quien estaba informada de todo

Ya, por fin nos dieron el alta – dijo Terry quien había platicado con la rubia por la mañana

Me alegro ¿Cómo te sientes Gabrielle?-dijo Candy para quien aún era un poco complicado hablar con la joven, por todo lo que ella significaba, no la culpaba, pero le dolía saber que era hija de otra persona con quien fuera su esposo

Bien señora Candy, Gracias- dijo Gabrielle sin verla a los ojos

Cualquier cosas que necesites, me puedes decir- dijo Candy de forma cortes

Gracias- dijo Gabrielle sintiendo la dificultad en las palabras de la rubia

Matt yo hoy tengo guardia si quieres te puedes quedar en casa de tu padre – dijo Candy quien ya había llegado a un acurdo con Terry para que Matt estuviera bien

Si mama, es lo que te iba a comentar que me quedaría en casa de papa solo ¿Phoe se quedara hoy con su papa?- dijo Matt quien estaba muy avergonzado de lo que había hecho

Así es corazón, pero se quedan en el consultorio ya que Gael hoy también se queda con Albert, mañana lo dan de alta a el- dijo Candy quien quería que su hijo entendiera y no se cerrara

Esta última información molesto a Matt, pero tratando de no ser evidente con sus padres dijo- que bueno que ya van a dar de alta a Albert

Así es- dijo Candy quien quería que su hijo dejara de ser tan impulsivo- espero todo este bien y Terry ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, nos vemos Gabrielle

Gracias Candy, por favor mantenme al tanto de Albert- dijo Terry antes de volver a empujar la silla

Luego de una hora ya los tres estaban instalados en la casa de Terry, Matt seguía preservando su habitación, mientras que la de huéspedes ya había sido preparada para que la joven la ocupara

Gabrielle, quiero que sepas que todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo- dijo Terry cuando por fin se quedó a solas con la joven – sé que tal vez no empezamos de la mejor manera, pero eres mi hija y te quiero, no sabes los días horribles que pase pensando que no despertarías

Este…no sé qué decir, me siento como la peor persona, como si yo llegara a destruir tu vida y esa o era mi intensión- dijo Gabrielle siendo sincera

No fue así, lo que hizo que cambiara mi vida fueron mis errores, pero ni tu ni Matt fueron culpables, solo son víctimas de las circunstancias- dijo Terry quien durante los días que permaneció en el hospital entendió eso

Me gustaría pensar eso, pero ¿podrías darme tiempo? Fueron 17 años en los que pensé que no tenía padre- dijo Gabrielle un poco incomoda ante la situación

Claro, el tiempo que tú quieras, yo sabré esperar, solo quiero que sepas que para mí ya no es necesario, te quiero de la misma forma que lo hago con Matt y espero algún día confíes en mí, esta es tu casa y me gustaría recuperar parte de los 17 años que no supimos de la existencia del otro- dijo Terry quien había aprendido a no ocultar lo que sentía

Lo intentare- dijo Gabrielle bajando la mirada - ¿me puedo quedar sola un momento?

Si hija, ahora vuelvo- dijo Terry un poco decepcionado, pero levantándose para salir por la puerta

Al día siguiente Albert fue dado de alta y tuvo una calurosa bienvenida por parte de todo la familia, ahora ya solo faltaba que Anthony despertara

Los días pasaban rápidamente convirtiéndose en meses, todos se turnaban para cuidar de Anthony, aunque Phoe trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con su padre, Melanie comenzaba a extrañarlo y cada día preguntaba más por el

La hija de Albert nació, trayendo un poco de felicidad a la familia, la nombraron Lisa y era la consentida de sus hermanos y primos, este hecho distrajo un poco a Melanie quien trataba de ayudar a cuidarla. Sin embargo todos estaban muy preocupados, ya que Anthony no tenía mejoría, Candy y Phoebe eran las más afectadas

Una tarde Phoe se encontraba en la cafetería, tratando de comer, pero desde que su papa estaba en coma, no tenía apetito, esa tarde se encontraba sola, ya que Nat y Stear habían ido a la escuela, ella tenía un permiso especial y solo cumplía con los trabajos

Phoebe no podía comer, solo observaba la comida que tenía enfrente cuando de repente escucho como alguien jalaba la silla que estaba a su lado

¿Puedo sentarme?- dijo la persona que estaba a su lado

Matt ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Phoe un poco sorprendida, pues tenía algunas semanas que no lo veía en la mansión y Candy siempre decía que se había quedado en casa de su padre

Vine por mi mama, pero como aun no sale, me dijo que la esperara en la cafetería- dijo Matt tratando de justificarse, aunque había llegado antes apropósito -¿te molesta mi presencia?

La verdad es que no tengo ánimos de ver que me molesta o no, pero no quiero una escena de por qué paso tempo con Gael, Nat o Stear, no estoy para eso – dijo Phoe viendo a los ojos y recordando sus reclamos

¿A qué viene eso?- dijo Matt un poco ofendido

A que en unos minutos llegaran ellos tres y no quiero soportar cuestionamientos tuyos, de una vez te digo que son mis amigos- dijo Phoe dejando clara su situación

Y son mis primos- dijo Matt un poco a la defensiva – y Gael está enamorado de ti

Ya ves, estamos comenzando a pelear, ¿Por qué no puedes entender que para mí lo único que ahora importa es que mi papa este bien? – dijo Phoe molesta

Porque yo te quiero, y se sus intenciones, además yo creí que estabas enamorada de mí, me besaste- dijo Matt expresando lo que sentía

¿Y quién te dice que ya no te quiero? Y no creas que no sé cuáles son las intenciones de Gael, pero él me apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, él estaba pasando lo mismo que yo, su padre estaba en peligro, entendía como me sentía, lo único que Gael ha hecho es apoyarme y yo le he dejado muy claro que solo lo quiero como amigo, igual que Stear, pero eres tan ciego que no lo ves y en cambio, solo me juzgas y me has dejado cola cuando más te necesitaba- dijo Phoe apretando los puños, pues era duro lo que estaba viviendo

Ante las palabras de la rubia, Matt se quedó callado, cuando de repente escuchó la voz de Nat

Phoe, ya venimos, lamentamos la tardanza- dijo Nat quien no se percató de que Matt estaba molesto – hola Matt

No hay problema- dijo Phoe ignorando a Matt -¿y Stear y Gael?

Ahora vienen, pero yo me adelante ya que me dejaron salir antes ¿ya comiste? – dijo Nat quien sabía que su amiga no se estaba alimentando bien –porque yo no lo he hecho y creo que los chicos tampoco, voy a pedir algo ¿quieres comer con nosotros Matt?

No, ya me voy.- dijo Matt molesto

Está bien, si vas con la tía Candy, le dices que ya llegamos- dijo Nat con su actitud tranquila como siempre – ahora vuelvo

Por favor Matt no quiero una escena, solo te diré que a pesar de que eres muy difícil, yo te quiero, pero ya no me gusta tu actitud con los demás –dijo Phoe dando por terminada su conversación

Phoe, eres muy importante para mí, quiero que lo entiendas- dijo Matt saben que se había equivocado

A los pocos minutos Stear y Gael llegaron para hacerle compañía a Phoe quien no menciono la conversación con Matt

Luego de unas horas, Candy salió junto con Matt dejando a los jóvenes solos en el consultorio de Anthony hasta que llegara Archí quien se quedaría con

Phoe tuvo la oportunidad de pasar a ver a su padre, ya lo había hecho muchas veces desde que cayó en coma, pero esta vez fue especial, debido a que en las otras ocasiones siempre se había mostrado fuerte y ahora ya no podía seguir siéndolo

Ella entro en la habitación donde se encontraba su padre, se sentó a lado de él y se abrazó a su cuerpo, recargando su cabeza en su pecho y dejando salir todo lo que sentía

Papa, ya no puedo, estoy desesperada ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y tú no despiertas, ya no sé qué decirle a Melanie todos los días pregunta por ti, ella te necesita, yo te necesito, papa no soy fuerte, te decepcionaría, ya no puedo, no quiero estar sola- decía Phoe mientras lloraba recargada en el pecho de él,

Por unos minutos Phoe cerró sus ojos dejando que las lágrimas salieran, hasta que sintió como una mano se colocaba en su espalda y decía- jamás me decepcionarías corazón

Papi, pa despertaste- decía Phoe emocionada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos

Si amor, tranquila, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar – decía Anthony con un poco de dificultad, pero tratando de ser fuerte por su pequeña

Ya no voy a llorar, espera voy por el médico- dijo Phoe dando un beso en la mejilla de su padre y saliendo corriendo en busca del medico

Al cabo de una hora Anthony nuevamente se encontraba descansando, pues aunque ya había despertado su estado era débil, Archí como habían quedado se quedó con él durante la noche, mientras que Phoe fue a la mansión con la nueva noticia

Al llegar a la mansión Phoe se encontró con todos os adultos y primos, solo Melanie se había ido a dormir, Mía daba de comer a Lisa, mientras que Candy conversaba con Anni y Albert, los más jóvenes jugaban con un juego de mesa

Familia, mi papa despertó- dijo Phoe quien no cabía de la emoción y sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas de felicidad

Candy fue la primera en levantarse e ir corriendo con la chica, ella coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y con la mirada cristalizada dijo-¿enserio? Es un milagro

Si Candy, mi papa despertó-dijo Phoe quien al instante abrazo a la rubia y descargo todo lo que sentía

Si pequeña, tu papa no te podía dejar sola-dijo Candy correspondiendo fuerte al abrazo de la joven

Toda la familia estaba conmovida y feliz de lo sucedido, ya que el hecho de que el rubio despertara significaba un poco de tranquilidad para todos

A la mañana siguen Candy fue a relevar a Archí y está ansiosa por ver al rubio

¿Entonces estas dispuesto a todo? – dijo Archí quien ya llevaba tiempo platicando con su primo

Si Archí, esto que me paso me enseño a que la vida es muy corta como para no luchar por lo que se ama – dijo Anthony con determinación

Si es así cuenta con mi apoyo- dijo Archí feliz de la decisión de su primo

Gracias, sabía que podría confiar en ti- dijo Anthony feliz de saber que seguía contando con uno de sus grandes aliados

Ambos iban a comenzar a hablar cuando fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una de las mujeres más importantes en su vida

Hola ¿puedo entrar? – dijo Candy asomando la cabeza por la puerta

Claro Candy- dijo Archí quien estaba conversando con Anthony

Hola Candy-dijo Anthony siendo el primero en responder

¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo la rubia quien todavía no se atrevía a acercarse mucho

Mejor – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa de lado

Bueno Candy, ya que estas aquí yo los dejo- dijo Archí siendo cómplice de su primo pues ya había conversado con respecto a ella

Gracias Archí- dijo Candy un poco sonrojada

No hay de que- dijo Archí guiñándole un ojo – volveré al rato

Por favor, cuiden de mis pequeñas- dijo Anthony antes de que su primo saliera

Eso siempre, créeme que me imagino que Phoe por fin pudo dormir, ellas te necesitan así que más vale que te cuides por ellas- dijo Archí con cierta severidad

Cuando por fin se encontraron solos, por unos segundos Anthony y Candy permanecieron en silencio

Escuche todo lo que me decías Candy – dijo Anthony yendo directo al punto

Ante estas palabras Candy se quedó muda y sumamente sorprendida

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Cómo quieren la reconciliación Matt – Phoe?

Lamento la demora, pero estoy en la etapa final de mi tesis y eso absorbe mi tiempo, espero me tengan paciencia y prometo que finalizare la historia, ya estamos cerca del final, no sé cuántos capítulos, pero estamos cerca

Ahora quiero agradecer a:Ana, Lizbeth Haruka, Cagalli Yula , Lisbeth Haruka, Sheryl Clyne, Meer Campbell , Mitsuki Leafa, Shaoran-li, corazon-salvaje( saludos hasta Venezuela) , Sakura-chan , Miriam811, Mara rodriguez, , HaniR, vialsi, Luz, TamyWhiteRose, Stormaw, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	33. Chapter 33 Segunda oportunidad

Con algunas correcciones que Luz menciono

* * *

Segunda oportunidad

Para Anthony no fue sencillo decir que había escucho todo lo que la rubia le dijo mientras él estaba en coma, pero sabía que era mejor ir al punto, además lo que le había pasado le daba la lección de que no era bueno dejar pasar el tiempo

¿Qué sucede Candy?- dijo Anthony un poco desesperado al ver que la rubia no respondía

Es que no sé qué decir, aunque todo lo que escuchaste es cierto, te sigo amando a pesar de todos los años que han pasado y creo que la vida nos dio una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo ambos somos conscientes de que ya no podemos ser prioridad para el otro- dijo Candy de forma nerviosa, le costaba hilar sus ideas

Lo sé, pero tus sentimientos son correspondidos, yo también te amado todos estos años y si no volví fue porque vi que ya eras feliz y no quería destruir tu felicidad y ve el destino se encargó de que nos reencontráramos- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de la rubia

Ya no sé qué hubiera sido mejor- dijo Candy bajando la mirada

Con el pasado ya no podemos hacer nada, ambos tomamos nuestras propias decisiones, ya sean buenas o malas debemos aprender a vivir con ellas- dijo Anthony quien también reconocía que no sabía que hubiera sido mejor

¿Y en el presente qué? – dijo Candy quien ya no estaba dispuesta a perderlo

En el presente quiero que estemos juntos hasta que llegue el futuro- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa coqueta

Las palabras de Anthony nuevamente dejaron sin palabras a la rubia, por lo que sin pensarlo lo abrazo fuertemente demostrando todo lo que sentía

Luego de unos segundos dijo Ella- aun no me dan los papeles del divorcio

Yo sabré esperar, además ambos tenemos cosas que arreglar antes- dijo Anthony sintiéndose feliz, pues aunque no había sido una declaración formal, ya era una promesa de un presente juntos, él había prendido a ya no pensar en el futuro y pensar en el ahora

Tienes razón, no quiero que haya malos entendidos- dijo Candy siendo consciente de su situación y que ambos vivían una realidad - ¿y ahora?

Ahora me gustaría pasar unos días en Lakewood, quiero que mis hijas conozcan el portal de rosas y visitar la tumba de mi madre ¿aún existe el portal? – dijo Anthony quien ya había pensado en eso

Sí, yo cada año voy a cerciorarme que siga tan bello como tú lo dejaste, es lo único que me dejaste – dijo Candy sin poder evitar que una lagrima saliera

Lo siento- dijo Anthony – pero te agradezco que lo sigas manteniendo

Sabía lo importante que era para ti- dijo Candy con una sonrisa sincera – entonces cuando todo este arreglado de mi parte te alcanzare allá, es una promesa

No me gustan las promesas, porque son algo que se pueden romper- dijo Anthony hablando con el corazón

¿Entonces? – dijo Candy sorprendida por las palabras de el

Dejemos que los días hablen por si mismos- dijo Anthony siendo maduro y sin ánimos de presionar a la rubia – voy a hablar con Albert y Archí para comunicarles mi sesión

Está bien, nos veremos en Lakewood- dijo Candy para quien ese lugar significaba mucho

Luego de una semana Anthony fue dado de alta, el pidió que en automático fuera llevado a Lakewood, el solo iba acompañado por Phoe y Melanie, los demás prometieron ir cuando los más jóvenes tuvieran vacaciones en la escuela, que sería en dos semanas, Phoe había decidido perder el año pues casi no había asistido a clases y comenzaría el siguiente junto con Gael y seguía sin hablar con Matt quien no sabía cómo acercarse a la joven y solucionar su situación, ella había dicho que lo quería pero no les justaba su forma de ser

Al llegar al portal de rosas, Anthony solicito al chofer que llevara sus cosas a la mansión, él quería caminar y mostrarle a sus hijas el jardín, Melanie iba en sus brazos, ya que desde que llego del hospital no se había querido separar de él, Phoe caminaba a su lado

¿Tú creaste esto? – dijo Phoe para quien el jardín resultaba una belleza

En su mayoría sí, claro ya tiene algunos arreglos desde que yo no estoy – dijo Anthony con cierta melancolía

Pero es que es bellísimo, me imagino que seria que alguien se te declarara aquí, sería perfecto- dijo Phoe soñadora y dejando salía a la chica romántica y sin problemas que hacía mucho no era

Ante el comentario de su hija Anthony rio, aunque un poco molesto, pues no podía evitar sentir celos de que algún día su hija se iría de su lado

Papi a mí me gusta esa rosa- dijo Melanie acercándose a una

Mira pequeña esa rosa se llama Dulce Candy yo la cree- dijo Anthony sintiéndose orgulloso de su creación, pues seguía siendo una belleza

¿La creaste solo para Candy? – dijo Phoe sin poder evitar que su tono de voz denotara un poco de celos

No del todo, yo siempre ame a las rosas y ese es un gusto que herede de mi madre y durante muchos años estuve trabajando en una nueva clase de rosa, la cual fuera más bella y brillante que las demás, eso se lo pueden preguntar a su tío Archí y cuando tenía 15 años conocía a Candy, ella no tenía cumpleaños y yo decidí que su cumpleaños seria cuando la rosa floreciera y se la regalaría como regalo de cumpleaños – dijo Anthony siendo consciente de los celos de su hija – en aquel momento yo le dije que compartiría el jardín con ella y ahora ella lo tendrá que compartir con ustedes ya que quiero que también sea suyo

¿Me vas a regalar una rosa? – dijo Phoe emocionada

Tiene mucho que no cultivo nada, pero tratare de hacerlo – dijo Anthony abrazando a su hija por los hombros

Mientras esto sucedía en Lakewood, en Chicago Candy llegaba a la casa que el algún tiempo había sido suya

Candy, Qué sorpresa- dijo Terry al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a la rubia ahí

¿Podemos hablar? – dijo Candy quien no denotaba ninguna emoción

Si claro, pasa- dijo Terry dejándola entrar

Me gustaría que fuera un lugar neutro, esta casa me traiga muchos recuerdos – dijo ella para quien ya no era su hogar

Las palabras de la rubia desconcertaron a Terry, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con ella – está bien, deja voy por mis llaves y si quieres vamos a la cafetería que está cerca

Si, aquí te espero- dijo Candy quedándose en la entrada de la misma

Gabrielle, voy a salir ¿necesitas algo? – es escucho adentro de la casa

No Terry, estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo la joven dentro

Ya estoy listo, vamos –dijo Terry cerrando la puerta tras de si

¿Cómo esta Gabrielle?- dijo Candy ya cuando iban caminando hacia la cafetería

Mejor, aunque…- dijo Terry quien necesitaba la compañía de Candy para poder expresar todo lo que sentía, ya que era para el difícil no tener una compañera con quien hablar y decir lo que sentía

¿Qué? Dime Terry – dijo Candy conociendo bien a su ex esposo

Nada, solo que hay días en que te extraño mucho, no poder conversar y contarte todo o que siento, sabes eres mi compañera de vida – dijo Terry externalizando lo que sentía

No por favor Terry, no me digas eso – dijo Candy sintiendo como se oprimía su corazón, pues por más que lo negara a veces ella sentía lo mismo

Lo siento, solo que con Gabrielle creo que perdí demasiados años y no sé cómo acercarme a ella, quiero que se sienta en casa que tenga confianza en mí- dijo Terry un poco desesperado

Eso solo con el tiempo – dijo Candy ya que no sabía que consejo dar

En ese momento llegaron a la cafetería, ambos ingresaron y pidieron algo al azar pues no tenían deseos de que eso se convirtiera en una cita

¿Dime de que quieres hablar? – dijo Terry después de dar un sorbo a su café

Luego de un suspiro Candy dijo- no es fácil para mí

Creo que entre tú y yo no hay conversaciones fáciles, fueron muchos años que nos vimos como esposos y ahora en difícil hablar como dos personas que solo se conocen- dijo Terry hablando sinceramente

Tienes razón, aunque ten por seguro que lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño- dijo Candy dando un sorbo al café

Creo que de todas formas lo harás, pero lo tengo merecido, por cierto un nombre queda en el aire ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Terry imaginando por donde iba la conversación

No te equivocas- dijo Candy tomando valor para ver a los ojos a Terry

Entonces habla, creo que es mejor acabar pronto- dijo Terry quien no quería que las palabras de ella lo lastimaran más

Bueno, primero la resolución del divorcio pronto nos la enviaran – dijo Candy comenzando con lo más sencillo

Lo sé, firme los papeles cuando Gabrielle estaba en el hospital, ambos seremos libres – dijo Terry con un deje de sarcasmo

Así es y lo siento mucho Terry, pero la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad y no la quiero desaprovechar quiero ser feliz- dijo Candy armándose de valor

¿Y las segundas partes no te agradan? – dijo Terry refiriéndose a ellos

No Terry, si hubiera una segunda parte entre nosotros y no sería feliz- dijo Candy pero fue interrumpida por Terry

¿Por qué? – dijo Terry dando un manotazo en la mesa

Porque siempre viviría con la incógnita de si solo fue Karen y si Gabrielle es la única hermana de Matt – dijo Candy quien nunca había hablado sobre ese punto con Terry

Pero ese fue un maldito error en mi vida, no puedes perdonarlo- dijo Terry desesperado

Tranquilo Terry, venimos a hablar y el error ya lo perdone, ya que yo también lo cometí, jamás debí estar contigo sabiendo que tu era un hombre casado, debí de haber esperado, pero ahora la duda existe en mí y de que sirve hablar del pasado- dijo Candy comenzando a molestarse – ve lo único que ocasionaría en nosotros va a ser peleas

¿Y crees que yo nunca dude de tu amor por mí? De si en tu mente el que seguía vivo era el jardinerito- dijo Terry desarmándose y hablando de lo que sentía

Lo siento Terry, pero jamás te di motivos, en cambio yo a pesar de que te casaste con Susana nunca pensé que la amabas, sabía que te habías casado con ella por deber, pero no sirve de nada seguir reclamando el pasado, yo solo vine a dejar las cosas claras, espero me entiendas, lo que nos hicieron a Anthony y a mí fue injusto, la vida no siempre da segunda oportunidades – dijo Candy dejando salir una lagrimas pues era una plática complicada

Si así lo decidiste no puedo hacer nada, solo quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar- dijo Terry convencido de que esa era la verdad

Ya que el día de invierno que dejaste que me fuera del hospital te pedí que fueras feliz y no lo cumpliste, ahora solo te pido que aprendas a seguir adelante, recuerda todo lo bueno que vivimos yo haré lo mismo, esta misma semana nos dan resolución del divorcio, gracias por todo los buenos años- dijo Candy limpiándose una lagrima antes de salir del café

Al llegar a la mansión donde ahora todos estaban viviendo, agradeció que casi todo hubiera salido, los más jóvenes al colegio, mientras que Mía y Anni junto con Lisa de compras, solo estaba Albert

En cuanto Candy entro al estudio donde se encontraba el rubio, este al ver el estado de la rubia se levantó y sin preguntar nada solo la abrazo ya que se imaginaba lo que había pasado

¿Ya estas más tranquila?- dijo Albert luego de unos minutos separándose de la rubia

Si- dijo Candy quien tenía los ojos rojos

¿Cómo lo tomo?- dijo Albert sin tener que decir mas

Es complicado, fueron muchos años juntos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás- dijo Candy quien después de mucho pensar llego a esa conclusión

¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo Albert sabiendo todo lo que englobaba esa pregunta

Hablar con quién más me importa en la vida y no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar, pero no quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad con Anthony, espero Matt lo entienda, también estos días Anthony va a hablar con Phoe – dijo Candy sintiéndose insegura de hablar con su hijo

Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo y nada me haría más feliz que tú y Anthony tengan un futuro juntos, pero piensa en las palabras que iba a usar con Matt, ya que no le agradó mucho que Anthony haya decidido pasar un tiempo en Lakewood con Phoe y Melanie, el realmente ama a Phoe y creo que ella también, solo que a veces a Matt no le ayuda ser tan parecido a Terry – dijo Albert sincerándose

Dímelo a mí, mi hijo puede perder al amor de su vida sino hace algo, ya que Phoe es tan parecida a Anthony que también tiene un carácter complicado – dijo Candy quien durante el periodo que el rubio estuvo en coma aprendió a conocer a la chica, quien podía ser dulce y delicada, pero también obstinada y perseverante en lo que creía y amaba

Tienes razón, espero en Lakewood todo se solucione- dijo Albert quien siempre pensó que ese era un lugar mágico

Yo también ¿ya hablaste con Gael? – dijo Candy quien sabía que él era el tercero en discordia

Yo no tuve que hacerlo, fue Archí quien hablo con él, me pidió permiso para hacerlo, dijo que su propia experiencia le ayudaría- dijo Albert viendo a la rubia, para que ella entendiera su mensaje subliminal

Sabes que en el corazón no se manda- dijo Candy entendiendo las palabras de si protector

Créeme que lo se pequeña – dijo Albert quien durante el tiempo que perdió la menoría también se había enamora de ella, aunque nunca lo admitió sería un secreto que se levaría a la tumba

¿Entonces tu y yo nos adelantaremos a Lakewood mañana?- dijo Candy tratando de cambiar de tema

Si, ya después todos nos alcanzaran cuando los chicos tengan vacaciones, ya hable con Mía, le dije que quiero llegar a acondicionar las habitaciones de todos, ya que tiene mucho que no vamos y aunque siempre se mantiene disponible, en este caso falta el cuarto y muebles de Lisa- Albert quien como cabeza de familia ya había pensado en eso

Te tiene loco, la princesa- dijo Candy con cierta burla

Así es, es mi princesita- dijo Albert encantado

En ese momento se escuchó que abrían la puerta del estudio seguido de varias voces que eran de los más jóvenes de la familia

Creo que llego el momento de hablar con mi hijo – dijo Candy a Albert pues era mejor antes de que ella se fuera

Suerte Candy – dijo Albert sabiendo que no era sencillo lo que ella iba a hacer, pues el carácter de Matt no ayudaba mucho

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agradado

Les comento ya acabe los experimentos de mi tesis, entonces viene lo más complicado, por eso si me tardo en publicar es que estoy viendo lo de los trámites, tratare de que sea lo menos posible, pido paciencia

Por eso el próximo capítulo será dedicado a quien me diga cómo va a reaccionar Matt y Phoe cuando se enteren que sus padres tendrán una relación. Además en el siguiente reconciliación de estos jóvenes en el portal de rosas, porque ustedes así lo pidieron

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Guest, Mara Rodriguez, Yagui, vialsi, ANA ALZATI , Guest, TamyWhiteRose , Culce, Luz, arleniferreyrapacaya, Stormaw , HaniR , así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	34. Chapter 34 Con olor a hierba

Capítulo dedicado a : Lizbeth Haruka, Stormaw, arleniferreyrapacaya, TamyWhiteRose

Con olor a hierba

Candy había ido por sus hijo pidiéndole si podían hablar en la habitación del joven, cuando por fin se encontraron solos, ella su porque había llegado el momento de abrir su corazón con su hijo

¿Qué pasa mama?- dijo Matt al notar que su madre estaba nerviosa

Siéntate hijo- dijo Candy quien no sabía cómo comenzar

¿Estás bien?- dijo Matt para quien era evidente que su mama no sabía cómo empezar

Lo que pasa es que, como sabes mi divorcio con tu padre sigue en pie y hoy tuve una plática con el – dijo Candy tratando de aclarar su mente

Me duele que se vayan a divorciar, pero me imagino lo que estás pasando y seamos sinceros ahora Gabrielle formara parte de la vida de papa para siempre – dijo Matt bajando la mirada, ya que ya no la culpaba de que sus padres no estuvieran juntos, pero era difícil saber que su padre había tenido una hija con otra mujer

Gracias hijo, me tranquiliza que entiendas eso, pero ten por seguro que tu padre y yo siempre te vamos a amar y eres lo más importante para nosotros – dijo Candy hablando con el corazón

¿Entonces ma? De qué quieres hablar – dijo Matt

En ese momento Candy dio un suspiro y armándose de valor dijo – hijo, ahora que paso lo de Anthony, comprendí que ya no es tiempo de dejar pasar las oportunidades, por eso he decidido tener una oportunidad con Anthony y mis sentimientos son correspondidos

Cuando Matt escucho las palabras de Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ya que tenía claro que sus padres no regresarían, pero le era muy difícil ver a su madre con otra persona

¿Anthony? ¿Por qué el? No entiendo, sé que de jóvenes tuvieron una oportunidad, pero ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué ahora?- dijo Matt quien no lograba hilar dos ideas juntas

Mi amor, porque ahora, porque la vida nos dio una segunda oportunidad y cuando sentí el mismo miedo de cuando lo perdí la primera vez, inclusive un poco más comprendí que no podía esperar más – dijo Candy a quien le dolía la reacción de su hijo, aunque la comprendía

¿Es tan fuerte lo que sientes por el?¿es más que lo que sentiste por mi padre?- dijo Matt sin poder evitar demostrar su decepción

Es diferente, tu padre fue un amor complicado, tuvimos muchos obstáculos que tuvimos que librar para estar juntos, fue intenso y me dio lo mejor de mi vida que fuiste tú, ambos éramos personas que estaban dañadas y juntos logramos salir adelante, tu padre siempre será alguien muy importante de mi vida y siempre tendré un cariño especial por él, inclusive con lo que paso no le guardo rencor- dijo Candy siendo sincera

¿Y Anthony?- dijo Matt quien no sabía que pensar

Anthony fue un amor puro, él siempre me demostró que haría todo por mí, inclusive aunque éramos muy jóvenes, siempre ha sido alguien valiente y capaz de defender sus ideales y a quien ama, con el nunca existieron dudas, siempre fue un amor correspondió, estoy segura que si no hubiera pasado su accidente yo me hubiera casado con él hace muchos años, perdóname hijo, pero es la verdad, él fue uno de los motivos por los cuales Albert decidió adoptarme y darme una mejor vida, si no me crees dile a Albert que te muestre la carta que Anthony le envió para pedir que me quitara de ser la criada de los Leagan y pasara a ser una Andrew y ahora que lo volví a ver, comprendí que todo el amor que sentía por él, solo lo guarde en lo más profundo de mi corazón pero ahí estuvo siempre – dijo Candy hablando con la verdad dejando que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla

No sé qué pensar mama, no tengo nada contra Anthony, pero me es imposible verte con alguien más, no lo entiendo y me hace pensar donde quedo todo el amor que sentías por mi padre ¿ese amor no existió?- dijo Matt apretando los puños, señal que Candy identifico como coraje e impotencia que el joven estaba experimentando

Tranquilízate Matt, a tu padre lo ame como nunca he amado a nadie, es alguien muy importante para mí, pero nuestro tiempo ya paso, desde que nos conocimos ambos cometimos muchos errores, el cuándo se fue de Londres sin mí, yo cuando decidí por el la noche de invierno, el haberse casado con una mujer a la que no amaba, yo tener un hijo con el cuándo estaba casado y así podía numerarlos, pero el querer recuperar el pasado es absurdo, tenemos que vivir el presente y mi presente me está dando una nueva oportunidad , tu padre solo vivirá en los buenos recuerdos que tuvimos juntos eso nadie me los quitara, pero ya no construiré más con el- dijo Candy tratando de ser fuerte, aunque le dolía que su hijo la acusara

Ahora lo harás con Anthony ahora dime ¿entonces Phoe y yo seremos hermanos?- dijo Matt hablando sarcásticamente característica que heredó de su padre

No hijo, tu padre siempre será Terry y la madre de Melanie y Phoe es Melanie, yo no quiero ni voy a ocupar un lugar que no me corresponde, al igual que Anthony no quiere ocupar el lugar de tu padre y tu relación con Phoe es aparte, es cosa de ustedes – dijo Candy de forma determinada

Entonces ¿esta es una decisión tomada?- dijo Matt sintiéndose decepcionado

Así es hijo y me gustaría contar con tu apoyo- dijo Candy trasmitiendo todos sus sentimientos a su hijo

No lo sé, es complicado – dijo Matt sincero

Está bien, piénsalo , por cierto mañana me iré con Albert a Lakewood, si quieres me puedes alcanzar allá ahora que termines las clases- dijo Candy diciendo el punto más delicado de la conversación

¿Mañana?- dijo Matt sorprendido

Así es hijo – dijo Candy con determinación

¿Por qué mañana?- dijo Matt decepcionado

Porque así lo acorde con Albert – dijo Candy quien no quería más detalle

¿Puedo pasar unos días con papa?- dijo Matt quien no sabía que más decir

Claro hijo- dijo Candy con el corazón roto, pero sabiendo que era lo correcto

Mama, quiero estar solo- dijo Matt quien necesitaba mucho que pensar

Si hijo, ya me voy –dijo Candy antes de salir convenciéndose de que tenía que ser fuerte

Mientras tanto en Lakewood Phoe se preparaba para dormir cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta

Adelante –dijo Phoe acomodando su almohada

Pequeña ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Anthony entrando a la habitación luego de haber dejado dormida a Melanie

Claro pa ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Phoe sentándose sobre su cama, mientras que él lo hizo frente a ella

Hija, seré directo y si lo hago es porque te tengo confianza y no me gusta tener secretos contigo- dijo Anthony quien quería hablar con tacto

¿Es sobre Candy?- dijo Phoe sin poder evitar denotar su tristeza

Así es hija ¿Cómo sabias que era sobre ella?- dijo Anthony un poco sorprendido

No sé, a lo mejor porque cuando hablar de ella estas nervioso, mueves mucho las manos y tratas de justificar tus actos- dijo Phoe quien era muy observadora

Hija siempre has sido muy observadora y si es sobre ella- dijo Anthony pasándose a donde estaba su hija para abrazarla por los hombros y dejar que se recargara en su pecho

¿Qué es lo que pasa con Candy?- dijo Phoe separándose un poco ara ver a su padre a los ojos

Phoe, Candy y yo después de que sobreviví al procedimiento que me realizaron hemos decidido tener una oportunidad y quería hablarlo contigo antes de que ella llegue- dijo Anthony viendo como los ojos se su hija se cristalizaban

Eso significa que por fin van a estar juntos, vas a estar con la mujer que siempre has amado – dijo Phoe recordando cómo era la relación de sus padres, ya cual era buena, pero era evidente que no era correspondida

En ese momento Anthony abrazo fuertemente a su hija, dando un beso en la frente de ella- las mujeres que más amo son tú y tu hermana, eso nunca lo olvides- dijo Anthony quien era consciente de que su hija mayo sabía cuál era su relación con Melanie

Pero yo hablo de pareja, a mama no la amaste-dijo Phoe bajando la mirada

No la ame de la forma que habría querido, pero mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona, sin embargo la quise mucho, tu mama me dio los mejores tesoros que son tú y tu hermana y cuando perdí a tu madre sentí que la vida se terminaba con ella, ya que estaba perdiendo a mi compañera de vida, con la que pensé pasaría el resto de mi vida, quiero que sepas que tu madre fue la mujer de mi vida con quien planee muchos planes a futuro y con quien yo quería realizarlos y odie al destino cuando me la quito, pero le agradezco infinitamente que me haya dejado a ustedes para soportar mi soledad, tu madre su fue la única que estuvo conmigo siempre, me apoyo en cada locura, yo siempre la recordare- dijo Anthony hablando con el corazón

Pero. Ahora Candy ¿será mi madre?- dijo Phoe quien no se atrevía a decir eso

No mi amor, tu madre siempre será Melanie, Candy no quiere ocupar el lugar de tu madre, solo es que nosotros sentimos que la vida nos da una segunda oportunidad y no queremos dejarla pasar, pero ambos somos conscientes del pasado del otro y eso nada lo cambiara, así como nada cambiara el amor que les tengo – dijo Anthony estrechando a su hija fuertemente- ¿me apoyas?

Papa es que es difícil- dijo Phoe con cierta tristeza- pero quiero verte feliz, cuenta conmigo

Gracias mi amor- dijo Anthony besando la frente de su hija

A la mañana siguiente Albert y Candy llegaron, Anthony propuso una comida, para Phoe era un poco complicado tratar con Candy aun, pero hacia lo mejor por su padre, además mientras él estuvo en el hospital la rubia la apoyo mucho y se volvió una amiga para ella, mientras que por otro lado Melanie estaba muy apegada a Albert quien la consentía mucho y jugaba con ella, asimismo veía a Candy como una figura materna

Por la noche, ya todos se habían ido a acostar, sin embargo Candy no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que colocándose únicamente su bata salió, al estar caminando por la mansión de Lakewood que tanto amaba y tantos recuerdos tenia, decidió caminar por el enorme jardín de rosas, admirando la belleza del lugar, impregnándose el exquisito aroma

Candy se alejó mucho de la mansión hasta llegar al lago, ella se sentía segura pues era un camino que muchas veces ha recorrido y cada paso la hacía sentir libre. Al llegar a lago se encontró con otra persona que sentado frente al lago observaba la paz que el lago transmitía con el reflejo de las estrellas, por lo que ella decidió caminar sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a él y cubrirle los ojos con su mano

¿Me pregunto quién será?-dijo el con una voz coqueta

Tu quien crees – dijo ella entrando al juego

¿Es el amor de mi vida? – dijo el tomando las manos de ella con las suyas provocando que ella destapara los ojos- si es el amor de mi vida

Anthony y tú eres el de la mía- dijo Candy viendo a los ojos

En ese momento Anthony jalo a Candy provocando que ella se sentara a su lado y sin pensarlo re robo un beso lleno de amor, pasión, demostrando todo lo que sentía y necesitaba

Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron por la necesidad de tomar aire, Candy se sentó frente a Anthony, apoyando su cabeza en el mecho de él, fue cuando Anthony dijo:

No te salgas de mis brazos  
sigue echada así en la hierba  
quiero andarte paso a paso  
recorrerte como hiedra

no te salgas de mis brazos  
que hoy mis brazos son cadenas  
porque quiero que mis manos  
hoy de ti se queden llenas

cuando el sol se esté ocultando  
y en tus ojos brillen las estrellas  
y en mi espalda sienta el frio  
de la oscura noche que se acerca  
yo te soltare despacio de mis brazos ya sin fuerzas

te sacudirás el pelo  
para que jamás nadie lo sepa  
nos iremos con el alma  
y con el cuerpo con olor a hierba

no te salgas de mis brazos  
sigue echada así en la hierba  
quiero andarte paso a paso  
recorrerte como hiedra

Quiero que nos confundamos  
con el campo y con la tierra  
como espiga y como árbol  
como rama y hoja seca

cuando el sol se esté ocultando  
y en tus ojos brillen las estrellas  
y en mi espalda sienta el frio  
de la oscura noche que se acerca  
yo te soltare despacio de mis brazos ya sin fuerzas

te sacudirás el pelo  
para que jamás nadie lo sepa  
nos iremos con el alma  
y con el cuerpo con olor a hierba

Antes de que amaneciera ambos tomaron sus prendas que habían quedado regadas alrededor, regresaron juntos a la mansión, tomados de la mano y con una gran sonrisa, que solo ocultaba la felicidad que sentía, ya que por fin habían formado a un solo ser

Al llegar ambos se quedaron en la habitación de Candy, ambos durmieron tranquilos y en paz, pues por fin su amor era posible, sabían que solo era el comenzó y que tendrían que enfrentar más retos, pero lo harían juntos

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero sigo con la tesis y pues eso me quita tiempo, muchas gracias a todas las que me han brindado su apoyo en este sentido, créanme que para mí son muy valiosas sus palabras

Sé que no hubo reconciliación Matt- Phoe, pero quise dedicar este capítulo a Anthony y Candy se lo merecían, pero ahora si ¿Qué creen que era Matt para volverse a ganar el corazón de Phoe?

Ahora les tengo una noticias, el siguiente capítulo es el penúltimo ¿quieren Epilogo?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Lizbeth Haruka, Flor, Shaoran-li, Ale, Sakura-chan, Stormaw, Magnolia A, ANA ALZATI , Cagalli Yula, Luz, arleniferreyrapacaya, TamyWhiteRose, Yagui, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	35. Chapter 35 Me enamore de ti

Me enamore de ti

Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde el encuentro de Candy y Anthony en el lago, el resto de la familia ya los había alcanzado, a excepción de Matt de quien solo sabían seguía viviendo con su padre

Candy cada día se hacía más allegada a Melanie y Phoe , esta última había comenzó a quitar su barreras y darle una oportunidad a la rubia ya que Candy le había comentado que su presencia no suplantaría a su madre y que ellas siempre tendrían el recuerdo de ella, esta acción provoco que Phoe le diera una oportunidad

Una tarde todos había salido a la cuidad para comprar lo necesario Phoe quien se encontraba leyendo un libro no quiso ir, pero le encargo a su padre un nuevo libro, Nat y Stear se quejaron pero aceptaron su decisión, Candy argumento que le dolía un poco la cabeza por eso tampoco fue

Salió de su habitación con la intención de ir por un vaso de agua, pero cuando paso por la habitación de Candy escucho como alguien sollozaba, pensó en tocar la puerta, pero algo le dijo que entrara

¿Estás bien?- dijo Phoe parada en el marco de la puerta

Al escuchar la voz de la joven Candy se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas y tratando de sonreír dijo- si Phoe es lo…

¿Es por Matt? – dijo Phoe al ver que la rubia no sabía que contestar

Al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, los ojos de Candy nuevamente se volvieron a cristalizar

Asi es Phoe, debe de estar muy molesto conmigo – dijo Candy bajando la mirada

Te arrepientes de haberte dado una oportunidad con mi padre – dijo Phoe al ver la conducta de la rubia

No, la llegada de tu padre es uno de los sucesos más importantes de mi vida, no sabes cómo me dolió su muerte- dijo Candy convencida- y haber tomado la oportunidad de estar juntos estoy segura fue una buena decisión

Me alegro, yo veo a mi papa más feliz, ya que desde que murió mama el solo se dedicaba a cuidarnos, pero yo sentía que algo le faltaba – dijo Phoe siendo sincera

A mi también me hace muy feliz estar con tu papa – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

¿Crees que a Matt se le pase el enojo?- dijo Phoe ya con más confianza

No lo sé, a veces suele ser muy orgulloso y no reconocer que se equivocó, además por otra parte me alegra que pase tiempo con su padre – dijera Candy quien era lo que más temía

Pero a ti te lastima esta situación ¿Por qué no lo buscas y hablas con él? – dijo Phoe quien también extrañaba a la presencia de Matt y con el ahí todo sería mejor

Quiero dejar que sea el quien dé el primer paso, ya que conociéndolo va a pensar que lo estoy presionando en este caso a que acepte mi relación con tu padre – dijo Candy quien conocía a su hijo como la palma de su mano

Te soy sincera a mí también me costó un poco reconocerlo, pero quiero lo mejor para mi papa y hermana, ya que has sido una figura materna para Melanie – dijo Phoe sintiendo que podía hablar con libertad

Lo sé y te prometo que Melanie siempre sabrá quien es su mama- dijo Candy abrazando por los hombros a Phoe

Gracias yo sé que harás muy feliz a mi papa – dijo Phoe sintiéndose cobijada

Y quiero ser un apoyo para ustedes- dijo Candy dando un beso en la frente de la joven- por favor que tu papa no se entere que llore, sé que se sentiría culpable

Lo prometo y ¿te puedo decir un secreto que no le he dicho a mi papa? – dijo Phoe quien necesitaba hablarlo con alguien

Claro ¿Cuál es? – dijo Candy sintiendo como la joven iba cambiando y cada vez podía conocer más acerca de ella

Desde que conocí en el San Pablo a Matt me gusto y cuando supe que era primo de Nat y Stear fue maravilloso, ya que siempre que me juntaba con ellos estaba el, solo que a veces suele ser medio rebelde – dijo Phoe hablando con el corazón

Pequeña, no sabes que gusto me da escucharte, ya que mi hijo también está enamorado de ti, solo que como dices es un poco rebelde, aunque yo diría un mucho – dijo Candy olvidando por su momento su preocupación y riendo – te prometo que no le diré a tu padre

Por la tarde todos regresaron, jugaron un poco y en la noche después de cenar todos estaban disfrutando de un chocolate caliente, cuando Albert menciono que tenía que ir a Chicago de ida y vuelta al día siguiente

¿Puedo ir contigo?- dijo Phoe poniéndose de pie

Claro pequeña ¿la dejas Anthony? – dijo Albert quien tenía con Phoe la misma conexión que con Candy cuando era más joven

Por supuesto, ¿vas a comprar algo corazón?- dijo Anthony quien siempre supo que su hija hacia las cosas con un propósito asi que prefirió no preguntar el motivo

Unos libros que necesito – dijo Phoe sabiendo que esa respuesta convencería a su padre

¿Más?- dijeron Nat y Stear al unísono

Si más, yo no sé porque a ustedes no les gusta leer- dijo Phoe fingiendo enojo

A la mañana siguiente Albert y Phoe partieron hacia la cuidad, al llegar Phoe dijo que ella iba a la librería mientras él iba a la empresa y por la tarde ambos se encontraban en la oficina de Albert para volver juntos, estuvo de acuerdo en el plan

Phoe comenzó a caminar hacia la librería, pero de repente cambio su destino hasta llegar a una casa donde solo había ido una vez, toco la puerta y espero a que abrieran

¿Phoebe? – dijo el caballero que abrió sin entender el porqué de la joven

Señor Grandchester ¿se encuentra Matt? – dijo Phoe segura de sí misma

Si, pasa ahora le hablo – dijo Terry sorprendido de la presencia de ella aunque no le desagradaba

Al entrar Phoe se quedó en el recibidor, vio pasar a un joven que el saludo desde lejos y unos minutos después bajo las escaleras Matt

¿Phoebe? Que sorpresa- dijo Matt con una sonrisa, pues sus sentimientos hacia ella seguían intactos

¿Crees que podemos salir y hablar? – dijo Phoe segura de lo que iba a hacer

Si claro, espera – dijo Matt regresándose y entrando a una habitación, solo se escuchó – pa, ahora vengo

Minutos después ambos llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una de la bancas

¿Viniste sola? – dijo Matt a quien le preocupaba si la chica iba a regresar

No, vine con tío Albert – dijo Phoe quien no sabía cómo llegar a su punto

Y estoy casi seguro que tienes un motivo por el cual estar aquí – dijo Matt quien estaba feliz de estar sentado al lado de ella aunque sabía que tenía un porque

Si, vine porque…este…no sé cómo decirlo – dijo Phoe comenzando a dudar

¿Qué sucede? No hay problema- dijo Matt quien sabía que ella solo se ponía nerviosa cuando no quería decir algo

Vine porque tu mama está sufriendo y sinceramente creo que no es justo, ella no se lo merece- dijo Phoe molesta pensando en cómo vio a Candy

Al escuchar esas palabras algo en el interior de Matt se removió, pero su orgullo fue más y tratando de no responder mal dijo – tu no entiendes, no sabes lo que es que tus papas se separen saber que su madre esta con otra persona

Cuando Phoe escucho las palabras de Matt sus puños se cerraron, ya que el tema de sus padres siempre fe delicado para ella- ¿Qué yo no entiendo? Creo que en ese aspecto tengo mucho más experiencia que tú, mis padres siempre se vieron como amigos, aunque me amaron entre ellos nunca hubo amor y eso yo lo sabía, sabes lo que es eso, saber que tu papa vivía enamorado de una mujer desde que tenía 15 años, en cambio los tuyos siempre se demostraron amor, entender que los papas se separan, tal vez eso no lo entiendo por qué mis papas no tuvieron la oportunidad de separarse, pero se lo horrible que es perder a una madre y nunca más la volverás a ver, no volver a tener un abrazo, un cariño, hasta un buenas noche hija, en cambio tu si lo tienes y lo desperdicias y lo que paso entre tus padres es cuestión de ellos , aunque estoy segura que a pesar de que no estén juntos ellos te aman, lo siento Matt yo venía a aclarar nuestra situación, ya que mis sentimientos no han cambiado y alguna vez te dije que después de que pasara lo de mi padre podríamos tener una oportunidad y a comentarte lo de Candy no me gusta verla triste ella es mi amiga, pero creo que pensamos de forma muy diferente y tal vez no funcionaríamos, me tengo que ir

En ese momento ella comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a él, Matt trato de seguirla pero ella comenzó a correr y se alejó, cuando ella estuvo lo sufrientemente lejos, compro los libros y regreso, nadie pregunto por lo que nadie supo que vio a Matt

Los días pasaban, un día llego una nota para Candy, diciendo que tenía que ir a Chicago para firmar el divorcio, Terry había aceptado luego de un tiempo, Matt aprovecho para hablar con su madre y pedirle una disculpa.

Unos días antes del cumpleaños 16 de Phoe Matt llego a Lakewood sin que nadie lo viera, hablo con Anthony y se quedó en la casa del leñador, donde Albert se escondía con todos sus animales cuando conoció a Candy

Una tarde Phoe se encontraba jugando con su hermana, cuando de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió

¿Qué hacen mis amores? – dijo Anthony caminando hacia ellas

Papi-dijo Melanie yendo a abrazar a su papa, mientras Phoe se ponía de pie

Pa, que haces, pese que llegarías después – dijo Phoe quien sabía que su padre había salido con su tío Archí

Yo también corazón, pero se haberío el auto de tu tío y nos regresamos, por cierto Nat y Stear se va a hacer una especia de picnic en el jardín de rosas ¿no quieres ir? – Dijo Anthony quien ya tenía un plan – yo me quedo con Mel, además hoy llega Candy y estará feliz de jugar con ella

No se… quería estudiar- dijo Phoe quien sentía que su deber era no atrasarse

Corazón, están todos de vacaciones, ve disfruta-dijo Anthony motivando a su hija

Está bien- dijo Phoe dando un beso en la mejilla a su padre

Luego de una hora Phoe ya se encontraba en la entrada del portal de rosas, vio que había varios pétalos en forma de flecha, la cual fue siguiendo ante la curiosidad. Al llegar al centro del jardín se encontró con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, que tenían una nota, la cual decía

Lo siento, fui un tonto, es solo que a veces no sé cómo actuar y dejo que mis sentimientos hablen sin pensarlo, eres muy importante para mí y no quiero perderte, tu tenía razón estaba desperdiciando tiempo valioso con mi madre, ahora no quiero perderte, dime que hacer para que me des una oportunidad y veas que puedo cambiar, necesito tu madures e inteligencia para logarlo, solo tú, estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti

Matthew Grandchester Andrew

Al leer la nota la mirada de Phoe se cristalizo, en ese momento Matt salió detrás del ramo de rosas sosteniendo un dulce Candy y sin pensarlo la abrazo fuertemente para después entregarle la rosa, la cual fue seleccionada por Anthony quien seguía siendo un experto

¿Qué dices le das una oportunidad a este inmaduro e impulsivo? – dijo Matt separándose para verla a los ojos

Creo que no tengo opción – dijo Phoe con una sonrisa viéndolo a los ojos

¿Entonces ese es un sí? – dijo Matt quien no cabía de la felicidad

Es un, espero que no me lastimes y no tolerare una escena de celos como la del hospital, tienes que confiar en que yo te quiero- dijo Phoe sin despegar la mirada de el

Te prometo que no lo hare, Phoe eres mi sueño imposible desde que te vi la primera vez en el San Pablo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado ahí, solo por ti quise regresar cada año - dijo Matt hablando con el corazón

Tú también lo eres para mí, jamás pensé que te fijarías en mi – dijo Phoe sincerándose y dando un beso en los labios del chico

Toma, esta es una canción que escribí para ti mientras estábamos en el San Pablo, nunca me atreví a dártela – dijo Matt sacando de su bolsillo un papel doblado

Phoe comenzó a leerla y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrima, la canción decía:

Me enamoré de ti perdidamente  
Y nuestros mundos son tan diferentes  
Me enamore de ti y que le voy hacer  
Se pinta de colores toda mi alma  
Con esa dulce luz de tu mirada  
Y al verte sonreír vuelvo a tener fe

Me enamore de ti y no me lo esperaba  
Que algún día yo de amor iba a morir  
Y ahora soy un hombre nuevo  
Miro más al cielo  
Y cuento estrellas al dormir  
Y ahora tengo mi fortuna  
Que expira en la luna  
Y al pensarte sonreír  
Hoy vuelvo a vivir

Entraste sin permiso en mi vida  
Creyéndome que todo lo tenía  
Y ahora que estas aquí  
Yo tengo un corazón  
Tu llenas de sentido a mis días  
Y no me importan nada lo que digan  
Aquellos que muy pocos saben del amor

Me enamoré de ti  
Jamás lo imaginaba  
Que algún día yo  
De amor iba a vivir

Y ahora soy un hombre nuevo  
Miro más al cielo  
Y cuento estrellas al dormir  
Y ahora tengo mi fortuna  
Que expira en la luna  
Y al pensarte sonreír

Me enamoré de ti y no me lo esperaba  
Que algún día yo de amor iba a morir  
Y ahora soy un hombre nuevo  
Miro más al cielo  
Y cuento estrellas al dormir  
Y ahora tengo mi fortuna  
Que expira en la luna  
Y al pensarte sonreír  
Hoy vuelvo a vivir  
Muriendo de amor por ti

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente será el último y claro que habrá epilogo, espero sea de su agrado

Quiero agradecer su apoyo con respecto a mi formación académica, gracias a ustedes yo me motivo para continuar y hoy que tuve un tiempo quise brindarles un capitulo

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Kikyo Sachi-sama, Mitsuki Kazumi, Lizbeth Haruka , Lacus Sheryl Nome, Luna Maria Asuka, Mizusu Annie, Lyn Minmei, Mikumo Guynemer, Saori Atena,Guest, Ranka Lee, Meer Campbell ( es una canción que se llama Con olor a hierba), Shaoran-li , ANA ALZATI, Cagalli Yula, Magnolia A, Ale, Lisbeth Haruka, Sakura-chan, arleniferreyrapacaya, corazon-salvaje, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Becky 10000, Asuna-san1998 , Luz, TamyWhiteRose, Stormaw, jenfer, asi como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes

La canción es me enamore de ti de David Bisbal


	36. Chapter 36 Los años que perdi

Los personaje no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

Los años que perdí

Una semana había transcurrido desde que Matt y Phoe comenzaron a salir como novios, el hablo con el papa de ella, le explico los sentimientos hacia su hija, Anthony lo único que pidió es que no la hiciera sufrir, pues Phoe era uno de sus mas grandes tesoros

Ahora todos disfrutaban de las vacaciones en Lakewood, para los jóvenes eran interesante conocer los diferentes portales, el de rosas de Archí, el de piedra de Stear y el de rosas de Anthony, además la casa del bosque había sido mandada a arreglar por Albert y ahora el lugar de refugio de Nat, Stear, Gael, Thaigo, Phoe y Matt

Había llegado una etapa de paz y estabilidad para toda la familia, los adultos también disfrutaban del tiempo juntos, aunque el hecho de que la mansión fuera extensa los ayudaba para tener momentos de privacidad

Una tarde Candy había salido junto con Anni y Mía al pueblo más cercano, dejando a los caballeros al cuidado de sus hijos. Archí y Albert jugaban una partida de ajedrez cuando de pronto ingreso al estudio Anthony

¿Saben dónde están los chicos?- dijo Anthony caminando hacia ellos

Donde crees, están en la cabaña, a mí nunca me gusto ese lugar, yo no sé cómo pueden pasar tanto tiempo ahí – dijo Archí mientras pensaba en su siguiente jugada

Archí lo que sucede es que no te gusta ensuciarte, pero yo que viví ahí te puedo decir que es un lugar muy tranquilo y respiras aire fresco – dijo Albert también pensando en su siguiente movimiento

Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Albert, es un lugar muy tranquilo- dijo Anthony recordando la temporada que tuvo que pasar ahí

¿Necesitas para algo a los chicos?- dijo Archí viendo que ya no tenía más opciones de movimiento

La verdad es que no, solo quería saber si estaban los suficientemente lejos para poder hablar con ustedes – dijo Anthony quien ya tenía un plan en su cabeza

¿Lejos? ¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo Albert un poco extrañado

Te aviso que Melanie no está con ellos y Lisa esta con la niñera- dijo Archí advirtiendo a su primo

Ya sé, pero mi pequeña está comando la siesta y como en una hora se despierta y lisa dudo mucho que pueda decir lo que voy hacer –dijo Anthony con cierto fastidio

Tienes razón, entonces habla – dijo Archí quien no dejaba de ver el juego

Miren soy consciente de que mi relación con Candy va de forma rápida y…- dijo Anthony hasta que fue interrumpido por Archí

No me vayas a decir que te arrepentiste, porque si es así de una vez te digo que no estoy de acuerdo – dijo Archí dejando de lado en juego y poniendo atención a su primo

No es eso, Candy es mi vida y no veo ya sin ella- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar todo lo que sentía

¿Entonces? – dijo Albert también dejando el juego de lado

Sé que es muy pronto para pedirle que se case conmigo, pero no puedo esperar más y quiero hacerlo de forma diferente no el protocolo de siempre y me gustaría que ustedes me ayudaran- dijo Anthony quien ya había pensado en todo lo que conllevaba

Cuenta conmigo, yo te apoyo en lo que sea- dijo Archí feliz de que su primo por fin fuera feliz

También conmigo, solo que yo te recomendaría que hablas con Matt para que no haya problema – dijo Albert teniendo presente a su sobrino

Si ya o había pensado, sé que no será tan fácil pero espero contar con su apoyo – dijo Anthony quien también siempre tenía presente que así como sus hijas lo eran para él, Matt era lo más importante para Candy

¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Y ¿cuándo? – dijo Archí más interesado

En dos meses, quiero que sea antes del cumpleaños de Candy ya que me gustaría que lo festejáramos en la luna de miel – dijo Anthony y después comenzó a explicar lo que quería hacer

Dos meses después

¿Este vestido? – dijo Candy quien se había medido un vestido blanco por consejo de Phoe

No me gusta, te deberías de probar este – dijo Phoe sacando otro que estaba colgado a lado de ella

¿Estas segura? ¿No crees que esté muy ajustado? – dijo Candy quien veía que el vestido era hermoso, pero no su estilo

No se te va a ver muy bien, además dijo tía Mía que la cena de hoy era muy importante para Albert y los negocios de la familia y tu como su hija adoptiva tienes que verte muy bien, por eso después de que elijamos vestidos, vamos al salón por un buen peinado – dijo Phoe quien estaba informada de todo

Pero, yo he ido a muchas reuniones de Albert y te puedo decir que si tengo vestidos para ello, no creo que sea necesario – dijo Candy quien se resistía a compra

Pero Melanie y yo no tenemos y no me digas que no te quieres ver guapa para mi papa – dijo Phoe atacando por otro punto

Las palabras de la joven provocaron que Candy reflexionara sobre lo que ella había dicho – está bien Phoe, ganaste

Ahora pruébate este – dijo Phoe pasándole el vestido seleccionado, el cual era más hermoso y delicado

Por cierto, te sabes la talla de Melanie, hubiera venido con nosotras – dijo Candy quien cuidaba y protegía mucho a las niñas

Sí, no te preocupes, yo le ayudaba a papa a comparar para ella – dijo Phoe quien días antes había ido con Anni a seleccionar sus vestidos para no perder tiempo

Cuando por fin compraron los vestidos, ambas mujeres salieron de la boutique y caminaron hacia el salón de belleza donde iban a continuar con el arreglo de la rubia

Al llegar a la mansión, Candy vio que no había nadie dentro, hecho que le pareció un poco extraño, pero como Phoe le dijo que se arreglara en su habitación para que la ayudara a ella a vestirse, no pudo negarse, por suerte la habitación de la joven no tenía ventabas hacia el jardín de rosas

¿Dónde habrán ido los demás?- dijo Candy mientras le arreglaba el vestido a Phoe

Tío Albert y tía Mía han de haber salido por algo que les falto para la cena de la noche, tío Archí y Tía Anni no se tal vez también salieron a comprar su ropa junto con los chicos y ya ves que Tío Archí en el boutique se tarda mucho y papa igual y llevo a Melanie a montar – dijo Phoe quien ya tenía memorizado su discurso, pero si quieres ahora que terminemos vemos a ver si ya llegaron

Me parece bien, ya casi termino – dijo Candy quien estaba feliz de que Phoe ya la había aceptado y la trataba como una amiga

Luego de media hora Candy y Phoe salieron de la habitación de la joven, ahí Phoe la guio hasta llegar a la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, pero antes de que la abriera, detuvo a Candy

Candy ¿confías en mí?- dijo Phoe quien estaba parada delante de la rubia

Claro, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Candy quien no entendía lo que estaba pasando

Ponte esto – dijo Phoe pasándole un pañuelo- tapate lo ojos y no vayas a ver, hasta que yo te diga, confía en mi

Candy tomo el pañuelo aunque no pudo evitar sentirse extraña y un poco preocupada, ya que desde que comenzó el día, todo había sido un poco extraño, llevaba alrededor de 8 horas sin ver a Anthony ni a los demás, solo Phoe, pero le había dado su promesa a la joven y debía confiar

En ese momento Phoe tomo las manos de Candy y comenzó a caminar junto con ella, Candy sentía que estaba caminando entre el jardín de rosas, podía percibir el aroma de la flores

Candy hasta aquí te acompaño yo, por favor no vayas a quitarte la venda de los ojos – dijo Phoe dando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia

Por unos segundos Candy se quedó inmóvil a la espera de alguna acción, hasta que de repente sintió como una fuertes manos tomaron las suyas

Solo espero que seas feliz – dijo una voz de caballero hablando con sinceridad

Matt, hijo – dijo Candy quien no pudo evitar quitarse de la venda de los ojos y ver a su hijo quien iba vestido de esmoquin muy arreglado, fue encontrones que Candy vio que todos sus familiares se encontraban ahí, el jardín de rosas estaba invadido de rosas Dulce Candy y Anthony estaba al frente viéndola con la mirada cristalizada

Candy no pudo contener las lágrimas y abrazando fuertemente su hijo, dijo- gracias Matt

Matt entendía lo que esa frase significaba y no pudo evitar evocar a su mente un recuerdo

 _Adelante – dijo Matt quien escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, él se encontraba leyendo un libro que Phoe le había recomendando_

 _¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Anthony ingresando solamente la cabeza_

 _Claro ¿sucede algo?- dijo Matt quien no podía evitar tratar de forma fría a Anthony_

 _Quiero hablar contigo y realmente es muy importante para mi ¿tienes tiempo? – dijo Anthony conociendo los sentimientos del joven hacia el_

 _Este… si no estoy haciendo nada – dijo Matt dejando de lado su libro_

 _Matt, creo que lo mejor es ir al punto, yo soy consciente de que tú eres lo más importante en la vida de tu mama, así como mis hijas lo son para mí, por ello quise hablar contigo, yo no quiero ocupar el lugar de tu padre, ese siempre pertenecerá a Terry, quien estos 17 años te ha cuidado y amado y siempre lo hará, yo solo quiero que algún día me veas como un amigo. Ahora, quiero decirte que tu mama es mi vida, la he amado desde que tenía 15 años y la encontré llorando en el portal, sé que me equivoque al no querer decir la verdad inmediatamente, estoy consciente que con eso la perdí, cuando quise regresar ella ya era feliz con tu padre y tú ya estabas presente y preferí hacerme a un lado, ya que lo único que siempre he quería es su felicidad, pero ahora ambos tenemos una nueva oportunidad sé que tus padres nunca se casaron por la iglesia por diversas razones que no creo sea necesario mencionar, con base en esto me gustaría casarme con tu mama, sorprenderla y casarnos, pero solo lo hare si sé que no habrá objeción de tu parte, ya que lo que menos quiero es poner a Candy en un dilema y hacerla sufrir, ya que conociéndola como la conozco y sabiendo que yo haría exactamente lo mismo, ella siempre te elegirá a ti, sé que es muy directo lo que estoy diciendo, pero creo es lo mejor – dijo Anthony con la madurez que la vida le había dado_

 _Matt no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando aun trataba de adaptarse de ver a su madre con otra persona y nunca había tenido el valor de hablar con Anthony de frente sobre ese asunto y ahora era el quien lo estaba buscando_

 _Anthony, no te voy a mentir, no me acostumbro a ver a mi mama contigo, yo siempre imagine a mis padres juntos, yo veía amor en ellos, aun trato de entender cómo es que de la noche a la mañana mi familia se acabó, sé que mi padre aun ama a mi mama, pero dadas las circunstancias estoy convencido de que ellos nunca van a volver, ya que Gabrielle siempre va a existir y mi madre es algo que aún no le perdona a mi papa y desde que ella se enteró de tu existencia algo en ella cambio, entiéndeme no es fácil para mí, pero ahora que me he enamorado de Phoe sé que cuando uno ama solo se es feliz si esta con esa persona que tiene tu corazón, solo por esa razón, si mi madre acepta casarse contigo, no tendré objeción, pero promete que la harás feliz – dijo Matt quien poco a poco comenzaba a madurar_

 _Te lo prometo Matt y yo te pido lo mismo con mi pequeña- dijo Anthony extendiendo su brazo, para estrechar su mano con la del joven en señal de formalidad_

En ese momento Candy camino del brazo de su hijo, hacia donde se encontraba Anthony, quien al estar junto a ella entrelazo su mano con la de ella y casi en un susurro dijo – te ves hermosa

Así dio inicio la ceremonia religiosa, todos estaban sumamente conmovidos, hasta que el sacerdote pregunto a ambos si aceptaban pasar el resto de su vida junto al otro

Candy te amo, desde que te encontré llorando en el portal de rosas, aún recuerdo como me cautivo aquella niña pecosa de ojos verdes, te vi llorar y solo pensaba en que decirte pero no encontraba las palabras correctas, por eso te dije la única verdad que conocía que eras más hermosa cuando sonreías, a partir de ese día mi vida te perteneció y ahora que estamos aquí frente a frente a pesar de cualquier obstáculo quiero decirte que sigo pensando lo mismo que eres más bella cuando sonríes, por porque has sido la mujer que me robo mi corazón es que acepto ser tu compañero de vida – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa que solo describía la felicidad que estaba sintiendo

Anthony, acepto pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, ya que desde aquella ver que nos vimos por primera vez en este portal te convertiste en mi príncipe, aquel que siempre imagine desde que era pequeña, fuiste mi ilusión, mi protector, cuando te perdí una parte de mí se fue contigo, nunca lo acepte, me negaba a aceptar que nunca más te volvería a ver y ahora que la vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad no pienso dejarla pasar, te amo- dijo Candy no podía dejar de mirar la sonrisa de él, que solo era reflejo de la suya

Cuando la ceremonia termino Anthony beso a Candy en los labios, un beso que solo demostró lo mucho que se amaban, cuando regresaron a la mansión hubo una cena para celebrar el nuevo enlace, toda la familia los felicito, mientras que Phoe ayudo a Matt a tolerar más el momento, demostrándole su apoyo y cariño haciéndole saber que había hecho lo correcto.

No sé su pueda estar presente- dijo Matt tomando fuerte la mano de Phoe

Tienes que, es tu mama quien también tiene derecho a ser feliz, tampoco para mi es sencillo, pero nunca había visto a mi padre tan feliz y enamorado, con eso me conformo, además sé que Melanie necesita una figura materna ya que nunca la ha tenido, yo por lo menos la tuve hasta los 10 años, pero ella ha estado sola y no yo puedo serlo, soy su hermana y no le puedo dar ese tipo de cariño, además después de casi perder a mi padre, ahora lo único que me interesa es que el este bien – dijo Phoe sin soltar la mano de él, pero hablando con determinación

Por favor ayúdame a ser fuerte, no quiero hacerle pasar un mal momento a mi mama- dijo Matt viendo a los ojos a Phoe

Quedamos que íbamos a estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas- dijo Phoe quien sin pensarlo dio un beso en la mejilla de él,

Ante la acción de ella Matt sonrió y con nuevas fuerzas camino en dirección donde se encontraba los recién casados

A la media noche el baile comenzó y Anthony junto con Candy bailó el primer vals

Anthony comenzó a moverse de forma lenta disfrutando cada movimiento de la música, un vals que hace mucho años habían bailado juntos, hasta que sin pensarlo comencé a cantarle en el odia a Candy

Contigo aprendí  
que existen nuevas y mejores emociones  
Contigo aprendí  
a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones

Aprendí  
que la semana tiene más de siete días  
a hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías  
y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí.

Contigo aprendí  
a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna  
Contigo aprendí  
que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna

Aprendí  
que puede un beso ser más dulce y más profundo  
que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo

Las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví  
y contigo aprendí  
que yo nací el día que te conocí.

Cuando el termino de cantar, Candy beso a su ahora esposo con lágrimas en los ojos y todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel

¿Te gusto?- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa coqueta

Me encanto, Anthony esto no podía ser más perfecto – dijo Candy recargándose en su pecho sintiendo el latir del corazón del

En ese momento durante unos minutos ambos bailaron sin decir ni una palabra, solo sintiendo la cercanía del otro

Así que todo esto tú lo planeaste – dijo Candy quien no cabía de la felicidad

En parte, porque cuando les conté a los demás todos quisieron participar y entre todos lo planeamos – dijo Anthony quien no podía quitar la mirada de sus esposa

¿Y si te hubiera dio qué no? – dijo Candy comenzando a jugar con el

Me pasaría la vida contigo hasta que me dijeras que si- dijo Anthony robándole un beso a su esposa- aunque ten en cuenta que ya paso mucho tiempo

Tienes razón, ya fueron muchos años, que bueno que te dije que si – dijo Candy quien no podía evitar demostrar lo feliz y dichosa que se sentía –por cierto hay algo que quiero preguntarte

¿Qué?- dijo Anthony moviéndose de forma lenta

¿Cómo hiciste para convencer a Matt? Conozco a mi hijo y sé que no fácil hablar con el – dijo Candy quien era lo único que obstaculizaba un poco su felicidad completa

Solamente hablando con la verdad- dijo Anthony quien no podía dejar de pensar que a pesar de todos los obstáculos ahora ambos podían encontrar la felicidad –ya que creo que la mentiras nunca nos llevan a nada bueno y tú y yo somos la prueba de ello

En ese momento Candy abrazo fuerte a Anthony y sin despegar su rostro de su pecho dijo- así es, por favor promete que entre y yo jamás habrá mentiras

Te lo prometo – dijo Anthony dando un beso en frente de su esposa- hora permíteme recuperar _**los años que perdí**_ sin ti, te amo Candy y siempre lo he hecho desde que tenía tan solo 15 años

Yo también te amo Anthony, mi príncipe de la rosas – dijo Candy viendo a los ojos a su esposo – siempre recuerda que te amo porque eres Anthony nunca lo dudes

Las palabras de ella provocaron que Anthony recordara la escena cuando se puso celoso de que otro Andrew fuera e príncipe de la rubia, ya que su medallón pertenecía a un Andrew, esa fue la primera vez que sintió celos y supo que estaba completamente enamorado de ella y su vida solo le pertenecía a ella

Fin

Todo principio tiene un final y esta historia ha llegado al él, aun no me creo el éxito que tuvo, son demasiados reviwes para este intento de escritor, espero no decepcionarlas, siempre tome en cuenta cada uno de sus comentarios y fueron muy valiosos para mí, es lo que me llevo a continuar mis siguientes la historias, espero no haber dejado cabos sueltos

¿Algo que les gustaría saber? ¿Qué paso con algún personaje? ¿O más de la historia de Matt y Phoe?

No me queda más que decir: **GRACIAS (THANKS)**

 **En el epilogo mencionare a cada una de ustedes que me brindó su apoyo, confianza y seguridad durante el trayecto de esta historia, también un poquito de su tiempo, no sé si lo hago bien o mal es una forma de pasar el tiempo pero su apoyo me deja sin palabras ya que lo sentí para seguir escribiendo y en mi vida personal sobre todo en lo académico que siendo sincera no ha sido fácil, en este capítulo agradezco infinitamente a todas, absolutamente a todas las que por un momento han seguido esta historia**

La canción es Contigo aprendí de Luis Miguel


	37. Chapter 37 Epilogo

Epilogo

Habían pasado 10 años desde que Candy y Anthony decidieron unir sus vidas, al principio fue un poco complicado adaptarse y tener una relación armoniosa entre los hijos de cada uno, pero al final lograron ser una gran familia

Era un día muy importante para la familia, ya que dos de los más jóvenes miembros de la familia habían decidido casarse

¿Cómo me veo? – dijo Phoe saliendo del vestidor para que su mejor amigas y hermanas le dieran su ultimo visto bueno

Yo creo que te verías mejor con el pelo recogido – dijo Nat quien sentía que le faltaba algo a su mejor amiga para que se viera maravillosa

No porque si se recoge el pelo ya no sería la esencia de Phoebe- dijo Melanie de 15 años feliz de que su hermana se fuera a casar

Yo pienso lo mismo, además Matt te va a ver hermosa como sea- dijo Renee de 10 años también observando a su hermana mayor

¿Las hermanas siempre de acuerdo?- dijo Nat burlándose – pero yo sigo pensando en el pelo recogido

En ese momento con las manos Phoe trato de hacerse una coleta alta, tenía que aceptar que se veía muy bien, pero no está segura, por suerte Candy entro a la habitación se quedó gratamente sorprendido

Te ves hermosa Phoe – dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada – a tu padre le va a dar algo cuando te vea

Gracias Candy, que bueno que llegaste necesito tu consejo, con el pelo suelto o amarrado – dijo Phoe mostrándole los dos estilos a la rubia

Suelto corazón, creo que es más como tú – dijo Candy quien ya tenía 10 años cuidando a la joven quien en un principio se mostró un poco fría al tratarla, pero con el tiempo gano su corazón

Ya vez Nat, nosotros si sabemos – dijo Renee tomando la mano de Melanie

No es justo son tres contra uno, tendré que ir por el experto en moda para que le aclare su decisión – dijo Nat fingiendo enojo

¿A tío Archí o a Stear? – dijo Melanie quien sabía que ambos amaban el buen vestir

Buena pregunta, yo creo que a Stear- dijo Nat pensando quien pensaría mas como ella

Pero ahorita están en su momento de hombres junto con los demás – dijo Melanie quien ya se había ido a dar una vuelta

Me ayudas Candy – dijo Phoe quien no podía cerrar el ultimo botón de su vestido

Claro- dijo Candy levantándose y cerrando el vestido de la joven, por lo que quedo a su altura frente al espejo – tu mama estaría muy orgullosa de ver a la hermosa joven que te has convertido

Esas palabras provocaron que los ojos de Phoe se cristalizaran

Gracias, nunca te he dicho lo mucho que quiero y te agradezco que hayas hecho la vida de mi padre feliz- dijo Phoe limpiándose las lagrimas

Corazón no hay nada que agradecer, ustedes llegaron para ser mis más grandes tesoros al igual que Mat y doy gracias a la vida por darme una segunda oportunidad con tu padre – dijo Candy también muy conmovida

Ma, puedo salir al jardín con Melanie- dijo Renee quien ya se había aburrido un poco

Si mis amores, no se ensucien – dijo Candy quien tenía un encanto especial cuando su trataba de sus hijos

Ya que todo está listo, es hora se seguir con el maquillaje- dijo Nat quien no pudo evitar conmoverse con las palabras de Candy y Phoe aunque siempre trataba de mostrar una actitud más fría

Yo las dejo, voy a ver que todo esté listo afuera, ¿tu mama ve lo de la música verdad?- dijo Candy quien quería que ese día todo fuera perfecto

Si, esta con Ti amia- dijo Nat recordando donde dejo a su mama- ¿estas emocionada?

Obvio es mi boda, aunque para serte sincera es un poco extraño – dijo Phoe mientras Nat la maquillaba

¿Por qué?- dijo Nat sin entender

Porque he vivido bajo el mismo techo que Matt 10 años de mi vida y ahora los dos nos vamos pero seguimos viviendo juntos – dijo Phoe siendo sincera

Tienes razón, pero ahora ya no van a estar bajo la supervisión de sus respectivos padres, podrán hacer cosas de mayores – dijo Nat bromeando al final

Se me olvidaba que hablaba contigo, aunque tienes razón, no será lo mismo y es bueno que Candy y mi papa tengan más privacidad– dijo Phoe viendo otro lado de la moneda

Por cierto ¿te gusto la casa que tío Albert les regalo? – dijo Nat quien como mejor amiga sabía todo

Si esta hermosa y lo mejor es que no está muy lejos de nuestros trabajos, el hospital para Matt podrá hacer la especialidad con papa y tío Tobías y yo trabajare con su padre – dijo Phoe quien había decidido estudiar teatro

Tu papa no se molestó cuando le dijiste que ibas a trabajar con Terry – dijo Nat quien quería saber más a fondo

No, aunque si le tomó por sorpresa, aunque a Terry no le gustó mucho que Matt vaya a trabar con papa, sin embargo Gabrielle le ayudo a comprenderlo- dijo Phoe a quien le había tocado vivir eso

¿Crees que vengan? – dijo Nat curiosa

No veo por qué no, hace año que Candy y Terry se hablan de forma cordial, la única que todavía es un poco fría es la relación de Terry con papa- dijo Phoe hablando sinceramente

Pero es lógico, lo bueno es que mantienen una buena relación por Matt – dijo Nat dando el toque final-listo, vete en el espejo

Me encanta Nat, que bueno que tomaste ese curso de maquillaje – dijo Phoe feliz con el resultado

Ni me lo recudes mi papa me obligo- dijo Nat con fastidio pues el ser dama de sociedad no se le daba

Ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta- adelante – dijo Phoe

¿Puedo entrar? – dijo Anthony antes de quedarse sin palabras al ver la belleza de su hija, provocando que dos lagrimas salieran de sus mejillas

Claro pa- dijo Phoe con una sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz que estaba

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Matt los chicos lo ayudaban para que estuviera listo

Si pensando que debiste usar un traje como el de Darién – dijo Stear quien no estaba muy convencido del color del esmoquin del novio

No me gusta aceptarlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Stear – dijo Gael quien luego de que Matt y Phoe anunciaran que eran novios, limo asperezas con su primo ya que Matt tuvo que aceptar que él era el mejor amigo de su novia

Yo creo que te ves bien, además es el color que Phoe quiso – dijo Darién de 10 el menor de la familia Brower

Gracias Darién y conque mi hermano este de acuerdo me conformo – dijo Matt viéndose por última vez al espejo – ¿me veo bien?

Digamos que Phoe te va a ver bien- dijo Gael en forma de burla-pero ella siempre te ve bien

Te voy a decir lo mismo cuando tú te estés casando con Bella – dijo Matt bromeando

Entonces será muy pronto, porque ya no quieren esperar más- dijo Thiago burlándose de su hermano

Eso es información confidencial Thiago, yo no estoy contando que tu estás enamorado de Emma- dijo Gael entrando en el juego

No que es confidencial- dijo Thiago riendo – ¿y tú Stear?

Lo mío si es confidencial- dijo Stear quien era un poco más reservado en ese sentido

Al rato le preguntamos a Nat, ella si nos va a decir – dijo Gael molestando a su primo

No porque yo le voy a decir que si dice algo, yo digo quien le gusta – dijo Stear quien pensó tenia eso bajo control

Es fácil a Nat le gusta Sebastián, me dijo Phoe – dijo Matt entrando en la conversación

Ya no tienes como cubrirte Stear – dijo Thiago con base en el último comentario

Bueno recuerden que estamos para ayudar a Matt no para molestar al otro – dijo Stear

Además no son buen ejemplo para mi hermanito – dijo Matt quien estaba anudándose el moño

Somos sus mayores lo tenemos que enseñar- dijo Gael en defensa

Pobre de ti Darién, no sé cómo te va a ir- dijo Stear bromeando y molestando a los otros

Por otra parte Lisa, Melanie y Renee estaban jugando en el jardín cuando un caballero que iba a acompañado de dos mujeres interrumpió su juego

Hola pequeñas ¿está en la mansión de los Andrew? – dijo el caballero sorprendido al ver a una de ellas pues era la imagen de Candy en miniatura, rubia de ojos verdes, era obvio que era una de los gemelos que solo conoció cuando eran unos bebes

Si, ¿busca a alguien? –dijo Melanie al ser la mayor y responsable de las otras dos

Si no mal recuerdo tu eres Melanie, hija de Anthony, soy Terry Grandchester papa de Matt- dijo el actor quien ya tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a nadie de la familia Andrew a acepción de Matt y en pocas ocasiones Candy

Así es, la verdad no me acuerdo mucho pero pasa, Matt está en su habitación y mi mama en el jardín junto como mis tíos- dijo Melanie quien era la única que le decía mama a Candy

Gracias, voy con ellos – dijo Terry sonriendo tomando de la mano a una de sus acompañantes y su hija tras de ellos

¿Quién es el?- dijo Renee ajena al pasado de sus padres

Él es el papa de Matt, es una historia muy larga que si quieres luego le preguntas a nuestros padres – dijo Melanie quien al ir creciendo se enteró de todo, pero al no tener mucho recuerdo de su madre biológica, sabia quién era y le tenía aprecio, pero Candy había ocupado un lugar muy importante en su corazón y para ella, la rubia era su madre

Está bien, luego le pregunto a papa – dijo Renee no dando mucha importancia

Al cabo de unos minutos Terry ya se encontraba en el jardín de rosas donde se efectuaría la ceremonia

Es bellísimo papa ¿tu jamás habías venido?- dijo Gabrielle sorprendida de la belleza del lugar

No y para serte sincero no me agradan mucho la rosas – dijo Terry quien había aprendido a tolerar la existencia de Anthony, pero seguía sin aceptar sus cualidades – además tu eres más de libros que de rosas

Pues a mí si me gusta mucho este jardín y sobre todo esta rosa, se ve que es especial – dijo Gabrielle señalando un rosa blanca

Se llama dulce Candy – dijo la rubia quien se había percatado de la presencia del actor

¿Es por ti?- dijo Gabrielle de forma amistosa, pues con el tiempo aprendió a llevar una relación cordial con ella

Sí, me la regalaron hace muchos años – dijo Candy recordando el momento en que Anthony también le regalo su fecha de cumpleaños

Que afortunada- dijo Gabrielle quien se imaginaba quien pudo haber sido y sobre todo por el apodo que su padre ponía a esa personas

Gracias, hola Terry me alegra que hayas venido – dijo Candy siendo sincera pues era un día muy importante para su hijo

No me podría perder la boda de mi hijo, espero él sea muy feliz- dijo Terry con una doble connotación – por cierto te presento a Rebeca mi esposa

Un placer – dijo Candy feliz de que el actor haya continuado con su vida

Mucho gusto- dijo Rebeca quien era productora teatral y se había enamorado del actor algunos años atrás, pero al saber que era casado desistió de su amor hasta que se volvieron a encontrar en la última obra donde el participo

Vengan vamos con los demás, en unos minutos ya la ceremonia comenzara – dijo Candy comportándose como la anfitriona habilidades que gracias a Anni y Mía había aprendido

Antes de que Matt tomara su posición Terry Candy se acercaron a él y le dieron un fuerte abrazo en señal de apoyo y cariño

Hijo, solo espero que seas muy feliz y no cometas los errores que yo hice, puedes perder al amor de tu vida- dijo Terry hablando con el corazón

Gracias papa, yo amo Phoe ustedes saben que la ame mucho antes de saber que era correspondido y prometo no hacerla sufrir- dijo Matt sintiendo la seguridad y confianza de sus padres

Mi amor, siempre recuerda que te amamos e independientemente de todo lo que paso, siempre vamos a estar para ti ¿verdad Terry? – dijo Candy tomando la mano del actor tomándolo por sorpresa

Así es campeón, siempre para ti y aunque ya tengas 28 años y te sientas muy seguro recuerda que tienes en quien apoyarte, te amamos hijo- dijo Terry demostrando que una faceta que solo Candy pudo conocer muchos años atrás

Los quiero mucho – dijo Matt dando un último abrazo a sus padres quienes ya no estaban juntos, pero ambos habían aprendido a vivir con los buenos momentos de su relación sin rencores

La ceremonia estaba a punto de dar inicio Phoe y Anthony estaban por salir, cuando la joven detuvo a su padre y hablando con el corazón dijo – papa, sé que perdiste mucho tiempo sin Candy, pero quiero que sepas que el tiempo que estuviste con mama fui muy feliz y eres el mejor padre que pude tener y mama siempre me dio todo su amor, sé que no es el momento, pero necesitaba decírtelo

Mi pequeña, los años que pase a lado de tu madre fueron los mejores años de mi vida porque te vi creer y ella me dio dos de mis 4 tesoros y eso al algo que nunca olvidare, además Melanie fue mi compañera de vida y la llevo en el corazón – dijo Anthony antes de dar un último abrazo a su hija

Pa, promete que nunca me dejaras caer y siempre estarás ahí – dijo Phoe

Te lo prometo, siempre estaré ahí – dijo Anthony besando la frente de su hija

Luego de un suspiro ambos salieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Cuando aparecieron todo los invitados se pusieron de pie y en cuento Matt vio a la novia su mirada se cristalizo, debido a que siempre la había visto bella pero ahora era algo casi mágico, era la imagen que siempre soñó de Phoe

Matt te llevas parte de mi vida, promete hacerla feliz – dijo Anthony entregando a Matt a su pequeña

Lo prometo, ella es mi vida – dijo Matt viéndola a los ojos

En ese momento Anthony tomo asiento junto con Candy y sus tres pequeños Melanie y los gemelos Darién y Renee. Del lado contrario estaba Terry junto con Rebeca y Gabrielle

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva y en varios de los presentes provoco que recordaran cuando hicieron esa misma promesa de juntos para siempre. Cuando termino Phoe y Matt sellaron su juramento con un beso que fue festejado por todos los presentes

Por la tarde Matt y Phoe se despidieron, pues esa misma noche volarían a Paris donde sería su luna de miel, regalo de sus tíos Archí y Anni. Por lo que todos los invitados se quedaron a dormir en la mansión Lakewood para partir al día siguiente

Tío Anthony, tía Candy – dijo Nat quien llego corriendo a donde se encontraban casi todos los adultos- Darién y Renee ya se quedaron dormidos en el cuarto de juegos ¿los dejamos ahí?

No ya vamos por ellos – dijo Anthony tomando de la mano a Candy

Ahora volvemos- dijo Candy a los demás presentes, entre ellos Terry y su nueva familia, para el actor no paso desapercibida la química e interacción entre los rubios, pero había aprendido a vivir con eso, recordando solo los buenos momentos a lado de Candy el gran amor de su vida

Ambos rubios cargaron a sus hijos, Anthony cargo a Darién mientras que Candy a Renee, los nombres de los más pequeños había sido elegido por Matt, Phoe y Melanie, pues la intensión de lao rubios fue hacerlos participes de sus decisiones

Cuando dejaron a los niños en sus respectivas habitaciones Candy y Anthony salieron al pasillo para regresar con los demás invitados, tomados de las manos demostrando el gran amor que había entre ellos inclusive después de 10 años

Hasta aquí esta historia, jamás imagine el alcance que tuvo, no me queda más que decir **GRACIAS** espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo, y no haberlas decepcionado, y gracias por brindarme un poquito de su tiempo ¿un último review?

Mikumo Guynemer

Mizusu Annie

Luna Mara Asuka

Lacus Sheryl Nome

Saori Atena

Ranka lee

Kikyo Sachi-sama

Lynn Minmei

Shaoran-li

Kanade Tachibana

anette celestte

Sakura-chan

Meer Campbell

Cagalli Yula

Flor

Magnolia A

Ale

Mitsuki Kazumi

Lizbeth Haruka

Luz

vialsi

Josie

serenitymoon20

Corazon-salvaje

Stormaw

Guest

arleniferreyrapacaya

Yaqui

Sherk Timon

Mikumo Guynemer

Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313

Lyn Minmei

Kikyo Sachi-sama

TamyWhiteRose

Sakura-chan

Kanade Tachibana

suna-san1998

Becky 10000

ANA ALZATI

jenfer

MARA RODRGUEZ

Dulce

HaniR

Ana

Sheryl Clyne

Mitsuki Leafa

Miriam811

Kanade Tachibana

Kimberly Brower

Lina254

Mitsuki Brower

Rubi

AnMonCer1708

Resplandor de Luna

Nena abril

Elena

Patricia grandc

izetholveda

Lucero moon

Patty Andrew

SaiyaBra

R.M.

Karime

Caroliday

Fati

Betina C

Aleyna Nami

Deyanni Go

CandiceBrower

Aurasi

Margarita

Jane

Maly

Wendy

Sofasndrey

Rita Miller

Anfeliz

MARIA 1972

rsilvana2030

Miriam

Pecas

Alyvenus

FraylamBrower111

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Samy

Gracias por brindarme un poco de su tiempo


End file.
